For Better Or For Worse
by BlackLupin
Summary: Sirius finally clears his name and looks forward to a new life with Harry. Before long, he is forced to face some insecurities when he falls hard for a descendant of the Flamel family. Does she regard Remus only as a friend? Or worse, does she like Snape?
1. A Glimpse Of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. I just love them.

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Hope it's not too bad an effort and that you'll enjoy and like this.

**A Glimpse Of Hope**

"Nicolas Flamel's descendent? Can he really help Sirius?" Harry Potter asked in a high-pitched voice that hardly sounded like his own.****

The corners of Albus Dumbledore's mouth curled upwards as he looked into Harry's green eyes that were now shining and wide open.

"Nicolas' descendent happens to be a 'she', Harry. A girl with a healthy sense of humor, that April Flamel. A more-than-healthy sense of humor, I would say," Dumblebore chuckled softly, eyes reflecting the familiar twinkle.

"But Professor Dumbledore, what can April Flamel do? I mean, how can she help Sirius?" 

"All will be revealed in no time," the elderly man replied. "I am not able to promise you success, but I'm sure April will try her best to clear help clear Sirius' name. She will arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow evening. You can meet her here after dinner, at eight. I'll leave it to April to tell you more. Now, you must hurry to the Great Hall if you don't want to miss the Sorting."

Harry wanted to protest, to find out more. The Sorting was hardly the most important thing to him now. But something in Dumbledore's tone and wave of hand told him that it was time to leave the headmaster's office. 

"And Harry…"

Harry turned around, hopeful that Dumbledore had changed his mind and decided to reveal the details.

"My new password is Rum Toffee. Now run along."

Harry gave one last look before he left the room, in time to notice a little frown creeping into Dumblebore's face.

*

"Claudia Hewts – Ravenclaw!"

Harry managed to slip into the Great Hall unnoticed as loud cheers broke out as the Ravenclaws welcomed its new member. He quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table and took his seat.

A redhead leaned towards Harry and whispered, "So why did Dumbledore send for you? Is it to do with You-Know -"

"No," Harry answered before Ron even completed his question. He knew fully well what his best friend Ron Weasley was about to ask and he did not want thoughts of his long-time nemesis to dampen his mood. Not right now anyway.

Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, turned her head and stared at Harry, "Then what was it about? Or are you going to keep us in suspense?"

"It's about Snuffles. Someone may be able to help clear his name. Details later," ended Harry abruptly as he caught the Potions Master Professor Snape staring daggers at him from the teachers' table.

There wasn't much else Harry could share with Ron and Hermione once they found some time alone after departing from the Great Hall. After hearing all that Harry was told by Dumbledore, they only shared Harry's mixed feelings of frustration, curiousity…and hope.

The next day, Harry, Ron and even the usually attentive Hermione, could not concentrate on their classes.  It was hence fortunate that they only had Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology that day. All were counting the minutes and hoping that it would soon be eight in the evening.

At eight, Harry would meet April Flamel.

*

Harry had been looking forward to meals at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. There was never much to eat at the Dursleys. Not much to eat for Harry anyway.

But Harry found that his stomach was in knots at dinner. It was the same at lunch. But then, he had been able to force down a few bites of the roast chicken. Now, his stomach was growling a little from the lack of food but he felt sure that he would not be able to take a single bite.

"C'mon Harry. You have to eat something," said Ron as he placed a scoop of mash potato onto Harry's empty plate.

"I'm not hungry," lied Harry.

Ron gave a loud sign before nudging Hermione. "Why have you gone all quiet? Tell him that he should get some food inside him!"

Hermione kept silent, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then, she raised her head and told Harry slowly in a firm voice, "Harry, this April Flamel may or may not be able to help Snuffles. I'm not trying to dampen your spirits, but I don't want you to bear too high hopes either. We all hope that Snuffles will be made a free man once again, but…" 

"Dumbledore won't have told Harry about April Flamel if he doesn't think she can help Snuffles. If Dumbledore thinks she can do it, there's no reason why we should doubt her ability," Ron interrupted Hermione, anxious to show his fierce loyalty and devotion to his idol.

Harry managed a little smile before telling his friends, "Both of you are right. I should not bear too high hopes, at least not before I meet this descendent of Flamel's. And I'd better eat something."

Harry forced the mashed potato down his throat.

"Well, at least if April Flamel turns out to be a real beauty, you'll not have to worry about fainting from hunger in front of her," Ron muttered weakly.

*

At fifteen minutes to eight, Harry left the Gryffindor Tower and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He was feeling so nervous that he could feel perspiration on his palms. Harry would have preferred it if Ron and Hermione had accompanied him, but they were not sure if the headmaster would mind.

Before long, Harry was knocking on Dumbledore's door and almost immediately, he heard the headmaster's voice saying "Come in, Harry".

Harry pushed open the door and looked around.

***

Please review. The more reviews I receive, the faster the new chapter will be out! LOL

Every little bit of encouragement will be much-treasured. Constructive criticism will be welcomed too :)


	2. April Flamel

A/N: Special thanks to Marthen Gabriel, my first reviewer. This chapter is especially for you! I assure all who reads this fic that my writing will improve as the story proceeds. I'll try to upload two to three new chapters each week.

**April Flamel**

Harry's face fell. Dumbledore was the only one in the room.

"April should be here any minute now. You're a little early, Harry."

Dumbledore waved a hand towards a chair near him, indicating for Harry to take a seat.  "Would you care for a lemon drop?" ****

Harry shook his head, as he tried to wipe his wet palms on his robes.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, signed contentedly, and then asked, "How was your summer, Harry? Nothing out of the usual, I hope."

"The same. I tried to keep out of the Dursleys' way as much as I could. They left me alone most of the time. It has been like this ever since I told Uncle Vernon that Sirius is my godfather."

What Harry did not tell the headmaster was that the Dursleys seemed to be getting tired of his 'subtle' reminders of Sirius Black, a convicted murderer who escaped from the heavily guarded wizard prison Azkaban. Afterall, the Dursleys had never met or heard from Sirius Black, and had began to doubt if Harry indeed knew the escaped prisoner.

Harry also left out accounts of the frequent nightmares he had in the summer. They were mostly of the night of Voldemort's return and Cedric Diggory's death. But his scar had not been hurting, so Harry thought he could afford to keep his nightmares to himself. Harry knew Dumbledore was already very worried with Voldemort's return and now he was also occupied with helping clear Sirius' name. The last thing Harry wanted now was to add to Dumbledore's burdens. He also did not want the headmaster to regard him as not being able to take care of himself and his emotions.

A loud bang interrupted Harry's thoughts and brought him back to the present with a start. The door to Dumbledore's office burst open.

A woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes was standing at the doorway. She was wearing muggle clothes – a leather jacket over a tank top, and faded blue jeans. Harry guessed that she was in her mid-twenties.

"I'm not late, am I?" The woman strided into the room with big confident steps, not waiting for a reply. "Hello, Albus."

Dumbledore acknowledged her greeting with a warm smile and a raise of hand.

The woman's dark eyes travelled around the room and landed on Harry. 

"You must be Harry Potter. The famous Boy-Who-Lived," she gave Harry a wink, followed by a wide grin. She did not make any effort to hide the amusement in her eyes. 

Under normal circumstance, Harry would have cringed and felt uncomfortable when he heard himself being referred to as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. But there was something in the woman's tone and look in the eye that told him she was subtly mocking the ridiculous title.

Harry let out a breath that he was unware he had been holding since she entered the room. He liked this woman.

"Oh no! I've forgotten my manners again. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Harry. I'm April Flamel. Please call me April."

Harry shook April Flamel's extended hand and returned her grin. He had one burning question that had been in his mind ever since his conversation with Dumbledore the evening before. He wondered when would be a good time to raise it.

Harry anxiously wanted to know how April Flamel could help make Sirius a free man again. He had been replaying Ron's words that Dumbledore's judgment could be trusted, in his mind over and over again. Harry himself had never doubted the headmaster's judgment. Well, almost never anyway. The only thing Harry had yet to understand was how Dumbledore could place so much faith in Severus Snape, a former Death Eater.

Harry had expected April Flamel to be somewhat older. Perhaps someone in her late thirties or forties. He was a little taken aback to find out that the person who might hold the key to his godfather's freedom was only about ten years older than him. 

But maybe because of her background…of having an ancestor who was an extremely accomplished alchemist, April possessed wizarding powers and experience beyond her age. "If Dumbledore thinks she can do it, there's no reason why we should doubt her ability," Ron's voice echoed in Harry's head once again. 

April must have read his thoughts. "Harry, Albus must have told you that I will try to help prove that Sirius Black is innocent. I'm sure you must wonder how I will go about doing that." 

Harry could only nod blindly.

"But before I go on further, I would like to remind you that I will try, but I cannot guarantee that I will succeed."

Harry blinked. April sounded exactly like Hermione now. 

April seemed to notice Harry's disappointment as she switched to a more gentle voice and almost whispered to Harry, "But you can have my word that I'll try my best. My very best to help."

April swept her waist-long hair behind her shoulders and started pacing around the room. Her face taking on a graver expression. For what seemed like an eternity, to Harry at least, she came to a halt abruptly and turned to face Harry. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the full details right now, Harry." She paused, as though considering her words carefully. "What I can reveal however, is that it has to do with something that was dear to my ancestor Nicolas Flamel."

April shot a look in Dumbledore's direction before continuing, "I understand that you have come into contact with Nicolas' masterpiece in your first year."

Harry's eyes widened and he tried to find his voice. "But…the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed more than three years ago!"

This time, neither Albus Dumbledore nor April Flamel met Harry's eyes.

A few seconds crept by. It was Dumbledore who finally broke the heavy silence. "April, I believe you have to prepare for your lessons tomorrow."

"That's right!" April sprung into action once more, striding to the door. "I'll see you around, Harry. Good night, Albus."

"Good night, April." Dumbledore closed the door after April departed. When he turned around from the door, the twinkle in his eyes was more pronounced than ever. "A rather…umm…spontaneous girl, isn't she?"

***

Hope you like this. Please review!!! Thanks. 


	3. The Plan

A/N:  

Thanks to Ms Padfoot for your review and encouragement.  You're my favourite author!  

Thanks also to Ainsley Sloan for reviewing, and for your reminder about the sorting ceremony bit.  As for Ron's "idol", I was referring to Dumbledore and not Harry :)  Oh yes…and I think Orlando Bloom is cute too – especially as Legolas in LOTR!  

Here goes my third chapter.

**The Plan**

"Professor, do you really believe that April will be able to help Sirius?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I can only say that I believe April will try her best, Harry.  I have considered many other ways, but this seems to be the best option."

"We do not have the luxury of time. We need every help we can get in our fight against Voldemort.  There aren't many we can count on these days.  We need Sirius." Dumbledore paused before adding in a softer voice, "you need Sirius too."

"So, much as I hate to admit it," the headmaster continued. "I have to agree with April that this is the quickest way to have a go at clearing Sirius' name. And it may also achieve other things besides that."

Harry ran Dumbledore's words over in his mind, trying to make sense of what was said, as well as what was left unsaid.

"So it's April's idea and you were not for the idea initially?" Harry ventured, a frown creeping into his face. The plan had loophopes afterall.

"Yes, I had my reservations.  I still do actually.  But as I've said, this may be the best plan and April is prepared to carry it out."

Harry wanted to ask about the Sorcerer's Stone, but he knew that Dumbledore was not ready to reveal more than he already had.

So he decided to ask the headmaster another question. "Professor, you mentioned that April needs to prepare for her lessons tomorrow. Will she teach at Hogwarts too?"

Harry's mind might had been preoccupied by other matters at both meal sessions in the Great Hall that day, but he did noticed that there was no new professors at the teachers' table.  Sure, the real Professor Alastor Moody was there and this would be the first time he was teaching the Defence Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts.  But this was something known only to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  As far as the rest of the student population was concerned, this was the second consecutive year Moody was the DADA teacher.

"She will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures for a few weeks, Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"But she can't! That's Hagrid's subject and I just had his class earlier today!" Harry cried in both protest  and shock. 

"Hagrid has to be away for an important mission. It may take several weeks.  Till then, someone must fulfil his teaching duties at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "Being the temporary teacher for Care of Magical Creatures will give April a good cover for being here." 

Dumbledore placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, forcing the boy to look back into his face, into his eyes.  "No one must know about April's real reason for being at Hogwarts, Harry.  This is important. But of course, I suspect that Miss Granger and young Mr Weasley will be the exceptions.  But as far as the rest of the school is concerned, April Flamel is in Hogwarts for only one reason – to teach in Hagrid's absence."

Harry was disappointed that he would not be able to meet Hagrid for some weeks.  But he was also anxious to do his part in ensuring that April and Dumbledore's plan, whatever it was, proceeded smoothly.

*

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to their Potions class, all deep in thoughts.

Harry had told his friends all that transpired the night before in Dumbledore's office, after he had returned to the Gryffindor common room to find his two best friends staying up waiting for him.

It was Hermione who broke the silence.  "I've done a bit of research in the library this morning.  Most books just state that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone.  As far as records go, there is only one known Stone.  But what if that is not the only Stone Nicolas Flamel made?"

She pretended that she did not hear Ron's snort and continued, "I've considered another possibility too. Perhaps one of his descendants, April Flamel's great grandparent, grandparent, parent, or even April herself, might have inherited the skills from him and produced another Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Or perhaps the Stone was not destroyed three years ago," Harry chipped in.

Hermione was about to comment when Ron suddenly stopped walking and grabbed her arm. 

As they grew silent again, they noticed sounds of footsteps behind them.  Harry turned around with his friends and gasped.

"Damn! It's Malfoy and his entourage," Ron cursed under his breath.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.  Had their conversation, or part of it, been overheard?

"Well, well…if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his stooges!" Draco Malfoy smirked as he went past them, with Crabbe and Goyle wearing almost identical smirks on their faces.

Ron clenched his fists, shaking in anger and dislike for Draco. "I'm surprised you are still allowed on Hogwarts grounds, Malfoy.  One would have thought after everyone is now certain which side your father is on, you'll not be allowed a mile from our school."

Before Malfoy had the chance to respond, Hermione quickly steered both Harry and Ron away, down the corridor.

"That's right! You'd better hurry. Won't want to be late for Potions, would you?" Draco's laughter rang behind them.

***

Thanks for reading this.  Please review!   The gorgeous Sirius Black will be featured in the next chapter.  


	4. Meeting Padfoot and Moony

A/N:  Found this chapter harder to write than all the earlier three chapters combined…because I had to introduce my favourite HP character Sirius Black (putting this off any further will incur the wrath of my dear readers, I think. LOL) Sirius Black is the reason why I'm reading and now writing fan fic!  I can only pray that I did him a little justice and did not tarnish his wonderful image.

Ms Padfoot: Hope this chapter is better.  It's longer and it has our dear Sirius Black :)

padfoot1979: Please don't hate me after I uncover April Flamel's plan in the next chapter. Because it's so simple that it may seem primitive and unimaginative. I beg for your pardon in advance and please continue reading this fic so that I can redeem myself! 

Ainsley Sloan: You're my most faithful reviewer to date!  Thanks…I'm so happy**… ****shedding buckets of tears**

Fire'N'Ice: I know what you mean and I agree that anything with Sirius Black is a fic worth reading! _Hint, hint: please continue to R&R this fic :) _

Here's Chapter Four.   **drum roll**…..presenting Mr. Sirius Black!!!

**Meeting Padfoot and Moony**

Sirius Black paced up and down the small room, hands behind his back.

"Padfoot, you're giving me a headache walking up and down.  Can you please stop wearing out my carpet and sit down?" Remus Lupin said with a tinge of exasperation. 

"Sure, Moony." Sirius stopping pacing and took a seat beside his friend on the living room couch that was fraying around the edges.  He unfolded two pieces of parchments that had been clenched in his fist a moment ago, smoothed them out, and started reading for the umpteenth time.

He had received the first parchment two days ago.

Dear Sirius,****

There is someone I wish you to meet.  Hopefully she will be of help to you.  I will bring her to Remus' house on Saturday morning.

Albus

Sirius folded up Dumbledore's letter and began reading aloud the contents on the second parchment.  It was from his godson, Harry.  Although Sirius only received it less than an hour ago, he had already read it more than a dozen times.  It would not be surprising if he could already memorise every word.

Dear Sirius,

As you know, I'm back at Hogwarts. Everything is fine.  

We've got the _real_ Moody as our Defence Against Dark Arts teacher this year.  He behaves exactly like the one we had last year.  We can hardly tell the difference!

We have a new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures to cover Hagrid's classes for a few weeks.  Dumbledore said she may be able to help clear your name.  It's terribly frustrating that all I know is that it has something to do with the Sorcerer's Stone.  Dumbledore is not telling me more.  I'm (Ron and Hermione too) hoping that you can fill me in with more details. Do write soon.

ps: Ron and Hermione sent their regards to you.  Please say "hi" to Professor Lupin for us too.

Harry

Sirius squashed both parchments into his pocket and started walking around the room again.  Remus gave a little sigh, but did not bother to protest this time. He knew that this was a habit his good friend picked up from his days at Azkaban, when there were few things to do other than thinking dark thoughts and pacing about the confines of his small prison cell.

Sirius was mumbling, "Dumbledore said he'll bring someone who may help me.  Harry said a woman may be able to clear my –"

"Yes, Padfoot.  I do think Dumbledore and Harry are both referring to the same person.  Now would you please stop asking the same question over and over again?"

Sirius threw Remus an unconcerned glance.  He knew that despite what his friend said, Remus was every bit as excited as he was upon reading Harry's letter.  And like him, Remus could hardly wait till Saturday, when they would be able to find out more from Dumbledore and this visitor he would be bringing along with him.

*

"I wonder if Snuffles has received my letter," Harry wondered aloud as he took his seat beside Ron and Hermione at Herbology, a class the sixth year Gryffindors share with their counterparts from Hufflepuff.  Before his friends could comment, Professor Sprout had marched into the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout began to split out everyone into pairs.  Ron was partnering Hermione, and Harry soon found himself working with Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy.  

Each pair was given a small plant, shaped like a rose bud.  It was barely the size of Harry's fist.  Their task was relatively simple, though it required some patience.  They had to keep tickling the plant with a feather.  Every now and then, its bud would open briefly and the students had to quickly collect some yellow powder inside.

After several minutes, Harry and Justin both got the hang of handling the plant. They began to let their concentration lapse a little and made small talk while Justin continued to tickle the plant and Harry held the narrow spoon waiting for the bud to open up again.

At first, they talked about their Potions classes. It seemed to Harry that while the Hufflepuffs were not having an easy time with Professor Snape, the potions master was obviously harsher to the Gryffindors.

Then Justin shifted the topic to his Care of Magical Creatures class, and Harry's interest shot even higher.

"Professor Flamel showed us a huge spider.  It's not an ordinary spider! It's massive!" Justin stretched his arms as wide as they would go, to show Harry the size of the spider.  Harry stole a glance at Professor Sprout from the corner of his eyes, and was relieved to note that she was not looking in their direction. 

"It was so tall that its legs reached my waist," Justin added.  He continued telling Harry about his encounter with the spider but Harry's mind soon drifted to Aragog and the other gigantic spiders in the Forbidden Forest that he had encountered in his second year at Hogwarts.

_Ron is not going to like these Care of Magical Creatures classes,_ Harry thought, remembering his friend's phobia of even the smallest spider.  But he took comfort and was glad for both himself and Ron that April's spider seemed at most half the size of what they had encountered that year.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to Justin's ceaseless chatter and some words caught his attention.

"Hang on, Justin.  What was it you said that made Professor Flamel scream?"

"It was a rat," replied Justin, looking a bit crossed as he began to suspect that Harry had not been listening all this while.

When he was assured that he had Harry's full attention, Justin carried on, "It was Kelvin Orson's pet rat, Bingo.  Bingo must have slipped into the pockets of his robes by accident.  When it was Kelvin's turn to touch the spider, Bingo jumped out of his pocket. You should have seen Professor Flamel's reaction! She actually went pale and started screaming! All of us were scared stiff for a while until we realised that she was only screaming at Bingo."

Justin paused and shook his head for dramatic effect.  "Fancy a Care of Magical Creatures teacher who make friends with a huge spider being terrified of a tiny rat!"

Harry was more concerned than amused when he heard Justin's account.  He felt sorry for April, knowing that her 'nasty' encounter would not have taken place if she was not at Hogwarts trying to help his godfather.

*

Sirius was even more restless on Saturday morning.  He did not sleep much the night before and was in one of his irritable moods.  

Sirius tried to distract himself by flipping through some old books on Remus' shelves, but that did not work.  None of the books were able to hold his interest.

"Moony, I can't believe this.  You must have a hundred books here and none of them is faintly engaging. You really ought to have your head examined," Sirius snapped.

Remus knew better than to argue with Sirius, not when the latter was in one of these moods.  Instead, he chose to concentrate on making the pot of tea in front of him.  

As Remus was laying the tea and a plate of pancakes onto the table, there was a soft but unmistakable knock on the front door.

Sirius started rushing to the door, only to halt abruptly midway when he remembered that he was supposed to remain hidden. "Moony, can you get the door please?"

Remus gave an understanding nod and made towards the door.

"Hello, headmaster," Sirius heard Remus' greeting.  "Please come in."

"You have to stop calling me headmaster, Remus. I'd like to be known as just Albus or if you prefer, Dumbledore." 

Sirius' eyes took in the young woman standing behind Dumbledore.  She was looking right back at him with an expression that he could not pin down.  It seemed to register surprise, hesitance and…there was something else in that expression…was it pain?

"This is April Flamel.  April, meet Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."   Dumbledore's words made Sirius suddenly conscious that he had been staring.  As April was shaking Remus' outstretched hand, Sirius remembered his manners and quickly stepped forward and extended his hand to April.

"Hi, Sirius," April smiled warmly in greeting as she gave him a firm handshake.

*

"NO!" Sirius' chair crashed to the floor when he leaped up.  "I will not allow this," he bellowed.

Remus was looking concerned too.  The lines now etched across his forehead made him look older than his years.

"I will have none of this!" Sirius almost shouted at his guests.

Moments ago, Dumbledore had told the two Marauders about the plan they had been anxious to know about.  The headmaster was not surprised by their reactions. Afterall, he himself had objected to the same plan countless times, before he was finally convinced otherwise by April.  The desperation in their present situation made it clear to him that he had to give it a try.  They needed Sirius in the coming battle against the dark side.  Not just Sirius, but also Remus and Harry.  Dumbledore knew that the only way to ensure that the three were able to give their all in the battle without distractions was to allay their concerns about Sirius' safety – about Sirius being found and sent back to Azkaban…or worst, being administered the dementor's kiss.

"I've decided to do it.  You can choose to support me or otherwise.  It's too late to turn back now anyway."  This was the first time April had spoken since the initial introductions at the door. She could be just as stubborn as Sirius Black and there was no way she would budge this time.

***

Please review!  In the next chapter, you will learn more about the plan Sirius was objecting to. 


	5. Winning Over The Marauders

A/N: 

The chapter will reveal what Sirius had been told by Dumbledore.  But as to whether what he was told was accurate or complete, I'm not telling just yet!  LOL.  But as I had mentioned earlier, please do not throw rotten eggs at me if the plan turns out to be too predictable.  

For fans of Sirius, you can be rest assured that he'll be 'here, there and everywhere' in this fic!  It's just because I LOVE him too! :-)  I'm keeping my fingers crossed that he'll not be killed in the remaining three HP books.  

**Winning Over The Marauders**

"It'll be as though we are exchanging her life for mine," Sirius growled.  He wanted his freedom badly, wanted to be able to focus on the fight against the dark side without having to keep a constant lookout for the Ministry or fellow wizards who might blow the whistle on him.  If he can regain his freedom, he would be able to provide Harry with a home.  He would also be able to visit Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or anywhere else in the wizarding world as Sirius the man rather than Padfoot the dog.  Yes, it would be wonderful to be a free man again. 

But there was no way he could agree to let a woman put herself in danger just to have a go at giving him his freedom.  Especially not if it was a woman who was almost a stranger to him.

"Don't be so pig-headed, Sirius.  You're flattering yourself.  I'm not doing this just for you.  From what I understand from Albus, getting back your freedom means three more on the side of the Light." April sounded like she was patiently trying to explain a simple formula to a student who was too dull to comprehend. ****

Sirius fumed, "What are you talking about?"  His voice sounded cold and almost hostile.

April was trying desperately to keep her cool. "Do you really believe that Remus and Harry will be able to give their all in this fight while you're still hiding from almost the entire world?  This battle is likely to be a long-drawn one, Sirius.  It's going to take every bit of our strength and concentration to get through it. We cannot afford to have other worries, other distractions on our minds."

Sirius felt sick.  He slumped onto the couch and stared hard at the floor.  He was finding it impossible to meet the eyes of Remus and Dumbledore.  He knew deep inside all this while that Remus, Harry and to some extent Dumbledore, had been constantly fearful of his safety.  He hated being a burden. He hated it with a vengeance.  Yet, there was nothing he could do about it except to stay in seclusion and make sure that he was not seen.

Sirius felt strength and anger draining out of him.  He was tired.  Tired of fighting…of hiding…of caring…and of living. _No_, he shook himself.  This was not the time to wallow in self-pity.  If he wanted to die, he would die fighting.  He would die protecting all whom he loved and cared for. 

"There must be other ways.  I'll go hunting for that traitor myself right now, and will not return till I put an end to that pathetic, disgusting scumbag's life," Sirius said with quiet determination, clasping his wand so tightly in his hands that his knuckles turned white.  It was the wand Dumbledore had given to him just before he left to assemble the old crowd.  _This is the time to finally put this wand to good use_, Sirius thought.

"But where can you find Wormtail, Padfoot?" Remus asked in a quiet voice. "Mundungus has been looking for him for quite sometime now, and there was not a trace."

"Moony!  I can't believe you're on their side!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not taking sides," Remus stated simply. "I think we need some time to think this through. Why don't we take a little break and come back to this.  I've prepared some tea and pancakes."

"That's an excellent idea!"  Dumbledore nodded his approval. 

April was eager for a breather as well. "I'll pass for the tea and pancakes.  Would you happen to have some coffee in your house?" she asked Remus.

"I think we have a small bottle of coffee powder somewhere.  Sirius drinks coffee sometimes.  I'm more a tea person." 

Remus noticed a sudden shift in April's mood.  Her eyes were now sparkling and she was making an obvious effort to suppress a smile.  It was an expression familiar to Remus. He used to see it sometimes on Sirius and James many years ago.

"Great!" April jumped up from her seat.  She added in a mock commanding voice, "Sirius, I trust you'll be a gracious host and make some coffee for your guest.  Remus, would you show me around your house?"

Both Sirius and Remus spoke up at the same time. Sirius was telling April that she was not to boss him around while Remus started saying that his house was small and there was not much to see.

But April was oblivious to their protests.  She turned to Dumbledore, and asked, "Albus, are you interested to come along?"  The headmaster shook his head, giving her a knowing look.

"Alright then." She pointed to Sirius and told Dumbledore with a wink, "I'll feel safer with you here. He'll not be able to add poison or other ingredients to my coffee with you around!"  

April then linked a hand through Remus' arm and pulled him away from the living room.

*

Remus quickly showed April the rooms.  There was really not much of a tour as both Remus and Sirius' rooms were considerably bare.  Each room contained only the bare essentials – a bed, a small cupboard and a few odd pieces of other furniture.  The last room, clearly a study room since it was filled with shelves of books and a writing table, was a little more cluttered but nonetheless still tidy and clean like the rest of the house. 

"Told you there wasn't much to see.  Now let's end this little disappointing tour and get back to the rest, shall we?"  Remus smiled, before adding, "I would love to give Albus a bit more time, but I think Sirius will get suspicious if we do not resurface soon."

"Huh?"  April shot him a puzzled look.  "Why would we want to give Albus more time?"

It was Remus' turn to look lost.  "Surely you do not really want to see the house, right? You were just giving Albus some time alone with Sirius? To calm him down and win him over?"

"Oh yes! Of course, you're right! You mean I was that obvious?" April laughed out loud.  "Let's get back now then!"

*

Sirius grudgingly added hot water to the cup of coffee powder. _The audacity of the girl! How dare she order me to serve her_, he thought furiously.  April's earlier guess was not far from the truth…he was tempted to add a little extra ingredient into her drink, and would have done so if not for the watchful eye of the headmaster.

Remus entered the dining area just as Sirius was slamming the cup of coffee onto the table.

"Where's April?" Dumbledore asked, noticing that Remus was alone.

Remus shrugged and replied, "She said she has dropped an earring in one of the rooms and has gone back to retrieve it."  He thought to himself that Dumbledore's pep talk did not seem to have much effect.  Sirius was still as edgy as Remus left him earlier.

*

After the group had eaten their fill, they adjourned to the living room.  Dumbledore and Remus were seated on the couch while April sat cross-legged on the carpet. Sirius was in standing position, leaning against the wall and facing the rest with arms folded across his chest. 

Remus decided to begin the discussion.  He took a deep breath and began, "Albus, you don't feel that it's too risky to use the Sorcerer's Stone as a bait?"

Dumbledore considered his words before giving his reply. "There are risks involved.  But this is a gamble we have to take.  I daresay that the Sorcerer's Stone will not fall into the wrong hands.  We will never allow that to happen, for then Voldemort will attain immortality."   

"What makes you so sure that Voldemort will send Wormtail and not the other Death Eaters? And how can we be sure that Voldemort will not get the Stone himself?" Sirius challenged.

Dumbledore knew this question was coming, and he was well-prepared to answer it. "Voldemort is too cautious to try to get hold of the Sorcerer's Stone from Hogwarts himself.  If I'm not mistaken, he will have his suspicions that this is a trap. But because of his overwhelming desire to have the Stone, he will send his most trusted supporter to bring the Stone to him. From Harry's account, Voldemort does not fully trust the Death Eaters who have just rejoined him.  Our best guess is that he will choose one follower whom he feels is too weak and lack the courage to go against his wishes.  The closest aids by his side now may well be Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew.  And Malfoy, being the more ambitious of the two, is the more dangerous choice."

"Wormtail was always eager to follow the big guy. He was always the follower who hides in the shadows of others for protection," Sirius sneered. 

Remus thought over Dumbledore's plan.  It was not entirely a bad one.  They just had to take more precautions and hope that luck was on their side.  

"Even if Voldemort sends other Death Eaters, all is not lost.  As long as we catch at least one of them alive, we can still find out more about Voldemort's whereabouts and his plans by administering the strongest Truth Potion," Remus reasoned.

Dumbledore breathed a sign of relief.  He could tell that Remus was on their side now.  Sirius would be the tricky one to convince, but Dumbledore knew exactly what approach he had to take.  

He directed his next comment at the escaped convict, "The other risk we are taking is of course, April.  The Death Eaters will naturally seek her out to get to the Stone.  But this will never be a matter of exchanging her life for yours.  This is why I need both Remus and yourself at Hogwarts.  Your task is not only to capture Pettigrew.  I trust that both of you will protect April from anyone whom Voldemort sends as well."

April snorted, "I don't need any babysitters! I can…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she caught Dumbledore's warning glance.  This was not the right time to squabble.

Sirius felt a rush of gratitude towards the headmaster.  Dumbledore knew his weaknesses well.  Sirius Black was not one to turn away an appeal for his help.  Neither would he shy away from contributing whenever he was needed in the fight against the dark side.  He had more reasons than most to fight and win this battle.  This was the only way he could avenge for James and Lily's deaths and the long dark years that he spent in Azkaban – years that would leave their mark ion his life forever.   He had one more reason to fight now – Harry, his godson.  Harry topped Voldemort's wanted list, and this time, Sirius would not fail again to protect a Potter.

Besides, being at Hogwarts meant that he would be closer to Harry.  And one step closer to Wormtail too. 

Finally, Sirius gave a slight smile and shrugged, "I'll play babysitter."

* 

As Remus was drifting off to sleep that night, he was awakened by a loud cry.  It was Sirius. Immediately wide awake, Remus grabbed his wand from under his pillow and rushed to Sirius' room. 

The sight that met his eyes from the doorway of Sirius' room made him stopped dead in his tracks.   

Then Remus began laughing.  He was laughing so hard that he doubled up onto the floor.  It had been a long time since he could laugh this heartily…a long time since the four Marauders' last prank.  It felt good.

But Sirius was not sharing his amusement, and was growling threateningly at his friend. 

Whatever parts of Sirius' body that were not covered by his pyjamas were now red and hairy.  Sirius was scratching at the unbearable itch he was feeling all over.  He was thinking hard and fuming at the same time.

Then it struck him, and he roared,  "APRIL FLAMEL!  WAIT TILL I LAY MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"  

***

Thanks so much for reading. Please review! : )

If you have something in mind that you hope will happen in this fic, feel free to drop me a note.  While I can't guarantee that I'll fulfill your every wish, I can promise that I will consider every feedback or wishlist every seriously!   


	6. SPOILER! Tribute To Guy Who Died In Bk 5

SPOILER ALERT!!! DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE YET TO COMPLETE HARRY POTTER BOOK FIVE!

A/N: I've not read Book Five.  But I've heard enough to make me dread reading it.  I'm just writing this short chapter to release my pent-up frustration from what I heard will happen.   When I finally recover a little from my broken heart, I'll go to the nearest bookshop and grab a copy.  

Sirius Black paced up and down the room.  He was fuming.

"How can she do that?  Does she not know that she'll be breaking thousands of hearts out there by killing me off?  I can't die now!  There are two more books and I want to be in them!  My fans would want to read about me in them!  And I want to protect Harry for the rest of the series!"  

Sirius knelt on the floor, covering his face with both hands.

Remus Lupin looked at him miserably.  "I'm sorry, Padfoot.  I hate her decision too. I would have stopped her if I could.  But there's nothing I can do since I'm also a character in her book…a pawn as much as you are."

"I can't believe this actually happened…" It was Harry Potter this time.  "I was so happy that she gave me a family at the end of Book Three.  I was looking forward to family life…I honestly believed that things are looking up for me!  I miss you, Sirius.  I miss you very much. I really do. I wish that I can just hold on to you and never let go."  Tears were flowing down Harry's cheeks.  

April Flamel observed the three men for a moment.  Then she walked over to Sirius and spoke to him in a gentle voice, "Sirius…I'm upset that you're gone from the Harry Potter series too.  And like you, I'll never be able to forgive the author for being so cruel.  She's not only being cruel to you, Remus and Harry, but also to all who love you, read about you and write about you."

She took a long deep breath to steady her voice.   Forcing a slight smile, she said, "You know, Sirius. Forget that stupid death.  It is not real.  It's so foolish that it cannot be true.  I'll get BlackLupin to write a fic about you being alive AND happy.  I'll get her to kill off someone else in her fic.  Another 'special fan' of Harry's perhaps, but not you, and not Remus."

Sirius looked up.  His face was wet.  "You think she'll really do that for me?"

"Yes, she will.  I know it.  And I am also sure many of those writers at fanfiction.net will do that for you as well. You'll continue to live not just in their memories, but also in their fics. You may be dead in one story, but you'll continue to be alive in thousands of other stories."


	7. Care Of Magical Creatures

A/N: This chapter will have more of Harry than Sirius, because I need time to recover from you-know-what.  Sirius will be back, well and alive, in the next chapter.  

**Care Of Magical Creatures**

"I'm coming down with a very bad flu," Ron declared. "I'm going to look for Madam Pomfrey."

Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks. ****

"Nice try, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head.

The redhead blushed. "I'm feeling sick! Really! Look, my hands are cold and clammy."

"That's because you're scared, Ronald Weasley. You're scared of a little spider," she taunted.

Ron gritted his teeth. "It's not a LITTLE spider!" 

"Got you! That's the real reason behind your sudden illness!" Hermione threw her friend a triumphant look, satisfied to have proven her point yet again.

Ron had been dreading his first Care Of Magical Creatures class ever since Harry told them what he had heard from Justin at Herbology.

Harry himself had been looking forward to April's class.  Not because of the spider of course, but because he wanted a chance to speak to his new teacher.  He had only seen her during meal sessions, since the day they met at Dumbledore's office.   Harry and his friends had tried looking for her in the staffroom several times, but she was never there.  

It had almost been a week since Harry sent Sirius the letter asking for more details on 'the plan'.  He was getting very worried that there had been no reply since.  It was unlike Sirius not to send word, especially after Harry had told him about his frustration for knowing so little.

*

The three friends turned up for the Care Of Magical Creatures class ten minutes early.  Harry and Hermione managed to convince Ron that it was best for him to 'meet' the giant spider before the rest of the class arrived.  Ron agreed reluctantly that this might prevent him from embarrassing himself by freaking out in front of the Slytherins, whom the Gryffindors share the class with.  He would rather die than let Draco Malfoy know about his phobia of spiders.

April caught sight of the trio as they were walking towards Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  She gave them a big friendly wave.

"Hi, Harry! We meet again! You must be Hermione and you must be Ron. Albus told me all about the two of you." April beamed at her three new students.

Harry tried to hide a smile when he saw that Ron was smiling dreamily at April.  It was the same expression Ron wore when he spoke to Fleur Delacour a year ago.

"Harry, I have something for you," April reached inside her robes and handed a note to Harry.

Harry immediately recognised the handwriting to be his godfather's.

Harry,

Glad to know that you are doing all right.  I'm doing well.  Do not worry.  

It is not safe for me to discuss what you wanted to know in this letter. April will give you the details.

Sirius

Although Sirius' letter did not say much, Harry felt comforted to know that Sirius was at least safe.  He looked expectantly at April.

"He must have thought that I'm more reliable than an owl," she laughed, moving closer to Harry and added in a whisper, "Meet me in Hagrid's hut after dinner tomorrow night."  Harry nodded.

It was only when the rest of their fifth year classmates started to arrive that Harry remembered that Ron had yet to meet the spider.  Ron must have realised that at about the same time for blood was draining away from his face and he was looking increasingly pale. Then he heard a familiar drawl behind him.

"So what creature are we meeting today? Maybe rats?" The group of Slytherins was roaring at Draco's remarks.

Harry felt a familiar wave of sympathy toward April.  It seemed that news of her earlier encounter with Bingo was now made known to the rest of the school.

April glared at Draco and said in a cold voice, "I'm afraid you've mistaken, Mr Malfoy.  Your grapevine sources must have been quite faulty.  There will be not rats in this class."

She then led the class to an opening behind Hagrid's hut, where a giant spider was waiting.

*

Ron was grinning idiotically throughout the entire dinner that night.  His appetite was unbelievably good and he was constantly stuffing food into his mouth.

"Ron, eat slowly.  You'll just choke yourself," Hermione tried to sound exasperated but failed to stop the smile that crept into her voice.

"Let him be, Hermione," Harry grinned at his best friend who was reaching for another blueberry muffin.  "He has been to hell and back."

"Did you see that look on Malfoy's face? Wicked! I'll not miss that for a thousand years!  No, make that a million years!" Ron said happily in between bites.

The three friends had good reason to feel happy.  At their Care of Magical Creatures class earlier that day, Draco had been quick to notice Ron's fear of spiders.  Ron tried his best to hide it, but all he failed miserably when it was his turn to stroke the spider. 

April had noticed Draco's snigger and asked him to give the class a demonstration of the task they had to perform in their next lesson.  "It'll help your classmates be better prepared of what they have to do next week, Mr Malfoy," April had told him in her sweetest voice.  By the end of the class, almost everyone had forgotten that Ron was rooted to the spot when called upon to stroke the spider.  What everyone did remember, was Draco's shrieks as April placed him onto the back of the spider for a ride.

*

Dumbledore arrived late for breakfast the next day.  As he entered the Great Hall, murmurs amongst the students could be heard.  It was the first time the headmaster had been late.

The students watched Dumbledore curiously, observing his every move.  The headmaster approached April when he reached the staff table.  He then bent down his head and was apparently whispering to her.  Then April rose from her seat too and both of them exited from the Great Hall hurriedly. 

"Uh oh. Something's up," Fred Weasley whispered to his identical twin George.

Harry felt uneasy.  He hoped that it was not bad news…maybe something happened to…Sirius and Remus?  _No! Please let them be safe! _Harry thought furiously.  He longed to run after Dumbledore and April and ask them if the two Marauders were safe.  But he couldn't.

Harry waited uneasily.  After about fifteen minutes, Dumbledore and April returned to the Great Hall.  Harry slowly let out his breath when he noticed that both professors looked noticeably less tensed now.  April was clutching a small package in her hands.  It was wrapped in brown paper.  

"What is she holding?"  Ron asked.  

Before Harry or Hermione could reply, there was a loud fluttering of wings as owls suddenly streamed into the Great Hall. The mail had arrived.  As the owls circled the table seeking their owners, Ron gasped.  He was pointing speechlessly to a shabby-looking brown owl.  

The brown owl was carrying a red envelope in its beak. It was a Howler! Ron and Neville, who had both received howlers from their family in past years, watched the owl with horror and apprehension.  

To everyone's surprise, the owl flew toward the staff table.  It hovered above the teachers for a minute or so, and dropped the Howler onto April's lap.

April stared at the Howler for a few seconds.  Then she opened it and the letter began to smoke.

Everyone covered their ears, but that did not prevent them from hearing the roar that filled the huge hall.

"APRIL FLAMEL!  IT WILL SOON BE PAYBACK TIME!!!"

For a long moment, no one spoke.  Not a sound could be heard in the Great Hall.  Then, the silence was broken by April Flamel.  She laughed aloud, long and hard, till tears were rolling down her eyes.

***

The great gorgeous guy Sirius Black will be back in the next chapter, very much alive and kicking. 


	8. Old Wounds Still Hurt

A/N: Thanks VERY much for all your messages. Makes me feel better to know that I'm not alone in my grief. Yes, I will continue this fic, for the time being anyway.  I'll do it for Sirius…and all who love Sirius, including myself. But I'm still in denial, as I've not been to bring myself to start reading Book 5. Hope that reading it will not make me so depressed that I won't want to have anything to do with the Harry Potter series ever again.  It's painful to write about him and remember that he has been MURDERED by my favourite author (may be EX-favourite, once I'm done with the book), but I realised that writing this fic does make me feel a little better because I can still, in a way, desperately hold on to the character.  Thanks again.  This chapter is for Sirius and all who are miserably nursing the wound inflicted by JKR.

**Old Wounds Still Hurt**

April, Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered around the table in Hagrid's hut.  Moments ago, April had repeated exactly what Dumbledore explained to Sirius and Remus about the plan.  The three friends had listened attentively, and allowed April to speak without any interruption.

"Professor Flamel, can I ask you a question?"  Hermione said finally.

"Sure, Hermione.  But please call me April.  I don't quite used to this 'professor' title." 

"What makes you decide to help Sirius?  This will put yourself in danger!" 

April considered her question for a while, and said, "I'm doing this for a number of reasons, Hermione.  Some of them are personal ones. But most of all, I'm doing this because it is right."  

*

April soon realised that she had chosen a bad time to visit Remus Lupin's house.  Remus was away and Sirius was obviously not too pleased to see her.

"Why in the world did you put the itch powder on my bed?" Sirius growled.  Those were his greeting words.

She decided to grin and bear with it.  Hopefully, he would see the humour in her little prank and all would be forgiven.  "It's just tit-for-tat, Sirius.  I'm just returning the 'favour' you gave me many years ago,"

"Years ago? I don't remember doing anything to deserve this.  We've not even met then!"

"That was ages ago.  Almost sixteen years in fact.  I'm sorry…women just have the longest memory, you know."

"We've met sixteen years ago? This is ridiculous!" said Sirius.

"We did.  At the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans.  I remember that you were the best man."

"You were there? You know James and Lily?"

"My Mum knows Mrs Evans, so she was invited.  Dad couldn't make it, so I accompanied my Mum instead," April explained.  "You really don't remember what you did?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Let me give you a hint.  You did something to the bride's hand bouquet."

Sirius frowned in concentration for a few moments.  Then his eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Yes! I remember now.  I think I put some itch powder on the flowers."

He added sheepishly, "I've always thought it's a stupid tradition to have the bride throw her bouquet and for the Muggles to believe that the woman who catches it will be the next to get married.  So I decided to add a little something to the bouquet to make the occasion…hmm…more memorable for the lucky person."

"And the lucky one happened to be me!" April said in an accusing voice. 

"You were…what, eight? Why in the world would you want to catch the bouquet? Trying to make all the other women old spinsters?"

April was seeing red. "The bouquet hit my Mum. And she was so embarrassed that she shoved it to me. I ended up with itch and rashes for the next few weeks!"

He tried to stifle a laugh.  "Now that you've mentioned it, I vaguely recall seeing a kid holding the bouquet.  How old were you then?"

"I was nine," April said. "Like I told you, Mr Black, women do have better memories."

Sirius chuckled.  Memories of James and Lily's wedding came rushing back to him.  He remembered how happy James was, and how excited he himself was that day.  He also remembered that Remus had to hold on to the pair of wedding rings just in case Sirius lost them in his nervousness, and that Peter…

Sirius turned away from April and faced the window.  His shoulders were shaking.

_Great,_ April thought, rolling her eyes. _He's now shaking with laughter.  I must look really stupid then._

But as she stepped closer, she realised that something was not quite right.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" she asked as she stepped toward Sirius.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" 

She was unprepared for his outburst and was too startled to react.

After several tense moments passed, April slowly approached Sirius' back again.  He flinched as she laid a hand on his left shoulder.

"I said get away from me!" Sirius turned around, grabbed her shoulders, and threw her against the wall.

April cried out in shock and pain.  Her back had made contact with the hard wall and she felt a shot of pain down her spine.

He was standing before her, looking both lost and remorseful when he realised what he had done.  Then, in a spilt second, the hardness returned to his face.

"What do you know? Go away. I suck. I've killed my best friend and now I can't even fulfil my promise to him by taking care of Harry. I'm a failure. A jinx," Sirius said miserably.

"No, it's all not your fault! You did not kill James Potter.  It was Peter Pettigrew.  And you have not been able to take care of Harry simply because you were wrongly accused.  It's not your fault!  It's never your fault, Sirius!  You did the best you could!"  She took on a more cheerful voice and added, "You'll soon be able to take care of Harry."

But Sirius refused to be comforted.  "You don't understand.  No one can understand.  I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go away.  Get lost! Leave me alone!" There was rising anger in his voice.

April snapped. "What makes you think I don't understand? What makes you think you're the only one who has the right to be miserable?"

Tears flooded her eyes and threatened to spill over. "I may not know the guilt you have been living with all these years.  But I do know what it's like to lose everything I knew…everything I had."

She added bitterly, "You still have Harry, Sirius. I have no one.  I've lost my entire family overnight."

Sirius turned pale.  "What happened?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I used to have a huge family. Many generations living together, training together. I thought I was lucky," April smiled miserably at memories of her past. "Then three years ago, my world came crumbling down.  Nicolas decided to destroy the Stone so that Voldemort will never gain immortality.  But it was never as simple as getting rid of a stone.  It was putting an end to the lives of many Flamels."

She began to speak faster and faster, as though there was an urgent need to purge the memories.  "It was the Flamel tradition to use the Sorcerer's Stone to grant immortality to the all descendants when they turn twenty-five.  It was a mark that they have become full-fledged wizards and ready to leave the Flamel Fortress.  But once the Stone was destroyed, everyone who had used it will not be able to go on for more than three weeks.  Within three weeks, Sirius…just three weeks, my family of more than thirty left me. I watched every single one of them go…right before my eyes."  April closed her eyes, wishing desperately that the pain would go away.

Sirius was at a lost for words.  He had always thought April Flamel to be a person without many worries.  She had seemed so happy and contented with life that he almost resented her for it.  _No one has the right to be this happy!_ This thought had crossed his mind whenever he thought of her.  Now he knew better.  This woman knew pain.

"You are the only survivor?" he asked.

"No. My brother and I…we were the only ones who had not come of age to undergo the Flamel tradition."

Sirius felt more hopeful.  So this woman was not in such a desperate situation afterall!  "You have a brother?  Where is he now?  We've never heard Dumbledore or yourself mention him."

"He's at St Mungo's," April's voice was close to breaking. "Aaron was looking forward to the immortality and wealth promised by the Sorcerer's Stone. The destruction of the Stone and the loss of our family were big a blow for him."

"So you're the only one now."  It was more a statement than a question, and there was sympathy in Sirius' voice.

"Sort of. Albus is the closest person I have to a family. He frequently writes to me, and visits me whenever he can.  There's partly why I'm here.  I owe this to Albus.  I know he needs my help and I'll not let him down."

Sirius looked at this woman standing before him for several long moments. Then he stepped towards her and gently drew her into his arms.

They stood together for a long time.  Each had a shoulder soaked with the other person's tears.

***

Hope this is not too depressing.  I can't write anything too cheerful right now.  The next chapter should (hopefully) be more fun.


	9. Time For Tricks And Gifts

A/N:  Thanks for all your reviews!  I'm finally be doing what I've been dreading – read Book Five.  Have read over a third of the book now, and so far, I don't like it as much as I liked the first four books.  That's because Sirius and Harry are always so unhappy. This fic, as you know by now, will be AU, continued from Book 4.  I'll never make Sirius and Harry feel so useless and miserable.  

Sirius will not die in this fic!  Even if I go insane someday and kill him off somewhere, he will soon be revived by the Sorcerer's Stone or whatever stone that can do the trick.

**Time For Tricks And Gifts**

"What's this?" Sirius looked around his new bedroom in horror.

April lightly punched his arm and said happily, "Not bad huh? I've always wanted a room like this!" ****

"Pink is not exactly our favourite colour, April," Remus told her.  Sirius and Remus were back in the Shrieking Shack for the first time since they reunited there at the end of Harry's third year. 

"I've added black too. Look! Most of the furniture are black. I've only conjured some pink to the bedsheets, cushion covers and lamps to add a bit of colour," she defended herself, before looking pleadingly at Sirius, "You do like the black, don't you?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "You're crazy, woman! Just because I'm called Black, it doesn't mean that I want to live in a black room as well.  Once the lights are off, we'll not be able to see a thing in here.  And pink! Whatever are you thinking of?"   He chuckled in amusement and added, "You're not thinking of moving in here, are you?"  

Remus quietly observed the pair.  They obviously did not get along when they first met a few days ago.  And Sirius had been so mad with April for the trick she pulled on him, that even Remus failed to stop him from sending the Howler. Something must have happened to break the hostility between the two of them.  Remus made a mental note to ask Sirius about this when they were alone. 

"Albus put me in-charge of decorating this place.  You'll just have to live with this!"  April was merrily telling Sirius.

"Did he really? You'd better tell the truth or I'll…" Sirius raised his hand in a mock menacing manner.

She burst out laughing.  "Alright, you win.  I volunteered to get this place ready for you guys and Albus raised no objection. Well, I'm just curious to see how two grown men will look staying in a place like this. Looks like I'm not going to get my wish!"

"Ms Flamel, we are here to protect you, not to amuse and entertain you.  If you want a doll house and silly dolls to go with it, go buy yourself some!"  

April stopped Sirius as he attempted to draw out his wand. "I'll do it," she said sulkily, before raising hers and changing every piece of furniture in the room into varying shades of cream and white.

Remus nodded approvingly.  The room looked much better now.  Actually, it had never looked this good.  The thick layers of dust were gone, the walls were newly painted, the smashed and worn-out furniture had been replaced.  The room looked cosy and comfortable.

"Thanks, April.  This place looks good," Remus told April.

"I'll do the same to the other rooms later," she assured Remus, before glaring pointedly at Sirius.  "Well, at least there's ONE decent person here who appreciates my work." 

Sirius chose to ignore her remarks. There was something he had to ask. "How's Harry? When can I meet him?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Albus gave strict instructions that Harry should not know that you are back at Hogwarts grounds. He thinks Harry and his friends will not be able to stop themselves from visiting and this may raise suspicions and let someone discover that you're here."

Sirius looked so crestfallen that she quickly offered, "I'll be your messengers.  I will make sure that you get any message from Harry immediately. But as for your messages to Harry, I need to hold on to them for a day or two before passing them to him.  Harry is a smart boy and he'll suspect that you're near if he gets your replies too soon."

Sirius nodded.  He did not like this arrangement but he knew that he had to comply.  He comforted himself that he was at least near Harry and would be able to rush to his godson should the need arise.

"I have to let you know something," April continued. "Don't even think of sneaking into the school to catch a glimpse of Harry. He may be closely watched, without him even knowing it." 

Remus ventured a guess, "Draco Malfoy and company?"

"Yes, Albus and I both believe it to be so."

"That's why the headmaster kept them here at Hogwarts even after Harry has confirmed that their fathers support Voldemort?"

"Yes, you're quite right." she admitted. "It may be useful to have them in the school."

"How can we be sure that they are watching Harry?"  Sirius asked.

"There's only one way to find out," April turned her gaze to the floor.  "If Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are indeed spying for their fathers, the Death Eaters will come after me very soon."

*

Harry and Ron were having a hard time staying awake at Divination.  The dim lighting and heavily perfumed smoke in the room were making them very drowsy.  

"Mr Weasley, would you care to share with the class what your tarot cards reveal?" Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice rang out.

He was saved by a loud knock at the door.

"An interruption in class today! This is exactly what I saw in my crystal ball. Some of us are going to hear some bad news," Professor Trelawney cried as the circular trapdoor swung open.  "Ah, Professor Flamel! I knew you will visit today."

"Hi Sybill.  May I borrow Potter and Weasley for a minute?" April asked with an urgency in her voice.

"Certainly, my dear," Professor Trelawney replied with a knowing smile. "I'm afraid you have unfortunate news for these poor kids."

"Of course you're right, Sybill," April said gravely.  "Potter, Weasley, come with me at once!"

Harry and Ron quickly followed April.  

"What happened?  Is Si….Snuffles in trouble?" Harry asked as they climbed down from the silvery ladder onto a tiny landing.

April gave the boys a wide grin and a wink, before pressing a finger to her lips, indicating for them to remain silent.  As soon as the trio left the North Tower, she went into a laughing fit.  

"I'm afraid you have unfortunate news for these poor kids," she imitated Professor Trelawney, before bursting into laughter again.

The boys could only stare at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she managed in-between giggles.  "This woman is a scream. Minerva was right.  Sybill loves predicting misfortunes and I'll get my way as long as I play along with her."

It was Ron who managed to find his voice first. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, boys.  Everything is fine.  I'm sorry if I've scared you.  I only wanted to rescue you from that horrid class.  Thought there may be a better way to spend a nice afternoon instead of hearing when you will meet with your next misfortune." 

When Harry and Ron remained silent, she start to shift her feet uneasily.  "If you would rather attend class, I'll bring you back and tell her I'm done with you."

The smile returned to her face as the boys both began shaking their heads vigorously.

"Excellent!  Follow me," April quickly walked down the corridor.  Harry and Ron followed her into her office on the second floor.  

After inviting Harry and Ron to be seated, April retrieved three packages from a drawer and began handing them to the boys.  "This is for you, Harry.  This is for Ron. And this is for Hermione.  Please pass it to her for me."

April looked at the stunned expressions on Harry and Ron's faces and chuckled, "I swear I'm not playing a trick on you!  I went for a bit of shopping and couldn't resist buying these.  Go on, open the packages and tell me if you like them!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second before tearing open the packages excitedly.  Each of them unwrapped one long quill.  Harry's quill was green while Ron's was blue.  

"I've got a red one for Hermione.  These are Recording Quills.  With these, you'll not have to worry about taking notes in class anymore.  It will do all the work for you."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "This is what Rita Skeeter has!"

"Rita uses the Quick Quote Quill, "corrected Harry.

"Rita who?" April asked.

Harry gave April a brief explanation of their encounter with Rita and her past articles on Harry and Dumbledore.

"WHAT A BI… Opps, sorry. I promised Albus that I'll mind my language.  Well, anyway, magical tools are like all other forms of magic.  It's the wizard or witch who chooses how they will be used – for good or evil."

"Thanks, April.  This is great," Harry said, raising this quill.

She looked pleased. "Glad you like it.  It's really simple to use.  You just need to knock the tip of the quill hard on a parchment twice to get a detailed list of incantations that'll work the quill. From what I understand from Remus, Hermione will find this most useful."

"That's no doubt about that," Ron replied wryily. "Hermione will probably make her quill duplicate the books in the entire Hogwarts library." 

April grinned at the redhead, before retrieving out a small object from another drawer and presented it to Harry. "I'd like you to have this, Harry."

It was a ring, cast with a clear bright green stone.

"The stone is an emerald," April told Harry. "Wear this ring at all times."

"What does it do?" Ron asked, leaning closer to his friend to take a better look at the ring.

"When there is an untrustworthy person near you, Harry, the stone will turn from its present bright green to the colour of mud." She gave a low sign and added, "Albus told me how Crouch took on Moody's identity last year.  I think this may come in useful."

"Thanks, April.  I'm sure it will."  Harry shuddered, remembering how he had been lured to the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected.

"I've made three of these rings. When one of the wearers is in danger, the stones in all three rings will turn red…blood red.  Then we will know that one of us need help."

"Wow! You made them?" Ron cried, impressed.

"Yes," April smiled at the redhead. "I've always been interested in using stones for magical purposes."

Harry slipped the ring onto his finger, stared at it for a while, and asked, "Who has the other two?" 

"Albus has one.  I have one too." April was blushing, her face almost as red as Ron's hair.  "Albus is worried about both of us.  He asked me to make this trilogy of rings so that he can send someone to our rescue should either one of us be in danger."

Harry understood what April meant.  Both of them were high on Voldemort's wanted list – Harry for obvious reasons, and April for the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Guys, I need your help." April said suddenly as the boys were about to depart.  "I need the two of you to tell Hermione something.  But make sure that Draco Malfoy hears it as well."

Harry and Ron gave her their undivided attention.

***

Please review! :)


	10. The Warning

**The Warning**

"Hello, April." Remus kept his wand and stepped aside to let the young lady enter the Shrieking Shack.

"Wow, Remus.  You're really on the alert, aren't you?"

"We can never be too careful." 

She shrugged.  "I've brought your lunch.  Quite a nice spread today."  She set down the food and beamed at Remus, before a slight frown slowly crept into her face.  "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

He did not meet her eyes.  "Sirius is upstairs.  I'll go get him."

As Remus disappeared up the stairs, April looked around the room and noticed something peculiar.

"Lupin! Black! What have you done to the windows?" she shouted, confronting the two men as they joined her in the room. "Why are all windows boarded up? What's wrong with a little healthy sunlight? And this place needs some airing too!"  April began to reach for her wand.

"No!" Sirius grabbed her hand and stopped her.  "We - we just prefer it this way."

"Really, Sirius.  If you're expecting someone to peep through the window and see a convicted murderer, you are overreacting. No one will even come near this place!" 

"It's not him," Remus said quietly. "It's me." 

April stared at him, both speechless and confused.

"You see…I'm a werewolf."  There was little emotion in Remus' voice.

She soon found her voice. "You're kidding, right? Very funny. What a dumb joke.  This must be one of Sirius' twisted ideas."

At the same moment, Remus looked right at April, and she was caught off-guard by the pain in his eyes.  Her heart skipped a beat as she realised that he was being honest with her.  There was tense silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity.

When April finally spoke, her voice was shaky. "Does Albus know?"

Remus nodded.  "I'll always be in his debt.  He was the only headmaster who would accept me first as a student, and then as a teacher."

Sirius had been watching the scene furiously.  He felt that he had to defend his friend.

"Remus did not ask to be a werewolf.  He did nothing wrong.  All these years, he has never harmed a soul."  Sirius' cold hard voice caused April to wince.

"I'm not blaming him. I'm…I'm just…surprised," she said. "This is unexpected. I've never heard Albus mention this." April bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Remus. I shouldn't have reacted this way."

"It's alright," Remus replied in the same quiet voice. "If you wish, I can ask Albus for alternative arrangements so that you don't have to be the one delivering our meals everyday."

April's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment.  "No way!"  she said fiercely.

As if to prove that she was not afraid of Remus' real identity, she went up to him and gave him a fierce hug. "I'll just stay away during full moons," she whispered playfully into his ear.  Then just as suddenly, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Yesterday was full moon!"

Remus nodded, unsure of how to react.  He could not decipher what April was thinking.  He wasn't sure if she could accept him for what he really was.

Remus' thoughts were cut off by Sirius' voice. "Hey, that's not fair! How come I don't get a hug?" Sirius teased.

"Fat chance, Black," she laughed it off.

The tension had disappeared.  They were friends once more.

*

"Crucio!" 

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. A tall thin man with red silted eyes was standing before him.  

Voldemort's high cold voice rang out. "You were so sure that your spy at Hogwarts would have no trouble getting the Stone, Lucius.  Obviously, your judgement has failed. All you have succeeded in doing is to put the old fool on the alert."

"I'm sorry, Master." There was clear panic in Lucius' voice. "I beg you to give your loyal servant another chance.  This time, I will not fail.  I will present the Sorcerer's Stone to you, my Lord." 

"I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, Lucius. But you will not get the Stone.  I have another task for you. I trust you know I do not tolerate failure very well."

*

"Stand aside!  I will kill him!  He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort.  "Accio!"  Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup.  It flew into the air and soared toward him.  Harry caught it by the handle. He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and colour. . . 

Suddenly, Harry felt something tug at his leg, causing him to nearly lose his grip on the Triwizard Cup. Harry tried desperately to shake it off, but the pull was getting more and more forceful.  He finally lost his grip, and fell lower and lower, as the ground zoomed closer and closer…

"Harry Potter, sir, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes.  It was a dream.  He was back at the graveyard again. Had it ended? He closed his eyes again, rubbed them vigorously before opening them.

Harry blinked when he saw what was at the foot of his bed.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Harry sat up in bed, now wide-awake.  "Don't you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sir must not get angry with Dobby," the house-elf said, twilling the filthy corners of his hand-knitted sweater anxiously.  "Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter." 

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked with a little impatience. Afterall, this is the same elf who had caused him to break an arm in an attempt to 'rescue' him.

"Harry Potter is in danger," Dobby said in a trembling voice.  "Dobby hears terrible things.  A terrible plot to kill Harry Potter."

Harry was glad that the room was dark, for blood was draining away from his face.  "Slow down, Dobby. Tell me what you know," he instructed.

"Winky is upset, sir.  Dobby knows Winky has been upset for a few days.  Dobby hears Winky crying in the kitchen many times. Winky will not tell Dobby the reason.  But Winky talks in her sleep, sir. Winky does that often. Winky does not sleep well."

"Get to the point, Dobby."

"Sir must hear Dobby out.  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. He will send his followers to attack Harry Potter.  They are coming to Hogwarts! Harry Potter must not be harmed!"

"Hogwarts? That's impossible! The Death Eaters will not dare to enter the school! Not with Professor Dumbledore around!"

"Dobby hears they are coming.  Dobby is warning Harry Potter.  Sir must be careful!"  With that, Dobby blew his nose loudly into his sweater and disappeared into thin air.

Harry stared at the spot where Dobby had been for a long time, his heart pounding like drums.

*

Harry felt both disappointed and anxious when Dumbledore was not at breakfast the next morning.  He wanted to tell the headmaster what Dobby said. Harry was not sure if the house-elf was right, but he felt sure that the headmaster would want to know.  And he wanted to hear Dumbledore's thoughts on this.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry lied.  He had not told his friends about Dobby's visit.  He was not sure why, but he thought they might feel that he was overreacting to believe Dobby's words.  Afterall, Dobby was known to overreact.

After his Transfiguration class that day, Harry deliberately lingered in the room till most of his classmates had left.  He then went up to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Potter?"  

"Professor, I…I was just wondering…I noticed that Professor Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall this morning…" Harry stammered, feeling uncomfortable under Professor McGonagall's glare and the realisation that it was most impertinent for a student to question the headmaster's whereabouts.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips into a thin line.  "Professor Dumbledore has important matters to attend to, Potter. Now run along. You're going to be late for your next lesson."

Harry left the classroom, feeling more disturbed than ever. _Something's not right, _he thought grimly to himself.

He was making his way to the North Tower for his Divination class.  But as soon as he stepped into the tower, he came to an abrupt halt, hesitated for a few seconds, before turning back.  

Harry knew what he had to do.

***

There'll be more action in the next chapter. 


	11. Tempers Flare

**Tempers Flare**

"Come in!"  April Flamel's voice rang out from the other side of the door.  Harry let himself into the office of his Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Harry! What a surprise!" April greeted him warmly.

Harry was glad that she did not point out that he should be in class. He looked into her eyes and saw encouragement in them.  Soon, Harry was telling her everything he had learnt from Dobby's visit the night before. April listened attentively, and Harry felt relieved after he had given his account.

"Dumbledore is away from the school today.  The last two times he was away, Voldemort was back at Hogwarts," Harry added anxiously.

April was deep in thought.  "Perhaps we should question the house-elf?  What's its name again? Windy?"

"Winky." Harry corrected her.  "But if Winky refused to tell Dobby, I doubt she'll reveal anything to us."

April nodded in agreement. "House-elves are such strange creatures. They have strong powers and ways of finding out the best-kept secrets.  And yet, they keep these close to their hearts.  Hardly utilising the benefits they have, I would say."

"Do you think we should look for Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied quickly.  "Albus is at the Ministry now. It's important.  We mustn't bother him now."

Again, Harry sensed that something was not quite right.  "Is something wrong?" he ventured.

She avoided his eyes and gave a troubled sigh.  "I'm afraid so, Harry.  The Dark Mark was spotted just before dawn this morning.  It was hovering above the Browns' home."

"The Dark Mark at the Browns'?" Harry echoed dully.  He had expected bad news, but he still wasn't prepared to hear about the Dark Mark.  A cold shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the first and only time he had seen the Dark Mark – at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Both Christopher and Betty Brown are dead," April continued in a soft voice.  "Lavender is with Madam Pomfrey right now, but I'm afraid there's nothing much Madam Pomfrey can do to make her feel better.  Poor girl…she's still in an awful state of shock."

Harry's mouth went dry.  He was never very close to Lavender Brown, but he felt deeply sorry for her…sorry that she had to share almost the same terrible fate as him - losing both parents overnight to Voldemort's deadly curse.

"Albus is at the Ministry of Magic.  Now that the Death Eaters strike again, he has to convince Fudge to counteract as soon as he can.  It seems that the old fool is still in denial and refuses to believe that Voldemort is back.  He's even trying to cover up the attack by dismissing the Browns' deaths as a case of some magic backfiring."

Harry felt a sudden shot of pain on his forehead.  His hand flew to cover his scar.

"What is it? Are you alright, Harry?" April asked with concern.

"Yes," Harry lied to the same question for the second time that morning. "I want to see Sirius," he said suddenly.

April stared at Harry in disbelief. "No," she replied flatly.

Harry was a little surprised to hear himself make the request. But his voice was only verbalising what he had longed for and badly wanted ever since Sirius left him after the Triwizard Competition.  He noticed April's glare and his self-control snapped. 

"I WANT TO SEE MY GODFATHER AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STOP ME!" 

Her eyes widened. "Yes, I have no right.  Do as you please. Go ahead and get your darling godfather and favourite professors into trouble." Her voice was hard and cold.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he could not find the words.

April felt her anger rising. "You'll be doing us all a big favour, Harry Potter," she said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "Let Sirius get the kiss of death.  Let Remus be thrown into Azkaban for harbouring a prisoner.  And Fudge will soon send Albus to keep him accompany in that living hell."

She walked to the door, held it open, and glared at Harry.  "Please go.  I have nothing more to say to you."

*

Harry was walking down the school corridor, oblivious to the jostling crowd.  

"Harry! Wait up!" Harry came out of his reverie and saw Hermione running towards him.  

"Where's Ron? Has your lesson ended early too?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Erm…he's at Divination," Harry replied.

Hermione frowned in disapproval. "Are you telling me that you've missed another Divination class?"  

Harry quickly filled her in on his conversations with Dobby and April, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.  

"YOU DID NOT! That was rude, Harry!  That's not the way to speak to a professor!" 

Harry gloomily lowered his head, staring absently at the ground.  

"April is the sweetest person.  How can you say such awful things to upset her?" Hermione's liking for her Care of Magical Creatures teacher had ballooned ever since she received the Recording Quill.  

"I do not know what came over me," Harry said miserably. "She said she does not want anything to do with me anymore."

"She said that?" 

"Well, sort of…she said she has nothing more to say to me."

"Oh." Hermione was deep in thought.  "I think you should apologise to her." 

Before Harry could reply, they heard Ron's voice behind them. "There you are! Why are the two of you standing here? Harry, where were you? I can't say Professor Trelawney is too pleased about you missing her class for the second time in a row."

"Shh…let's talk when we're back in the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said in a hushed whisper as a fresh crowd of students joined them along the corridor.

*

Ron sat back into his chair and moaned, "That's a whole lot of terrible news.  The Death Eater killed Lavender's parents and now they're after Harry."  He looked somewhat accusingly at Harry and added, "and now you have to upset April."

"How could we not realise that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin will both be implicated if Sirius gets caught?" Hermione mumbled, annoyed at herself for not having thought about this before.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" asked Ron.

"About what?" Harry replied defensively.

"You don't want April to stay angry with you, I reckon?"

"I've told Harry that he should apologise!" Hermione chipped in.

Harry suddenly stood up, climbed the stairs and slammed the door to his dormitory after him.

*

Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts the next day and Harry felt reassured by his presence.  

_Perhaps it's all part of Dobby or Winky's imagination,_ Harry thought to himself.  He was in a much better mood, and was relieved that his two friends did not bring up the incident that took place in the Gryffindor common room the day before.  

In fact, his friends were happily chatting about their visit to Hogsmeade that weekend. 

"Cool! I can stock up at Honeydukes.  Fred and George gave me five Galleons in the summer," Ron was saying happily.

"Where did they get the money from?" Hermione asked.  Harry was trying hard to appear curious too.

"Fred said Bagman has returned them their winnings," Ron replied, and Harry stopped holding his breath.

"Oh no!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks.  Harry and Ron followed her glance and all smiles on their faces were completely gone.

Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown's best friend, had just walked past.  With a sinking feeling, they realised that they had not noticed Lavender's absence at breakfast.  They had pushed all thoughts of the Death Eaters' attack to the back of their minds. 

"Did you read about the attack in the Daily Prophet today?" Harry directed the answer at Hermione.

She shook her head, and said in a grave voice, "This means that Professor Dumbledore did not succeed in convincing the Ministry that Voldemort is back."

***

I know I had promised more action in this chapter.  But Harry and April refused to co-operate and had a little tiff.  Hopefully, they can make up soon so that I can get on with the action.  Please don't hex me!  : )

I'm grateful to each and every one of you who took the time to read and review my fic.  Your reviews and words of encouragement are really spurring me on.  

Kylena / padfootsgurl4eva / Wishkres / LadyLupin / brandon / Sunshine*girl-Hermione / Lil Lupin / cestari / Sparkle / Juliana / Katie Black / silver-moon / barbarataku / Star06 / Tiger Lily / Megami & Yami / Audrey / Jen / padfoots girl / Senshichan14 / stormyweather457 / Starbaby & many others: THANKS!!!

Ms Padfoot: Thanks for your regular reviews and constant encouragement!

Fire'N'Ice:  Thanks for being one of my regular reviewers! Hope that you've enjoyed your trip : )  There'll be more of Sirius soon, so you'll have more reasons to smile/giggle/laugh!

Ainsley Sloan: Where are you? I miss your reviews ; )

azndaisy: I share your views about the casting.

Ann Rosemary McSommers: send me an email if you still want to know how to reach JKR : )

Destructor-of-peace: You know the answer now.  Hope that you're not too disappointed : )

an-angel36 / Shakhed: JKR said in some interview that the character who dies in Book Five will not return…not even as a ghost.  So I guess it's better not to bear high hopes.


	12. Unwelcome Visitors At Hogsmeade

A/N: We've hit more than 100 reviews!!!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my fic!  You gals and guys are simply the best!

**Unwelcome Visitors At Hogsmeade**

Harry was relieved when weekend finally arrived.  The week had been a particularly difficult one.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were extremely edgy.  They had been scanning the Daily Prophet daily for news on the Death Eaters' attack on the Browns, or any mention that hinted at the return of Voldemort.  But there were none. In fact, the only bad news reported in the Daily Prophet that week was of a Mrs Hickory losing her broomstick.  ****

They were unable to get much information out of the professors either.  Professor Dumbledore was hardly around in the school these days and Professor McGonagall was tight-lipped as always.  The only professor who might fill their information gap was April, but she had been distancing herself from them lately.

The more Harry thought of his earlier conversation with Dobby, the more he was certain that the house-elf's warning should be heeded.  "I'll write a letter to Snuffles.  He'll tell me what's going on," Harry said grimly.  

Hermione was horrified. "You can't tell Snuffles what Dobby told you! Don't you remember what April said?"

Ron kept silent, looking uneasily at his best friend.

Harry was feeling increasingly frustrated that his friends were not siding with him this time.  Ron and Hermione had been telling him at every opportunity that he should make peace with April over the past few days and there had been times when he was dangerously close to losing his temper.   Again, Harry held back nasty retorts just in time.  The last thing he wanted now was to get into an argument with his friends as well. 

Harry grudgingly decided to give in.  For the time being, anyway.  "Alright.  I'll just write to Snuffles about school," he said.

When Hermione raised an eyebrow in skepticism, Harry defended himself. "It has been sometime since I last wrote to Si...Snuffles.  He'll start thinking that something is wrong if I don't write soon."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione admitted.  "I should trust you.  It's just that…we can't be too careful.  Like April said, this can implicate a number of people."

"You're right," Harry agreed reluctantly.  

"This is getting too intense.  I think we should give ourselves a break.  It's lucky that we're going to Hogsmeade later," said Ron.

Harry and Hermione returned Ron's smile half-heartedly. They could really do with a break now.

*

Sirius Black was bored.  He was tired of getting holed up in the Shrieking Shack and relying on Dumbledore and April for news on the outside world.  

Restlessly, he got up from his bed, opened his cupboard, and took out a worn-out photo album from a drawer.  He had borrowed this album from Remus a week ago.  

Tears slowly welled up in Sirius' eyes as he turned the pages.  There were pictures of the young Marauders and Lily beaming and winking at him on every page.

Sirius closed the album with an abrupt snap.  Part of him longed to look at the pictures again, and reminisce about the past…the good old days of innocence, when they were four friends looking forward to bright futures ahead of them.  Another part of him wanted to return the photo album to Remus and pray that his eyes will never see these pictures again.  It was too painful…

Sirius shoved the album back into the drawer and closed the cupboard door. He had been repeating this action every single day over the past week.  He could not bear to look at those pictures. Yet, at the same time, he could not bear returning them to Remus either.  It gave him odd comfort to know that the pictures were with him in his bedroom.  It was as though he was keeping a slice of the past close to him…a past with Prongs, Moony and yes, the scumbag Wormtail…a past where each day was spiced with pranks and daring adventures…a past of being Padfoot who was surrounded by friends and was content and complacent…Padfoot who had never lost his best friend…who was not betrayed by another… a Padfoot who had not spent almost half his life in Azkaban.

A quiet knock on his bedroom door brought Sirius back to the present.  

Sirius opened the door to find Remus with Hedwig perched on his shoulders.  He grabbed the parchment from Remus' hand and unrolled it immediately. 

Dear Snuffles,

Sorry for not writing for such a long time. We'll be taking our O.W.Ls this year, and the teachers are dishing out tons of assignments everyday. 

But I know this week will be better.  We'll be having our first Hogsmeade visit of the term.  I'm not sure how long it would take before you receive this letter. By the time you're reading this letter, we would probably be back at Hogwarts munching our purchases from Honeydukes.  

Harry

Sirius grinned.  He had found a much better way to spend the rest of his day.

"I was just wondering why Harry hasn't written recently," Sirius said as he handed the letter to Remus. 

Remus read the note quickly and said thoughtfully, "I wonder why Harry did not deliver this letter through April.  Hedwig was tapping on the window for a while before I removed the board and let her in."

"Who knows? Maybe he can't find that girl," Sirius replied happily, trying to hide the excited grin on his face.

*

"Cool! Check this out! Chocolate Clusters!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry grinned at his friend, as he piled some Chocolate Clusters into his hands.

Soon, Harry, Ron and Hermione were happily walking out of Honeydukes with their pockets filled to the brims with all sorts of sweets.

Their visit to Hogsmeade had been enjoyable.  Harry's spirits were very much lifted as he wandered from shop to shop with his two friends. He had received a reply from Sirius just before he was leaving for Hogsmeade.  Sirius' letter had been brief and it was clear from the untidy handwriting that it was scribbled in a hurry.

Harry,

Meet me at the same place at the same time during the event mentioned in your letter. 

Snuffles

Harry was looking forward to spending a few precious minutes with Sirius.  

*

At half past one, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to start making their way to the stile at the end Hogsmeade to meet Sirius.

As they were making their way up the High Street, they were startled by Mad-Eye Moody's amplified voice that could be heard throughout Hogsmeade.

"ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS ARE TO ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE THREE BROOMSTICKS NOW!" Moody's voice barked.

"Something must be up!" Hermione exclaimed, worried.  

They immediately made their way back, and met a pair of very nervous fifth-year Ravenclaw prefects, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, along the way. 

"Do you know what's the matter?" Harry asked, running towards them.

"Professor Moody has given instructions for students to assemble in front of The Three Broomsticks," said Anthony nervously.

"We heard that," Ron said impatiently. "What we are asking is why!"

The two prefects exchanged terrified looks. Again, it was Anthony who replied, "I heard Professor Moody tell Professor Sprout that de…demen…those horrible creatures guarding the wizard prison are here in Hogsmeade."

"The professors will escort us back to Hogswarts," added Padma. 

The three friends stood there with their mouths open in shock.  

"Dementors." Hermione stated shakily.

"And they're in Hogsmeade," added Ron with fear in his voice.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.  They exchanged anxious nods and retraced their steps to the High Street, ignoring protests from the two Ravenclaws.

They had to warn Sirius.  If the dementors get to him before they do, it might be time to say good-bye. 

***

Lil Lupin / Audrey / Stiny Stan / Sunshine*girl-Hermione / Ms Padfoot / rara / Chunhyaeng: THANKS!!! 

Ainsley Sloan:  He's really gone and JKR is not going to bring him back. She said that in an interview.  But maybe if we swarm her with requests, she'll change her mind…

Fire'N'Ice: More Sirius in this chapter!  But I know you'll hate this cliffhanger…  

Destructor-of-peace: You want to find out more? That's simple…review and I'll post sooner! LOL


	13. Dementors And The Trap

**Dementor And The Trap**

"Bones, Susan!" Professor Sprout called, crossing out Susan's name as the girl joined the Hufflepuff queue forming in front of her.

The other three teachers – Professor Moody, Professor Flitwick and Professor Flamel were similarly crossing the names of students who had gathered in front of The Three Broomstick, each taking charge of the list for a different house.

"Professors! Is everyone here?" Moody barked.  The other three teachers quickly completed their checks and gathered around Moody.

"Hufflepuffs all present," said Professor Sprout.

"Ravenclaws all assembled," said Professor Flitwick.

"Good.  Slytherins are here, except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  What about the Gryffindors, Professor Flamel?" Moody asked.

"I'm missing four students," April replied, worry evident in her face.

"What? Who are they?" Moody asked again.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley and Longbottom.  If you have no objections, Professor, I would like to go look for them." 

Moody was silent for a few moments. His magical eye was rolling around so quickly that April almost felt nauseous looking at it.  Then he growled, addressing Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, "Professors, please see the students back to the school safely.  I'll go with Professor Flamel."

*

Harry urged his legs to go faster, as he ran past Dervish and Banges.  Ron and Hermione were close on his heels.  

They were nearing the edge of Hogsmeade when there was a sudden but unmistaken chill in the air.  Harry abruptly stopped running and stayed rooted to the ground.  He recognised the familiar icy cold that was penetrating his bones.   

Then Harry saw them. Hundreds of dark hooded creatures were emerging from all directions and coming their way, slowly surrounding them.   

He slipped out his wand and quickly instructed his friends to do the same.  "Think of something happy…a single event that has made you extremely happy.  At my count to three, focus on the happy thought and say the incarnation Expecto patronum!" Harry forced himself to speak even though his month was dry and his hands were clammy.

"Oh no…" Hermione was closed to tears.  She had attempted the Patronus Charm in her third year, and it did not work then.

Ron was holding on to his wand with both trembling hands.

"One…two…three! Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried.  A thin silvery mist shot out of his wand.  It had little effect on the dementors and they were closing in.

"Ron! Hermione! I need help! Now! One…two…THREE!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they chanted together.  This time, there was a slightly thicker silver mist that made the dementors pause.  However, before long, they began gliding closer to the teenagers once again.

"Harry! Do something!" Hermione was frantic with fear.

Harry closed his eyes, forcing himself into concentration.  He tried to think of Sirius…of the moment Sirius offered him a home…of the first true smile he saw on his godfather's face when he accepted…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted.  This time, the familiar stag erupted from the end of his wand and charged at the dementors.

"Wicked…brilliant…" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A voice sounded loudly.

Harry's concentration broke and the stag vanished into the air.  "Sirius!" Harry cried, horrified. 

The dementors had noticed the newcomer.  In a split second, they all turned towards Sirius Black and glided hungrily towards him.

"No!" Harry screamed, trying to get to Sirius before the dementors.

Sirius was rooted to the spot.  His face was full of fear and horror.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry tried again, but this time it did not work.  He was no longer able to focus on anything but the terrible scene before him. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  There was another voice. A familiar female voice. 

Harry turned around and saw a silvery unicorn charge past him, aiming straight for the dementors.   

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Another familiar voice, this time belonging to a man, was heard as another silvery mist shot towards the hooded creatures.  

The dementors turned.  They were leaving.  The air was warm again. 

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, as he ran towards his godfather. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind.

"Is everyone alright?" April asking with concern as she hurried to the group, pulling Neville behind her.

"That was one hell of a patronus, Harry.  Prongs would have been so proud." Sirius managed to say.

"Padfoot, what exactly do you think you're doing?  Do you have any idea what would have happened if we arrived a second later? Do you have any idea what will happen now that the dementors have seen you?" Remus asked gravely.

Everyone in the group paled.  Blood was fast draining away from Sirius' face.  None of them were able to speak for a long time.

*

They were making their way back to the High Street.  Remus was telling them he had immediately guessed that Sirius was planning to meet Harry when he noticed his friend's absence earlier that day. Remus had been trying to comb Hogsmeade for Sirius without drawing attention to himself, when he spotted April and Neville who were in an obvious hurry and decided to follow them. 

When they reached the end of the street, Remus turned to the rest and said, "This is where we leave you.  You should be safe now."

Sirius, who had been silent for several minutes, suddenly asked sharply, "Where's April?"

They looked around and noticed for the first time that April was indeed not with them.

"But she was here a while ago! She was walking right behind me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Er…Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Neville?" Remus replied in the calmest voice he could master.

"I was at the Hog's Head just now…"

"You were at Hog's Head?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Yes…it's my first time…thought there's slimmer chance of meeting anyone there…" Neville licked his lips and resumed his explanation. "You see, I was there and I heard two men talking about…about attacking St Mungo's…"

Harry gasped.  He knew that Neville's parents were both at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Please continue, Neville," urged Lupin gently.

"Professor Flamel found me there and I told her what I heard.  She said that she'll take care of it once she is sure the three of you are alright," Neville looked pointedly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Can you describe what the two men looked like?" Lupin asked, urgency creeping into his voice.

Neville shook his head miserably.  "They wore hoods and the place was dark."

"St Mungo's?" Sirius frowned. There was something wrong, but he could not pinpoint this worry. 

"April is in danger!" Harry said suddenly, causing all his companions to turn sharply towards him in surprise.  He held out his hand.  "The stone's red," he said hoarsely.

"Professor Flamel and Harry both have this ring. The stones are emeralds. When it turns blood red, it means either one of them is in danger.  Of course, Professor Dumbledore has a ring too, but he can't be the one in danger right now," Hermione explained helpfully to the two older men.

"This is a trap," Sirius spat, remembering his conversation with April at the Shrieking Shack. "They are not after Harry.  Their real targets are April and the Sorcerer's Stone."

Remus reached out an arm to stop Sirius.  "Where are going, Padfoot?"

"St Mungo's, of course! We have to get that Flamel girl out of there!"

Remus thought quickly.  "No, we have to head back.  Now that the dementors have seen you, I'm sure the Ministry will be here soon."

"We can't leave her to die there!"

"We'll try to get hold of Albus.  Or McGonagall…anyone who can help." Remus said grimly.  With that, he got a firm hold of Sirius' arm and almost dragged his reluctant friend for some distance before both of them disapparated.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were at a lost of what to say or do.  Just then, they heard Moody's growl.  Moody, obviously in a fowl mood, was making his way towards them, with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. 

That was when Harry caught sight of the horrible snarl on Malfoy's face.

***

A/N:  I like this chapter (okay, I'm shameless to praise my own work), and hope that my fellow Sirius-lovers will like it too.

Hee hee…I know I was mean to end that way in the last chapter.  But of course all of you know that I love Sirius too much to kill him off!  

As always, please review.  Reviews do really motivate me to carry on writing, so that I can update sooner! LOL.

Lil Lupin / Katie Black / SiriusLvr / Ms Padfoot / Tiger Lily / Fire'N'Ice / padfoot1979:  THANKS :)  I'm on Cloud 9

Member USS SAD DENIAL: Your "Sirius' Awful Death Didn't End Neatly! It's A Lie!" acronym and ship motto are so cool! :)

Destructor-of-peace: I really don't have a list of ways to write cliffhangers! LOL. But this one has a cliffhanger too, and I suspect the next chapter will be the same… (I'm evil huh? Hee hee. Not as evil as Voldie though)

Audrey: I'm soooooo happy that you're in love with this story! Siriusly!…oops, I mean Seriously! :)

Angelic: I feel like pummeling JKR to death with a troll's club too.  She's an amazing author, but I'm not ready to forgive her for the death just yet.  She's lucky that I'm not the Minister of Magic. If I have the authority, she'll be the first I'll send to Azkaban. But of course, I'll allow her to have lots of parchment and quills in her cell since we still need her to write Books 6 & 7!

***************************

10 July 2003, 3am (Singapore time)

The chapter and comments above were written yesterday. Otherwise the chapter would have been a lot darker, and I would not have sounded so chirpy.

Those who have yet to finish reading Book Five, and those who are sick and tired of my endless rambling about you-know-what, please stop reading the next few paragraphs and click on the "Submit Review" button instead :)

I've just finished reading Book Five.  Finally, you'll say, since I'm probably one of the last few HP fans to do so.  Actually, I stopped reading for about a week when I reached Chapter 30, 'cos I was inching too close to the death scene which I absolutely dreaded reading. 

Now I can actually say I'm really glad that I read the many spoilers on fanfiction.net on 23 June.  It made me really upset, and it did prepare me for what I will read in Chapters 34 & 35. Those of you who dutifully read through the entire book without first flipping through the pages to find out who's the special fan of Potter's who will die, must have found it shocking and a lot harder to accept than I did.  

To be fair to Rowling, she's still a great author.  I'm still VERY sore about the death but she could have written it in ways that would have made it a lot harder for fans of Sirius Black. If the death scene was longer, then we would have to read about him suffer…if our hero did not die fighting in his bid to protect Harry or showed a tinge of arrogance before he...hmmm...left, it would have been so unlike Sirius.  I kept telling myself that maybe this is part of Rowling's big plan for Harry - that he should be alone and face Voldemort alone at the end of the entire series...no Sirius or Dumbledore or anyone else to help him...

Knowing about the death before I read the book, I found that I do not like the book at all (save for the bits about Sirius & young Marauders).  It was too dark & gloomy, don't you think?  For the first time, we find out that Dumbledore can make wrong decisions too.  And I don't like Lupin's reaction (or should I say lack of reaction) after Sirius' death.  I mean, why can't she allow this guy to show more emotions after his last best friend died Yes, he found it painful to speak, but that was all.  He even had the presence of mind to heal Neville's leg. (*roll eyes*) I'm quite disappointed with Lupin.  I love this character still, but if only Rowling let him lose his self-control once in a while. Perhaps in the later books, she will dwell more on what Lupin really felt...

But Dumbledore and Moody were so sweet and nice to Harry that I love them for it.  Snape too.  I like Snape a lot more than I ever did.  The last 2-3 pages of the book were great (you're right, Ms Padfoot).  At least Harry is still not alone and there are people who genuinely care about him.

I'm looking to Snape & Lupin now to take over the role of Harry's father/big brother-figure - the void left by James & Sirius. Just hope that Rowling doesn't kill them off as well. Otherwise, I'll really HATE her and then write a fanfic about how James, Sirius and Snape/Lupin gang up to kill her.  Rowling said interviews that her favourite characters include Lupin and Snape (no mention of Sirius...she could bear to kill him...no, I don't care if she cried in her stupid kitchen), so hopefully she'll spare their lives.  

Hmm...aren't we supposed to find out more about Lily in Book Five?  Maybe I misread the interviews with Rowling.  But I still don't know very much about Lily, and there were more revelations about James. And the "person who could do magic late in life" is Neville, right?

It'll be really sick if Neville turns out to be Voldemort's real nemesis.  That may just happen…anything is possible in Rowling's sometimes-twisted mind. Then Harry would have suffered for nothing and Sirius would have died for nothing.  I'll write to Rowling this weekend and threaten to hex her if she pulls this stunt. :) But she'll not care anyway, and she knows more spells than I do.

Hee...sorry about rambling about Book Five again.  Now that I'm finally with the book, you can be assured that I'll not post a long rambling like this in pages of this fic again.  Will probably complete this fic before Rowling can publish another book and kill off someone else anyway.

I'm feeling murderous now, and my sadistic side may soon show.  I may add some disgusting original characters and include some of the much-hated characters in Book Five, so that I can quench my thirst for some revenge and make some awful characters hurt (they are the ones who really deserve it). But this will not happen in the next 2-4 chapters though, 'cos they're more or less written. 

Okay, now I'm done with airing my grouses.  Thanks for bearing with me.  Oh yes, pls review...er, I mean the chapter and not these last few paragraphs of complaints.  Excuse me...I must go and ask my imaginary Sirius to give me a hug.  I really need one right now.


	14. The Rat Trap

A/N: Thanks for all your sweet reviews.  This is not a very long chapter, but I thought I should post something soon before some of you really fulfill the threats you made in your reviews (you know who you are!)  LOL.  

**The Rat Trap**

"AARON!" April burst into a private ward on the fourth floor at St Mungo's Hospital.

It was empty.

She jumped when she heard a sudden voice behind her.

"Looking for someone, Miss Flamel?"

April turned.  At the doorway was a very short man with small beaded eyes.

"Peter Pettigrew?" she asked tentatively.

"How clever, Flamel!"  Pettigrew raised his wand and pointed it at April. 

"You traitor! How could you betray your friends? Scumbag!" Her voice was shaking with intense anger and dislike. 

"I see you've met my friend Sirius Black.  Why, you sound exactly like him!" replied Pettigrew coldly. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be most happy if you can surrender both the Stone and Black to him.  My master may even let you enter his service."

"Am I supposed to feel honoured?" she responded mockingly. "Are you asking me to stoop to as low a level as you did? Save your breath, you rat. I will not serve the Dark Side and neither will I will betray my friends."

"Unfortunately, your wits can't save you now," he snarled. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" April replied warily.

"Don't kid with me, Flamel.  I'm referring to the Sorcerer's Stone, of course."

"I don't have it."

"Hand it over now!"

"I told you I don't have it."

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is the Stone?" Pettigrew said, gripping his wand more tightly.

April simply glared defiantly at him.

Pettigrew had clearly lost his patience. "No matter.  I have ways to make you reveal what I want to know."

A loud shrill piercing scream shattered the quiet in the hospital.

*

Sirius was pacing up and down the room like a madman.  All of a sudden, he dashed to the door.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" Remus leaped up and held out a firm hand to restrain Sirius just as the latter was turning the doorknob.

"Do you know what YOU are doing?" Sirius fired the question back to Remus.  "We know fully well that this is a trap and we're letting her walk right into it?"

"We have already informed McGonagall and she'll notify the headmaster immediately." Remus was feeling every bit as helpless and worried as his friend.

"It's a trap, Remus. It's all a trap!" chanted Sirius miserably.

"You know that we can't leave this place now.  The entire Ministry must be searching for us," Remus said.  "Once we know for sure that she's safe, we'll leave."

"Leave? But where can we go?" Sirius asked blankly.

"Anywhere.  We will only implicate Albus and the school if we are found here.  We were seen with a teacher and students from Hogwarts, and it's only a matter of time they conduct a search the very grounds we're standing on."

Sirius slumped onto the ground.  He drew his knees up to his chest, and buried his head in them. 

_This is all so unfair, _he thought bitterly.  For a few weeks, he had allowed himself to hope…he had hoped that he would regain his freedom and live a normal life.  But within the span of the past few hours, his hopes were dashed and his world came tumbling down.  He had seen James' son in danger and he was unable to help.  He had met the dementors - creatures that he dreaded most…creatures that haunted his sleep night after night - and found that he was unable to defend himself against them.  He had blown the cover he tried hard to keep for the last few years by allowing the Ministry to learn about his whereabouts.  He had gotten his friends into trouble. And now, he may lose something else…someone else…

"Padfoot," Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  "It'll all turn out fine," he said, somewhat unconvincingly.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window.  Both men looked up, startled.  Remus quickly went to the window, opened it, and removed a rolled parchment from the owl's beak before setting it free again.

Sirius had risen to his feet and rushed to Remus' side, anxiously watching his friend unroll the small piece of parchment.

_Lupin,_

_Meet me outside the headmaster's office immediately. Students should all be in classes now.  If you are seen and questioned, tell them you're here only to pay your old school a visit.  Bring the black dog along with you._

_Minerva_

*

A few minutes later, Sirius, Remus and McGonagall stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"How's everything? Did Dumbledore find her?"  Sirius asked the moment he resumed his human form.

"Albus has been informed.  He has given me instructions to bring both of you here," Professor McGonagall said grimly. "I expect he should have news for us soon.  I do hope he's not too late."  

"Too late?" Sirius echoed her words and paled.

Remus kept silent, deep lines forming across his forehead.

*

The time passed slowly.  Seconds seemed like months and minutes felt like years.  

They waited quietly for an hour or so.  All were getting restless and even Remus and McGonagall could not hide their anxiety.  Their concerns and worries were mounting as the clock ticked away.

"They've taken quite some time," Remus said finally.

Sirius could no longer keep his silence. "QUITE SOME TIME? THEY'RE TAKING FOREVER! SOMETHING'S WRONG…SOMETHING'S DEFINITELY NOT RIGHT!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down when he caught Remus' warning look.  "Maybe Dumbledore couldn't find her…maybe he was too late," he mumbled, half to himself.

"Oh no!" McGonagall was trying her best to maintain her composure and sound confident to reassure her two former students. "Albus will find her and he'll bring her back safely."

Just then, the door opened and they all looked in the same direction expectantly.

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room.  He was alone, and April Flamel was nowhere in sight.

***

The next chapter will be longer, and reveal quite a bit of stuff.  So if you want to read more SOON, you know the magic spell! (Let me give you a hint…you just need to point your wand at the little box in the left corner of the bottom of this page.)  :)


	15. Wormtail

A/N: Here's another chapter before more wands are pointed at me. LOL

**Wormtail**

Dumbledore stepped into the room alone, and closed the door behind him quietly.

Sirius' face was white as ash. Memories of the sight of James and Lily's lifeless forms at Godric's Hollow came back to him in a rush.

"Albus! Where…" Remus was about to speak when Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

Just then, a faint giggle could be heard behind the door. It soon evolved into laughter that grew louder and louder.

Realisation soon dawned upon McGonagall and Remus and both let out signs of relief.

Sirius, on the other hand, was growling.  He walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Who on Merlin…" He stopped in mid-sentence as his mouth fell open in shock.

At the doorway, a woman with long dark hair was giving him the widest grin.

Sirius looked from April to Dumbledore, perplexed.

"Forgive me. She chose this as her reward," smiled Dumbledore.

Sirius turned back to April and his eyes narrowed.  "This is not funny," he said quietly as he stared at April who stepped into the room happily, hands behind her back.

"You were actually worried about me, weren't you?" April glanced hopefully at Sirius.  

A flicker of surprise showed in Sirius' face before it hardened. "Me? You must be kidding. I just don't want you to die before you do what you promised." 

"What?" 

"My freedom.  You said you can clear my name," Sirius replied, keeping emotions out of his voice.

April's face fell. "Oh…so this is it huh?"  She turned her face away, looking wounded.

"Yes," Sirius found himself saying in the same emotionless voice.

"Here. Take this!" she said coldly as she thrusted a glass jar into Sirius' hands. 

Something was inside the bottle.  Something that made McGonagall and Remus gasped sharply at the same time. 

"So this is what she was holding behind her," Remus mumbled under his breath.

Sirius was staring unblinkingly at the jar in shock.  His shock soon gave way to raging anger. 

"Wormtail.  Welcome back." He hissed at the rat that was desperately trying to get out. 

Sirius was overcome with a sudden, mad urge to kill.  He longed to taste blood.  Without registering what he was doing, his hands reached for the lid of the jar and gave it a slight twist, a hungry look on his face.

Sensing Sirius' thoughts, Remus immediately tried to grab the glass jar from Sirius. But Sirius was holding on tightly to it and would not let go.

"Padfoot! Let me hold it. Don't do anything you'll regret later," Remus said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I will regret only if I do not kill him now," Sirius said menacingly, not taking his eyes away from the rat.  "The last time I was merciful, look what happened?" he barked.

"Pettigrew will not escape this time," said Dumbledore.  He gave Sirius' hands a gentle pat, encouraging him to let go of the jar. "Trust me," he told the younger man.

Sirius reluctantly loosened his grip, allowing Dumbledore to remove the jar from his hands.   Dumbledore then waved his hand over the jar and it disappeared.  Shocked, Sirius was lunging towards the headmaster when the latter told him quickly, "I've kept it in a safe place.  I feel that it's wiser to keep Peter out of your sight till the trial, Sirius."

Dumbledore than turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, please inform the Ministry at once.  We need a trial as soon as possible.  By the end of the day, preferably.  Tell Fudge we have captured a murderer who went scot-free for years, and that I will personally escort the accused and provide more details at the trial," said Dumbledore.  

McGonagall nodded and left the room at once.

Dumbledore turned to the other three present in the room.  "I suggest you take a rest here. As soon as Minerva is back, we may have to leave for the Ministry."

"You need us there too?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so.  The Ministry would not only want to question Sirius but I suspect they may also want a word with you, Remus.  I will have a fair bit of explaining to do myself.  Afterall, we did provide refuge to a convicted murderer," Dumbledore replied gravely.

Sirius looked stricken. "What…what if they do not believe us?  What if they refuse to believe that I'm innocent and throw both of you in Azkaban?"

"We stand a very good chance, Padfoot.  Now that we can prove that Wormtail is alive, they'll realise that you were wronged," said Remus gently.

"And her?" Sirius threw a glance in April's direction.

"She will come with us.  The Ministry will be interested to listen to her account of how she got Pettigrew."

Sirius' eyes widened as he stared at April.  "You?"

April threw him an angry look of exasperation.  Before anyone could say anything, she had left the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

Dumbledore gave a small sigh, and told Sirius and Remus, "April was the one who lured Pettigrew to St Mungo's. She did it despite knowing the dangers involved." 

There was little response from the two men.

"There are a couple of things I have to see to.  The two of you can rest here until Minerva is back."  

In the next moment, Dumbledore swept out of the room.

*

About an hour later, Remus was knocking softly on the door to April's office, which swung open by itself almost immediately.  

Remus looked into the room and saw April sitting by the window, back facing him.

"April?" he called out and there was no reply. He moved closer to her and saw something that made his eyes widen.

An enormous grey rat was sliding down April's left arm, from her shoulder to her hand.  Each time it reached her palm, she would return it to its previous position on her shoulder, and the rat would slide down her arm again.  

"April?" Remus asked again, in barely a whisper.

"Yes?" she answered absently, now placing the rat in her right hand and patting it gently with her left. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Sure," came the reply in the same faraway voice.

"Where did the rat come from?"

She turned around and looked up at Remus.  Then a smile crept into her face when she realised the reason behind his questions. "It was here when I came back.  Someone must have slipped this little thing into my room when I was away.  It probably belongs to a Slytherin.  This is not the first time I encounter these unusual guests."

"You're not scared of rats?"  Remus asked.

"That is just something I made up to encourage your little friend to pay me a visit."

Suddenly, Remus understood.  It was all pretence.  "Wormtail?"

April nodded, her eyes twinkling, "You should have seen him at St. Mungo's just now.  When he couldn't touch me with his curses, he immediately transformed into a rat and charged towards me.   The poor soul probably thought I'll freak out and faint or something."  

Then she grimaced, "do you have any idea how tiring it was to pretend to scream and jump each time I see one of these things? Some of the bratty students have been making sure that I cross paths with these often enough.  Probably thought it was entertaining.  I've had so much practice that I'm now a very accomplished actress."

"What exactly happened at the hospital?" he asked.

"Well, Albus was waiting in the ward for both myself and Pettigrew," she paused for dramatic effect and Remus urged her to continue.

"He was invisible, of course, so Pettigrew had no idea he was present. When Pettigrew raised his wand to curse me, Albus had acted by casting a Shield Charm on me.  That rat tried several more times before he got really worried.  So he transformed him into what he thought was the creature I'm most afraid of.  Naturally, all I had to do after that was to chant 'Petrificus Totalus' and scoop him into the jar," April recounted with a look of triumph on her face.

But Remus was not sharing her joy.  He hesitated before asking her, "What if Albus did not make it in time?"

In an instant, the smile disappeared from April's face.  "I trust Albus. I know he would rush to St Mungo's the moment the stone in his ring turns red," she said fiercely. 

"And what if the two of you reach there before he does?" Remus persisted.

"Then I just have to bear the Cruciatus Curse for a while and hope that Albus comes very soon."

There was awkward silence in the room.

Remus was looking for an excuse to change the subject when he suddenly remembered why he was there.  "Professor McGonagall is back.  Albus wants us to assemble at his office right away."

As they were making their way to the headmaster's room together, Remus finally managed to say something that had been burning on his lips.  "You really gave us a bad fright with the trick you pulled in Albus' office just now." 

"Did I?" she came to an abrupt halt and gave him a curious look.  Then she managed a slight smile and replied, "It was mean.  But I just wanted to know how you guys will react if I do not make it back."  She lowered her head and stared hard at the floor.  "For a moment, I thought none of you would have cared." 

Remus reached out, placed an arm over her shoulder and told her firmly, "Of course we do.  Let's go.  We have a long day ahead of us."  

***

See? No cliffhanger this time.  I'm a good girl afterall, right? LOL

Lildarkkitty / Lil Lupin / Ms Padfoot / hplover13 / Fire'N'Ice / SiriusLvr / Dragongurl / Rainbow: Thanks, thanks, THANKS!  : )

Katie Black: *giving you a hug in return*

Senshichan14: Phew! Luckily the stuff you threw did not hurt.  And thanks for your cookie…it's yummy!  ; )

Tiger Lily: Ok, ok. I've already posted a new chapter.  Please spare my life!  

Ainsley Sloan: No, the rings have nothing to do with the Sorcerer's Stone.  The only connection is both the rings and the Stone were made by someone in the Flamel family. LOL. Lupin is my second favourite character, and JKR had to give Wormtail the silver hand! Werewolves are scared of silver. Grrr…she'd better not think of killing Lupin or Snape!

cassie black: Cassie is a lovely name.  I have a good friend by the name of Cassie too! But…sorry, dear.  I want Harry to have Sirius all to himself, so there'll be no kids for Sirius in this fic.  

Someone Reading: What? You asked me to quit reading reviews? Now that's really evil!

Destructor-of-peace: I know you can't bear to kill me, right? Er…wrong? Oh no!  *run away to hide under an invisibility cloak*

stormyweather457: You have to review EVERY chapter ok?  I'm VERY greedy. Please? LOL


	16. The LongAwaited Moment

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  Hmm…but the "threats" were not very nice.  I very much prefer hugs and cookies! :)

**The Long-awaited Moment**

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and April were escorted to Courtroom Ten in the Ministry of Magic, by a very uneasy Percy Weasley.  Percy had very recently been promoted to the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister.

As they reached the courtroom entrance, Percy straightened his back, cleared his throat and said in an official-sounding voice, "I will escort Professor Dumbledore and Mr…Black into the courtroom," Percy was eyeing Sirius with suspicion, remembering that two years ago, this same man had sneaked into the Gryffindor Tower and almost attacked his little brother. Trying hard to put up a front of being in control, he pointed to another door and said in a formal voice, "Professor Lupin and Professor Flamel, that is the waiting room.  I will inform you when it is your turn to address members of the Wizengamot."

Remus nodded his consent while April was simply staring at Percy as though she was finding him exceptionally amusing.  

Before they parted ways at the courtroom entrance, Remus gave Sirius a brotherly hug.  "It'll be over soon," he told Sirius.  

Sirius did not reply, his face was tensed and eyes blank.

Remus and April watched Dumbledore and Sirius enter the courtroom before going into the waiting room two doors away.  

The pair sat together in silence for the first few minutes. Then April asked abruptly, "Do you regret helping Sirius?"

"No," Remus replied immediately, surprised by her question.

"The old mules at the Ministry may charge you for harbouring a criminal," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

Remus considered his words carefully before replying.  This question had come to his mind many times over the past few months, but he knew he had only one answer.

"I have no regrets," he said. "I will never regret standing by a friend. Do you know we have a Marauders' Oath? We all took an oath that we will die protecting one another.  We would rather die than betray a fellow Marauder.  I'll never forgive myself if I stood back and let Sirius fend for himself."

"One Marauder broke the oath," April observed, and Remus gave her a sad smile.

"How about you? Do you have any regrets helping Sirius?" he asked.

It was April's turn to look surprised.  "No," she replied without hesitation.

Remus looked thoughtful for a few moments before asking again, "Is your brother alright?"

"Yes, he's fine," April replied, a little taken aback by Remus' question. 

"Peter did not find him?"

"Hagrid brought him back to the Flamel Fortress early this morning."

"Hagrid? He's back?"

"Yes. He returned a few days ago. He was waiting at Arabella Figg's home for Albus' instructions."

Remus decided that this was an opportunity to fill the missing pieces of the puzzle. "You have been expecting Peter to be at St. Mungo's?"

"It's just a lucky deduction," April gave him a half smile. "We guessed Voldemort's priority is to gain immortality rather than kill Harry. Once he gets hold of the Stone, he can confidently go after Harry, Albus and anyone else who stands in his way." 

She paused for several moments before continuing, "My brother is the only way they can lure me out of the protection of Albus and Moody."

"Moody has been protecting you?" 

"Let's put it this way. Moody was at Hogsmeade not just to keep an eye on the students. He always think I'll do something rash the moment I'm out of his sight," explained April, rolling her eyes.

Remus smiled, thinking to himself that it was not easy to stay out of view of Moody's magical eye.

"Do you still remember our reasons for believing that Voldemort will send Pettigrew?" she asked.

"Yes. He is Voldemort's only close supporter who will obediently hand over the Stone to his master."

"Not only that. Lucius Malfoy is too precious an asset for Voldemort, I think. Afterall, Malfoy does have amazing connections with the Ministry and a number of dark wizards.  Pettigrew on the other hand, might not be as useful a tool as Malfoy."

"You're right. That makes perfect sense," Remus agreed.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Professor Lupin, they would like to see you now," Percy said with an air of someone given an important task.

Remus glanced at April just before he left the room, catching her encouraging smile.

*

As the trial was taking place in the Ministry of Magic, three very jittery teenagers were in the Gryffindor common room, deep in discussion.

"Do you think they'll believe Sirius?" Harry was asking his friends.

"They have to!  Once they see Peter Pettigrew, they'll realise that Sirius is innocent!"  Hermione reassured him. 

Ron was looking glum, thinking about all those years Peter Pettigrew had lived with the Weasleys as a pet.  "I hope I'll never have to lay my eyes on Scabbers again," he said gloomily.

"I wonder what's going on now.  I wish I can be there for Sirius!" said Harry, with a tinge of frustration.

Again, it was Hermione who tried to make him feel better.  "Don't worry, Harry.  Professor Dumbledore is with Sirius.  Nothing will go wrong.  Don't forget Professor Lupin and Professor Flamel are there too!  With all of them on Sirius' side, Pettigrew will not stand a chance."

"Oh that's right, Hermione.  Nothing can go wrong with your two favourite professors around," Ron couldn't resist the chance to have a dig at her, but concern for Harry and Sirius made him add quickly, "But of course, Pettigrew is dead meat for sure!  You'll get your godfather back in no time!"

Harry smiled at his friends.  He hoped with all his heart that Sirius would regain his freedom.  Harry had often imagined leaving the Dursleys and wondered what it would be like to live with Sirius.  "It will be fun," thought Harry. "It will be great to finally have someone there just for me…someone whom really cares, and whom I can call family."  

Harry would give up everything to have a home to return to.  And more than anything else, Harry wanted to have a safe and happy Sirius by his side.

*

Two long hours crawled by and Harry could not bear it any longer.  "I'm going to take a walk," he told Ron and Hermione as he pulled himself up from his favourite armchair.

"I'll come with you," Ron responded immediately.

"Me too," Hermione said.

As the portrait door swung open, the three friends came face to face with three others - Sirius, Remus and April.

Harry held his breath as he eyed the newcomers.  They were visibly exhausted, and yet their excitement was unmistakable.

"It's all over," said Sirius with a grin.  "The rat has been given the kiss."

Harry let out a whopping shout of joy and gave his godfather a big long hug.

***

BlackLupin :      The next chapter is actually done. You know how to entice me to post it… 

_Sirius Black :    Are you threatening these nice guys & gals?_

BlackLupin * looking flabbergasted* : Of course not! I would only consider it as an added incentive to review this chapter. 

Sirius Black :    I don't think they'll like what you intend to put us through in the next chapter. *gives a mischievous grin*  You'd better not post it too soon.

_BlackLupin : Er...they'll hex me if I don't update soon.  Didn't you read the threats?_

_Sirius Black *sounding lazy now* : I'll teach you the Shield Charm.  I just hope you're not too stupid to learn it. *turns to readers*  Be nice to her and I'll make sure the next chapter is up soon._

Ms Padfoot / Lil Lupin / Katie Black / padfoot1979 / Sunshine*girl-Hermione / Calm Serene / Bob / Dragongurl / shining-star: Thanks for reviewing! I love all of you!!! 

Tiger Lily / Destructor-of-peace : Threats do not work anymore on me.  Hee hee

Lildarkkitty :  You have to read on to find out…and the answer will get more and more obvious!  

Someone Reading : This chapter has a nice happy ending, so you can quit thinking of evil spells to use on me! By the time you feel like hexing me again (the next chapter, I suspect), I would have mastered the Shield Charm – one so powerful that it can resist even the Death Curse! LOL  I know what you mean about keeping sane.  I'm writing to keep sane, and keep my favourite character in sight! 

Fire'N'Ice : Yes, Sirius is FREE now! :)

cassie black : Actually, someone else will be stalking Sirius.  You'll find out two chapters later.

Punk-Pixie : Thanks for listing me as one of your favourite authors! :)

Senshichan14:  Hey, you're so sweet :)

peachgirl1608 : You're right. We're living in the same country!


	17. Padfoot's First Night Of Freedom

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Hee…some of you actually thought I was going to kill off Sirius? No way! :)  I meant to update this much sooner, but the website was down for more than two days and then overloaded yesterday.  So, here's my next chapter finally…

**Padfoot's First Night Of Freedom**

It was a curious sight. Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled in a cosy corner in the Gryffindor common room.  They were in the company of three adults – their current professor for Care of Magical Creatures, former professor for Defence Against Dark Arts, and a notorious escaped prisoner who had been declared innocent earlier that very day.

Many of the Gryffindors were eyeing Sirius Black with fear in their eyes, as though they half expected him to pull out his wand and hex them any moment.  Some of the braver ones, such as the Weasley twins, approached the group to exchange greetings with Remus, the favourite teacher of many.

"Let's toast to Sirius' freedom!" Ron raised his butterbeer which April had sneaked into the Gryffindor Tower.  The rest followed his lead and clicked glasses with one another. 

"And a toast to Moony, my friend, who risked his neck for a dangerous man!" Sirius grinned. 

After they had taken another sip of the juice, Remus said, looking pointedly at Sirius, "And a toast to April, who risked _her _neck for Sirius' innocence."

Both Sirius and April froze. They had not exchanged a single word since she left Dumbledore's office in a huff, and both of them had been carefully avoiding all eye contact with one another since then. The teenagers, however, remained happily oblivious to the tension between the pair. 

"I'm leaving Hogwarts in two days' time," April said suddenly.

Sirius dropped his glass.  The butterbeer was seeping into the thick carpet and leaving an obvious stain, but he did not seem to notice.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Hermione asked, disappointment showing in her voice.

"I'm only a temporary professor.  I have to leave sometime," April took a deep breath and added, looking sideways at Sirius, "My work at Hogwarts is done."

"But Hagrid is not back yet! You can't go now!" Harry protested.

"Hagrid has been back for several days now, Harry.  He'll assume his teaching duties tomorrow."

"He's back? But we didn't see him!" Ron said, bewildered.

"Hagrid has been staying at a friend's house.  He could not return earlier since I needed his absence as an excuse to be here.  And Albus needed him to bring my brother away from the hospital. It might have raised suspicions if Hagrid was back at Hogwarts for a couple of days and then had to disappear again to send Aaron back to my home."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were torn between their eagerness to see Hagrid again and their reluctance to see April go.

"Will you ever come back?" Hermione asked, close to tears.

"Not in the near future, I think."  Noticing her three students' gloomy faces, she quickly added, "But of course, if Albus needs me, I'll be back."

"Isn't there a reason for you to stay?" Harry asked.

"No," April replied stiffly. "I was here to help get hold of Pettigrew and I've done that.  My place is at the Flamel Fortress and there's where I should return to."

Hermione let out a low moan, while the rest remained silent.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is still safe with you, isn't it?" Harry asked several minutes later.

"No," April replied quietly.

Harry felt a wave of panic. "But Voldemort can't have gotten hold of it?  I mean…you got Wormtail before he could get the Stone!"

"The Stone was destroyed, Harry.  It was destroyed four years ago, just like what Albus told you after Voldemort's attack in your first year," April's voice was sounding strained.

"But it can't be! We saw the Stone!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes widened.  "Unless…the small brown package we saw at breakfast in the Great Hall…"

"That's right, Hermione.  You're really a clever witch." Hermione blushed at the compliment, while April elaborated, "It wasn't the Sorcerer's Stone.  I just wrapped an ordinary rock in the paper. It was meant to be a little act to mislead Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Ron repeated with some excitement.  

"My office was broken into that morning.  Someone was obviously searching for the Stone.  They did not find anything, of course.  Albus and I staged the little show in front of the whole school, so that whoever is spying for the Dark Side will think that the Stone still exists and is in my possession."

"Malfoy! I knew it! He's the spy!" Ron said.

April shook her head slowly.  "That was what Albus and I suspected initially. But no, it's not Malfoy this time."

"Then who was it?" Harry asked.  He was as convinced as Ron that Malfoy had been spying for the Dark Side, as he could not think of anyone else in Hogwarts who would do that.

"It was Winky," April said.

"The house-elf?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Are you finally realising that house-elves aren't worthy of your S.P.E.W. efforts?" Ron couldn't resist a jibe at Hermione, who shot him a dirty look.

"But Winky is working for Professor Dumbledore.  She can't…" Harry began to protest before April interrupted him.

"Winky has never really stopped serving the Crouch family, Harry.  It seems that Barty Crouch, before his death, had ordered Winky to obey Voldemort and help the Dark Side."

"But Winky is free from the Crouch family after Barty Crouch died!" Hermione said, distressed at the news.

"Yes, but Winky is an extremely…I would say sentimental house-elf.  She likes to think that she's still part of her old master's household."

"So Winky's nightmares were all made up?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"I believe they were simply what she was instructed to relate to Dobby, so that you and in turn the rest of us, would hear about it and believe that you were their target, Harry."

"But how did you know it was Winky?"

"I suspected it when you told me about your conversation with Dobby, Harry.  There is no way Winky could know such things if she has no dealings with the Dark Side.  And, the story is not convincing enough since the Death Eaters can't apparate and disapparate at Hogwarts, and they'll be taking a great risk if what Winky said is true.  Afterall, what do they plan to do - march in from the Forbidden Forest and declare war on the school?"

"What'll happen to Winky now?" Hermione asked.

"Albus has already taken care of the matter.  He questioned the house-elf after we returned from St Mungo's."  When she noticed the stricken look on Hermione's face, April assured her, "Winky's alright. Albus only sent her away and forbade her to come near Hogwarts again."

The conversation lapsed thereafter and the group quietly sipped their butterbeer for the next hour.  It was getting late and the Gryffindor common room had long been deserted, save for the six of them.

April stifled a yawn and stretched.  "I don't know about the rest of you, but it has been a long day and I'm really beat. I'd better get to bed now, before I doze off right here.  Sweet dreams, everyone!"  In the next instant, she had slipped out of the room.

Sirius and Remus bid the three teenagers goodnight and made their way back to the Shrieking Shack.

"Padfoot?" Remus began.

"Yes?"

"You were awfully quiet just now."

When Sirius did not reply, Remus asked, "You have always known that April doesn't have the Sorcerer's Stone?"

Sirius nodded, recalling the time both he and April broke down in the Shrieking Shack.

Remus stole a look at his friend and decided not to pursue the matter. "Well, now you're finally free," he said, smiling at his longtime friend.

Again, Sirius could only nod.  He had finally got what he had been longing for the past fourteen years – his freedom.  He had always pictured himself to be jumping for joy, being so deliriously happy that he would hug everyone in sight, shouting at the top of his voice that he's free.  But now, all he felt was an unfamiliar sense of numbness. There was a strange hollow feeling inside him and he could not bring himself to rejoice.  

_Maybe the truth hasn't sunk in yet, _he told himself. _Maybe when I wake up tomorrow, I will punch my fist into the air, do cartwheels and start pulling pranks on Moony to celebrate my freedom._

But hours later, Sirius was still wide-awake.  He had been turning and tossing in his bed for a long time and sleep would not come.  His eyes darted from the ceiling to the rest of his bedroom.  It was pitch dark and he could barely make out the dim outlines of his white and cream-coloured furniture.  A small smile crept into Sirius' face as he pretended for a second that he was back in a room decorated in black…and all shades of pink.

***


	18. A Return And A Departure

**A Return And A Departure**

Harry was in high spirits the next morning. Hagrid was back and the front page of the Daily Prophet screamed that Sirius Black was innocent!

Hagrid was at breakfast in the Great Hall and Harry, Ron and Hermione had run up to the staff table to greet him once they caught sight of their big friend.

During their first break in-between classes that day, the trio visited Hagrid in his wooden shed and updated him on all that had happened in the first few weeks of the school term, including how Sirius got his freedom.  

All too soon, they had to leave for their lessons.  As they were making their way back to the school, Harry felt a sharp pain on his forehead.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron immediately asked.

"Your scar is hurting again, isn't it?" It was Hermione this time.

Harry pressed his hand hard against his scar and waited for the pain to stop.  His scar had been burning several times since Pettigrew was caught the day before.  

When the pain finally subsided, beads of perspiration had formed on Harry's forehead and around his temples.  "I'm alright," he told his friends. "I've expected this. Voldemort can't be too pleased now that his loyal supporter has fallen into April's trap and is now…well, dead."  

Hermione let out a loud sign.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's great to have Hagrid back, but I'll miss Professor Flamel and her classes," Hermione replied despondently.  

"Yeah. She gives such good lessons!" Ron was beginning to enjoy his Care of Magical Creatures class now that they had moved on from spiders to other creatures.

"Hagrid's classes are fine too!" Harry felt he had to defend his half-giant friend.

"Of course Hagrid is a fine teacher," Hermione lied.  "But you'll miss April too, won't you Harry?"

"Yes," Harry admitted quietly.  He would really miss the bubbly teacher who was anything but predictable.  He considered her among his favourite teachers, second to Professor Lupin of course.

As though she was reading Harry's thoughts, Hermione said aloud, "Why must all our favourite teachers leave so soon? If only another pair was leaving instead." Hermione was thinking of Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney.  "I wonder if Professor Lupin has any way to change April's mind about leaving."

Harry was taken aback, "What can Professor Lupin possibly do?"

Hermione had a dreamy look on her face.  "Don't you think Professor Lupin and Professor Flamel will make a great pair?"

Ron's mouth fell open. "You mean they're in love?"

Hermione shot the redhead an exasperated look.  "I did not say that, Ron. Stop putting words into my mouth! I merely said that they are rather compatible."

"I think April is more compatible with Sirius," Harry said in a quiet but firm voice.

Ron tried to be helpful. "They're both tall, have dark air and eyes.  And they're both quite good-looking too!"

"Thanks, Ron. But I'm not just referring to their looks," Harry said and Ron withered slightly.

"Just because you like April, it doesn't mean she has to be a candidate for your godmother, Harry." Hermione said crossly. "I think Professor Lupin is…"

"And just because they are your favourite professors, it doesn't mean they have to be together!" Harry cut in heatedly.

"Quit it, you two!" Ron raised his voice, causing Harry and Hermione to glare at him instead.  He added uneasily, "Anyway, it's too late. She's leaving tomorrow."

Hermione suddenly broke into a bright smile. "It's tomorrow, Ron.  Not today. We still have time!" she said cheerfully, an idea was clearly forming in her head.

Harry read her mind and grinned, "Shall we try to get both Sirius and Professor Lupin to ask her to stay?" he asked eagerly.

"That's exactly what I have in mind!" Hermione replied happily, all the tension was gone. "May the best man win!"

"Yes, may the best man win," echoed Harry, who added to himself that he would make sure that his godfather would emerge the winner this time. 

*

Hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione dragged two very bewildered men into the school.  Harry was pulling Sirius while Hermione had a firm grip on Remus' arm. Ron was clearing the way for them as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor. Countless students who were passing by stopped dead in their tracks to stare at the peculiar sight.

"Can you at least tell us what's going on?" Sirius barked at his godson.

"Or at least let us walk by ourselves?" Remus asked hopefully.

"NO!" Harry, Ron and Hermione replied together, as they found the door they were looking for and steered the men towards it.

Harry knocked on the door. 

There was no reply so Harry knocked again, with more force this time.

Still, there was no answer.

Hermione removed her wand. "Alohomora!  Let's go in," she whispered. 

The three friends gasped loudly when they looked into the room. It was empty and bare.  There was no trace that this place was even used.

"Why are you bringing us to April's office?" Remus asked quietly.

"This is her office?" Sirius asked incredulously. "It certainly doesn't look occupied!"

"It didn't use to be like this," Harry said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"She has left already? But she said she's leaving only tomorrow!" Hermione squeaked.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go see the headmaster," Remus said in a controlled voice.

*

Dumbledore addressed the five former students standing in front him. "I'm afraid it's true.  April has left Hogwarts early this morning.  The child is terrified of farewells, so she decided it's best to leave without saying goodbye."

"She's gone, just like that?" Sirius could not believe his ears.  He was looking around Dumbledore's office, as though April was hiding somewhere and would resurface any moment.

"Yes, Sirius. She has returned to the Flamel Fortress," Dumbledore replied seriously, looking at Sirius with concern in his eyes.

"This is for real? It's not another crazy prank of hers?" Sirius managed to ask.

Dumbledore did not reply.  Instead, he retrieved two rings from his table, and handed them to Ron and Hermione.  "April would like you to have this.  She said she's envious of the friendship between the three of you, and wanted to give you these rings so that you can continue to look out for one another."

Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized the rings at once.  They were the same rings cast with emerald stones that Dumbledore and April had been wearing.

When the five left the headmaster's office that day, their hearts were heavy with a mingle of frustration, disappointment and a deep sense of loss.

***

Katie Black/ Ms Padfoot : Sirius & April? Hmmm…I've made things a little more complicated, so you have to wait to find out more! (*evil grin*)

Destructor-of-peace : Yes, I'm continuing this fiction.  We're only halfway through! 

Sunshine*girl-Hermione : Yup, if only he's happy in JKR's fic too. But no matter, since she has abandoned him, we can keep him all to ourselves!

Cleo / Annoriel / black-cat-on-the-wall : Thanks for reading & reviewing my fic! Keep giving me your feedback, okie?  I usually update quite soon…if there are more reviews, it'll be VERY soon. (I know this is shameless bribery, but I can't help it!!! LOL)

Lil Lupin : Thanks for your regular reviews.  Glad that a great author is reading my story :)

Senshichan14 : Harry still has to attend school, so it'll be a while till Sirius and him can stay together. In the meantime…you'll find out about their accommodation arrangements in later chapters.

Fire'N'Ice : Oh no…I may just decide to torture Draco in my later chapters!  

Tiger Lily / SiriusLvr : Thanks for being two of my beloved regular reviewers.  I love you gals! 

Someone Reading :  I'll not be starting on another fic within the next two months.  Maybe later, I'll do another do on the young Sirius. Thanks for the milk and platter of cookies!

I miss having cliffhangers!  Maybe I'll sneak in one soon…


	19. Someone From The Past

A/N: Thanks, everyone! We've passed 200 reviews.  My 200th reviewer is…*drum roll*…black-cat-on-the-wall!  But I'd like to THANK everyone of you! Every review is special & very much-treasured!

It seems that some of you prefer April with Sirius, while others prefer her with Remus.  Hmm…I'll let you find out the "verdict" later.  Just hope that you'll not be too disappointed…

**Someone From The Past**

Sirius was once again in Dumbledore's office.  But he was not alone with the headmaster.  There were two other women present.

Sirius shifted in his chair for the umpteenth time.  However, it wasn't the cushy chair that was causing his discomfort. It was one of the two women – the younger one in her thirties, who was making him wish that he could return to the Shrieking Shack right away.  She had been staring fixatedly at Sirius ever since she entered the room, and it had been more than fifteen minutes of pure torture.

The older one was speaking to Dumbledore again, in a very high-pitched girlish voice that did not match her very unattractive and almost toad-like appearance.  "Professor Dumbledore, I have completed my task and shall now take my leave," she announced before looking expectantly at the headmaster, as though she was waiting for him to thank her profusely and escort her to the door which was only a few steps away.  When Dumbledore's only response was to bid her farewell, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she matched huffily to the door alone.  

When she reached the door, she turned back and addressed the younger woman, "Dawn dearie, aren't you coming with me?"

Dawn finally tore her eyes away from Sirius and replied in the same annoying high-pitched voice, "Oh Aunt Dolores dear, may I stay for a little while more?  There's some catching up I want to do."

"Right dearie, you may."  With a final curt nod to Dumbledore, Dawn's aunt ignored Sirius completely and made her exit with as much dignity as she could muster.

As soon as her aunt was gone, Dawn rushed to Sirius and tried to throw her flabby arms around him.  But Sirius was too quick for her and had leaped out of the armchair just in time.

"What are you trying to do?" he growled.

"Sirius! Surely you've not forgotten me? I'm Dawn, darling.  Dawn Umbridge!"

Sirius threw her a look of plain dislike. "I know who you are all right.  Stay away from me."

"Oh darling! Surely you don't mean it!"

"I mean what I said.  And STOP CALLING ME DARLING!"

"But darling! We have lots of catching up to do!"

"I don't see a need for that!" There was slight panic in Sirius' voice now.

As Dawn began to protest, Sirius quickly dashed to the door and ran out of the room.

"Sirius! SIRIUS BLACK!" Dawn's voice was echoing behind him.

*

"Are you kidding? Dawn Umbridge is here? I mean…she's right here at Hogwarts right now?" Remus asked.  He somehow managed to smile and frown all at once.

"Yeah.  This is a nightmare," Sirius barked, shaking his head as though he was trying to wake up from a bad dream.

"Does she…hmm…look the same?"

Sirius threw Remus a dirty look.  "No, she doesn't look the same.  She actually managed to look worse!  Much worse!"  

Sirius walked over to the window and breathed in deeply, as though he was in desperate need of fresh air.  "In fact, I just met her aunt Dolores Umbridge and I can very well picture how Dawn Umbridge will look like years later.  And trust me, it's far from a pretty sight."

When Remus did not comment, Sirius continued, "Dawn Umbridge must have gained at least twenty pounds.  What little neck she had then has disappeared under all the fats.  Her eyes are still like bulging saucers, and she still has no dress sense to save her life.  In short, she looks like a toad.  A very grotesque toad."

Remus couldn't help but be amused by how critical Sirius sounded.  There had always been only two people who could invoke such strong negative criticism on their appearances from Sirius – Severus Snape and Dawn Umbridge.

Remus remembered Dawn Umbridge as a girl from Slytherin, two years their junior, who took a fancy to Sirius ever since she saw him along the school corridors and had been shamelessly throwing herself at him.  Of course, Sirius was easily the best-looking guy at Hogwarts during that time and he had no lack of admirers.  But none of them were showing their attraction to Sirius as blatantly as Dawn Umbridge did.

The problem was, it was far easier to loathe Dawn Umbridge than to like her.  She had a reputation for eavesdropping on private conversations and carrying tales to any of the professors who would listen to her.  When most of the teachers had grown tired of her stories, Dawn Umbridge had turned her attention to the younger students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and tried to bully them into running all sorts of errands for her, buying her gifts and doing research for her homework.

Remus was never one to judge others based on looks, but he had to admit that Dawn Umbridge's looks were far from pleasing.  She had prominent pouchy eyes, a mouth that was inches too wide, a broad flabby face and very little neck.  Remus chuckled softly at the recollection of James' snickers whenever Dawn stood near Sirius as they really looked ridiculous together – Sirius the tall, slim, handsome guy who moved with grace, and Dawn the short, very plump girl with toad-like features, who moved with a waddle. 

James had initially subjected Sirius to endless teasing about his not-so-secret-admirer, till Sirius finally blew his top at his friend one day. That marked a turning point and James began to attempt ways and means to discourage Dawn Umbridge's interest in his best friend, but his efforts were in vain. 

It was only when Sirius was sent to Azkaban when he was finally free from all the unwanted attention from Dawn Umbridge_.  That was probably the only good thing about Sirius' stay in the notorious wizard prison_, Remus thought bitterly.

Remus' thoughts gradually drifted back to the present. Sirius was still going on about how much he loathed Dawn Umbridge. "…her voice! That irritating high-pitched sound never fails to make me cringe and almost wish I'm dead!  It reminds me of sharp nails clawing on a smooth surface.  Do you know what…"

"Padfoot," Remus interrupted his friend's ranting, "so Dawn's aunt was the representative from the Ministry of Magic? What did she say?"

Sirius took a deep breath to get himself less agitated and focused on Remus' question.  "She didn't say very much.  She's just here to give me a bag of money.  Compensation from the Ministry, she said.  As though they can make up for thirteen years of my life with a thousand Galleons!"

"A thousand Galleons? That's quite generous."  Remus saw Sirius' face darkening and added quickly, "I mean, that's quite generous considering that the Ministry is always known to be very cautious about every Knut spent.  But of course, that's nothing compared to the injustice they put you through."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right! You should have seen that old Umbridge hag with her stupid handbag and fluffy pink cardigan…"

Remus patiently listened to another round of his friend's ranting about the Umbridges, and silently wondered what the next few days would be like.

***

So how's this new OC? Better than April Flamel??? (*evil grin*)  Don't worry - Dawn Umbridge is not meant to be a substitute for April.  She's just here because of what her aunt did to Harry in OotP.  Oh...and April may just reappear in this fic, so keep reading! ;)


	20. Dawn Umbridge

A/N: 31 July – Happy Birthday to Harry Potter & JK Rowling! Both of them may dream of Sirius tonight. Harry will have a happy reunion with this godfather in his dreams, while JKR will be asked a thousand times "WHY???"

**Dawn Umbridge**

Harry gritted his teeth as he watched Professor Snape sweep out of the dungeon.  

Potions was the class Harry dreaded most. It was even worse than Divination.  At least at Divination, Harry could keep Professor Trelawney happy by predicting the worst misfortunes onto himself.  That was harmless. But in Potions, Harry was certain that Professor Snape wished with all his heart that those misfortunes would really befall him.   ****

This day, Professor Snape was as usual, scrutinising Harry's work and was quick to criticise. And the more closely Professor Snape watched him, the more Harry was unable to concentrate and fumbled.  The assigned potion was supposed to be the shade of sky blue, but Harry's turned out a bright shade of violet. ****

_I'm never going to get my O.W.L. for Potions at this rate_, Harry thought to himself as he packed his things into his bag slowly.  Most of his classmates had already cleared their tables and left the room.  Hermione was observing Harry's slow actions with a little impatience.

Just then, Draco Malfoy who had already left the dungeon earlier, stuck his head into the doorway and called in a loud voice, "Hey Potter!" 

Harry was certain Malfoy was going to ridicule him for his failed concoction again, and eyed Malfoy warily.

True enough, Malfoy was wearing the familiar smirk, "Potter, your godmother is waiting for you outside."  

As Malfoy's head disappeared into the corridor, Ron said excitedly, "Harry! Do you think April is back?"

Hermione tsked loudly.  "Since when is Professor Flamel Harry's godmother?"  Then she frowned thoughtfully and told Harry, "Something's wrong. If it is April, Malfoy would not have looked so damn pleased.  Be careful, Harry."

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and frowned deeply.  "There's only one way to find out.  Let's go."

The three friends trooped out of the dungeon.  To their surprise, the corridor was deserted, save for a short plump woman in a turquoise dress that was at least two sizes too small for her.  

"You must be Harry!" The woman hurried towards Ron, and locked the shocked boy into a tight embrace.

"Erm…actually, I'm Harry," Harry managed to say.

The woman immediately loosened her grip on Ron, and exclaimed in the same high-pitched enthusiastic voice, "Oh Harry! You look just like your father!" She started to pounce on Harry but failed to give him the same painful hug she had given Ron as the boy had quickly stepped behind Hermione.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, how silly of me!"  The woman's hollow laughter sent a chill down Harry's spine.  "I should have introduced myself earlier! Oh please forgive me, dearie."

She paused to give Harry a smile so wide that it stretched her mouth almost from ear to ear.  "I'm Dawn Umbridge.  I'm a special friend of your godfather's."

"Special friend? What do you mean?"

Dawn Umbridge gave the same annoying laugh again.  "Why, I'm surprised darling Sirius hasn't mentioned me to you yet.  Maybe he's just too shy!"

Hermione drew herself straight to bring herself at least an inch taller than Dawn Umbridge.  "Did you tell Malfoy that you're Harry's godmother? We all know that Sirius has not gotten married."

Dawn Umbridge threw the girl a fleeting look of dislike.  "Why yes! It's only a matter of time, and I really don't mind if Harry starts calling me godmother earlier."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the woman for a long time, obviously at a loss for words.

Hermione was the first to recover and she spoke coldly to the older woman, "It has been nice meeting you, Ms Umbridge.  Unfortunately, we are almost late for our next lesson now, and we really have to run."  

With that, Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and pulled the stunned young men up the stairs.

"Hermione! We don't have a class now! Charms will only begin in two hours' time!" Ron told her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"How dense can you get, Ron?" Hermione chided.  "That was just an excuse to get away from that horrible woman!"

"Oh," Ron said sheepishly when the truth sank in. 

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Harry asked.  "About Sirius and her…"

Hermione gave a loud snort.  "I trust Sirius to have better taste than that."

"But of course, after twelve years at Azkaban, he may have developed peculiar taste," Ron mused.

Harry was really disturbed.  He did not like this Dawn Umbridge, and felt uneasy with her.  But it was Sirius' life afterall, and Harry would respect Sirius' choice.  But if what the woman said was true, why didn't Sirius tell Harry about her?  Did Sirius think it was not necessary to let Harry know more about himself?

"Let's go to the library. We have tons of Transfiguration and Potions homework to do," Hermione suggested.

"The two of you can go ahead. I'll look for you later, " Harry said, looking determined.  

"Where are you going?"  Ron asked.

"I'm going to look for Sirius," Harry replied before walking away purposefully.

*

Harry slowly made his way across the Entrance Hall towards the main door, carefully ensuring that he was well-hidden under the invisibility cloak.

As he was thinking hard about the best way to pry open the heavy door in the most unnoticeable way possible, the doors were flung wide open and who else but Sirius and Remus entered through them.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, forgetting that he was under the invisibility cloak.

Sirius and Remus both stopped dead in their tracks and looked around, obviously startled by the voice.

Then a little smile crept into their faces at almost the same moment.

"Harry?" Remus called out in a whisper, looking around him.

"Get out of James' cloak, Harry." Sirius said in a louder voice.

Harry removed the cloak and came face-to-face with the two grinning Marauders.

"Why are you sneaking around under the cloak in broad daylight? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  Sirius asked.  There wasn't a trace of reproach in his voice.  Instead, he actually sounded pleased that his godson could be up to some mischief.

Harry returned Sirius' grin and told him, "I was about to look for you at the Shrieking Shack."

"Is anything wrong?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly.

When Harry quickly assured him that nothing was wrong, Sirius turned seriously and said, "Look, Harry.  I'm sorry, but we have to run.  We were supposed to meet Dumbledore five minutes ago."

Sirius gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze as he went past the young man and before Harry could protest, the two men had disappeared up the stairs.

Harry could not help but feel some frustration and annoyance that he did not get to speak to Sirius.  At the back of his mind, he knew that Sirius must have more important things to attend to and that he was behaving like a spoilt child to demand Sirius' full attention.  But Harry didn't care.  He had longed for the day when Sirius was free, expecting his godfather to spend time with him. Instead, Sirius had become more elusive than ever.  At least Sirius had always made it a point to reply his letters then.  But now, it had been almost a week since the trial but Harry had yet to spend time alone with Sirius.  Most of the time, Harry had been occupied with his lessons and endless assignments in preparation for his O.W.L.s.  And during whatever little pockets of time he had left, Sirius was always busy.

_Was Sirius busy helping Professor Dumbledore against Voldemort? Or…_Harry hated the thought that came to his mind but he half-believed it to be true.  Sirius seemed to have time for everyone except himself – he had time for Professor Dumbledore, for Remus and now, he even had time for the unpleasant Dawn Umbridge.  _If Sirius really wanted to spend time with me, Sirius would have found a way to do so_, Harry thought to himself as he felt his first tinge of resentment against his godfather.

"Harry dearie!"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitch voice.  Harry signed as he located its source and made a mental note on how fake the enthusiasm sounded.

"Harry!" Dawn Umbridge called out again. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Harry remembered the lie that Hermione gave just in time to check himself, "We…er...remembered the wrong time.  I thought I could have a break and take a short walk.  I'm on my way to the library now."

Dawn Umbridge narrowed her almost protruding eyes and observed Harry, as though trying to read his thoughts. As Harry squirmed under her unblinking stare, she asked, "Where's Sirius? You met him?"

"Yes, briefly.  He was in a hurry to meet Professor Dumbledore," Harry admitted grudgingly.

Dawn Umbridge smiled knowingly and eyed Harry again, "Now, Harry, I didn't want to tell you this initially as it may be too cruel.  But I don't think I should hide it from you any longer."

Harry's curiosity got the better of him.  "What is it you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well…how should I put it?" Dawn Umbridge was trying hard to pretend that she was in a dilemma but it was obvious that she was savouring the moment and enjoying the growing discomfort in the young man before her. "Well, I'll say it then.  This is for your own good.  And of course, for Sirius' well-being as well.  You see, Sirius darling is very busy now.  There are so many things that he has to attend to.  You must understand that the poor darling was not in the position to do as he wished for the past many years.  Now that he has regained his freedom, he can do all that now.  You see…"

"What is it you're trying to say?" Harry was becoming impatient.

"Well, to put it simply, Harry dear, Sirius has lost many years of his life and now he wants to make up for lost time.  There are many things he wants to do, Harry, and I'm afraid…" Dawn Umbridge made the action of sobbing into her handkerchief, though her eyes were plainly dry. "…I'm afraid, Harry dear, that you're not on his priority list." 

Harry felt a lump in his throat.

Dawn Umbridge continued mercilessly, "But of course, Sirius darling was feeling a little guilty that he could not spend time with you, but he couldn't help it.  He must live his own life you know.  And I suggest that you don't…"

"That I don't inconvenience Sirius or be a burden to him?" Harry asked, his mouth was turning dry.

Dawn Umbridge breathed a huge exaggerated sign of mock relief.  "Oh dearie, I'm so glad you understand! Sirius was troubled as to how to break the news to you.  I'm sure a big boy like you will understand that he needs to lead his own life and not be burdened by someone else's kid. Of course in future, Sirius and I will have kids of our own to take care of and it'll be too cruel to shower you with false hopes now and neglect you then!"

Harry felt sick.  He did not want to hear anymore.  Grabbing his invisibility cloak close to him, Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

*

Before he knew it, Harry was back in his dormitory.  He was alone.  His breath was coming on hard and fast and his heart was throbbing not just from the effort of rushing to his room, but more because of the words he had just heard.

"No.  Sirius doesn't think I'm a burden," Harry said aloud.  But Dawn Umbridge's voice reminding him that he was just someone else's kid kept echoing in his ears.

Harry flung himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. In no time, the pillow was soaked with hot angry tears - tears that Harry had been trying to force back for as long as he could remember.

Harry could not recall when was the last time he broke down, but he knew that this moment of realisation was too much to bear.  It was more painful than his guilt at Cedric's death, his unhappiness when he was ignored by Ron a year ago, and his tiring constant battles against Voldemort.  This was more painful as Harry felt that he had lost the only family he ever knew and could ever hope to have.  

There was nothing Harry Potter could look forward to anymore.

***

Ms Padfoot : You're a hard taskmaster! This chapter is longer :)

Tiger Lily : I will, I will!  I've already written a chapter on just that.  You'll probably read about that in Chap 23 or 24.

black-cat-on-the-wall : Yes, I did.

Star06 :  Thanks for reviewing. Keep doing so, ok? :) :) :)

Katykat1010 : I hate the Umbridges too!

Rainie : Harry would have said "YUCKS!!!" to Umbridge liking his godfather!  LOL

Someone Reading : The Devil's Snare and Giant Squid are nice? Now I've finally met someone more evil than me! Hooray! 

Sunshine*girl-Hermione : Actually, I've already decided on the pairing and have written that particular chapter.  You'll find out later :)

Senshichan14 : Your review was so funny!!! Had me laughing aloud for a long time. Oh yeah, I was feeling very full for days (thanks to all your goodies) and have been spending the past few days exercising (so that I'll never reach Dawn Umbridge's weight). And, your latest threat is my favourite so far…I'll not mind listening to Sirius sing for the rest of my life, even if it's that annoying Barney song! 

peachgirl1608 : Umbridge is going to continue throwing herself at dear Sirius until…LOL, I'm not telling just yet! 

Destructor-of-peace : Fanfiction.net is giving me problems as well! It's often down or overloaded.  And I'm no longer getting author alerts and review alerts. It's so annoying! :(   


	21. Godfather And Godson

**Godfather And Godson**

Harry closed his book. He had given up trying to read the chapter Professor Binns had assigned as part of the fifth years' History Of Magic homework.  

Hermione looked up from the thick book she was reading and puckered her brow. "Harry, you are not concentrating!" she said accusingly. ****

Ron too, was struggling with his homework and huge blotchy ink patches were appearing on his Divination assignment.  "I'm running out of ways to kill myself," he moaned.

Hermione shook her head at Ron's messy parchment and replied distractedly, "Just predict that you'll be drowned in ink or something."  

"That's a good idea! Thanks, Hermione!"  Ron brightened up and immediately began scribbling furiously on his parchment.  

Harry was grateful for the little distraction from Ron and hoped that he would be left alone to his thoughts, but he had no such luck.  Hermione returned her attention to him once again.  

"What's wrong, Harry?  Now, don't try to deny it because I can tell.  You have been moping around for the past three days since we met that awful woman," she commanded.

Harry stared down at the table.  This wasn't something he wished to share with his friends.  He did not want to seem needy, and he also felt that they would not fully understand his feelings since they had always had a family to turn to. 

"Harry?" Ron urged gently.  He had put down his quill, giving Harry his full attention.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said firmly, gathering his things. "I'm going back to my…"

Just then, there was loud banging on the other side of the portrait door.  A second-year Gryffindor who was seated nearest the door, nervously jumped to her feet and opened it.

The students in the Gryffindor common room gasped when the notorious Sirius Black gracefully climbed through the portrait hole.

Sirius ignored the shocked faces and his eyes quickly scanned the room before he made his way purposefully towards Harry.

"Sirius! Why are you here? You were the one banging the door?" Hermione managed to say.

The older man threw her a glance and answered impatiently, "I was just about to threaten to slash her portrait again if she doesn't let me through soon." 

"Harry," Sirius waited no time in addressing his godson. "Are you avoiding me?" 

Harry caught sight of Hermione and Ron widening their eyes. He kept his head bent low to stare at the carpet before turning back to Sirius.  "No," he said quietly.

"Cut the crap," Sirius barked. "Come. We need to talk."  Before Harry could protest, Sirius had grabbed his arm and began steering him towards his dormitory upstairs.  Ron and Hermione quickly gathered their things and hurried after the pair.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled as soon as they reached his dormitory.   Sirius released his grip on Harry right away, taken aback by the young man's outcry.

Harry felt his anger and frustration surfacing again. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON ME.  YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEEL OBLIGED TO TAKE CARE OF ME.  I KNOW YOU WANT TO LEAD YOUR OWN LIFE AND I WILL NOT BURDEN YOU!"

Sirius paled when he heard Harry's words, while Ron and Hermione were at a loss of what to do.

There was stunned silence.

"Why are you saying all these things, Harry?" Sirius asked his godson in a strained voice.  "Have I done something to make you feel this way?"

Harry tried to put off answering the question for as long as he could.

"I know you have your own life to lead, Sirius.  Don't let me hold you back," he said finally.  

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced the younger man to look at him.  "You're my godson, Harry. You are my responsibility." 

"That's the problem! I don't want you to feel you have to take care of me just because you're my godfather."

"What's wrong with a godfather taking care of his godson?"

"I don't want you to feel obliged to me just because my dad made you agree to be my godfather."

"James made me? It's more like I made him agree to let you be my godson!"

Harry stared at Sirius, speechless.

"I _have_ to take care of you, Harry.  And I _want_ to take care of you.  What's wrong with that?"

Harry remained silent, staring at Sirius' faces, trying desperately to read his godfather's thoughts.

"You're my responsibility, Harry.  That's a responsibility I _choose_ to take, and _want_ to take." Sirius told him firmly.

"You don't mind me being a burden to you?" Harry asked in a small hopeful voice.

Sirius looked at Harry for several long moments.  His expression was sad and grave. "I've never felt you're a burden to me.  You'll never be a burden, Harry.  You're more…more like part of family." Sirius' eyes were misting over.  "I mean…James was my family.  He was like a brother to me, and I'll be happy to take care of his son.  But that's not all.  I'm very proud of you, Harry.  You have achieved many things beyond your years, and have gone through a lot of pain – more than many will ever experience in their whole lives. I want to do whatever I can to make you happy.  That's what little I can do for James…and for you.  Do you understand me?"

Harry felt hot tears that threatened to spill over.  He walked over to Sirius and hugged the older man.  "I'm happy and proud to have you as my godfather, Sirius.  You're the closest thing I have to a family.  You're the single most important person to me now.  I want you to be happy too." 

He took a deep breath and continued, "I know there are many things you want to do, Sirius.  I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about me.  You can go ahead and do the things you want to do."

Sirius shot him a puzzled look. "There're things I want to do?" he repeated blankly.

"That woman said..." Harry began.

"What woman?" Sirius snapped.

"Dawn Umbridge." 

"DAWN UMBRIDGE? She spoke to you? What did she tell you?"

"She said that you have your own life to lead and I shouldn't hinder or inconvenience you."

"SHE SAID THAT?" Sirius was looking as scary as he did when Harry first saw him at the Shrieking Shack years ago. "And you believed her?" he looked at Harry disbelievingly.

"She said she's your special friend and that in future, the two of you will have your own kids…" said Harry lamely, beginning to feel foolish for being so gullible.

Sirius gave a laugh that sounded like a bark and paced around the room.  When he finally stopped and faced Harry again, he looked as though he was going to laugh and yell at the same time.

"You really don't think much of your godfather's taste, do you?" Sirius asked, shaking his head at the same time.

"No…I…" Harry stammered.

"Don't pay any attention to that woman, Harry.  If you want to know more about how deluded she is, you can ask Remus. She's the ultimate …" Sirius was ranting. He stopped himself in time and looked at Harry with concern. "But right now, I just want to be sure that you understand me.  You're not my burden and you can feel free to come to me anytime, okay?"

Harry nodded, a warm happiness filled his insides.  He was sure that he could conjure the best patronus right now.

"Good!" Sirius let out a breath of relief. 

"Sirius?" 

"Yes, Harry?" 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You're already doing that," Sirius pointed out, with amusement in his voice.

A sly smile appeared on Harry's lips.  "You said Dawn Umbridge is not your type.  So what's your type exactly?"

Sirius' mouth fell open.  He closed it and looked at Harry suspiciously, "Why are you asking this question?"

Harry's smile grew wider. "I just thought of anyone else who may just be the type you like."

Sirius racked his brains for a witty comeback so that he did not have to answer Harry's question directly. "Anyone but that irritating Umbridge is fine," he mumbled before announcing that he had something he forgot to do and left the dormitory in a haste.

"That was really something!" Ron spoke up at last, stepping out from the shadows.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us what that horrible woman told you?" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight.  I was too preoccupied with what she said to consider if there's any truth to her words, " Harry admitted sheepishly.

"That must be tough…keeping all these terrible thoughts to yourself," Ron said sympathetically.

"That hateful woman! We have to get her out of Hogwarts fast!" Hermione continued to fume on her friend's behalf.

Harry was, at that moment, too happy to worry about Dawn Umbridge.  He was relieved to know that it was all a lie and Sirius still cared for him.  In fact, he was almost perversely glad that Umbridge lied to him.  Now, he no longer doubted that Harry Potter had Sirius Black as his first real family member, someone who genuinely loved him.

Goodbye Dursleys, hello family.

***

Please review :)

A/N: I'll not be replying to reviews for my previous chapter individually, as there are a handful posted on 1 Aug and 2 Aug that are missing. The number of reviews jumped on these two days, and the reviews are still not displayed. Anyway, thanks for all your encouragement and reviews! So no one likes Dawn Umbridge! (Hee…I didn't think anyone would.)  We'll have fun with her and take our revenge for Harry soon.  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has to wait till I'm done with She-With-The-Horrible-Aunt!


	22. The Education Liaison

**The Education Liaison**

"Did you manage to hunt her down?" Remus asked as Sirius entered the Shrieking Shack and sank heavily into the couch, looking as though he was about to be sick.

"Yeah," Sirius grunted. ****

"So you gave her a piece of your mind?" Remus asked again cheerfully.

"I did." Sirius looked pained.

"She freaked out and swore never to come near Harry and you again?" Remus persisted.

Sirius gave a long sign. "How I wish you're right.  I yelled at her, sprouted vulgarities and waved my fists at her.  I've done everything except punch her fat face. But the woman is really mental.  She seemed not to have heard a single word of what I said.  In fact, she behaved as though I was whispering sweet nothings to her and kept holding on to my arm and refused to let go," Sirius shuddered at the recollection of his latest encounter with Dawn Umbridge.

"That's bad," Remus remarked sympathetically.

Sirius shook his head in resignation and continued in a voice filled with shock and disbelief, "No, it's worse than bad. As soon as I stopped shouting at her, she started asking me how many kids I want to have and proceeded to tell me a whole list of names she had decided for OUR kids.  And she was referring to kids by ME and HER." Sirius looked as though he was about to throw up any moment. "She's a total nightmare.  Remind me never to go near that woman again."

Remus was speechless.  He knew that Sirius could appear very frightening whenever he lost his temper and judging by the murderous look on Sirius' face when he stormed off earlier to locate Dawn Umbridge, this was definitely one of his worst.  Remus had expected Dawn Umbridge to be at least a little discouraged from her pursuit of his friend.

"At last you've met a woman you can't handle, Padfoot," Remus tried to make light of the situation.

Sirius shot him a dirty look. "If you're my friend, you ought to help me think of how to get rid of her or at least avoid her instead of gloating at me," he said accusingly.

"You know that's not going to be easy.  She managed to get Fudge to make her the Ministry's Education Liaison.  That gives her the right to visit Hogwarts frequently and even Albus can't turn her away."

"What if we leave the school?" Sirius asked in desperation though he knew what the reply would be. 

"Then she'll hunt you down and may even find accommodation somewhere near you to keep you in sight," Remus said matter-of-factly. If Sirius had not looked so down and upset, Remus would have thought the situation was ridiculously funny.

"Yeah. At least at Hogwarts, I get some privacy in the evenings and nights," Sirius conceded grudgingly. "But there must be a way.  I'll lose my sanity if I have to tolerate more of her.  As it is, I was really close to beating up a woman for the first time in my life." 

"Don't worry.  We'll think of something," Remus tried to comfort his friend.

*

"We have to find a way to get rid of that horrible Dawn Umbridge!" Hermione declared determinedly.

"That's easier said than done," said Harry moodily.

Ron tried to be helpful. "How about asking Professor Dumbledore to ban her from Hogwarts?" 

"Ron," Hermione began crossly. "We've been through this.  That Umbridge woman has been appointed the Education Liaison, which means that even Professor Dumbledore can't stop her from being here."

"Oh, I forgot," Ron's face turned crimson.  "Dad mentioned in his letter that she has an aunt in the Ministry who's the Senior Secretary to the Minister.  She must have pulled some strings to get the position."

"Well, we can't let her get her way! Not after what she did to Harry!" Hermione said fiercely.

"Maybe you should talk to Sirius about this, Harry.  Perhaps he can find a way to make her leave Hogwarts," Ron said.

"I've already done that.  It's no use.  Sirius wants to stay far away from her.  If he has a way, he would have used it."

"And Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head glumly and Hermione threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "There must be a way.  I can't bear the sight of that irritating woman striding around as if she owns Hogwarts! She's even more pretentious than ten Professor Trelawneys!"

"Wow! This is the first time I hear you praise our Divination professor!" Ron quipped and promptly received a glare from her. 

"Umbridge is such a pain.  I looked at my ring when she tried to speak to you this morning, Harry. And the stone turned the colour of mud!"  Hermione told Harry.

Harry felt a pang of guilt. "I left my ring in my trunk and forgot all about it since April left.  If only I had worn it that day we first met Umbridge after Potions, I would have known right away that she was lying and not thrown the tantrum at Sirius."

The three friends sat gloomily together under the oak tree in the courtyard, each lost in thought. 

"If only April is here.  She's full of crazy ideas," Ron mumbled to himself after a long period of silence.

"What is it you said again?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed nervously, wondering if he had said something wrong again. "I was just saying if April is here…"

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.  

Harry began to brighten up considerably as well. "April is always full of ideas. She'll be able to think of something."

"Yes! How could we have forgotten that she was the one who outsmarted Voldemort, nabbed Peter Pettigrew and got Sirius' freedom back!" Hermione added happily.  

"So we'll write to April and ask her to help think of some ideas to get rid of Dawn Umbridge?" Ron asked.

A mysterious smile was tugging at the corners of Hermione's lips.  "We'll do that later.  Right now, we'd better hurry if we don't want to be late for Charms."

"Yes, we'll do that later. Come on, let's go," Harry stood up and led the way back to main school building.  His heart was pounding with excitement as he thought of what he was going to do.

*

The three friends had unusually good appetites the next day. Each of them was trying to hide their smug grins from one another.

It was not until that afternoon when the subject of writing to April was brought up again.

"I've written the letter to April," Harry announced suddenly as they left their last lesson of the day.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks.

"You wrote a letter to April? Have you sent it?" Hermione was asking.

"Sure I did," Harry replied cheerfully.

"When did you send it?"

"I went to the owlery last night."

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned while Ron continued to look aghast.

Harry frowned. "I know I should have waited to write the letter together with both of you.  But it was very late last night and I couldn't sleep so I…"

"Harry," Hermione interjected. "I sent a letter to April last night too."

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron cried at the same time.

Hermione looked miserable. "I thought I'll surprise you by sending the letter and get April to return.  I didn't want to see Dawn Umbridge around for a day more, so I didn't wait and went ahead on my own."

"Oh." That was the only sound Harry managed. His thoughts were racing.

"What did you say in your letter, Harry?"

"I told her that Sirius is in trouble and we need her help."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.  

Ron went pale.

"What did yours say?" Harry asked Hermione, suddenly suspicious.

"Mine said Professor Lupin is in trouble and asked her to come back to help as soon as she can."

"Oh no." It was Harry's turn to say these words. "Now she'll never come back. She'll know that it's all not true." He felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Do you think there's a chance that April will believe both Sirius and Professor Lupin are in trouble at the same time?"

"It's not likely, but not entirely impossible," Harry said after some consideration, refusing to lose hope.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me…"

"Not now, Ron! We need to think this through!" Hermione snapped.

Ron spoke up in a slightly louder voice. "She will not believe our letters."

"Why not? There's a chance…"

"Wait a minute. What did you mean by _our_ letters?"  Harry interrupted Hermione.

Ron's face turned the shade of his hair.  "Because…because…I…well…this morning…I sent her a letter too," he stammered, speaking in a small voice. "I was hoping to surprise both of you."

"What did yours say?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

Ron bit his lower lip and avoided the eyes of his friends. "I told April that the two of you are in trouble and asked her to rescue you."

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief.

"There's no way she'll believe that all four of us are in trouble and need her to rescue us.  Not at the same time," Hermione said in despair.

Harry nodded blankly. "She'll not be back afterall."

***

Please please please review! Why am I getting this nagging feeling that some have given up on this story… If I get 15 reviews on this chapter, I'll update on Monday.  This is a promise!  C'mon, click that icon on the bottom left. I'll love you A LOT if you do.

peachgirl1608 / Sunshine*girl-Hermione / TS: Thanks!

padfoot1979 / Ms. Padfoot / Fire'N'Ice / Tiger Lily (er…I refuse to add the number. Know how much u hate it) / Star06: Dawn Umbridge will be punished!!! I'm having a fun time writing that chapter now.

Someone Reading : I must have read and re-read your review about 10…no, 20 times. Thanks! :)

Destructor-of-peace : Nope, you're not mad at all…only crazy!  LOL  (*Invisi nods vigorously*) 

Jena Jinn : I've made the amendment.  Thanks! 

Summerkins : Thanks for including me as your favourite author, and for your cookies and candy!  I'm a Sirius-fanatic too! 


	23. Letters

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I did not get 15 reviews…I got 26! I'm so happy that I've written a much longer chapter.  Here it is, on Monday, as promised! Enjoy! :)

**Letters**

April Flamel was surprised to see two fine owls arrive at the Flamel Fortress.  One was a Hogwarts owl - April could recognise owls from the school at once since they had been delivering letters from Dumbledore to the Flamels for as long as she could remember.  The second was a snowy owl. _She's beautiful, _April thought as she removed the rolled parchment from the owl's leg.

"Would Miss like to have supper now?" A house-elf entered the spacious study room and addressed its mistress.  His posture was rod-straight and there was an air of self-importance about the elf. ****

"Yes, I'll have it here," April replied distractedly as she unrolled the two parchments and laid them on the table. 

"Gem will bring food." 

"Gem!" April called back the house-elf.  "Bring these two owls away.  Feed them well.  They must have travelled a long way."

"Gem will obey Miss." The house-elf bowed low respectfully before making his exit with the two owls.

April returned her attention to the parchments.  Her eyes widened with shock and she drew in her breath sharply as she read one of them.  It was from Harry.

_Dear April,_

_I do hope you can come back soon, as we really need your help right now. It's too complicated to explain in this letter, but the truth is Sirius is in trouble, deep trouble._

_Harry_

She gave a deep frown as she reached for the second letter anxiously and began reading.

_Dear April,_

_We miss you so much and hope you are well. _

_I can't reveal much in this letter in case it gets intercepted. Professor Lupin is in grave danger.  We need your help! Please hurry back as soon as you can! We'll explain everything to you when we meet._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

April slowly let out her breath.  She read both letters again, brows furrowed in concentration. 

Just then, Gem returned with another house-elf who was carrying a tray piled high with food and drinks.  He commandingly gave directions as the latter elf set to lay the table for their mistress' meal.

"Gem, come over here. Pearl, you too," April commanded as she laid both letters from Harry and Hermione on the table.  "Read these and tell me what you think."

Gem and Pearl froze in shock for a moment, before dropping to their knees and bowed so low that their foreheads touched the floor.  

"House-elves must never read mistress' letters!" Gem said.

"Gem and Pearl beg for forgiveness from Miss. Gem and Pearl do not want to disobey Miss," the other house-elf said in a trembling voice.

April gave a long exasperated sigh.  "The two of you may go.  Send Brandy and Whiskey to me."

The two house-elves departed from the room by shifting backwards awkwardly, with knees still on the floor and heads kept low.

April rolled her eyes at the sight before returning her attention to the letters. _Is this true? If Sirius and Remus are both in trouble, why had Harry and Hermione only mentioned one of them in each of their letters? I smell a rat! But what if they are telling the truth?_

"Beloved Missy!"

"Our pretty mistress!" 

April looked fondly at the two house-elves who were running into the room.

"Oh Brandy! Whiskey! My regular remedies," April grinned. "Read these and tell me what to believe."  She gestured towards the letters.

Brandy and Whiskey placed their hands behind their backs, and peered at the two letters in a way that reminded April of the detectives she saw on Muggle television.

Then, the house-elves spoke up at once in such loud excited voices that April could not decipher what they said.

"One at a time," she instructed.  "Brandy, you go first."

"Brandy thanks Missy! Brandy thinks Missy should ignore letters. They are playing a trick on Missy! Missy must never fall for it!"

"Whiskey does not agree with Brandy!  Whiskey thinks Missy should visit school. Friends need Missy's help!"

"No! It's a prank!" 

"No! It's true!"

"FALSE!" Brandy shrieked loudly.

"TRUE!" 

"FALSE! FALSE! FALSE!"

"TRUE! TRUE! TRUE!" Whiskey was getting hysterical.

"WHISKEY IS BEING SILLY! THE LETTERS ARE LIES!"

"WHISKEY IS RIGHT. BRANDY IS WRONG. BRANDY IS THE FOOL. THE LETTERS ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

"LIES!"

"TRU…"

"KEEP QUIET!" April yelled over the din that her house-elves were creating.  She shook her head at them wearily. "You two are so different from the others. Gem and Pearl did not even dare look at the letters."

"Missy does not want Brandy and Whiskey to be like the others!"  Brandy said.

Not to be outdone, Whiskey continued, "That's why Whiskey and Brandy are Missy's favourites!"

April broke into a smile, and stooped to give each house-elf an affectionate hug.  "I love you guys!  I don't know what I'll do without the both of you."

"Missy will be so bored and lonely without Brandy and Whiskey!"

"Whiskey and Brandy love our pretty Missy too!"

April smiled again.  "I'll visit Hogwarts tomorrow," she told them.

"Missy believes Brandy!"

"Not true! If Missy believes Brandy, Missy will go tonight. Missy listens to Whiskey."

April ignored the house-elves, choosing to tuck into her meal instead.  

"Brandy wants to come with Missy. Brandy will make sure no one bullies Missy!"

"Whiskey wants to come too! Whiskey will help Missy's friends."

"No," April replied. "I want the two of you to stay and help me look after Aaron."

"But Master has the other house-elves. Missy has no one!" Whiskey whined.

"Brandy and Whiskey beg Missy!" said Brandy in a pitiful voice.

"Alright. Both of you may come with me. But no quibbling in front of my friends," April warned. "Now go and let me take my meal in peace."

April watched the two house-elves as they merrily made their noisy exits.  Her mood turned sombre once more, and her glance returned to the letters.  It was then when she noticed something that skipped her attention earlier. The corners of her lips began to curl upwards as she thought, _their handwritings actually look neat! Hermione has always been meticulous, but Harry's handwriting is way too tidy as compared to the written assignments he had submitted to me. These were obviously not written in a hurry. Too much thought had gone into drafting it._

*

April woke up early the next morning, and dressed quickly.  She found Brandy and Whiskey waiting excitedly outside her bedroom.

"Good morning, Missy!" the two house-elves greeted their mistress in unison.

"Good morning, my dears," April replied.

"What time does Missy wish to leave for the school?" Whiskey asked eagerly.

"Immediately after breakfast.  You two ready to come along?"

"Brandy and Whiskey have been ready since dawn, Missy," Brandy replied.

April grinned at them, and made her way to the courtyard where she liked to take her breakfast.  Brandy and Whiskey followed happily behind her.

The walk to her favourite spot lifted April's spirits, as she breathed in the fresh sweet air and felt the warmth of the sun on her face.

Gem looked disapprovingly at Brandy and Whiskey as they took their seats beside their mistress at her usual breakfast table. "Good morning, Miss. There was another letter for Miss this morning," Gem reported, throwing a dirty look at the other two house-elves. 

April raised an eyebrow. "Another letter?" she queried as she grabbed it from Gem.

_Dear April,_ __

_I was made the Quidditch goalkeeper! Isn't that wicked? For once, Fred and George could not find a reason to mock at something I do. I'll show them I'm as good, if not better, than Oliver Wood! Would you come to watch me, I mean Gryffindor, play sometime? Actually, why don't you come back this week? We're having our first match against the Ravenclaws.  It'll be good if you're back as then you can help Harry and Hermione.  They've got into some kind of trouble and perhaps you can put in a few good words for them since you know Professor Dumbledore so well.  Will you come back? Please say you would! We've been training hard and everyone feels that Gryffindor has a good chance of winning. Sirius and Professor Lupin have promised to come watch us too._

_Ron_

April gave her head a little shake and quickly scanned through Ron's letter for the second time.  _It was obviously written in hurry and the boy was very excited about his new role, _she observed. Then she read the last sentence of Ron's letter again.

"Missy is not eating.  Letter brings more bad news!" Whiskey exclaimed, observing his young mistress.

April gave a short laugh before replying, "Brandy is right this time. The letters are not true. No one is in trouble."

"Brandy is right! Brandy will go to the school and punish pranksters!"

"No, Brandy. We're not going to the school anymore.  Where's the owl who delivered this?"

Gem, who had been standing behind April all this while, reported, "Gem sent owl back, Miss. Owl was very small and weak. Gem must add that owl did not perform duties well. Gem found owl stuck in the flowerbeds this morning."

"Very well. Fetch me one of our owls," April instructed Gem who bowed respectfully before leaving to perform the task.

"Missy needs parchment, quill and ink?" Whiskey asked helpfully.

April nodded and Whiskey quickly hurried away.

Brandy eyed his mistress thoughtfully and observed that she was very much lost in her thoughts.  "Is Missy angry with those who sent the letters?"

April looked at the house-elf with surprise. "Whatever made you say that?"

"Missy is angry with them. Missy does not wish to see them in the school."

"No, Brandy. I'm not angry with them. Not one bit.  I'm actually quite happy that they wrote these letters.  It shows that they miss me and want to see me again."

"Forgive Brandy for asking, Missy.  Brandy do not understand. Missy is not going to school."

"I miss them too, Brandy. There are many people I miss at Hogwarts." April sipped her coffee and paused before adding in a quiet voice, "I'm not sure that every one of these people actually miss me and want me back.  Perhaps my place is here, at Flamel Fortress."

"Brandy knows Missy is not happy here.  Missy is lonely."

"I still have my brother," April said in barely a whisper. 

"Missy does not visit Master. Master makes Missy sad. Brandy saw Missy cry." Brandy's eyes were wet and he blew his nose loudly into the table napkin he was wearing.

"It's not Aaron's fault that he doesn't recognise me." April tilted her head upwards to the sky and blinked.

"MY PRETTY MISSY!" 

April looked into the direction of the voice in time to see Whisky give Gem a shove, in a bid to be the first to reach her.

"Whiskey, manners!" she gently reprimanded the gleeful house-elf who efficiently laid the writing equipment before her. 

_Dear Harry, Hermione and Ron,_

_Nice try, I was nearly fooled._

_Congratulations to Ron, who's now the newest addition to Gryffindor's Quidditch team. (I do hope this part of your letter is true.) All the best for your match against the Ravenclaws._

_Take good care of yourself.  I miss you all too._

_Love,_

_April_

April rolled up the parchment and handed it to Gem.  Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts, she addressed Brandy and Whiskey, "I want to do some Muggle shopping today. Let's go!"

Brandy and Whiskey looked hesitantly at each other.

"What is the problem? I want to go to the Muggle malls…" her eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her. "Oh sorry! I forgot you two can't be seen by Muggles," she said apologetically, in a small voice.

"Whiskey wants to go with Missy!" the house-elf wailed.

"Alright," she relented, "we'll not go to the Muggle malls then. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or the Pappano Square?"

"Pappano Square!" Brandy chose excitedly and Whiskey nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" April beamed back at her house-elves.

***

Are you guys and gals ready for the next chapter? I promised you'll like it because…well, you have to wait to find out. *evil grin*

Calm Serene : Thanks for not giving up! This means a lot to me :)

lovevanillacreme / Rainbow1 : I'll let you on a little secret. I know someone by the name of "Dawn" whom I don't like very much. So you can be sure that I'll not give Dawn Umbridge a nice time in my fic!

BBoo : Did I say they'll be together? Nice try, though!  :)

Angelbach : Hope April's reaction is satisfactory. There's more, I promise!

Kendra Meadows : Kendra is a lovely name. Is this your real name or pen-name?

sakura: Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing, ok?

SiriusLvr : I know what you mean.  Sirius and Remus are supposed to be only 35/36 years old in Book Five, according to an interview with JKR where she said that's Snape's age.  I think Daniel Day Lewis is a better choice for Sirius.  As for that guy who's acting as Remus, do you know that he actually said in an interview that his character is "Professor Lucas"??? Good grief, he couldn't even get the name right!

Tiger Lily : *****pout*  so that's not your real name either…

Ms. Padfoot : I'm overjoyed to be on the "Favourite Author" list of my favourite author! Thanks for all the encouragement and support you've given me! 

serebii : No, I'll not try to email you. LOL

Destructor-of-peace : You still don't believe you're crazy? Hmm… ;)

Star06 : I've got more than 15 reviews and I'm so happy that I can sing!!!

angelic : If you need a breather from smashing JKR's knees, you know what else you can do…read & review!

Lil Lupin : Thanks!  :)

padfoot1979 : Now you know what the letters say.  Ron's letter is a bit…duh, right? LOL

Courtney : Maybe in the next chapter…or perhaps ten chapters later…I'm not telling just yet! LOL

Fire'N'Ice : You'll get her back…some day!

AlltheLonelyPeople : A Lockhart smile? How charming! :)

Mira-hime : This is a longer chapter, so there's more.  :)

black-cat-on-the-wall & Sunshine*girl-Hermione: There's a twist…there's a twist *BlackLupin goes hysterical* You're find out soon!

peachgirl1608 : I'm so glad you like April! :)

Ainsley Sloan : FINALLY!!! I'll not hurt you.  But can I punish you? Your punishment is…REVIEW! Hee hee.

Someone Reading : As always, I LOVE reading your reviews!  Enjoying the full moon? ;) 

Summerkins : April will be back someday 'cos I love her too! And Dawn Umbridge will get her dues!


	24. April Flamel Is Back

**April Flamel Is Back**

There was a buzz of excitement when the owl posts arrived in the Great Hall.

Hermione was eagerly flipping through her newly-arrived Daily Prophet when a dark owl flew low and neatly dropped a letter between Harry, Ron and Hermione. ****

Harry snatched the letter and began reading it, with Hermione and Ron leaning closer on either side of him. The three of them finished reading at about the same time and slumped into their chairs.  ****

"She saw through us.  She knew we made it all up," Harry said.

"We waited for two days and this is the reply?" Ron said, disappointed.

Hermione looked sharply at Ron. "Did you tell April that you're the new Gryffindor goalkeeper?"

Ron nodded guiltily.  He gasped suddenly as he remembered his mention of Sirius And Remus in the letter.

Hermione noticed Ron's ears had turned crimson red, and grew suspicious, "What else did you mention in your letter?"

"Nothing," Ron replied quickly and pretended to find the muffins in front of him exceptionally fascinating. ****

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Transfiguration classroom fifteen minutes early, as instructed by a note from Professor McGonagall.  But the professor was nowhere in sight.

"It's unlike Professor McGonagall to be late," Hermione said.

Harry was looking around, half-expecting to see a cat, the animagus form of his Transfiguration teacher, but the classroom looked perfectly empty, save for the three of them.

Deciding to make good use of time while waiting, Harry took out the letter they had received from April and read it again, frustration building up inside him.

"Even if she saw through our trick, can't she at least make a trip back?" Harry said aloud.

"Perhaps we should send her another letter," Hermione said with sudden inspiration. "We'll be truthful and simply tell her that we miss her and ask her to come back."

"Will that work?" asked Ron doubtfully.

"It has to," Harry declared fiercely. "We'll tell her that if she doesn't come back soon, we'll sneak off to Flamel Fortress to see her!"

"That's a great idea, Harry. Only that we have no idea where Flamel Fortress is."  Hermione was her usual logical self.

Ron moaned, "I was hoping that she'll be in time for our first Quidditch match. It looks like that's not possible anymore."

"You mean that's YOUR first Quidditch match," Hermione corrected.

"Hermione Granger, why must you always be such a spoilsport?" Ron bellowed, but instantly regretted raising his voice when Hermione's eyes begin to mist.

"Now, that's not the way to speak to a lady," a voice rang out.

The three youngsters were startled and looked around the room frantically for the source of the voice.

"Still can't figure it out?" the voice teased.  This time, they traced the source to a corner of the room.

"Looks like I'm caught!" April lifted the invisibility cloak and beamed at the three teenagers.

"April!" 

"Is that really you?"

"You're back!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to the laughing young woman and each gave her a warm hug.

"Whoa! That's a nice welcome!" April remarked happily.

"We thought you'll not be back after we read your letter!" said Hermione.

"Well, I did not intend to visit so soon. But I changed my mind."

"What made you decide to come back?" Harry asked.

April shrugged. "What matters is that I'm back, isn't it? In fact, I've got presents for all of you!"

"Presents?" Ron echoed blankly.  The only thing in April's hands was her invisibility cloak.

April merrily went on, oblivious to Ron's puzzlement.  "I've gone for a little shopping spree after receiving your letters." She strolled to the door, opened it and yelled, "Aren't you two coming in?"

To the teenagers' amazement, two house-elves, each carrying assorted items, came skipping into the classroom.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron, meet my companions Brandy and Whiskey.  Brandy and Whiskey, meet the letter-writers," April introduced them.

"Brandy and Whiskey? Your names are so wicked!" Ron cried, eyes wide open as he stared at the two elves.

Harry had to stifle an urge to shake the house-elves' hands when he noticed that their hands were occupied. Just then, he heard a snort behind him and froze.  He knew what was coming.

"They're not your companions. They're house-elves.  Your family slaves," Hermione said coldly.

April was caught off-guard by the sudden change in the girl's temperament.

"Hermione has a thing for house-elves," Harry tried to explain.

"Yeah, she tried to start a campaign to lobby for house-elves' rights,' Ron added.

"Oh," April did not know what else to say.  The happiness she felt a moment ago had completely evaporated.

"How dare you be rude to my Missy!" Brandy dropped everything he was holding and pointed a bony finger at Hermione menacingly.

"Brandy, no!" April quickly restrained her house-elf.

"No one can bully Missy!" Brandy growled at Hermione. 

Hermione, who had gone pale at Brandy's outburst, tried to speak again, "House-elves have rights too. They have rights to be free."

"Brandy does not want freedom! Brandy wants to stay with Missy forever!" the house-elf cried fiercely.

Whiskey, who was quiet all this while, decided to jump into the fray too.  Walking up to Hermione, he stood close in front of her and poked a finger into her stomach. Hermione let out a silent scream in mixed surprise and fear as she stared back at Whiskey.

"You are an evil girl. You do not understand house-elves.  Whiskey and Brandy are very fortunate.  Missy is family. You want Missy to chase Whiskey and Brandy out of home!"

"I.I do not," Hermione managed weakly.

"Missy treats Whiskey and Brandy well.  Never like slaves. Missy says Whiskey and Brandy are Missy's friends," Whiskey said.

Brandy added, "Missy allows Brandy and Whiskey the honour of eating at same table.  Missy also taught Whiskey and Brandy to read and write."

"Whoever upsets our pretty Missy will be punished!"  Whiskey shrieked.

"That's enough! Everyone is entitled to their own views," April said quietly and the house-elves immediately fell silent and hurried to her side.

"April, Hermione didn't mean." 

"That's alright, Harry," April cut in.

"April?" Hermione spoke up in a small voice, head bent slightly such that her bushy hair fell forward and covered part of her face. "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have blown my top at you like that. I should have known you're different."

April regarded the girl for several moments. "No, I'm not different, Hermione. I'm just a selfish prat. You're right.  I have not given my house-elves the freedom to choose. But I just can't bear to let either of them leave me."

"Brandy will not leave Missy, even if Missy gives Brandy new clothes."

Whiskey was bawling, "Missy doesn't want Whiskey anymore! Missy wants to chase Whiskey away!"

"How can I bear to chase you away?" April smiled weakly at her elves, on the verge of tears herself. "But I'll let you choose.  Just this once and I shall not repeat my offer again. Do you want me to give you new clothes? Consider carefully before you reply."

Both Brandy and Whiskey hugged their mistress around her knees, one on each side. "No! Don't send Brandy and Whiskey away!" they pleaded in unison.

April smiled and gave each house-elf a kiss on his forehead.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching the peculiar scene, dumbfounded.  This was the first time they had witnessed genuine affection between house-elves and their owner.

"I'm sorry, April. I'd like to take back what I said," Hermione said miserably.  

Ron, in an effort to lighten up the mood, looked around the room and his eyes met one of the items Brandy and Whiskey had earlier thrown onto the floor.

"Is that a Firebolt?" he could not resist asking when he caught sight of the fine broom.

"Yes!" April replied and strode to pick up the items strewn on the floor. The bounce in her steps was back and she was her usual bubbly self. 

"This is for you, Ron.  To properly congratulate you for being Gryffindor's new goalkeeper." She handed the Firebolt to him.

"For real?" Ron's eyes were wide in disbelief.  He had never dreamt that he would someday own a Firebolt.

April laughed. "For Mr Ronald Weasley," she said.

"But that's expensive!" Ron almost wanted to hit himself when he realised what he had just said.

April shrugged nonchalantly, "Money is not a problem.  I have more than I can ever spend anyway." 

She then took out a small rectangular box and handed it to Harry, who shyly accepted it.  "Open it," she urged. 

Harry opened the box and to his surprise, it was a pair of glasses.  And it was a pair that looked exactly the same as the one perched on his nose. 

"Do they look the same?" April peered from the glasses Harry was holding to the one he was wearing, obviously pleased. "Great! My memory served me well," she said, rubbing her hands together in delight.

She remembered to explain when she finally noticed that the three teenagers were staring at her as though she had gone bonkers. "This pair of glasses will come in useful, Harry.  It repels water.  And the best part is, it can also help you see clearly through storms and fog."

Hermione gasped.  "Is that allowed?"

April gave a deliberate sigh and addressed Hermione, "Does it say anywhere that prescriptive glasses are not allowed?"

Hermione reluctantly shook her head when she could not recall such a rule.

"They look the same. No one will know. Well, even if they do, they'll just be inspired and get themselves a pair too. No rules will be broken. Hooch does not have a rule against prescriptive glasses."

"Thanks, April," Harry said, hoping to end the topic before Hermione could find a cause to argue again.

"And last but not least, Hermione, this is for you."  April handed her a round bright orange container and whispered into her ear.  The girl instantly broke into a smile, opened the container excitedly and peered at its gluey content.

"What's that?" Ron asked, curious.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly replaced the cover and held the container behind her back.  "Thanks," she beamed at April gratefully.

Just then, a group of Gryffindor fifth-year students, including Dean and Seamus, entered the classroom, staring in surprise at April and her house-elves.

"Oops, looks like your lesson will begin soon.  I'll go to the Shrieking Shack to look for the men then." April said as she waved to the group of bewildered students.

"No, April! No one's at the Shrieking Shack now," Harry stopped her.  "Professor Dumbledore had offered Sirius and Professor Lupin their own quarters in the school."

"Albus did that?" April smiled.

"Sirius' room is on the third."

"That's alright, Harry. I think I shall pay Albus a visit first."

As April made her exit with Brandy and Whiskey, she bumped into Professor Gonagall at the doorway.  Acting on impulse, April grabbed the older woman and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks.  The reunion was great," she whispered and winked. 

April then waltzed away, leaving the slightly disheveled Transfiguration teacher barely time to regain her composure.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. "We forgot to tell April all about Dawn Umbridge!"

***

Ms Padfoot : Don't worry, Sirius will be free from the desperate Dawn Umbridge soon! Glad you like Brandy and Whiskey.  They'll be featured now and then for the rest of this fic.

Annoriel : April's back, and she'll meet Sirius in my next chapter!

Sirius-Hotness : Thanks for including me in your "Favourite Authors" list.  Just don't "forget" to review again, ok?  :)

Dragongurl / AlltheLonelyPeople / Angel357 : Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Katykat1010 : You're right! I deliberately make April very similar to Sirius! :) But as for whether it's to pair her up with Sirius and Sirius' best friend.you'll find out about the pairing about three chapters later. *evil grin*

Senshichan14 : Yes, Brandy and Whiskey are kawaii! *stuffs lots of honey down Senshichan14's throat* You must have a sore throat after all that singing! LOL

Sunshine*girl-Hermione : Is my last chapter different? Hmm.because there's no Sirius?

Star06 : Yes, they actually thought of sending more notes to April! But fortunately, they did not have to do that since she's back!

black-cat-on-the-wall : You'll wait patiently for the next chapter, ok? Please? :)

Someone Reading : As always, your review brightened up my day! :) I'm so glad you like the elves! Your gut feeling is right - April is back. Thanks for your very encouraging suggestion, but I don't have the expertise to make this into a film.if I try, I'll probably make a mess out of it!

peachgirl1608 :  Hope this update is soon enough for you. By the way, is your name inspired by a drama starring Vanness Wu and Annie Wu?

Summerkins : You can do another happy dance 'cos April is back!  

amber eyed wolf : I may not kill her.don't want to send my favourite guys to Azkaban.  But I can promise you that I'll not be kind to her.

LILRKCHK : Now you really have a VERY original name. I gave up trying to pronounce it! :)


	25. New Professors for Defence Against Dark ...

**New Professors For Defence Against Dark Arts**

"You asked to see me?" Sirius sauntered into Dumbledore's office and addressed the headmaster.

"Yes, Sirius. Please take a seat," Dumbledore gestured at the chair in front of him.  "There's something I need to discuss with you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows quizzically. ****

"How would you like to take on an appointment in Hogwarts?"

"You mean?" 

"Moody is hoping to relinquish the Defence Against Dark Arts position.  I think you are the best person to take on the job."

"Why did you choose me?" Sirius queried.

Dumbledore smiled at the former Hogwarts student.  "If my memory serves me well, you topped your year several times. You were especially gifted in the areas of Transfiguration and Defence Against Dark Arts."

"I was only top in the first five years. It was a tie with James for my second year," Sirius said, trying his best to sound modest. "James clinched the top position in our last two years at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled at the memory. "Yes, you're right. Mr Potter spent an exceeding amount of time in the library in his sixth and seventh years in the school."

"That's because Lily made him. They had most of their dates in the library," Sirius had a faraway look on his face.

Dumbledore knew that it was unwise to leave Sirius to his memories for much longer. "So how do you feel about talking on the position?" he asked, bringing Sirius back to the present.

Sirius did some fast thinking and sorted out his thoughts quickly. "I must admit this proposition is tempting. I love Hogwarts. It holds lots of good memories for me and I spent the happiest time of my life here. The position will also allow me to stay close to Harry. I really appreciate your offer." He paused, then added, "But I have to decline."

Sirius could tell that Dumbledore was waiting for an explanation, so he continued, "There's someone who's more suitable for the position."

"You are referring to Remus Lupin?"

Sirius shot him a look of surprise. "Yes," he conceded, "Remus did a great job.  I heard from Harry and his friends about how good a professor he was."

"So you're declining as you feel Remus needs this job more than you do?"

Again, Sirius was amazed at how the elderly man was able to read his thoughts.  "You're right. I have enough in my Gringgots vault to last me a long time. But Remus has it tougher. He does not have any family inheritance and he has problems getting a job.  No one will employ a werewolf. No one except you," he said, looking pointedly at the headmaster.

"I see," Dumbledore looked at Sirius kindly. "I shall consider your suggestion."

Sirius stood up to make his departure. Then he hesitated and turned to face Dumbledore again. "I was wondering…have you heard from April lately?"

"The last I've heard, she's doing well at Flamel Fortress," Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile. "Why don't you send her a note?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Would you like me to send her your regards in my next letter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll write her a note myself," Sirius answered quickly.

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly darted towards the door.  "I believe there is no need to do so in the near future," he said, much to Sirius' confusion before calling out in a slightly louder voice, "Come in, my child."

The door burst open and April stood outside, looking slightly crossed, "I meant to give you a surprise! How did you know…" she stopped abruptly when her eyes met with Sirius' own dark ones. "Oh hi, Sirius.  Didn't expect to see you here," she mumbled.

"Hi," Sirius replied.

"The two of you are behaving like strangers," Dumbledore observed, eyes twinkling.

April shot the headmaster a mock reprimanding look and went forward to give him a hug. "Albus, I miss you so much! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, we had finished our discussion just before you came in.  I offered Sirius a job and he has turned me down."

"What job did you offer him?" 

"Professor for Defence Against Dark Arts."

"But that's Moody's job!"

"Moody would like to concentrate on other things and Sirius has graciously suggested that the position be offered to Remus Lupin instead," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes.

April looked at Sirius with newfound respect. "That's a nice thing to do," she said.

Sirius seemed pleased and faintly embarrassed at the same time.

"Why don't you employ both of them, Albus?" April asked, turning back to the headmaster.

Dumbledore read her mind at once.  "You are suggesting that I divide the classes between Sirius and Remus?"

"Yes. You can let Sirius teach two Houses while Remus take the other two."

Sirius flashed a cunning smile. "That sounds great.  I'll take the Gryffindors and Slytherins," he made up his mind quickly.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Sirius. It will not be fair for students of the same year to be taught by different professors."

Sirius face fell.

"But that does not mean we cannot arrange for different professors to teach students of different levels." Dumbledore continued. "One of you can teach up to the fifth-year students and the other can teach the older ones."

"That's brilliant!" Sirius agreed readily. "One of us will get them past O.W.Ls while the other will get them past their N.E.W.Ts."

"Remus should take the sixth and seventh-year students," April said thoughtfully. "Parents of the younger ones will be less willing to let their children be taught by a werewolf."

Sirius agreed with her, but he couldn't resist remarking in a playful manner, "Are you trying to ensure that I get the heavier workload?" 

"Was it that obvious?" she laughingly replied.

"So that settles the matter. I'll have a talk with Remus later," said Dumbledore, satisfied that the issue was resolved.  Turning his attention back to April, he asked, "Did you come alone?"

"Oh no! I almost forgot about them. I was escorted by my two favourite guys."

"Your favourite guys?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. He did not look too pleased.

"Yes, my favourite guys. They're the best," April giggled.  "Would you like to meet them?"  

"That's not necessary," replied Sirius coldly.

"C'mon, you'll like them!" she told Sirius.  "Albus, may they come in?"

Dumbledore gave his hand a wave to indicate his consent, and April opened the door to let her house-elves in.

"These are your favourite guys?" Sirius asked, looking surprised.  

"Sure! Brandy and Whiskey, meet the infamous Sirius Black," April replied.

"Brandy and Whiskey? Those are their names?" Sirius blurted.

"These are not their original names. I gave them new names a few years ago.  Aren't they cool?" she replied smugly.

"Trust the strange mistress to give her elves weird names," Sirius chortled and promptly received a jab at his elbow from April.

In the meantime, Brandy and Whiskey were eyeing Sirius with interest.  

"Sirius Black is the only prisoner to escape Azkaban!"  Brandy said.

"And also the one Harry Potter said was in deep trouble!" It was Whiskey's turn.

"I was in deep trouble? Is there something wrong with your elf?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

April gave Sirius and Dumbledore a brief account of the letters she had received from Harry, Ron and Hermione.  

Sirius did not share Dumbledore's amusement.  "Harry tried to trick you into coming back by pretending I was in trouble?" Sirius said incredulously.  He left his other thought unspoken.  _So Hermione thought April would return for Moony?_

April did not hear Sirius' comment as she was preoccupied with handing Dumbledore a bagful of candies.  

"Can you help me pass this to Remus?" April handed Sirius a package. When Sirius looked at her quizzically, she elaborated, "I bought two robes for him."

"You know that he'll not accept them," Sirius snapped.

April remained undaunted, "That's why you have to tell him that I was buying robes for my brother when I saw these which will look perfect on him."

"Why don't you hand these to him yourself."  It was more a statement than a suggestion.

"Oh please, Sirius," April tried again in her best coaxing voice. "I've bought stuff for the rest too. Ron was ecstatic about his new Firebolt!"

"You bought Ron Weasley a Firebolt?" Sirius sounded displeased.

"Don't be so selfish, Black. Your godson is not the only one who can own a Firebolt, you know!"

"My godson must have the best.  And I prefer him to be the only one with the best," Sirius insisted stubbornly.

"Ron is in Harry's team.  It'll make Harry's work a lot easier if Ron saves more goals," April pointed out impatiently. "And this is for you," she whipped out a pair of golden scissors.

"You're giving me a pair of scissors? What do you expect me to do with it? Melt the gold?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No, I expect you to use it of course," April said matter-of-factly. "How about a hair-cut, Mr Black?"

"That's out of the question," Sirius barked, feeling increasingly annoyed.

"Why don't you consider it?" April stubbornly pushed on.

"No."

April scowled.  "You will agree one day.  I'll make sure of that."

"Try harder then," Sirius said coldly.

April shot Sirius an angry glare, before turning to Dumbledore. "I'll be back tomorrow," she announced before leaving in a huff, with Brandy and Whiskey in tow.

End of Chapter Twenty-four

Katykat1010 : The pairing will be revealed in Chapter 26. That's two more chapters. :)

Ms. Padfoot : Paddy will be featured in the next few chapters. In fact, Paddy and Moony-lovers will love the next few chapters, I think…no, I hope.

Kendra Meadows : Forgive my ignorance, Mathilda  :)

black-on-the-wall : Actually, I've written the next three chapters. So feel free to write me long reviews :)

Star06 : April will be told about Dawn Umbridge in the next chapter, and the ladies will meet three chapters later.

Sirius-Hotness : Thanks a million for not forgetting! *beams at Megan * You'll find out more about April's gift to Hermione later.

Senshichan14 : You're placing bets with your brother? Hee…get ready for another bet then. My next chapter will end with a cliff-hanger (how I miss them!), so the two of you can bet again.

nunnya buiznes : Thanks for reviewing three chapters at one go! The more the merrier *greedy BlackLupin laughs happily, rubbing her hands together with glee*

Lily Skylo : Have you reached this chapter yet? Know something? Hmm…I bet you've guessed it already since it's so obvious from my penname. Sirius' my favourite and Remus is second, just like yours!

Sunshine*girl-Hermione : You're my 300th reviewer!!! **gives Sunshine*girl-Hermione a gigantic hug**  And you deserve more since you're recommending my story in your bio! **Scribbles frantically onto a parchment. Sirius, Remus and April appear and give Sunshine*girl-Hermione a BIG hug each**

Frances : Thank you! I'm blushing…almost as red as Ron's hair now! :)

peachgirl1608 : Happy belated birthday!!! *Sirius gives peachgirl1608 a kiss on her cheek* By the way, the Chinese name for the drama Peach Girl is _mi tao nu hai_

Raven Rosethorn1 : Yay! Another new reviewer! Sparks will fly when Flamel meets Umbridge!

Diosa Alexia : What's LMAO? I'm curious! Tell me please! I love your reviews!!! Don't panic…here's the next chapter. 

Someone Reading : You'll find out about Hermione's gift later.  Er…Snape? I think Umbridge doesn't deserve Snape! She deserves…to be taught a lesson!

padfoot_black : That's not a mistake! I've used up the spaces for Chapters 6 & 7 for ranting about the character death in Book 5, so the numbering for my chapters of "For Better Or For Worse" do not tally with the number of chapters uploaded. Er…does this make sense? 

Fire'N'Ice : You've read about April's 'reunion' with Sirius. She'll meet Remus and catch a glimpse of Umbridge in the next chapter!


	26. The Pretence

**The Pretence**

April joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at their favourite spot under the oak tree.  The four of them were transfixed, watching a scene unfold in front of them, about fifty feet away.

Sirius was walking briskly along the corridor, with a much-shorter plump woman desperately trying to keep up. The woman kept attempting to grab Sirius' arm but to no avail.

"Who's that?" April asked as Sirius and the woman disappeared out of sight.

"That's Dawn Umbridge.  She's horrible! She told Harry terrible lies to keep him away from Sirius!" Hermione said.****

Harry coloured slightly.  "Sirius is having a hard time trying to shake her off."

"When and where did they meet?" April asked again.

"They were at Hogwarts at about the same time. Dawn Umbridge was a couple of years his junior," Ron chipped in.

"Professor Lupin said she has been pestering Sirius ever since," Hermione added.

"And he doesn't like it?" April smiled.

"He hates it," Harry replied. "Actually, we were hoping that you'll be able to help Sirius get rid of her."

"Get rid of her?" April laughed, "shall I kill her off then?"

"You'll help, won't you?" Hermione pleaded. "All of us hate her and hope that she'll stay away from Hogwarts.  As far away as possible!" 

April pondered for a few moments. Finally, she said, "If Sirius needs my help, get him to ask me himself." 

*

April was in Sirius' quarters on the third level of Hogwarts.

"You didn't bring your Brandy and Whiskey along with you?" he queried.

April shook her head.

"They're not your favourites anymore?"

April glared at him.

"You can bear to leave behind your favourite guys?" Sirius persisted in a mocking but playful tone.

"I'll see them when I'm back home tonight anyway," she replied evenly.

Sirius frowned and grew serious. "You're leaving again? Why don't you just stay here for a few days?"

"Sirius Black, are you asking me to stay?"

"If you want to," he shrugged. His expression was unreadable.

April was beginning to feel a little annoyed. "Is there anything you need me to help with?"

"No," Sirius answered immediately. "Why?"

She tried to act indifferent.  "Nothing."

"What is it?" he insisted.

"It's just that your godson and his friends are under the impression that you want to get rid of someone.  Apparently they have mistaken."

When Sirius did not respond, she ventured, "so are you enjoying the accompany of your new girlfriend?"

Sirius looked bewildered. "Since when do I have a new girlfriend?"

"I happened to see one hanging on your arm this morning."

"You mean Dawn Umbridge?  She's not my girlfriend!" Sirius' face gradually broke into a smile.  "Don't tell me you're jealous," he added teasingly.

April shot him a dirty look. "You think too highly of yourself, Black! I'm just asking because Harry, Hermione and Ron asked me to help get rid of her for you."

"You have ways to get Dawn Umbridge off my back?"

"I can always try," she shrugged. "Is that what you really want?"

"Are you kidding? I'll give up anything for that!"

"Anything?" April paused to consider thoughtfully. "So I guess that you'll grant me a request if I succeed in making her stay away from you?"

"It's not as easy as you think. I've tried all ways and means and nothing discourages her."

"How about telling her in her face that you don't like…no, hate the sight of her?"

Sirius shook his head ruefully.  "It doesn't work.  I did that and she behaved as though I was whispering sweet nothings to her."

"How about giving her a tight slap across the face?"

Sirius shook his head to show his disapproval.

"Get Albus to send her away?"

"She's the Education Liaison appointed by the Ministry."

April was lost in thought for several moments.  Then her eyes lit up and she flashed a mysterious smile. "We have to take the last resort then."

Sirius looked at her hopefully.

"You have not answered my earlier question. Will you grant me a special request if I succeed in keeping her away?"

"What's your request?" Sirius asked warily.

"I'll tell you after I succeed."

Sirius quickly weighed the pros and cons. He was not entirely comfortable committing to something he was not aware of.  _Knowing April, she'll probably think of something ridiculous for me to do, _he thought.  _But then again, if this means I can shake off Dawn Umbridge…_ "I'll oblige as long as you're not getting me to make a fool of myself," Sirius told her finally.

"That's a deal!" April grinned happily.

"So what's your grand idea?"

April hesitated for a few seconds, as though deciding how she should tell him. "Pretend that you have a girlfriend.  Bring her to see Umbridge."

"And how am I supposed to go about doing that?"

"Well, there are a few candidates right here in the school. Professor McGonagall is out of the question of course. Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince are not very suitable either.  Hooch? Hmm…not quite. That leaves you with Professor Trewanley!"

"WHAT?"

"At least she's the youngest female professor at Hogwarts," April tried to stifle a giggle before continuing, "she'll do well in a staring match with Umbridge.  Their eyes are about the same size."

"Why don't you do it?" Sirius asked meaningfully.

April feigned ignorance. "Do what?" she asked.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"That's a big sacrifice! Let me think about it," April replied mischievously.

Sirius was about to make a witty comeback when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out, a little upset by the interruption.

The door opened slowly, and Remus Lupin popped his head through it.

"Remus!" April exclaimed excitedly and promptly went over to envelope him into a big hug.

Remus chuckled with delight. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I was bored stiff at home," she complained.

"Welcome back to our exciting world then," Remus smiled.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "You were looking for me, Moony?" he cut in.

"Oh yes. I heard from Hermione that April is back again today and I was just about to ask you if you've seen her around." Turning back to April, he feigned an accusing voice, "And you didn't even drop by to say hello to me yesterday."

"That's because I knew I'll get a chance to do that today!" she rebutted.

Remus laughed.  Then he noticed the disgruntled look on Sirius' face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no," April replied quickly. "Sirius just asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend to discourage Dawn Umbridge. Do you think it'll work?"

"That's an excellent idea! I wonder why we didn't think of it earlier."

"It'll work then?" April sounded excited. "Tell me what you know about Umbridge. I want to well-prepared before I deal with her."

"Whatever you do, just don't duel with her." Remus cautioned.

"Why's that?"

"She topped her class in the Defence Against Dark Arts."

Sirius was watching the conversation between Remus and April, and resenting that they seemed to have forgotten about his presence.  Remus was telling April about Dawn Umbridge and she was listening with rapt attention.  Just before his irritation reached boiling point, they turned to him once again.

"We have to pick a time when Umbridge will look for you. Then we can set it up such that it seems she chanced upon our supposed relationship" April told him.

"That's not difficult," Sirius gave an exasperated sigh, "Each time I step out of this room, she'll pounce. I'm beginning to suspect she has planted herself somewhere nearby and is watching every move I make. Lately she has been trying to budge in here on the pretext of having dinner with me."

April considered thoughtfully.  "In here? She comes to your quarters? And you have dinner with her?"

"She TRIES to get in here," Sirius corrected. "She'll knock endlessly, causing a terrible din.  And she has been doing that at exactly seven for the past four nights."

"Good," April decided promptly, "we'll set up a scene for her tomorrow night then."

"Why not tonight?" Remus asked.

"I have to leave now. Besides, I need some time to think this through."

"So you're coming back tomorrow," Remus smiled. "How about staying a few more days this time?"

"Yes, I probably would do that. It makes our act more convincing anyway."

Sirius silently cursed that he wasn't the one who convinced April to extend her stay at Hogwarts.

"I'll make a move," she announced, stretching like a cat.

"I'll walk you out," Remus offered.

"That's not necessary. Thanks," she flashed the werewolf a smile before turning back to Sirius. "I'll be here before seven tomorrow," she told him.

April turned around as she made her exit. "Oh…and Remus?" 

"Yes?"

"Thanks for your letter," she said, giving him a wink.

End of Chapter Twenty-five

You'll find out which Marauder April prefers in my next chapter.  Is this incentive enough for you to click on the "Submit Review" button?

If any one of you would like me to send you an email each time a new chapter is uploaded, feel free to let me know.  I'll be more than glad to do so!

Diosa Alexia : Thanks for explaining about LMAO! I think Sirius should get a haircut too!

black-cat-on-the-wall : Here's more!!! :)

Ms. Padfoot & Someone Reading : BlackLupin likes most man to have shorter hair, so…

Fire'N'Ice : You'll find out if the pairing is April/Remus or April/Sirius or April/non-Marauder in the next chapter

peachgirl1608 : I can only say that Sirius is one teacher some will love while others will dread! 

OutOfAzkaban : I like your new pen-name better. It's similar to your email, right? "Out Of Azkaban" makes you sound more like a Padfoot fan instead of a Hermione fan! :)

Senshichan14 : I was not supposed to tell you? Oops! By the way, I'm off to buy lottery tickets now.  If I don't strike lottery soon… *evil grin*

Lil Lupin : You're back! You're back! *jumping for joy*

Star06 : Yes, scissors! *rubbing hands together in anticipation*

sakura : Welcome to my world of "For Better Or For Worse"!

Charma1219 : Welcome to my fic too! Thanks for your review. I'm really glad that you like April!

Kendra Meadows : Actually, I was referring to my ignorance, that is my lack of knowledge :)  You'll know who's the chosen guy in the next chapter.

Madison Black : Poor Remus…

nunnya buiznes : Poor Remus again… How come so few people are rooting for Remus/April? Remus is a cool guy too, you know  *wink*

Arashi Kaminari : You may change your mind about the length of Sirius' hair when you find out who else prefers him in long hair.  You'll read about that two chapters later :)

Summerkins : Good girl! I think both Remus and Sirius are great too! But there's only one April Flamel, and I don't think any of them will like my other OC, Dawn Umbridge!  Imagine a Sirius/Dawn pairing… 

lildarkkitty : Poor poor Remus!!! *sigh* You really think Sirius is more suitable for April?

REVIEW please!!! :)


	27. Padfoot, Moony And The Flamel Girl

**Padfoot, Moony And The Flamel Girl**

"Oh…and Remus?" April turned around.

"Yes?" ****

"Thanks for your letter," she said, giving him a wink.

As soon as April left the room, Sirius cornered his friend. "You wrote to April?" he asked a little edgily.

Remus hesitated before replying, "Yes, Harry, Hermione and Ron were not the only ones who sent her letters."

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"No one asked," Remus said simply.

There was a dark cloud hanging over Sirius' face and he kept silent, looking everywhere except at Remus for what seemed to be a long time.

Finally Sirius decided to ask the question he had wanted to raise for sometime. "You like that Flamel girl?"

"Sure I do," Remus replied calmly.

Sirius closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath.

"I like her as I do Lily," Remus added.

Sirius' eyes flew open instantly. "What do you mean?" he eyed his friend warily.

Remus chuckled softly, and took his time to reply, clearly enjoying the moment. "Lily was James' girl," he deliberately stated the obvious.

"And?" Sirius raised an eyebrow threateningly, warning Remus to get to the point instead of prolonging his agony.

"As far as I'm concerned, they are my best friends' significant other."

Sirius relaxed visibly and flicked a smile. "What do you mean?"

"Are you so dense, Padfoot, that I have to spell out everything for you?" Remus teased.  

"I just want to know for sure what are your feelings towards her."

Remus considered for a moment. "I think she's great."

"And you feel nothing for her?"

"I do not take away what's important to my friends, Padfoot.  I think even a blind man can tell that you do not regard her as simply a friend."

Sirius coloured slightly. "That's not true!" he protested.

"That's so true, Padfoot.  Why else would you be moping around in the two weeks when she was away?"

"She was away for one day short of three weeks."

"I notice you were counting down the days," Remus observed.

"It was the Umbridge woman who put a dampen on my mood in those weeks!"

Remus asked playfully in mock surprise. "So you have special feelings for Dawn Umbridge?"

"Moony! Quit twisting my words.  You know how I detest that Umbridge woman!"

"All right," Remus obliged.  "So are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you want April to be more than a friend and that you have feelings for her?"

"Whatever gave you that crazy idea?"

"I believe we have been friends long enough to notice certain things, Padfoot.  I've never seen you so anxious for a girl.  You obviously care a lot about what happens to her, what she says and what she does." 

When Sirius did not say a word, Remus told him quietly, "Since April Flamel is nothing to you, I'll consider asking her out."

Sirius almost choked.  "WHAT? YOU'RE ASKING HER OUT?"

"Well, why are you getting so worked up? Since she's just a friend to you, I'm sure you'll not mind if we…"

"I DO MIND!" Sirius cut in.  It was then when he noticed Remus' satisfied grin that he realised he had been tricked.  "Moony!" he said, eyes flashing at his werewolf friend.

"Like I said, I do not take away what's important to my friends. If you like her, why don't you just tell her?"

Sirius shifted his feet uneasily.

"Padfoot?" Remus prompted gently. 

"All right.  I do like her.  I like her a lot," Sirius finally admitted.  "But I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual."

"Why don't you ask her?"

Sirius walked over to the window, his back facing Remus.  "Because I don't think she feels the same way," he said uncertainly.

"What makes you think that?"

"If she really likes me, she won't have left," Sirius said in a small voice.

"But did you ask her to stay?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Perhaps she was waiting for you to ask her to stay then?"  Remus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sirius turned to face his friend, surprised.  Then in the next moment, his face darkened again. "No. She'll not like me.  She's a member of the respected Flamel family and I'm just an ex-convict."

"The Blacks aren't exactly nobodies in the wizarding community," Remus pointed out. "And you just happened to be an innocent man whom she had no qualms of risking her life to help."

"She was just helping Dumbledore," Sirius insisted.

"You really think so? The fact that you were the subject didn't encourage her to help in the tiniest bit?"

"What are you trying to say, Moony?" Sirius was feeling increasingly impatient and frustrated.

Remus walked over to join Sirius by the window.  "If you don't ask, you'll never find out," he said in his most convincing voice. "I do think you stand a strong chance, Padfoot," he added reassuringly.

"You do?" Sirius was unconvinced.

"For a former Hogwarts lady-killer, you are rather clueless," Remus smiled before adding in a more serious voice, "If you let April leave again this time, she may not be back ever. This may be your final chance, Padfoot."

Sirius' mind was racing as he considered Remus' words.

"Perhaps I should give you a little encouragement to push you into the right direction," Remus said.

Sirius remained silent.

"Do you want to know the contents of my letter to April?" 

Sirius stared at Remus, his body language was stiff and defensive.

"You're not interested to find out?"

Sirius threw both hands into the air, in surrender. "What did you tell her?"

"Well, what I wrote in the letter was that there's a woman who's throwing herself at you in the school…" he paused mercilessly.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Get on with it, Moony."

Remus smiled, "I added that if she does not want to lose you forever, she'd better make her way back to Hogwarts soon."

Sirius' mouth fell open "You did not."

"No, I did just that," Remus grinned at his friend. "And it worked.  She's back. Isn't she?  To make sure this other woman stays away from you?"

A smile crept slowly into Sirius' face and it grew wider and wider.  For the first time in ages, Sirius looked genuinely happy.

End of Chapter Twenty-six.

I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to dilute the focus on the exchange between our two guys.  The next chapter, where my two OCs April Flamel and Dawn Umbridge meet, is a longer one.  Promise!

Angel357 / shining-star20 / popdancer: You're one of the few who rooted for April/Remus! Good for you! :)  But sorry…Sirius is my favourite while Remus comes in second. But I may still spring up some surprises later in my story! I'll give you a clue – read this dialogue between the two Marauders carefully.

Ms. Padfoot / Annoriel / Senshichan14 / Fire'N'Ice / Cara Cotter / nunnya buiznes (you cruel person!) / Frances (I like you!) / BBOO / peachgirl1608 / Madison Black (cool name…but asking Remus to go home? You're another cruel one! LOL) / an-angel36 / LILRKCHK (I get your name now) / Lil Lupin (it's not your wishful thinking) / lildarkkitty : Your wish has come true! Yes, the winner in Round One is Padfoot! For now, anyway… *evil grin*  

Diosa Alexia : Me evil? You're right! LOL

Emily : The mystery is solved :)

Starlina / Black Penther (you've changed your nickname!) : Thanks for including me in your favourite authors list.

Charma1219 : The dinner may not take place…you'll find out why! 

Arashi Kaminari : Er…I was surfing the web, trying to find a suitable picture…and I found it! Look for pictures for Colin Farrell in Phone Booth – my Sirius looks like him now.

Summerkins : Sirius/Dawn….Hee! Scary, yeah?

stormyweather457 : Sounds like there's really stormy weather! Be nice! LOL

OutofAzkaban : Did you guess right? Bet you did! :) 

Raven Rosethorn1 : I'm blushing :) Thanks!


	28. The Catfight For Padfoot

A/N: Dawn Umbridge-haters will love this chapter :)

**The Catfight For Padfoot**

April was standing outside Sirius' door at exactly fifteen minutes to seven that evening. 

Sirius let out a low whistle as his eyes swept over his female visitor.  April was wearing a fitting short leather dress, the colour of steel, that accentuates her sexy feminine curves without being over-the-top.  Her smooth dark hair was set in loose curls that now tumbled over her shoulders and caressed her waist, framing her pretty face.****

"You look great," Sirius said appreciatively and April blushed. 

"Do I look better than Dawn Umbridge?" She tried to hide her embarrassment.  

"You look way better than that woman anytime," Sirius replied in a gentle voice that caught April by surprise and made her blush even harder.

To hide her increasingly red face, April stepped past Sirius and walked towards the couch in his quarters.

As April sat on the couch, she became acutely aware that Sirius was still staring intently at her.  

"Cut it out," she said uncomfortably.

"What?" Sirius blinked.

"Stop staring, will you?"

"Oh." It was Sirius' turn to colour.  "Sorry," he muttered before tearing his eyes away reluctantly.

"She'll be here soon?" April asked to fill the awkward silence.

"We probably have ten more minutes."

"Oh," she said and silence took over once again.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sirius asked finally.  "Butterbeer?"

"Do you have something stronger?"

"Vodka?"

"That'll do," she sighed.  She did need a stiffer drink right now.

April mumbled her thanks as Sirius handed her the drink before settling down beside her holding his own glass of vodka.

April sipped the liquid and felt warmth flow through her cold insides.

"You reckon we'll be able to fool Umbridge?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know.  My hands are getting clammy.  I wasn't even this nervous facing that rat friend of yours. Oh good grief, why am I freaking out now?" April was getting annoyed with herself for being jittery.

Before she realised it, Sirius reached for her hand and held on to it.  She felt a tingle all the way up her arm as his hands closed around hers.

"Even if we do not succeed, I'll still be grateful," Sirius said softly. He paused and added, "And I owe you a proper thank-you for getting rid of Pettigrew. Thanks, April.  I really appreciate it." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and still did not let go.

"I told you I believe in being the damsel who rescues the hero," she joked and the awkwardness between them gradually melted away.

The pair chatted casually until they heard the sharp knock on Sirius' door.

"Looks like it's time to do some play-acting," April said grimly.

"You ready for this?" Sirius shot her a concerned glance.

April took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sirius darling!" Dawn Umbridge's high-pitched voice rang out loudly into the room as Sirius opened the door.  He quickly took a step backwards, just in time to avoid her embrace.

"Hi there," April greeted, stepping close behind Sirius.

Dawn Umbridge's pouchy eyes grew more pronounced than ever as they widened when she noticed the unfamiliar female figure in the room.  "Who are you?" she hissed at April.

April flashed her a megawatt smile as she took another step forward to stand beside Sirius. Dawn Umbridge looked at her with hatred as April casually slipped her hands around Sirius' arm.

"Sirius, aren't you going to introduce us?" April said in her sweetest voice.

Sirius was too, getting into the act. "Of course...Baby," he added the last word as an afterthought and April willed herself against showing her surprise.

"This is Dawn Umbridge, the Education Liaison sent by the Ministry.  Umbridge, this is April Flamel.  My girlfriend." He said the last comment slowly and clearly so that Dawn Umbridge would not miss it.

"Your girlfriend?" she croaked.  "Sirius darling, you must be pulling my leg.  Is this your way of testing my love for you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Umbridge," Sirius said in all seriousness.  "April is my girlfriend."

"Oh darling…" Dawn Umbridge began as she walked closer to Sirius. 

April quickly stepped in front of Sirius, blocking him from the older woman. "If you're the Education Liaison, what are you doing here in my boyfriend's quarters?"

"A-ha! That's the thing. Sirius darling invited me for a private dinner with him tonight."

"I did not! You invited yourself over and I never did say yes," Sirius said immediately before looking at April and crooning, "she's the only woman I'll ever invite to my private quarters."  

April beamed at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's not true!" Dawn Umbridge cried shrilly.  "Sirius, you are mine. I am your one true love!"

"I understand from the professors and Remus Lupin that Sirius never had a serious girlfriend. Of course, that was before he met me," April show Dawn a look of sympathy. "You must be one of those poor souls who failed to win Sirius' heart.  I heard he had so many admirers and a handful of them were even deluded enough to pretend that they are special to Sirius!"

Dawn Umbridge clenched her jaw and looked at April as though she would like to hex the pretty young woman.  "You are the one who's deluded, girl. Sirius darling will never go for a young ignorant girl like you. He prefers a real woman."

"You call yourself a real woman?" April gave a snort.

"You insolent girl! I will not tolerate this! Sirius, do you want to teach her a lesson or shall I do it for you?" Dawn Umbridge shrieked hysterically.

Before Sirius could reply, April whose temper was rising, retorted, "Who do you think you are to teach me a lesson? You're just an old hag who's bothering my boyfriend!"

"How dare you! You're just a slut who's trying to seduce my man!"

"What did you just call me?" April's anger had reached boiling point.  She grabbed her wand from the couch.

Dawn Umbrdge gave a horrible laugh. "Oh, I see. The young imprudent girl now wants to challenge me to a duel.  I'll teach you a thing or two," she sneered unpleasantly as she held out her wand.

"You're on." April told her icily, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Stop it, you two!" Sirius stepped protectively in front of April to shield her from Dawn Umbridge.

"There's nothing to prove," he said frostily to the toadlike woman. "April is the only woman I love and will ever love for the rest of my life. I've never liked you, Umbridge. I do not even have one tiny bit of friendly affection for you.  I've enough of your pestering and bugging me and I hope that I'll never see you again."

Dawn Umbridge stared back at Sirius, horrified.  Then her face twisted in a terrible indescribable manner as she spat a warning to April, "I'll kill you. You must have put my Sirius darling under the Imperitus Curse.  I'll kill you so that he can come to his senses and return to me."

"I'm never yours, Umbridge. It's time you come to your senses and admit it.  I've never liked you and never will. In fact, you make me sick." Sirius shot her a murderous glare.  "If you ever dare to harm April, I'll hunt you down and give it back to you tenfold.  I don't care if it gets me a return ticket back to Azkaban or if I get the kiss of death for that.  I'll kill you a thousand times over and make you wish that you were dead. Don't you even dare think of harming a hair on my girl."

Dawn Umbridge's face was screwed up in a grotesque manner as she realised her defeat.  "I don't believe you really love her.  You're lying!" she wailed.

"You want proof?" April asked.

Sirius turned sharply and looked warily at the dark-haired girl. He could recognise the expression on her face - it was the same one she wore on the day they first met. April had tricked him into making coffee for her while she sneaked into his bedroom and sprinkled itch powder on his bed.

But Dawn Umbridge was too focused on the young woman to notice the change in Sirius' expression.

"What can you prove?" she spat.

"We can do a simple test to prove which one of us Sirius prefers," April said with glee.

Sirius gave a slight frown. _What is she up to this time? _he thought furiously.

"We can each ask him to get something done by tomorrow morning. Whoever Sirius obliges will be the winner," April challenged.

"Fine," Dawn Umbridge accepted.

Sirius was desperately trying to catch April's eye to give her a warning look, but she was too preoccupied with her little plan to notice.

"Would you like to go first?' April asked.

Dawn Umbridge thought quickly. She would probably stand a better chance if she knew her opponent's choice so that she could outdo her. "No. You first," she replied slyly.

"Fine," April smiled at her, before turning to Sirius. "Honey, I want you to cut your hair before tomorrow morning."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "No," he said automatically.

"Ha! He will not do your bidding!" Dawn Umbridge cried in a triumphant voice.

April turned to address Umbridge, the smile still intact on her lips.  "So I suppose you would like to bet that Sirius will not cut his hair by tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," Umbridge replied in a confident voice.  "My request to Sirius shall be that he retains his locks."

"Good. It's a deal then. If Sirius cuts his hair by tomorrow morning, he's mine and you are to leave him alone and not bother him again. If he retains his locks, I'll leave the two of you with my blessings. Deal?"

"Yes." Dawn Umbridge gave a delighted little croak.

_What does she think she's doing? I'm going to kill her! _Sirius thought, trying hard not to let his anger show.

"Very well." April said, pleased. She took out a parchment and quill that Sirius had not noticed earlier. She quickly scribbled several lines on the parchment, scrawled her name at the bottom, and addressed Dawn Umbridge, "Let's make this official. I've already signed this." She handed the quill to Umbridge.

Dawn Umbridge looked at suspiciously, unwilling to accept the quill.

"Are you chickening out of our deal already?" April tauted. "You're scared. You know that you'll end up the loser."

"Scared? Of an incapable girl like you? Never!" Dawn Umbridge snatched the quill from April and wrote her name prominently on the parchment.

"Good," April remarked calmly. "I don't feel like having dinner anymore. We'll leave Sirius alone to decide for himself, shall we?" she said as she moved towards the door.

"Leaving so soon, sweetheart?" Sirius said in a tone he hoped conveyed his underlying threat.

"Sure, honey. I'll leave you to ponder upon your decision.  I do hope to see a change of hairstyle tomorrow. I can still remember you looked really gorgeous in your short haircut when we first met," she said sweetly, mischievously ignoring his threat.

Sirius suddenly broke into a wide smile. Leaning over quickly, he planted a gentle kiss on April's lips.  "Sweet revenge," he whispered in her ear before he moved away.

"Goodnight, baby. I sure hope it's not farewell tomorrow!" he said loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

It was April's turn to curb her anger. _That jerk! How dare he! _she cursed silently as she followed the deluded Dawn Umbridge out into the school corridor.

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven

Thanks for all your reviews of my last chapter! I'm glad that most of you were happy with the verdict of Sirius VS Remus :)  And I must admit some of you were very observant…but I'll not deny or confirm anything just yet.  It's better to read on and make discoveries along the way!

Diosa Alexia : I picture Lupin to be like Matt Damon – intelligent-looking but not too handsome. But of course, Lupin will be much slimmer. LOL

Someone Reading: No, there wasn't a vote because I've decided on the pairing when I first started writing this fic!


	29. The Outcome Of The Bet

**The Outcome Of The Bet**

A little crowd gathered outside Sirius' quarters early that morning.

A very plump woman with very little neck was the first to arrive. She positioned herself just outside the door, almost blocking the entire doorway. She had a hungry expression on her face, not unlike a predator that was waiting anxiously for its prey.

Three teenagers were the next to turn up. They were whispering excitedly among themselves. 

"Do you think Sirius will do it?" Ron asked, trying hard to keep his voice down.

"He will. He has to," Hermione whispered back. "Don't you agree, Harry?" she looked to Sirius' godson for assurance.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I don't know. The dare may not a good idea. I wish April had chosen something else," he said uncomfortably. ****

"I think April will win the bet," Ron said loyally.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione called out when she spotted her favourite professor coming their way, not bothering to keep her voice down any longer.

Remus smiled at the youngsters. As he drew closer, they noticed his face was paler than usual. There were obvious lines and dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. The three friends' eyes widened in realisation at the same time – it was full moon the night before. But they did not make any reference to it since Dawn Umbridge was also present.

"So no one has seen Sirius yet this morning." Remus remarked casually.  He slipped both hands into the pockets of his robes, leaned against the wall to make himself comfortable and waited with the rest.

Nearly an hour passed.

"Did he say what time he'll meet you?" Remus shot Dawn Umbridge the question.

"No," she snapped. She was getting very edgy and restless.

"Sirius sleeps till past noon on some days," Remus told her calmly.

Umbridge looked horrified and started pounding on the door. "Sirius Black! Come out this minute! SIRIUS BLACK!" 

There was no response from the other side of the door.

"ALOHOMORA!" Dawn Umbridge pointed her wand at the door, but it remained stubbornly shut.

"That'll not work. Sirius cast a counter-spell the day he moved in," Remus said, eyes twinkling. 

Dawn Umbridge glared at Remus, as though it was his fault that she had to carry on waiting.

"I've an idea," Hermione spoke up suddenly. She walked close to the door and started knocking on it, loudly and urgently. "Sirius!" She had injected panic into her voice. "Help! That awful woman got Harry! Quick! Help! Ron, stop her! Dawn Umbridge, get…"

The door swung open in a flash, as Hermione was in mid-sentence. She almost banged her fist right into Sirius' chest.

All five of them stared at Sirius. There were loud gasps from all except Remus who was wearing a nostalgic smile.

Ron and Hermione gasped because they were staring at a Sirius Black they had never seen before.

Harry gasped as his godfather looked almost exactly like the handsome young man in the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year. For the first time, Harry noticed that his godfather's appearance had changed vastly from the first time they met at the Shrieking Shack. His face was no longer sunken and waxy. Over the past few months since Sirius began hiding at the Shrieking Shack, his face had began to fill out as he reverted to a healthy normal diet. He was still slim, but was no longer the skeleton that he was for the most part of his past fourteen years.  His once pale skin was even beginning to show traces of a tan. Now, the godfather standing before Harry looked not a day older than his thirty-five years. Sirius had shaved…and yes, his hair was cropped short once again, just like the laughing young man in his parents' wedding photographs.

Dawn Umbridge gave the loudest gasp. She stared at the new Sirius Black in disbelief which soon yielded to horror and then rage. Pure rage.

Dawn Umbridge lunged at Sirius, who just barely got out of the way in time. She was left standing on the spot, fuming. "WHY?" she howled.

Sirius' hand went up to the back of his neck subconsciously. It felt strange to bare his neck, not having his hair around his face as a shield. His hand then went to his chin. The stubbles were gone. But Sirius was not complaining. He looked into the mirror this morning and liked what he saw. In fact, he liked his new image so much that he decided to have a close shave to complete his clean-cut image.  The old glint in his dark eyes was back. He could feel that the old Sirius Black was grinning back at him in the mirror.

Sirius' eyes scanned the room, amused to note the astonishment on the three youngsters' face. Then they looked into Remus' eyes and there was spoken understanding between the two old friends.

"Welcome back, Padfoot." Remus said softly.

"Moony." That was all Sirius needed to articulate.  

Sirius looked around the room again. "Where's April?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he slipped out of the room, leaving four pairs of eyes staring after him.

Remus chuckled softly as he looked at the stunned faces of Dawn Umbridge and the three teenagers. _Padfoot is back, _he thought to himself, feeling an indescribable sense of anticipation. He could not pinpoint the reason. But somehow, he felt that something that had been long lost and almost forgotten, had finally returned to him.

*

Sirius pounded his fists onto the door for the third time. There was still no response.

Frustration and impatience soon gave way to anxiety. _She had to be inside_, he thought. Sirius had searched almost the entire school when there was no response to his loud knocks on the same door earlier. April was nowhere in sight, but Dumbledore confirmed that she had not left the Hogwarts grounds.

As minutes crawled past, Sirius began to imagine the worst. _Perhaps she's sick or worse, injured. Perhaps something had happened to her. I shouldn't have let her leave with Dawn Umbridge last night. I should have walked her safely back to her room._

When further banging on the door yielded no results, Sirius lost his cool. He took out his wand and uttered the spell to allow him entry into April's quarters.

Sirius glanced around the room, and it was empty.  Images of terror flooded his mind, not unlike what he had witnessed at Godric's Hollow many years ago. 

Sirius quickly made his way to the bedroom, and swung open the door.

He felt his breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the person he was looking for. He hurried to April's bed for a closer look at the young lady. Fear numbed his brain as he saw that her eyes were shut. 

Sirius was about to reach out for April when he noticed her deep breathing, and let out a breath of his own from sheer relief.

He stood transfixed for several moments, staring at the sleeping form before him. She was all curled up in bed, a hand tucked under her head, face relaxed and expression unguarded.  He felt a tug at his heart as he continued watching her, and realised that he could be perfectly content to stay there forever, just keeping his eyes on her. _She's beautiful_._ The most amazing piece of magic that happened in my life, _Sirius found himself thinking.

Sirius' thoughts were jerked back to the present when the sleeping form began to stir.  He was suddenly acutely aware of what he had done.  He should not have come into her quarters uninvited. Worse, he should not be standing by her bed watching her slumber, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sirius drew in a sharp breath as April's eyes fluttered half-open. She closed them again, waited for a few seconds to adjust to the light before prying her eyes fully open as they swept across the room and met his.

"Sirius Black? What in the world are you doing here?" she asked, her voice was thick from sleep.

As Sirius was struggling to find a suitable reply, April drew her blanket up to her shoulders, shifted slightly to a more comfortable position, and closed her eyes again. "I'll get Moody to put up some wards here as soon as I'm up. It'll not do to have visitors drop by whenever they want and disturb my sleep."

Whatever embarrassment Sirius had felt disappeared as he noticed that she was drifting off to sleep again.  "It's already nine in the morning," he said in a voice that was louder than necessary.  He wanted to keep her awake. "The rest were all there at my quarters this morning."

"That's nice," she mumbled vaguely, eyes still shut.

"Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Umbridge were there," he stated again, this time in a colder voice.  _And you weren't_, he added silently.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Sirius placed a hand on April's shoulder and gave it a rough shake.  That was the final straw for her. April sat up in her bed, eyes sparkling with dangerous fury. "What do you want?" she yelled at him.

Sirius looked at the young woman whose face was flushed from sleep, and had to suppress a sudden urge to run his fingers through her tousled hair.  There was no way he could raise his voice at April Flamel now.

He changed his tactic, "I thought you were not well when I didn't see you earlier."

April's eyes softened at once. "I was up working till dawn," she explained.

"Working?"

"I was doing tests on a stone."

"Why don't you do that during the day?"

"Some tests have to be done in the absence of daylight and in the cool of the night." She fell back into her pillow.

Sirius was not about to give up. "I thought you were getting rid of Umbridge? You may have won the bet but she's still sticking around in the school," he said.  He crushed the impulse to repeat several times that she had won the bet so that she would really look and notice him – the new Sirius Black.

"What time did she see you just now?"

"Slightly before eight."

"Alright. It takes eight hours to work.  We'll meet at your quarters before four this afternoon.  Invite Remus and the rest too," she mumbled through closed eyes.

Sirius was puzzled and was about to demand a clarification when April told me firmly, "Now get yourself out of here and let me catch up on my beauty sleep."

Sirius had no choice but to obey.

As he was making his exit from her bedroom, she called out his name. "Hey, Sirius!"

He turned to look at her.

"Nice haircut," she grinned, before rolling over till her back was facing him.

Sirius felt heat grew on his cheeks as he left himself out as quietly as he could.

*  *  *

Summerkins : A new-born baby in your house? That's sweet…bet you're enjoying playing with her!

Calm Serene / peachgirl1608 : His long hair is gone!  He'll soon be VERY glad that he made this choice!

Ms. Padfoot : Ok – I promise that Sirius will have long hair in my second fic.  But in this fic, it'll stay short. As for Dawn Umbridge, this is not the end!

Charma1219 : Glad you like it  :)

Annoriel : She's not 100 percent sure of how Sirius feels about her.

LILRKCHK : Much of the emotions he showed were true.  That's why he was so convincing! 

padfoot1979 : True…Sirius was easily the best Marauder (sorry, James) and he'll not take things lying down.  But April is not one you can bully too!

Senshichan14 : Sirius is handsome, no matter what his hair length is.  Oh, and he said the kiss was sweet revenge because it was something April could not protest against since they were still in the midst of pretending to be a couple. And I suspect he said that partly to hide his feelings by making her feel it's a sort of prank/revenge on her for making the bet on his hair.

Fire'N'Ice : Would you prefer a fic about a long-haired Sirius who dates Dawn Umbridge? LOL I'm evil!

nunnya buiznes : Thanks.  I'm trying to update twice a week!

Diosa Alexia : You agree with Matt Damon too! Yay! 

OutofAzkaban : I'm waiting for your new chapter! Hurry… :)

an-angel36 : You're my 400th reviewer!!! I guess you know by now if Sirius prefers April or his hair!  For Sirius, I think Colin Farrell, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom will be great.  Have you seen Depp and Bloom's pictures in the new movie "Pirates Of the Carribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl"?  They look like Sirius!  I've not come across an actress who fits April's looks yet.  For Dawn Umbridge, guess it'll have to be a short actress with pouchy eyes who's heavily padded up to look very fat.  

sakura :  Do you still need me to let you know whenever I update? 

Star06 : You have more now.  You still want more?  Ok…wait for the next chapter ;)

Lily Skylo : It'll not grow back in this fic because April will keep forcing him to trim it! LOL

nameless soul : Yes, I'm a Singaporean too!  Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing all those chapters!  Yippee!

black-cat-on-the-wall : Yes, Madam!  I know it's time to update when I see your review! :)


	30. Bye Bye Umbridge!

**Bye Bye Umbridge!**

"Where are the rest?" April asked as Sirius greeted her at his doorway. 

He held the door open and stepped aside to let her through.  "Remus is going through some notes with Moody.  The kids are having their lessons now and can't be here either."

"Remus is preparing for his lessons already?" April lifted a brow. "I suppose you have not worked out the syllables for your students yet?"

"I'll only be taking over next week. There's still time," Sirius was feeling a little grouchy. Despite Remus' assurance, he did not feel comfortable when April made comparisons between the two of them. ****

She must have noticed the darkening of his mood as she deftly changed the subject. "There's something I've always wanted to ask," she said.

"What is it?"

"It may sound silly. Promise you'll not laugh?"

Sirius nodded.

"Why do Remus and yourself address one another as Moony and Padfoot?"

"These are our nicknames.  The four of us.  Remus and I used to hang out with James Potter..."

"Harry's father," April interrupted and Sirius nodded.

"As I was saying, we used to hang out together with James…and Pettigrew." A trace of bitterness was evident in his voice before he continued, "We called ourselves the Marauders and we had the time of lives creating chaos at Hogwarts and a few years after our graduation until…." Sirius' voice drifted off as he recalled how he had found James' lifeless body at Godric's Hollow.

"And those names?" April urged him on.

"We thought it'll be cool to have some nicknames.  You know, like some secret codes.  Remus was called Moony for obvious reasons…he's a werewolf.  The rest of us are named after the animals we transform into.  We are all Animagi.  James transforms into a stag.  You know what animals Pete…that scum and I can transform into."  

April was looking at Sirius with envy in her eyes.  "Now that you've explained the names, they seem so obvious! So James Potter transforms into a stag.  That explains Harry's patronus.  But shouldn't Remus be called Wolfie, Wolverine or something close to that? The rest of you are named after the animals you can transform into afterall. I would have thought Remus won't want to be reminded of the moon," she ranted.

_She's going on about Remus again, _Sirius noted.  He drew a deep breath and decided not to let that get to him this time.

April smiled wistfully and continued, "If only I've attended Hogwarts during your time! It'll be so fun and cool! Then maybe I can join the Marauders and wreck havoc with the four of you."

Sirius flashed her a crooked smile, amused. "No way! We do not admit female members! Not even Lily gets to be one of the Marauders."

"That's not fair…" April started to protest when an idea came to her. "I want a nickname too!"

"You're not an Animagus," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"But neither is Remus! Oh please…it's not as though I am asking to join the exclusive Marauders club or something.  It's just a nickname." She tugged at his robes and threw him the sweetest smile, "Quick! Help me think of a cool suitable name!"

He tried hard to keep a straight face.  "How about Crazy?" 

She dropped her hand from his robes immediately and threw him a nasty look.

"Or Loony?" Sirius tried again, and promptly received a glare from April.

"I know!  Stony! That's perfect!" Sirius said, unable to hide his wide grin.

"Why Stony?" April fumed.

"Because you have a fetish for stones."

"I WILL NOT BE STONY!!!"

"Rocky?"

"SIRIUS BLACK!!! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A DOG'S NAME! KEEP THAT FOR YOURSELF!"

"Pebbles?"

"NO!" 

"Gem?"

"I HAVE A HOUSE-ELF BY THAT NAME!"

"Ruby?"

"NO!"

"Sapphire?"

"NO!"

"Emerald?"

"NO!"

"Beautiful?"

"NO!" April replied immediately, without thinking.  Then she registered what Sirius had just said and blushed.  Sirius must have surprised himself as well since his face was too, turning red.

"That's a fact, not a nickname," she told Sirius playfully, her foul mood was completely gone.  "Anyway, I've changed my mind.  I don't want a nickname anymore."

Sirius shook his head in a slow and deliberate manner, before rolling his eyes. "Women! Always so fickle-minded!"

"So you would rather address me as Beautiful?" A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips. 

"No nickname for you then," he replied quickly.

April reached out to ruffle his hair, and said in a pseudo commanding tone, "Good boy. Sit! Stay! Good doggie!"

"Get lost! You ugly duckling!" Sirius growled, throwing a pillow at her.

*

Sirius and April were still in his quarters an hour later.

April frowned. "Where is Dawn Umbridge?"

"I'm surprised she has the decency to honor her part of the deal," Sirius remarked.

April wrinkled her nose. "She doesn't look like the sort to give up so easily.  She must be up to something."

"You women are over-suspicious."

April ignored his jibe. She got to her feet and said decisively, "Let's go look for Dawn Umbridge."

"No," Sirius replied immediately, taken aback by her decision. "We should be glad that she's not bothering us now. Why look for her?" He folded his arms across his chest and resolved to stay put.

"If you're not coming with me, that's fine. I'm going on my own."

"Don't."

"So are you coming with me or are you not?"

"All right," he surrendered. "Where do you reckon she is?"

April did not reply.  She pulled Sirius by his arm out of his quarters and along the corridor to embark on their hunt for Dawn Umbridge.

*

They had searched a number of places in the school – the staffroom, the Great Hall, the Main Entrance, the Owlery and the courtyard.  But there wasn't a trace of Dawn Umbridge.

"Perhaps she has left Hogwarts," Sirius chirped cheerfully.  He was enjoying this aimless hunt, especially when he could see April's fierce determination in locating Umbridge and her growing frustration at each failed attempt.

April suddenly slapped her palm to her forehead. "Why didn't I think of it? I know where she is!"

Sirius rolled his eyes when she started pulling him behind her again.

*

Sirius' laughing eyes grew murderous the moment he caught sight of Dawn Umbridge.  She was down the corridor, standing outside April's quarters, obviously chanting spells and trying to get into the room.

"I knew it.  She'll come after me," said April quietly as she looked on. "It's a good thing I got Moody to put up those wards just a few hours ago."

"What was she trying to do?" Sirius hissed angrily.  He already knew the answer.

"She's trying to make me regret that I ever made the deal with her," April replied.

Sirius growled, pulled out his wand, and began to make his way towards Umbridge.

"No," April got hold of his arm again and said firmly. "That's letting her off too lightly." She broke into a smile and looked at Sirius squarely in his face. "Let's gather the rest before starting the show.  This is too good to be missed."

*

The group gathered in a deserted classroom a couple of hours later.  Remus and the three teenagers were horrified when they heard what Dawn Umbridge had been up to.

"It's fortunate that she did not find you," Remus told April with concern. "She must have intended something nasty."

Sirius looked at April darkly. "That's what I've been telling her. She should have let me finish off Umbridge there and then."

"Patience, Black," April said good-naturedly. "Neville should be getting her any moment now."

"Neville? You're getting Neville to lure Umbridge here?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"You should have more faith in your classmates, Hermione. Neville just have to tell Umbridge that I'm here. There's no way he could go wrong with such a simple task."

Hermione looked away, unconvinced.

The four men were perplexed.

"Why are we luring Dawn Umbridge here?" Harry asked.

"So that we can hex her together?" Ron queried hopefully.

Sirius grew impatient "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Patience is definitely not one of your virtues," April brushed him off.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Actually, the parchment…"

"Hush, Hermione!" April cut in, "we mustn't spoil their fun."

Hermione bit her lip and obeyed.

Just then, they heard footsteps. Someone was storming towards them.

"It's showtime!" April exclaimed happily.

True enough, Dawn, Dawn Umbridge was soon standing before them, wand in hand, and looking at April with immense hatred. 

Both Sirius and Remus instinctively stepped between the two women.

"Leave her alone," Sirius barked at Umbridge.

Just then, a peculiar thing happened.

Dawn Umbridge suddenly shrieked in pain.  Dropping her wand, she covered her face with her hands and gave a shrill cry.

Then they saw the boils.  Red, angry, painful-looking boils had surfaced on every inch of the uncovered skin on Dawn Umbridge's plump body.

Dawn Umbridge continued to scream in horror and pain, staying rooted to the spot. "What's happening?" she managed to yelp, in between her high-pitched shrieks.

Hermione could no longer remain silent in her mounting excitement. "It's the parchment you had signed on. The names were written in the agreement.  The loser will be unable to go near the other two, or else…"

"Or else she'll look like you now," April continued. "I would advise you to stay at least fifty feet away from both Sirius and myself from now onwards, Umbridge."

Umbridge shrieked again, this time in anger.

"You will feel better once you stay further away," Hermione added in mock helpfulness.

"I'll get you!" Umbridge snarled at April and Hermione, before she hastily grabbed her wand from the ground and made her retreat.

"We did it!" April merrily grabbed Hermione and gave the girl a big hug.

"What did you do to the parchment?" Remus asked.

"It was Hermione's idea to cast the spell on the parchment to ensure that the deal is not revoked." April replied, still in high spirits.

Sirius frowned. "What if I did not do as you intended? You were prepared to stay away?"

April's smile was temporarily wiped off. She looked at Sirius with surprise and a little guilt.  "I know you'll help me win the bet," she said softly.

Before Sirius could respond, Harry cut in, "Why wasn't Dawn Umbridge affected this morning? Does the spell only work when the three of you gather together?"

"Good guess, Harry. But that's not the case this time. Hermione, would you care to explain?"

"The spell works only eight hours after Sirius is first seen by either April or Dawn Umbridge," Hermione explained eagerly. "That's why April asked us to meet at four this afternoon."

"That's a clever spell, Hermione," Remus complimented and the girl blushed.

Harry noticed that Sirius did not seem as happy and relieved as he should be. "I think this calls for some celebration," Harry said, looking pointedly at his godfather.

"We'll celebrate in your common room," Sirius said. "April and I will join you later."

April arched an eyebrow quizzically, but did not protest.

"I'll get the house-elves to prepare some food then," Remus said, ushering the three teenagers out of the classroom.

April watched them disappear from sight before turning back to Sirius. "What's the matter? You don't look too pleased," she commented uncertainly.

"No, I'm not," Sirius snapped. "I'm not pleased at all." He walked over and gripped her shoulders with both hands, forcing her to give him her full attention. "You should have told me about the spell you and Hermione cooked up. I almost thought it's a deal that Dawn Umbridge will not keep anyway and was tempted to…" he struggled to find the words.

A few seconds slipped by.

"To let her win?" April guessed, turning pale. "You thought of letting her win?"  Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"I did," Sirius admitted. "You were too confident and I thought it'll be amusing…"

"It'll be amusing to choose Umbridge over me?" she asked him coldly.

"You know I'll never choose her over you.  But have you not considered the consequences of making such a deal? What if I deliberately let her win just to…annoy you?" There was desperation in his voice now. "What if she found you before the spell worked? You could have been hurt."

"I'll fight her then," April said stubbornly.

Sirius shook her. "Don't you remember what Remus said? Umbridge was good in Defence Against Dark Arts. She's quick with her wand and it's safer for you to stay away from her."

April's anger began to evaporate when she heard the concern in Sirius' voice. "But I'm all right now. And she lost the bet," she pointed out obstinately.

"Thank Merlin it turned out this way," Sirius let go of her and paced around the classroom.

After several minutes, he announced, "Let's go join the rest."

Without waiting for him, April quickly made her exit, but not before telling Sirius in an accusing voice, "I still can't believe you almost chose Dawn Umbridge over me."

* * *

FF_freak : Thanks for your encouragement, my fellow countryman! :)

Star06 : You're a light sleeper? I love to sleep but can only get enough of it during weekends!

Ms. Padfoot : Glad you like my last chapter! A goatie for Sirius? Hmm…I'll consider it…

Senshichan14 : I think Dawn Umbridge is not even good enough for Mundungus Fletcher! I need him for the future battle against evil.  But Umbridge? Nah…she'll not even be considered for my little army! Oh, and "Master" would like you to REVIEW! LOL

LILRKCHK : There are more sweet chapters coming up! Get your spoon ready! :)

Diosa Alexia : I know what you mean…if I was in her place, I would have jumped out of my bed and hugged him again and again!

Summerkins : YAY for your review! 

Fire'N'Ice : Don't use the Unforgivable! It's not worth going to Azkaban for someone like Umbridge!  But don't worry – Hermione has already hexed her with a "Forgivable"! LOL

Katie : April Flamel is not a Mary-Sue. She has character flaws too! She's stubborn, hot-tempered and reckless! And her past is not smooth-sailing either. You've caught a glimpse of it in the chapter "Old Wounds Still Hurt", and you'll find out more in later chapters.  BTW, she only gives two of her many house-elves special treatment ; )

Ainsley Sloan : I'm so proud of you! *gives Ains a hug* 

Lily Skylo : Sirius is so sweet, isn't he? Aw…

black-cat-on-the-wall : Is this soon enough for you? :)

nunnya buiznes : Are you looking up Spanish terms yet? Cuz I updated on a weekday this time!

Lil Lupin : Thanks! 

OutofAzkaban : Alright, now that you've read this chapter, please review…and then, GO UPDATE YOUR STORY! I can't wait! LOL

sJaBroX : Yay! The nameless soul has a name now! What does your nickname mean? Thanks for adding me as your fave author! 

peachgirl1608 : Are you the one who convinced nameless soul to read my fic? Oh…you're such a dear! :)

princess_ariadne : Thanks for adding me to your favourite authors' list! A sequel on Sirius and April? I promise I'll think about it! However, to borrow JKR's words, (she said "what makes you so sure he, i.e. Harry, won't die?")…what makes you so sure Sirius and April will end up together?! *evil grin* 

anarane gilraen : *shakes anarane gilraen* Don't pass out! Wake up! You have to wake up and read & review my fic! 

Angel357 : Yay! You like his new image! 

Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2 : I'm not sure if I'll be creating another female OC to pair up with Lupin. We'll see…maybe in my second fic!


	31. Keeping You In The Dark

**Keeping You In The Dark**

"I can't believe you never told us what you had planned to do to Dawn Umbridge!" Ron told Hermione in a mixture of irritation and awe. ****

"I read about the spell from the library book _How To Make Your Parchment Work For You_.  I told April about it and she wanted me to keep it a secret to surprise the rest of you."

Harry saw the guilt in Hermione's eyes and deduced she did not give them the full reason. "You mean April did not want _me_ to know?"

"It's nothing personal against you, Harry." Hermione hurriedly clarified. "April just did not want Sirius to know about it. And since you're close to him…"

"I don't see any harm in letting Sirius know."

Hermione bit her lip. "April was adamant that he should not be told." 

Harry was deciding whether to protest or let the matter rest when his godfather entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Sirius!" Hermione was the first to spot him. "None of our professors, with the exception of Professor McGonagall who's our house mistress, visits our common room on a regular basis like you do." She shot him a reproaching look, while adding, "And I don't think this is an emergency." 

Sirius shot the girl a look of surprise. "This is not the first time I'm here. Remus and April were here too."

"But you're a professor now. Times are different and you should set a good example and abide by the rules!"

He gave her an easy smile. "Rules are meant to be broken, young lady. Besides, who'll mind? Dumbledore and McGonagall will not object. Even if they do, they know fully well that they can't stop me."

"And just in case you did not realise, I'm only taking the classes next week. So technically, I'm not a professor yet," he added. "But of course, I will still continue to come and go as I please when that happens."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius stopped her, "Watch it, Granger.  You mustn't be rude to your professor."

Hermione did not like Sirius' jibe but knew better than to carry on this argument. "I'll drop by the library before class," she announced to no one in particular and swept out of the common room.

Sirius took the seat vacated by Hermione.  "Busy?" he looked at Harry.

"No, not at all. We're just here to kill time in between lessons," Harry replied immediately.

"What have you guys been talking about?"

Harry thought quickly.  There was no way he could tell Sirius the truth. "We're just discussing that it's bad luck that our Quidditch match has to be postponed."

"Yeah, injured Ravenclaw goalkeeper," Sirius murmured. "April was just asking me when the first match will be held."  He leaned back into his seat and made himself comfortable, obviously intending to stay in the room.

Harry thought Sirius was behaving a little strangely. He looked distracted and deep in thoughts. Harry wondered if he should ask Sirius to find out more in the presence of Ron.

Ron must have felt the same way as she soon cleared his throat awkwardly and got to his feet. "I'm going to the owlery to look for Pig," he said and quickly made his exit.

Sirius' eyes followed Ron's departure before staring blankly into space once again.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry tried.

"No," Sirius snapped out of his reverie and threw his godson a surprised glance. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem deep in thoughts, that's all. And…" Harry hesitated.

"And?"

"And you seemed distracted at the celebration we had last night too."

Sirius did not answer and continued to stare into space.

"Is it April Flamel?"

Sirius turned his head sharply to look at Harry.

"So my guess is correct?"

Sirius took a deep breath and asked, "What do you think of April, Harry?"

"I like her," Harry replied simply. He then shot Sirius a sly smile, "But I guess you like her much more than I do."

"What?"

"I think she'll make you happy."

Sirius broke into a smile, "You don't mind if I go out with April?"

"Sure I don't mind. In fact, I'll only mind if you don't do that."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can tell you like her. One must always fight for our own happiness."

"That's deep," Sirius teased lightly. 

"So have you asked her to stay?"

"Now you sound like Remus."

"Professor Lupin said that? So he doesn't like April…you know…in that special kind of way?"

Sirius shook his head. 'You think he does?"

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "No, Hermione did."

Sirius frowned thoughtfully as he pondered over what Harry said.

*

April had just sent off an owl with her letter. She decided to linger at the owlery, simply to enjoy some peace and quiet.

She was admiring a fine-looking hawk when she heard footsteps and knew that her solitary moment has passed.

"Hi there!" she called to Sirius who smiled somewhat uncertainly before approaching her. "You're here to send a letter too?" April asked, puzzled. As far as she knew, Sirius did not have any family or friends outside the school grounds.

"I'm just taking a walk," Sirius lied. He could not bring himself to tell her his real motive for being here.  He had managed to convince himself to come outright and ask the dark-haired girl to stay. He had been searching the school for her as soon as he mustered his courage, and Flitwick had told him that he saw April make her way in the direction of the owlery.  But now that she was standing before him, he found himself tongue-tied.

"You've sent your letter?" he asked quickly, to distract her before she had time to doubt his lame excuse.

She nodded. "I sent a note back home."

Sirius saw his chance. "You're not in a hurry to go back, are you?" he asked.

April looked at him curiously. "I can't decide if you're hinting that I should leave or telling me not to be in a hurry to go back."

"I'll not chase you away, of course!" he immediately assured her. "You don't have to be in a hurry to leave."

"I can't stay here forever, Sirius. I have no role here, especially now that Hagrid's back," she sighed. "I'm just a visitor."

"Don't you want to spend more time with Dumbledore? You mentioned that he's like family to you."

She nodded again, "Sure, I'd love that. But Albus is a busy man. I don't want to take up too much of his time."  April frowned before continuing, "Voldemort has been too quiet lately.  He must be up to something. I know Albus is troubled by this too, but he changes the subject each time I ask him about it."

"It has been unnaturally peaceful these days," Sirius agreed.

"The calm before the storm," April stated quietly. "Sirius, if anything happens, can you please send me an owl? I've a feeling Albus will not tell me even if Voldemort strikes, but I want to help."

"Sure," Sirius replied, before an idea struck him. "Why don't you find an excuse to stay in Hogwarts? Then you'll surely be among the first to know."

"And what will my excuse be?"

Sirius looked away, avoiding her eyes. "Isn't there any other reason for you to stay?"

"Such as?"

"People."

"People?"

"Yes, people…you know…like Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody."

"Sure I'll miss them," April replied evenly. "And Hagrid, Remus and the kids too."

"That's all?"

"Unless you can think of anyone else who'll miss me when I'm gone?"

Sirius remained silent.

"So will you?" April asked.

"Will I what?"

April was getting frustrated. "I was asking if you'll miss me, but I guess the answer will be no."

Without waiting for a reply, she brushed past Sirius and made her way towards the exit.

"Wait." Sirius caught hold of her arm. _It's now or never_, he told himself. "Of course I'll miss you." He almost heaved a sigh of relief for having said that. 

"You will?" April's lips curled.

"I hope that you'll stay," Sirius told her in a soft voice. "So that I'll never get the chance to miss you again."

She widened her eyes. "Again?" she echoed dully. "So you missed me when I was gone earlier?"

"Do you have to make me spell out everything?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly.

"Alright. Listen up then, young lady. I did not like it when you were gone and I do not want to go through that again. I want you to stay where I can see you everyday."

She was smiling now. "And why would you want to see me everyday? You're not afraid that I'll irritate the hell out of you?"

"I can live with the irritation," he said simply.

She shot him a look of mock anger.

"So will you continue to irritate me?"

"Ouch, that insult hurts," she said playfully.

"I'll take back my words then. Will you continue to…" he pondered for a few moments.

"Brighten up your days?" April supplied.

"Oh yeah."

She puckered her brow. "That doesn't sound very sincere."

"What do you want me to do?" Sirius asked, exasperated. 

"Speak to me nicely," she sulked.

"I already did."

"You have to try harder then."

"April Flamel!" he barked. "Stop behaving like a ten-year-old!"

"I'm twenty-five and I'm acting my age!"

"Can you stop throwing a tantrum?" 

"I'm not throwing a tantrum!"

"You are! Just look into the mirror!" Sirius raised his voice.

"You deserve a tight slap in your face!" she growled.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" 

April glared at Sirius. Suddenly her eyes began to water.

"April…" Sirius softened at once. 

"Get away from me. You deserve Dawn Umbridge!" she spat.

"Hey…"

"I HATE YOU!" She stormed out of the owlery before Sirius could stop her.

*

April almost collided with Remus on the way back to her room.

"Be careful!" Remus said, holding April by the shoulders to steady her.  He was taken aback when he saw her upset face. She looked as though she was going to burst into tears any moment.  "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

April shook her head miserably.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing. It was a stupid fight over nothing."

"You fought with someone?"

Her tears came pouring down. "I was a fool. I was a spoilt brat."

"No, you're not," Remus said soothingly.

"He'll never bother about me again. I just told him I hate him."

"Sirius?" 

April looked at him through her tears. "How did you guess?

Remus shrugged. "That's not too difficult."

She sighed gloomily. "I should just pack up and leave right now."

"You're not a quitter, April." 

"I'm not?" 

Remus shook his head firmly. "The April Flamel I know does not give up so easily. She is a fighter."

April looked at Remus, unconvinced. 

"Never doubt yourself," he told her.  Before he knew it, he had touched her left cheek with the back of his hand and wiped away a falling tear.  

"LUPIN!" 

Both Remus and April looked at the source of the voice, and saw Sirius stepping out from the shadows. His eyes were narrowed and he looked absolutely furious.

* * *

Lil Lupin : Yes! More sparks will coming our way!

padfoot1979 : This is not their last argument. They're a quarrelsome pair, aren't they? :)

Senshichan14 : I've already graduated from the U a few years back. So there's no school for now! LOL

peachgirl1608 : Thanks for recommending my fic to your friends! I really appreciate that!

Diosa Alexia : I hope this chapter will not make you sad!

oOo-Sirius-oOo : Thanks!

Lily Skylo : I'll be adding more stuff from Book Five into this fic gradually.

black-cat-on-the-wall : She knows now :)

Fire'N'Ice : She can't help talking about Remus!

Ainsley Sloan : You're indeed awesome! Yay, yay, YAY!!! But I still can't figure out the song…

ANNE( v )79 : I'll keep writing!

SjabRox : Thanks for recommending your friends to read my fic too!

Star06 : She behaves like a kid when she's around Sirius. (which girl won't? LOL) But then again, he can be quite childish when he's with her too.

anarane gilraen : Thanks! I'm so happy to read your review! You'll keep coming back to this fic, won't you? Just don't pass out this time! LOL

OutofAzkaban : The time spent writing your fic will get shorter and shorter as you get more accustomed to writing! I used to spend 3-4 hours on each chapter, which was shorter. Now I spend about 1-2 hours on longer chapters.  Yay! I want to read about the date soon!

nunnya buiznes : I've got three reviews from you! Oh no…what did you do to almost get detention! But luckily, you don't have to face Dolores Umbridge like Harry does in detentions… Be a good girl, ok?  LOL

dogcollar : Thanks for your very encouraging review! 

Ice and Fire Vanessa : Thanks for dropping a comment. This is not the last one, right? ;)

Annoriel : Thanks for adding me in your fav authors' list! 

night : I wish I know JKR personally so that I can tell her day and night not to do that! 

LILRKCHK : Nice try! LOL


	32. The Understudy

**The Understudy**

Remus and April watched in silence as Sirius slowly approached them.

"Padfoot…"  ****

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius cut in coldly. Turning to April, his glance softened. "April," he said in a low gentle voice, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

April kept her eyes glued to the ground. 

Sirius tried again, "I want you to think about what I said before we…well, started throwing bricks at one another." He licked his lips and added, "I want you to know that I mean every word I said."

As April finally raised her eyes to his face, an idea struck Sirius. "Come with me," he commanded, grabbing her hand and started to depart.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"Wait!" she glanced back over her shoulder at Remus. "Are you coming?"

Remus took one look at Sirius' flashing eyes and knew what his reply should be. He shook his head.

Before April could say anything, Sirius roughly pulled her behind him and made his way purposefully into the direction of the headmaster's office.

*

"Come in!" Dumbledore's voice rang out warmly as the door swung open by itself.

They were surprised that the elderly man was not alone.

Sirius immediately dropped April's hand and went to his godson. "Harry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Did you have another nightmare? Your scar hurts?"

Harry flashed a grin at Sirius, "I'm fine. My scar's fine. It hurts every now and then but it's not burning, so that's bearable."

Sirius frowned.

"Nothing to worry about, Sirius. I only invited Harry here to see Fawkes. My phoenix misses him," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "So what can I do for the two of you today. Surely you're not here to see Fawkes too?"

Sirius wasted no time. "I was trying to persuade April to stay and I thought you can help me convince her."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. 

"She said she's just a visitor and there's no role for her at Hogwarts," Sirius added, causing April to colour in embarrassment. This was not something she wanted Dumbledore to hear.

"Perhaps I can offer you a position at Hogwarts?" the headmaster asked the young woman.

"Albus, you know fully well that I don't know how to teach. I mean…introducing creatures to students for a few weeks is one thing.  I'll not be able to handle a full year's syllabus!"

"Why is that so?" Harry asked.

"Because I've never attended a wizardry school myself!"

Harry's eyes widened.  So did Sirius'.

"Voldemort was not the only one eyeing the Sorcerer's Stone," she explained impatiently.  "Lots of powerful wizards and witches were dying to lay their filthy hands on a Flamel to get to the Stone.  It just wasn't safe for us to leave the Flamel Fortress."

"Where did you learn all that stuff from?" Sirius asked.

"Flamels are taught by the elders in the family."  She smiled and added, "I must say that Albus was one of my teachers too."

"I only gave you a few pointers, my dear," Dumbledore said modestly.

"I used to follow Albus all over the Fortress whenever he visited in the summers, to squeeze some knowledge from him.  And of course, to know more about the world outside," she shot Dumbledore a warm appreciative look.

"Actually, you know your magic, April. You just need to understudy some professors to familiarise yourself to teaching.  How about assisting one of the professors for a while and see if it helps?" suggested Dumbledore.

"That's an excellent idea!" Harry cried.

"Sure, that may work," she replied brightly.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly to draw his companions' attention to himself.  "I'll be nice and offer to let you observe my class."

April looked from Sirius to Dumbledore, and then back to Sirius again.  "No, I have another more suitable professor in mind," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

"And he is?" Sirius challenged.

"The Potions Master, of course!" she replied and Sirius almost choked. "It'll be fun to know what's brewing.  Potion is a subject I've always been interested in."

"But Snape is the Potions Master! He is always after the Defence Against Dark Arts position.  How can you choose Potions over my subject?" Sirius bellowed.

"I happen to think Professor Snape is quite cool," April said evenly.  "May I, Albus?"

Dumbledore gave her an amused smile, before replying, "If Professor Snape agrees, I see no reason to object."

"That's great! When can I begin?"

"When would you like to begin, my child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus and Sirius are beginning their lessons in two days' time. I'd like to start on the same day!"

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll see what can be done."

"Thanks, Albus!" she said happily before turning to Sirius, "So I'm staying!"

Sirius grinned at her in spite of himself. "I can't say I agreed with your choice of professors to understudy, but I can't argue with your decision to stay."

*

Sirius had his first taste of teaching two days later.

Five minutes into his lesson, he had already decided that teaching was not as fun as he thought. 

_The first and second years were pretty dull,_ he observed privately. He had not prepared much for his lessons, but found no trouble getting through them. All he had to do was to show his classes a few complicated spells and make them in awe of him. Of course, he had no intention of teaching them how to perform these spells. The right time would probably be their sixth and seventh years, so he could leave the task to Remus.

Sirius quickly became aware that his female students, which made up more than half his students, were looking at him with unmistakable admiration and interest. They hung on his every word, and giggled hysterically at every joke Sirius cracked – even those he himself did not find funny. The girls were obviously swooning for him and each time he asked for a volunteer, there was not a girl who did not raise her hand up high.

Sirius was enjoying the attention at first. He was flattered, and it brought back memories that had long been forgotten. He had not lost his touch in sending female hearts racing. But after the first hour, he grew a little irritated by the giggles and silly wide grins. He couldn't wait for the lunch hour to have his first break of the day, and to find out how Remus and April's day went.

Sirius had intended to reach the Great Hall much earlier, but he was delayed by a bunch of persistent girls who kept holding him back with foolish questions.  By the time he reached the Great Hall, Remus and April were already seated together at the staff table, which was filled with food.

Sirius took the seat next to April and settled down quickly, filling his plate. Teaching those young ones must have used up a lot of his energy as he felt hungrier than usual.  He was already into his second helping when he noticed that April was still poking her fork at the same few items that were on her plate when he first joined the table. 

"Not eating?" Sirius asked, forgetting about his half-empty stomach temporarily. 

"I'm not hungry." April continued to push around her food, looking glum.

"How did your day go?" Remus asked from the other side of April.

"It's alright," she mumbled.

"You're lying," Sirius decided. His eyes narrowed as he asked her, "Did Snape give you a hard time?"

April shook her head. "Everything's fine," she replied. She finally gave up trying to eat and pushed her plate away.

"Tell me! What did he do?" Sirius demanded.

She pursed her lips and remained silent.

Sirius grew impatient. "I'll have a word with that slimy freak," he growled and started to get up from his chair.

"Stop it, Sirius!" April told him irritably. "It's nothing I can't handle myself."

"Snape was nasty to you?" Remus asked quietly.

"I don't want either of you to interfere. I can take care of myself!" April snapped and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

*

April was as glum the next day, and the day after.  She had ceased to be her bubbly self, and instead wore a perpetual frown on her face. Neither Sirius nor Remus could get anything out of her.  In fact, both men were now hesitant to broach the subject of Snape's lessons as she would become almost angry whenever they did.

Sirius decided he had to use his last resort. He pulled aside Harry at breakfast on the fourth day.

"What is it you want to tell me, Sirius?"

"You'll be having Potions today?"

"Yes," Harry replied, puzzled.

"April will be there," Sirius stated needlessly.

"That's right," Harry grinned. "And I have Defence Against Dark Arts tomorrow. My first class with you!"

Sirius was too distracted to register most of what Harry had just said. "Harry, I want you to do something for me," he told his godson in a serious tone. "I want you to keep your eyes open at Potions, and observe how Snape treats April. Report your observations to me immediately after that."

Harry frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. This is important. Do not forget. Thanks, Harry." Sirius gave Harry a slap on his back and departed.

*

Harry arrived early for his Potions lesson and quickly settled down with Ron and Hermione.  Remembering his promise to Sirius, Harry kept his eyes glued to the door, watching out for Snape and April.

As soon as all students had taken their seats, Snape burst into the room with April following close behind.

The lesson began without much event. Snape was as usual picking on the Gryffindors and chose to remain oblivious to mistakes by the Slytherins.

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept trying to catch April's eyes, but she was making an obvious effort not to meet their gaze, choosing instead to observe Snape. Harry thought April looked a little tense and guarded. Somehow, he had the impression that she was gritting her teeth and braving for some attack throughout the lesson.

Harry soon paid the price for being distracted. He knew that something was wrong when his potions sizzled and turned blue as he added the final ingredient. He also knew what was coming.

True enough, Snape quickly made his way to Harry's table, his sneer in place. "Our famous Potter has proven yet again that he is completely incapable of following simple instructions."

Hary did not answer. He would not give the satisfaction of getting to him.

Snape tried harder to get a reaction from Harry. "Don't you agree that you're talentless in Potions?" he snarled. "Your fans should see you right now and they'll realise that the boy-who-lived is no better than…"

"I think that's enough, Professor Snape!" April's raised voice rang out behind Snape.

Snape turned around to face April, "Why! Miss Flamel has finally decided to speak! I was just wondering what happened to your colourful opinions today."

April was trying hard to control her temper. "Harry did not do that bad a job. At least he got a blue mixture, which is at least closer to your shade of green than Crabbe's red concoction," she pointed out, making a noticeable effort to sound calm and collected.

"My, my! Does a few lessons suddenly make you an expert in Potions, Miss Flamel? Potions is different from fashion. Colours alone do not tell everything." Snape said mockingly. "You forget who is the Potions Master here."

April clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr Potter holding up the class with his incompetence," Snape announced, making his way back to the front of the room.

"Then you should deduct ten points from Slytherin too, since Crabbe and his fellow housemates can't get it right either," April told Snape coldly.

"It is not for you to tell me what to do, Miss Flamel. Only I have the authority to add or take away points in this class and I want you to bear that in mind."

A few Slytherins, including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, laughed loudly.

Harry felt the need to protest but Hermione beat him to it. "Professor Flamel is just trying to point out a fact. She did not do anything wrong!" she said loyally.  

"Another ten points from Gryffindor! I've told Professor Flamel several times that she is better suited to hang around the two other questionable professors than to express her uneducated views in my class."

April glared at Snape with hatred in her eyes, but Snape remained unperturbed and carried on with his lesson as though she wasn't there.

* * *

Ms. Padfoot : There you have it – no fist fight! And Umbridge'll not be able to come near Sirius and April ever, so they're quite safe from her. You'll read about some progress between Sirius and April in the next chapter. It'll be a short one though!

Star06 : Are you quoting Sirius from my last chapter? LOL

Diosa Alexia : You like love triangles? :)

lildarkkitty : Your review left me a little confused! Can I play dead?

peachgirl1608 : No lah, I'm not making Sirius suffer.  And…why do you want to know my birthday? Actually, it's the same as April's birthday (you'll read about that in the next chapter). Hmm…if you really have to know first, it's on 11th September.  Really! I know this date is not exactly everyone's favourite (thanks to the terrorists), but I was really born on this date.

Annoriel : Thanks! Please don't ever remove me from your list, ok? I'll be heartbroken if you do that! And just to give you a clue, Remus may not be able to undo what you mentioned so easily.

Summerkins : Yay! I was about to include a "Summerkins: where are you?" message on this page, but I'm glad I don't have to do that now!  I try to update twice a week, but if work gets too busy, it may be longer. Anyhow, there'll be no cliffie in my next chapter, so you don't have to die of suspense if I take too long! :)

Fire'N'Ice : Hmm…good question…why does she keep talking about Remus? *evil grin*

padfoot1979 : Yes, you've heard right! And I fully agree with you that they can be so lovable and irritating at the same time!

black-cat-on-the-wall : There's no fight. Sirius has (slightly) better self-control than that! And I don't want to see them get into a physical fight either.

an-angel36 : Was it innocent? I'm not telling! LOL. But I guarantee you'll like the next chapter :)

nunnya buiznes : The next time, look around before you call him names. Or better still, kick that football into his face. Oh no…I'm being a bad influence! LOL

Someone Reading : Yay! You're back!!! WHEE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS WHILE?! I missed your cute reviews! Hmm…why are you bullying my April Flamel? She's worth it!

OutofAzkaban : Luv ya too!

Ainsley Sloan : Ains, you've broken your review record!!! WOW!!! Yes, April is a spoilt brat! But Sirius doesn't really mind…he'll just pamper her more ;)

SjabRox : I like to think that Sirius is quick-tempered. The Harry we know in Book Five is another story altogether – he's angry with the whole world and behaves as though everyone owes him a living. But our dear Sirius is much sweeter than that!  And it's true that everytime someone reviews, I'll receive the "review alert" email. However, since August, I notice that there's something wrong with the service as I do not get email alerts for all reviews.  The number of reviews on my "Stats" page and Profile & Story pages do not tally anymore. There's always a difference of three reviews.

dogcollar : Thanks for returning to my fic :) Actually, I try to write once and twice each week, usually at night, just before going to bed. I usually write 2-3 chapters ahead of my updates. So that in weeks when I'm extremely busy, all I have to do is some minor editing before posting the chapter.

So who wants to be my 500th reviewer?  ; )


	33. Sirius And His Girl

A/N: This is my favourite chapter so far. It was written on my birthday on 11th Sept, so I decided to let my favourite OC share the same birth date too.  Hope you'll like this chapter :) 

**Sirius And His Girl**

"No! Sirius, don't!" Harry cried, standing between his godfather and the door.

"Get out of my way, Harry!" Sirius growled. ****

"It'll not help, Sirius. You'll just make things worse for April!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione has a point," quipped Ron.

Sirius decided that he would not let three kids stand in his way. "Things can't get any worse than this," he barked at them.

"No, it can," Harry said, taking a few cautious steps towards his godfather. "Trust me. I know Professor Snape and I know he can get nastier. Hermione's right. If you confront him now, it'll only make things worse for April."

Hermione saw that Sirius was beginning to listen at last and quickly added, "You're not exactly his favourite person, Sirius. If he knows that his treatment of April bothers you so much, he may just make it even more unpleasant for her."

Sirius stood still, trying to clear his thoughts and think straight. Much as he hated to admit it, the youngsters were making sense.  

Harry, Ron and Hermione let out collective breaths of relief when Sirius slipped his wand back into his robes.

"I'll go talk some sense into April then," Sirius said as he moved towards the door. 

Hermione gave such a loud sigh that he stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. "What is it this time?" he snapped.

"April will not listen. She's every bit as stubborn as you are."

Harry noticed the older man's displeasure at Hermione's words and hastily added, "No, April is the more stubborn one. Sirius is listening and he has decided not to confront Professor Snape."  

"Alright, if you want to see things this way," Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, before turning her attention back to Sirius, "Somehow I have this feeling that the more you ask April not to do something, the more she'll want to do it."

Ron cleared his throat and said slowly, "So the best person to approach is neither Professor Snape nor April. It's Professor Dumbledore." 

The other three looked at him in amazement and fresh respect. Ron Weasley had outsmarted them this time.

*

"You have to get her out of this!" Sirius told Dumbledore desperately, for the umpteenth time.

"No, I can't, Sirius.  This is her decision and it is up to April to get herself out of it."

"But she's being tortured by Snape!"

"I'll not go so far as to call it torture," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Snape is a little harder to get along with, but he will never torture the girl."

"But she's miserable!"

"Then perhaps you can cheer her up."

Sirius stared at Dumbledore with shock. "How?" he asked after some time.

"It happens to be her birthday today," the headmaster replied, eyes twinkling.

"What?"

"If you visit her quarters right now, you'll find it filled with gifts. There was an extraordinarily large number of owls this morning. I wonder if she has worked through the pile to my gift yet," the elderly man chuckled.

"I didn't know…she didn't mention it was her birthday…" Sirius was at a lost for words.

"I offered to arrange a little celebration dinner for her, but she declined."

Sirius thought quickly. It was almost ten in the night and he had only two hours left before her birthday was over. He quickly excused himself and left the school grounds.

*

April was lying on her bed, waiting for time to pass. She did not like birthdays. Birthdays were never celebrated in the Flamel family.  Life was never celebrated in a place where death was unheard of.  Birthdays just signified that another long year had passed and served as a reminder that there were many more long years ahead.

She dreaded leaving her bedroom, as every inch of the floor in the outer room of her quarters was occupied with presents and flowers. She always get lots of presents – mostly from wizards and witches she hardly knew, some whom she had never even met.  There were many who wanted to fawn on her – especially after she became known as the only surviving Flamel, besides a mentally-disturbed Aaron. Ever since she had inherited the Flamel wealth, which took up a staggering 74 vaults in Gringotts, many strangers had approached her hoping to benefit in some way from her wealth.  She wearily decided that she would go though the pile the next day, and discard everything from people she did not hold close to her heart – people other than Albus, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, her two favourite elves and a few old family friends.

*

April heaved a breath of relief at a quarter to midnight. The day would soon be over. 

Just as she thought it was safe to get ready for bed, she heard loud pounding on her door. At first, April thought of ignoring it. But it could be something important due to the unearthly hour and it sounded urgent.

She reluctantly got out of her bedroom and tiptoed across the outer room, trying not to step over the presents strewn on the floor. Finally, she reached the door and yanked it open.

April was unprepared to see the great-looking Sirius Black standing before her.  He was panting and little beads of perspiration had formed at his temples.

"Sirius! Is everything alright?"

"I'm on time," Sirius flashed her a grin while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't remember arranging to meet you," she replied slowly, wondering what was going on. 

Sirius ignored her statement. "You're not inviting me inside?" he asked, peering past her into the room.

"It's really messy," she replied quickly. "Let's go take a walk." April stepped out and hurriedly closed the door behind her.

They walked out of the building and past the courtyard in silence. Sirius chose a spot beside the lake and sat on a huge rock. April settled down beside him.

He was the one who broke the silence. "Your room is really piled high with presents," he remarked playfully. 

April looked at him in surprise. "You saw them?"

"Sure, unless you think I'm blind," he said easily. "So how many of those are from your admirers?"

She smiled. "I've not had the chance to look at the presents yet. But I usually receive some gifts that come with marriage proposals at this time of the year."

"Marriage proposals?" Sirius almost choked on these two words.

April's smile grew wider. "Don't be jealous," she teased. "I don't know any of these suitors very well."

"Then why are they proposing marriage?"

"For my money. You must have known that the Sorcerer's Stone could turn all metals into gold.  I have plenty of galleons in the Gringotts."

"Oh," Sirius thought that was a silly reason to want to marry someone.  Marriage, to him, should be based on love and not financial gains.  But he decided not to comment.  Afterall, he had never experienced poverty.

Sirius suddenly remembered the time.  It was already almost midnight and he could no longer afford to delay.

"Close your eyes," he commanded abruptly.

"What?"

"Trust me. Close your eyes."  He spoke with such urgency that April obeyed.  As soon as her eyes were shut, she felt Sirius grab hold of her hand and something light and cool was slipped into her upturned palm.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

There was no reply. Instead, she felt him lean close to her, his breath on her face as he pressed his lips to her forehead.  The kiss was light as a feather.

April's eyes fluttered open in surprise.  She found herself staring into Sirius' dark eyes that were only inches away from her own.

"Sirius," she called his name uncertainly. 

"Happy birthday, Baby," Sirius said softly, before leaning away.

April's gaze fell onto the object on her palm and she gasped in delight. It was a delicate necklace strung around a beautiful pendant in the shape of a star.

"It's lovely! It's sapphire?" she asked, looking at the stone set in the pendant.

"Your birthstone," Sirius told her.

"How did you know about my birthday?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Was it Albus, Moody, Minerva or Hagrid?

"You mean so many of them knew? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Then I won't have to…"

"Won't have to do what?"

Sirius was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see the colour of his burning cheeks. "I only learnt about about your birthday barely two hours ago.  I had to bang on the shops at Hogsmeade and force them to let me in to pick your present."

She flashed him a lovely smile that lit up her whole face. "So that explains why you were out of breath just now. You were trying to give me this before midnight?"

"Dumbledore said you didn't want us to know about your birthday. Why?"

"I don't celebrate my birthdays." The smile was off her face. "I don't want to talk about that right now."  She returned her attention to the pendant. "It's a star.  I love stars."

"It's not an ordinary star. It's the Sirius star - the luminary of the constellation Canis Major which represents Orion's larger hunting dog."

April looked deep into Sirius' eyes, saw the raw emotions within and her heart melted.  For the first time ever, she was actually glad that it was her birthday.

"Will you put it on for me?" She handed the necklace to Sirius who took it from her wordlessly.

April held up her hair while Sirius slipped the necklace around her slim elegant neck and carefully fastened the clasp.

"Thanks, Sirius," she whispered as she fingered the necklace lovingly. "This is the best birthday present I've ever received."

Sirius found himself unable to reply, silenced by emotions.

"I'll cherish this.  I'll wear it all the time so that the brightest star in the sky will always be with me."

"Not just the star. Take Sirius the man too," he whispered hoarsely, leaning close to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

He could feel April shivering.

"You're cold? It's windy out here. I should have reminded you to bring along a coat." Sirius' protective instincts took over again. He started to remove his coat for her.

"No, I know of a better way to keep warm," April told him softly as she slipped both arms around his waist.

Sirius gathered her close, and sighed contentedly. He never knew that he could fall in love so deeply and completely.  

At that very moment, Sirius realised he had embarked on a journey where there was no return.  

Sirius Black had already given his entire heart and soul to the woman he was holding in his arms.

*  *  *

Ms. Padfoot : You'll be reading more about what happens in Snape's lessons soon.

Lil Lupin : I have a love-hate relationship with Snape. You'll find out…

star-prancer : Thanks for reading & reviewing! You're right – Harry is a fifth-year student.

an-angel36 : I've granted your wish :)

Chickabiddy : I've finished reading Book Five. BTW, who's Cuaron?

OutofAzkaban : There is Sirius-April action here. So where's the chapter that you promised me? LOL

Summerkins : YAY!  :)

lildarkkitty : I hope this chapter will make you feel hyper too…or nice and warm inside :)

SjabRox : I try to write whenever I can.  This is to make up for times when I'm too busy to write. For instance, this chapter was written more than a week ago, and guess what? The next chapter is not even done so I've run out of 'existing stock'. Oh, and Sirius will not kill Snape. What will happen to my fic if he goes to Azkaban?! I can't imagine writing about that dreary place! And thanks for introducing your friend to my fic. Are you and peachgirl1608 competing to outdo one another? Hee… Maybe it's just cuz we share the same National Day! ;) Anyhow, I luv you both!

nunnya buiznes : Toilet papering for homecoming??? What's that? Doesn't sound very pleasant… *sob* 

Someone Reading : Were you injured/sick? Oh no… You'll find out more about how Sirius and Remus react.

peachgirl1608 : Thanks for the wish. You're right, Snape was mean!

Annoriel : You're my 494th reviewer! And I luv you too! :) 

Star06 : You like Snape huh? Than maybe I'll be nicer to him. LOL. Oh yeah – Snape hates Sirius, so he's nastier to April cuz she hangs around with Mr Black.

Lily Skylo : Here's more soon! But the next chapter may take longer. Don't hex me, ok?

Fire'N'Ice : Er…she's still friends with Remus, you know. So she may still talk about him. But at least she's nicer to Sirius, right?

black-cat-on-the-wall : You were ALMOST my 500th reviewer! You were the 498th.

AprilSkrutin : Hi April! :) Hmm…feel like I'm calling my own OC. LOL

LILRKCHK : Know something? YOU'RE MY 500TH REVIEWER!!! Yay! Your wish is granted.  Really! I was going by the number of reviews I receive in my 'Stats' column instead of the haywire reviews-counter that's flashed at the top of each chapter.

Ainsley Sloan : You're reviewer 501, instead of 503. How about another party?

Charma1219 : Thanks! :)

HP-rawks xcept da 5th bk : Yay! Mine is the first story! Thanks! Have you finished reading all the chapters? To answer your question, BlackLupin is a 'she'.

I've uploaded my second fic! It's on Remus, but of course Sirius (and James!) will be featured too. Please give it a read when you have fifteen minutes to spare! :)


	34. Professors Black, Lupin & Snape

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! :-)  Please R&R my other fic "I Can See You" as well, ok?

**Professors Black, Lupin And Snape**

"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione cried impatiently.

Harry tore his eyes from the staff table and turned to look at his friends.

"Why are you wearing that silly grin on your face?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  

Harry nodded his head towards the end of the staff table where Sirius and April were seated.  

"Is there anything wrong?" Ron was entirely lost. ****

"They seem different today," Harry remarked, with a grin on his face.

"That's true," Hermione observed Sirius and April thoughtfully. "They're usually in some sort of argument, but now they look as though they're sharing a silly joke."

The three teenagers soon forgot all about their breakfast and looked intently at the two adults, who were oblivious to their stares.  Sirius continued to whisper into April's ear and she continued to giggle at whatever amusing thing he was telling her.

"Something's definitely up," Harry decided happily.

Hermione did not comment.  She had noticed that Remus Lupin was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall.

*

"That's evil, Sirius. Did you really say that to the poor girl?" April was stifling another fit of laughter.

"What was I supposed to say? I still can't believe she actually asked me such a stupid question!" Sirius replied cheerfully.

"And you asked her to check the library for the answer? You should have just asked her to check her textbook since it's on page one!"

"She obviously did not bother to read the textbook.  Anyway, it'll do her some good to spend more time in the library."

"So that she'll have less time to chase after you?"

He grinned, "Yeah, and that too."

April pushed away her plate and sipped her pumpkin juice. 

Sirius glanced at her. "You're not a big eater, are you?"

"I just believe in having a light breakfast. Too much food will only make me feel drowsy in class."

"Stop attending those classes then," Sirius remarked meaningfully.

April threw him an impatient look. "Don't start on your nonsense now. We've been through this," she warned.

"That's not nonsense. If you're not enjoying old Snape's classes, why carry on? You know you're welcome to attend my classes anytime."

"What? And watch all those girls swoon over you?" she joked.

"No, to make them jealous. By letting them know that Professor Black is already taken," Sirius countered.

April blushed. "I don't relish the thought of being the public enemy of half the student population at Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned and then turned serious. "So will you stop attending those torture sessions?"

"They are not torture sessions, Sirius. And this is not the right time to quit. If I give up now, he'll win."

"Since when has this become a competition? Look, it's simple. You don't like attending his lessons, then stop doing so!"

"What will you do if you're in my place?"

Sirius was caught off-guard by her question.

April persisted, "You'll be the last to give Snape the satisfaction of thinking he has removed you from his classes."

"That's true, but…"

"No buts," she cut in. "I'm staying put for the time being."

"Suit yourself," Sirius grumbled, turning his attention back to the food.

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione could hardly keep still in their seats.  Their other classmates were equally restless, but for different reasons.  They were whispering amongst themselves about their new Defence Against Dark Arts professor - Sirius Black.  Most of them had seen Sirius around in the school, but few dared to go near him.  The memory of the fear Sirius Black single-handedly caused in the school in their third year was still very vivid in their minds.

Sirius sauntered into the classroom five minutes after the scheduled time.  He casually glanced around the room and grinned at Harry, Ron and Hermione when their eyes met.

"I'm Sirius Black, your new professor who'll be taking you through what's left of your Defence Against Dark Arts lessons this year." 

Several giggles can be heard.  They were from Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and a few others in the class, who were looking at Sirius dreamily.  Sirius rolled his eyes and consoled himself with the thought that this was the one class where he could have at least one normal female student.

"Hermione!" he shouted abruptly and startled the whole class. "Tell me briefly what had been covered by Professor Moody."

Hermione jumped out of her seat. "Yes, Si…Professor Black." 

After Hermione had delivered her very detailed brief, Sirius looked pleased and announced, "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter!" Sirius said next. "I hear you can conjure a full-blown patronus? How about giving a demonstration to your classmates?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry grinned as he held out his wand and soon, the familiar stag was galloping around the room.  

Sirius watched the stag silently till it evaporated into thin air. "Another ten points for Gryffindor!" he declared thereafter.

The rest of the lesson continued in a similar fashion. Sirius asked the students to perform simple tasks and awarded points freely.  By the end of the lesson, the fifth-year Gryffindors had earned a whopping hundred and five points.

*

April was not having as fun a time as Sirius in classes.

Snape was determined to make it as unpleasant as he can for her, just as she was stubbornly determined to attend every lesson conducted by him.

The first-year Ravenclaws could only tensely observe the two adults and be suffocated by the thick hostile air.

"Miss Ashley," Snape was sneering, "I see you've left your wits in your dormitory? Tell me, what is this?" He pointed to a yellow powdery substance.

"Sul…,"

"Speak clearly!"

"S…sul…ph…"

"Have you left your ability of speech behind as well? Ten points from Ravenclaw!" 

Nicole Ashley was almost in tears when Snape leaned towards her and said in a cool voice, "I would advise you, Miss Ashley, to be better prepared when you attend my future lessons.  Or it will cast doubts over your suitability to be trained as a witch."

"I believe Nicole knows the answer," April stated quietly from a corner of the dungeon.

"I did not ask for your opinion, Miss Flamel."

"Nicole knows the answer," April repeated. "She'll tell it in your face if you're not scaring her so much."

Snape left Nicole Ashley's table in a flash and rushed menacingly towards April. 

April felt her heart pounding furiously but resolved not to let her fear show, as Snape stopped in front of her.

"Get out of my class, Miss Flamel," Snape delivered the words in a slow and threatening manner.

"The headmaster has given me permission to be present.  You have no right to…"

"No right? Miss Flamel, I believe you have forgotten that this is my class.  I'm sure Professor Dumble…"

"Albus will not approve of the way you're treating your students."

Snape narrowed his eyes till they became just two slits.  "Just because you're on first-name basis with the headmaster, it doesn't mean you can…"

"I'm merely stating a fact, Professor Snape. Your way of teaching is not good for the students!"

"Are you saying I'm not a good teacher? What does that make you? Don't forget you're supposed to learn from me!"

"I'm learning from you indeed, Professor Snape," April said coldly, "I'm learning what NOT to do!"

Snape was shaking with anger, but when he spoke, his voice was controlled. "In that case may I suggest that you stick to your two boyfriends. You obviously have a very interesting sense of judgement, Miss Flamel.  An ex-convict and a werewolf indeed!"

"Professor Black was wrongly accused and Professor Lupin will not hurt anyone," April hissed. "I'm not alone in my preferences, Professor Snape. Professor Black and Professor Lupin are without doubt more popular with the students than you are."

Snape and April continued to glare at each other for sometime until a cough was heard.  They turned sharply to stare at Luke Bolye who tried desperately to stifle his coughing fit which only grew worse.  

*

Sirius met April in his quarters for dinner. They had decided not to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall.

"So how many points did Snape add and take away today?" Sirius asked her merrily in between large bites of his chicken sandwich.

April handed him a small piece of parchment that bore the words "Gryffindor, minus forty. Slytherin, plus twenty-five."

"Great," Sirius said, looking pleased. "I outdid him today. I added over a hundred points to Gryffindor and took away eighty from Slytherin."

"Sirius, that's too obvious.  You really ought to tone it down before Snape complains to Albus."

He considered for several moments. "Alright. I'll just match the points to what he adds and takes away. You'll give me the figures at lunch and end of each day?"

"Sure, I'm enjoying being a spy!" April agreed readily.

*

In the meantime, Hermione was making her way to the Gryffindor Tower when she changed her mind and strode purposefully to April's quarters instead.  She arrived just in time to witness Sirius' departure.

"Hi Sirius," she greeted him uneasily.

Sirius did not notice her discomfort. He merely threw her a smile and whistled merrily as he walked down the corridor.

"This is not the time to feel guilty. What you are doing is right," she mumbled to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Hermione! Hi! Come in!" April greeted the girl and gestured for her to step into the room. 

"April, I need to ask you something."

April nodded encouragingly.

"Are you dating Sirius now?"

April was a little taken aback by her query. "We're not exactly dating.  We're just…special friends, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Then what about Professor Lupin? Is he your special friend too?"

"He's a good friend," April corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you don't like Professor Lupin the way you like Sirius?"

"They are different!" April was beginning to feel flustered by all the questioning. "Where is all this leading to?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I was hoping you'll get together with Professor Lupin," she hurriedly added when April looked ready to protest, "But of course Sirius is not a bad choice either."

"Hermione, you're acting strange today."

Hermione realised with a sinking feeling that it was too late for regrets. "I shouldn't have come. Please ignore what I've just said," she said miserably.

"That's okay, Hermione," April said gently. "You're entitled to your views and preferences, just as I'm entitled to mine."

"Will you pay Professor Lupin a visit then?"

April frowned. "I've not seen Remus today. Is everything alright?" 

"I don't know. I've not seen him either. Will you?"

"Alright," April agreed slowly. 

*

April found Remus sitting under the oak tree in the courtyard.

"Hi there!" she greeted as she went towards him. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

He smiled in response. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Taking a walk," she shrugged. "Had your dinner?"

He nodded. "And you?"

"Had mine with Sirius a while ago."

Remus nodded again. "So how's your day with Snape? Is he still as nasty to you?"

"As always," April rolled her eyes. "I could tell that he thinks I'm a pest, but that's not going to stop me."

"Snape will probably be a lot nicer to you if you're not our friend."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"He doesn't like us, so he'll not like our friends too."

"I can tell Sirius and Snape have each other at the top of their hate lists. Was it like that all along? I heard from Minerva that you all attended Hogwarts in the same year."

"We used to make fun of Snape, and made him the object of ridicule. In fact, at that very spot," Remus pointed to the ground five feet away from where they sat, and continued, "we hang Snape upside down and twirled him round and round in front of a crowd."

April's eyes widened. "I can't picture you doing that! Pettigrew would not have the guts. So that leave Sirius and Harry's dad." 

"I did not stop them, so I was responsible too."

"What else did you do to Snape?"

Remus looked miserable. "Once, when he was taking a bath, the sewage pipes suddenly burst and…"

"Oh no!" April wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Another time we put a spell on him and made him sing to everyone he meets."

"No wonder he hates all of you."

"We also added something to his hair and made it stink…I mean, smell really bad for weeks. And these are only some examples.  There were more. Much more."

"Snape did not defend himself?"

"He couldn't. James and Sirius were far better with their wands than Snape.  But I must admit that Snape has improved tremendously ever since he graduated."

April fell silent for a long while. "Those are not nice things to do at all," she said finally, shaking her head.

"We were all young and terribly foolish. We're not proud of that," Remus told her quietly.

"I think both of you owe him an apology then."

"It's too late. The ill feelings have gone on for far too long to be erased with an apology."

"So you're going to act as though nothing happened?"

Remus looked very tired. "I've tried. But he made it clear that he does not want to mention the past again."                                                                                                            

April shrugged, "I don't blame him."

There was another pause.

"Will you think lesser of me…and Sirius now that…" Remus began uncomfortably.

April shook her head and gave Remus a grin, "What's done cannot be undone. Let's just be nicer to Snape from now onwards."

_That's easier said than done, _Remus thought grimly.

***


	35. Making Peace Or War With Snape

**Making Peace Or War With Snape**

"I'm not looking forward to this," Harry said gloomily as they made their way to the dungeon.  

"Just remember what I told you last night and you'll be all right." Hermione reassured her friends.

Ron looked unconvinced. "I can't recall half of what you recited last night, Hermione. Besides, if Professor Snape speaks to me later, I'm sure I'll forget the other half in a flash."

"But you can't forget! We've gone through that twice!" Hermione said, alarmed.

"How can anyone remember all the names and ingredients of healing potions?  There're thousands of them!" ****

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There are only slightly over two hundred types of healing potions that have been tested and approved by the Ministry, Ron."

Harry sighed.  They had made extra efforts to prepare for this Potions class, in the hope that they would not get into trouble with Snape. More importantly, they did not want to give Snape and April a reason to get into an argument over them again. However, like Ron, Harry was tired out from Quidditch practice and was already half-asleep when Hermione went through the chapter on healing potions with them the night before.

*

April beamed at the three teenagers when they stepped into the dungeon. 

_Good_, Harry thought. _At least one of them is in a good mood today._

"Hi, April!" Hermione greeted the dark-haired girl.

"I did what you asked last night," she smiled happily at Hermione. "And I'm glad I did!"

"Is he okay?"

April looked lost for a second but recovered quickly. "Remus? Oh, He's fine,' she said, keeping a lookout for the Potions Master.

*

"G'morning, Professor!" April greeted Snape cheerfully as soon as he entered the classroom. 

Snape stopped in his tracks, and stared at April for several seconds before deciding to ignore her.

His lessons went on as usual…no, _almost_ as usual.  Something was definitely different and it bothered Snape. It was as if a thorn was stuck in his flesh and he could not get it out. 

April Flamel was beaming at him throughout the lesson, and that was not something he was accustomed to. _I'll wipe that smile off her face,_ Snape thought to himself.

"Potter," he gave Harry his usual sneer. "I hope you know what you are brewing today?"

"Yes, Sir. It's a healing potion."

"And what does it do?"

Harry tried to remember what Hermione had told him. "This potion mends broken bones and repair burned or tattered flesh."

Snape growled. He did not expect Harry to answer correctly.

"How many levels of healing potions are there?" he tried again.

Harry did not know the answer this time, and decided that he would venture a guess. "Ten?"

Snape folded his arms in triumph. Just then, Hermione raised her hands, "Please, Professor Snape, I know the answer!"

Snape looked sharply at Hermione but did not respond.

Hermione took that as permission to continue, "There are over two hundred types of healing potions, but they are largely categorised under seven levels, according to their use and level of potency."

April noticed that Snape was about to pounce on the girl and quickly said, "Miss Granger, you've answered correctly.  But in future, it's best to wait for proper permission from Professor Snape before proceeding." She winked at Hermione behind Snape's back. 

Snape was annoyed that he was now forced not to pursue the matter.

*

"Miss Flamel, I want to have a word with you," Snape said quietly when April was about to leave the class together with the fifth-year Gryffindors.

"Certainly, Professor!" she replied cheerfully.

Snape watched the last student leave before hissing at April, "I don't know what mischief you're up to this time. But whatever it is, I would advise you to stop it immediately."

"Mischief?" she repeated innocently. "What mischief can I be up to?"

"I'm not a foolish young wizard, Miss Flamel. I will not fall for your tricks."

"Professor Snape, surely I do not think you're foolish!"

"I said to stop this act, and I mean at once!"

"What act?" April was getting impatient. "You're speaking in riddles!"

Snape growled. "What purpose are you trying to achieve?"

April tried her best to answer his question. "As Albus told you, Professor Snape, I'm here to learn from you."

"Oh yes, I remember. You are here to learn what NOT to do."

April coloured slightly. "I still do not agree with some of the things I've seen in your class, Professor. But I don't blame you now."

"Don't blame me?" Snape raised his voice in his mounting frustration. 

"That's right. I know what happened in our past can shape us. Our personality and the way we regard and treat the world."

"Miss Flamel, get straight to the point," Snape told her in a threatening voice. His tolerance was fast running out.

April kept her dark brown eyes to the ground. "I know they were not very pleasant to you back in school. That's probably why you're so bitter and not giving your students have a good time either."

"What do you know?" he spat.

"Sirius and…the Marauders, that's what they were called, right? Anyway, I know the Marauders were not very nice…" her voice trailed off.

Snape had not expected April's answer.  It made him more unsettled than ever. It was a past of humiliation that he did not want anyone to know about. And Severus Snape would always choose confrontation and even hatred over sympathy. To him, it was even more insulting to be pitied than to be bullied. "What did that ex-convict tell you?" his voice was cold.

"Stop calling Sirius an ex-convict! You know he's innocent!" April said hotly, before she took a breath to calm herself down. _Be nice, _she reminded herself. "Sirius did not tell me anything," she added.

"So it must be your other little boyfriend," Snape mused.

"And stop calling Remus my boyfriend! He's not my boyfriend!" _Cool it¸ she told herself furiously._

"I must really hand it to you, Miss Flamel. You have two of the most notorious students in Hogwarts' history twirled around your little finger."

April lost her leash over her rising temper. "You're talking about my friends, Severus Snape! I love my friends and I care about them. I respect them!" she shouted at him, and then lowered her voice and spat, "I no longer doubt you're the most unpleasant man I've ever come across. I do not envy you one bit, Snape. And I don't blame the guys for not liking you. You probably had no friends all your life and if you don't change your mindset soon, you'll continue to be a loner for what's left of it. I would very much like to pity you, but now I don't think you even deserve that. I'd rather die than to live like you!"

Snape's control also snapped. He whipped out his wand. "ADFLICTATIO!" he cried and there was a dazzling flash of silver light.

April doubled up on the floor in pain, clenching her chest. She felt as though someone had given her heart a tight squeeze, and she could hardly breathe.

"INDOLENTIA!" a third voice boomed into the dungeon. 

April looked at the intruder in relief, before passing out.

*

Sirius let out a small breath of resignation as he entered the classroom.  He was not looking forward to an hour with the fifth-year Hufflepuffs.  They might be hardworking but they lacked the wits of their counterparts from the other Houses and Sirius was seriously starting to worry if they could get past their O.W.Ls.

Just as he was getting started, Mad-eyed Moody appeared at the doorway, looking particularly agitated. His magical eye was zooming around the socket at such high speed that it made many of the students nauseous.

"What is it, Moody?" Sirius asked. Something was wrong. 

"I have to speak to you alone. You'd better come out." Moody commanded.

Sirius exited the classroom immediately, and stood outside the doorway. "Another attack by the Death Eaters?" he asked his predecessor.

Moody shook his head gravely. "It's a former Death Eater. I'll take over this class. You'd better head to Dumbledore's office right away."

Sirius was totally confused. "What's happened? What former Death Eater?"

Moody regarded him with both eyes. "Dumbledore sent me to get you. The two of you are probably more than friends," he said critically before adding, "April was wounded by old Snape. She's…"

Sirius grabbed Moody by both shoulders. "What happened? How's she?"

"It's a good thing I found her before more damage could be done.  I've been telling them for years that Adflictatio should be regarded as an Unforgivable."

Blood was fast draining away from Sirius' face. "That b**tard used that on her?" He did not wait for Moody's reply and had dashed off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

*

Sirius burst into Dumbledore's office.

"Take a seat, Sirius." The elderly man told him calmly.

"Where is she?"

Dumbledore gestured toward an inner room. "She has taken a dose of the Dreamless Potion. What she needs now is a good rest." He stood up from his chair. "I'll leave the two of you here. I'll have a word with Severus." 

"He did that to her, didn't he?" Sirius said bitterly. "He knew that she could not defend herself and he used Adflictatio on her."

"I'm afraid he did," Dumbeldore replied gravely, looking older and wearier than ever. 

"I'll kill that freak!" Sirius growled.

"Stay here with April. I'm sure she would want to see you when she awakens. We'll speak on this matter later," the older man said as he departed.

Sirius went into the inner room. April was lying on the couch, with a blanket pulled up to her shoulders. He felt a sharp ache in his chest as he took in how pale she looked.

He placed a hand lightly on her forehead and stroked her hair gently. "Hey, Baby," he said in a hushed whisper.

She did not stir from her sleep.

"I'll get him for you. I promise." He whispered again, in a much harsher voice this time.

* * *

Senshichan14 : No, I've not gone mad. LOL

Ms. Padfoot : I agree that Snape is deep…but I guess he's just not ready to come out of his shell.

Era Yachi : Oh, you have to review again okay? Please? 

sweeTpI : Thanks for reading and reviewing both my fics!

Star06 : Huh? Hee…

an-angel36 : I don't think he's right for the role. Sirius is only 35/36! And he doesn't look as though he was "great-looking" in the past. Johnny Depp may be a better choice – there's a dangerous/rebellious streak in him too.

BBOO : Is this more like Snape now? ;)

Lil Lupin :  Hermione may be just plain stubborn… You mentioned in an earlier review that I'm neglecting Harry, so I added the opening of this chapter just for you. Will try to have more of him in future chapters, but the adults are so much more fun to write! Oops…

black-cat-on-the-wall : Remus is always the voice of reason, yah?

star-prancer : Quidditch? I dread writing about it. But eventually, I'll have to cuz what's Hogwarts  without it?! But it will probably be in my other fic instead. 

LILRKCHK : Did I get your name right in my other fic?

Bookworm127 : Thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story. How about giving my other fic a chance? *hint hint*

Someone Reading : C'mon, please don't get upset. I think the Marauders are partly responsible for what Snape is today (the key word is partly!). Remus and Sirius admitted that they were not proud of what they had done too…My guess is that Snape tried to ask Lily out and got James really mad, and also, James got tamed by Lily and became a nicer guy in his later years – that's probably why he was eventually made a Head Boy even though (according to Sirius) he was never a prefect.

SjabRox : More points to Gryffindor! LOL

Kendra Meadows :  Welcome back! *gives Mathilda a hug* What's Pot-C dreamland by the way?

Summerkins : You're most welcome! And thanks for reading my stories too!

nunnya buisnes : I'll try to write the next one soon.

jenaleyn : You're a first time reviewer, right? Yay!

peachgirl1608 : April _was _understanding. But now…

Lily Skylo : There'll be more of April, Snape, Sirius and Remus in the next few chapters.

Katani Petitedra : And you say you're not threatening me?! Arghh!!!!! *runs for cover*

OutofAzkaban : Hey, you have not told me what you think about my chapter! LOL

Fire'N'Ice : What balance are you referring to? I'm glad your theraphy is working ;)

phoebe666 : I'm updating within an hour of your review! :)


	36. After The Curse

**After The Curse**

Snape buried his face into his shaking hands, his wand carelessly left by his side. The hour passed like a bad nightmare – he could hardly believe that he had lost the self-control he had a tight reign on over the past fifteen years. Something that the young woman had said touched the sorest point of his heart. It brought back memories of growing up knowing that he was different, that he would never be accepted. It also made him relive the seven long years at Hogwarts when he pitted himself against James Potter and Sirius Black, and always found himself at the losing end, humiliated. Her words reminded him that he was destined to remain friendless, and left to face and fight the world alone. He shouldn't have cast the spell. In that split second when his defenses broke, he had been transported to the days where he had thought he finally found a place where he belonged…where he could prove himself to be a valuable asset…where he was regarded above his peers in the eyes of his dark lord.

Regret had flooded Snape's emotions as he watched April's limp body being levitated out of the dungeon by Moody. The emotions surfaced again when the headmaster, the only one who would give him a chance, spoke to him in a tone that could only be described as being filled with disappointment and weariness. And Albus Dumbledore was the only person he had been determined to never let down.

*****

"Professor Lupin!" Harry called out after Remus.

"Yes?"

Harry thought he saw sadness and worry in Remus' eyes. "I was just wondering if you know where Sirius is. He wasn't there at dinner."

Remus looked away, deciding what he should reveal. "There has been an accident, Harry. And April was injured…."

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry's hands flew to his scar in alarm. It had not been hurting recently. Had he broken the connection with Voldemort?

"It wasn't Voldemort," Remus decided not to tell Harry about Snape's involvement. Dumbledore had told him that this matter should not be blown up. "Anyway, Sirius is with her now."

"How is she?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head slowly. "I've not seen her since. Professor Dumbledore said she needs rest."

"You can't tell me what happened?" Harry was beginning to get the message that Remus was hiding some details from him. 

"Harry, don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. I need you to do something for me."

"What can I do?" Harry was anxious to help.

"Keep this a secret. Don't tell even Ron and Hermione. Can you do that?"

The young man nodded his consent reluctantly.

*

It was close to ten in the night.

A lone figure was slumped in his seat, keeping vigil.

Suddenly, he rose to his feet and approached the sleeping girl on the headmaster's couch. He slipped one arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees and lifted her up.

*

Sirius jumped to his feet as April stirred.

"Hey, you're awake?" he asked gently, but soon noticed that her eyes were still closed.

Her brows were knotted and her lips began to move slightly.

"April?"

"No…don't…don't leave…" Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving," he told her soothingly, hoping that she could hear him.

"Mum!" There was panic in her voice now. "Where's Daddy?"

"Hey, Baby, it's time to wake up!"

"Please stay…leave it alone…let it be…don't touch it…"

Sirius shook her roughly by the shoulders. He knew what it was like to have bad memories haunting his dreams. He had nightmares every night during his first long years in Azkaban – bad dreams where he witnessed James and Lily falling limp and lifeless to the ground over and over again.

"Wake up! Come on! April! April Flamel!"

April opened her eyes, startled, and squinted at the bright sunlight that filtered into the room. As she tried to shield her eyes with her right hand, she found herself unable to move it. Someone was holding on tightly to her hand.

"Sirius?" 

The handsome man staring into her eyes broke into a wide relieved smile.

"Thanks Merlin you're awake," he said in a soft voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. Like I hardly have any strength."

"Close your eyes and rest. You'll feel better when you wake up later."

April's dark brown eyes swept across the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"In my room."

Her tired eyes widened. "I'm in your bedroom, lying on your bed?"

Sirius looked slightly embarrassed. "I intended to bring you to your quarters but couldn't get past those wards put up by Moody. So I had to bring you here instead."

April took in the bright sunlight. "What time is it now? Mid-afternoon?"

Sirius' mood darkened as he remembered how pale she looked the day before. "It's nearly nine in the morning."

"I've slept for almost a day?" April tried to get up.

Sirius put out a hand to restrain her. "You need to rest." 

"Help me sit up, please?" She looked at him pleadingly and he wordlessly obliged, sliding a pillow behind her back.

April closed her eyes for a few seconds from the exertion. When she opened them again, she saw Sirius still looking at her with concern.

"You were with me all along?"

"Since Moody told me what that b**tard did to you."

April gave a half-smile and slipped her hand into his. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Try to get a little more sleep. You need it if you want to get your strength back."

"I should go back to my own room so that you can get some rest too."

"No, I'm not tired. You can have my bed." He stood up abruptly.

"You're leaving?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I have some unfinished business to see to." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he added soothingly, "After I'm done with that, I'll never let you out of sight again."

"You're going to see Snape?"

He avoided her eyes.

"Don't. Let it be. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not the one who'll get hurt. I'll pay him whatever he has given to you."

"No!" She clasped her fingers tighter around Sirius'.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it before letting go. "I'll be right back."

April watched helplessly as Sirius shut the door after him.

*

Snape gave his usual sneer when he saw Sirius storm into his office with wand held in front of him.

"I was beginning to wonder what took you so long," the Potions Master said.

"Raise your wand, Snape."

"Don't tempt me to duel with you, Black."

"I'm surprised at your sudden self-control. You obviously did not need any persuasion before you attacked a defenceless girl yesterday."

Snape remained quiet and Sirius ranted, "You know fully well that she's unable to defend herself and you had to use that curse on her. I've never thought I could think any worse of you, but it looks like you've proven me wrong for once."

"She provoked me," Snape said in unaccustomed quietness.

"April would do no such…"

"She knew. She knew what you did to me back in school."

There was a pause.

"I do not need any pity," Snape continued bitterly.

Sirius finally found his voice. "Who told her?"

"Who else? 

"Remus?" Sirius asked disbelievingly. "He couldn't have told her. He had no reason to."

"No reason?" Snape raised his brow. "I would say he has much to gain with that Flamel girl. Aren't you two rivals?"

"We're friends."

Snape's sneer was in place once again. "That werewolf is the one who deserves pity. Both Evans and Flamel fell for the wrong men."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Snape gave a cold smile and made his way to the exit.

"I'm not done with you yet, Snape!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at Snape's back. "Whip out your wand. I'll not fight an unarmed man."

"How honourable!" Snape sneered again. "I'll duel with you, Black. But not now."

*

Sirius stepped into the classroom as soon as the seventh-years left, and slammed the door behind him.

Remus, who was gathering his things, looked up in surprise. "How's April?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Sirius eyed his friend warily.

Surprise flickered across Remus' face once again. "Of course I care. She's my friend."

"And my girlfriend, in case you have not noticed."

Remus was on his guard. "What are you trying to say, Padfoot?"

"You once told me that you like April as you do Lily. Now I want you to tell me truthfully what your feelings towards Lily were."

"Is this important?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes."

"James and you suspected. That's why both of you did not trust me. That's why you made Peter the secret-keeper without telling me," Remus said in the same quiet voice.

"I thought for a moment that we were over-suspicious. But we were right, weren't we?" Sirius took Remus' silence as consent. "We trusted you. How could you?"

Remus looked away.

"How could you betray our trust?" Sirius persisted.

"I did not betray you, Sirius. Nor did I betray James. The two of you were my first friends, one of the few people who accepted me for what and who I am. I admit that Lily and April were special. But I've never thought of fighting with either of you over them."

"I asked if you liked April and you encouraged me to open up my feelings to her," Sirius said almost accusingly.

"I can tell all along that you're the one she really cares for. I'm just a friend to her." Remus paused.  "I admit I may have a liking for April and Lily, but my feelings will never run as deep as yours. Prongs and you will die for them. I'm not sure if I can do that."

There was a long pause. 

"Moony…" Sirius began, searching for words.

"If my presence makes you uneasy, I can leave Hogwarts."

"No," Sirius said quickly. "That's not necessary."

"I hope this will not mar our friendship. I can assure you that April and I will remain just friends and nothing more."

Sirius nodded slowly. He did not want to lose Remus either. "We're the last Marauders. We have to stay together."

Remus shot Sirius a tentative smile that the latter returned with a little hesitance at first, and then grew wider with more certainty.

*

"Sirius!" April cried as soon as he entered his bedroom.

Sirius went quickly to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're awake so soon?"

She shook her head impatiently. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"You met Snape?"

"I sure did," Sirius looked away, "but he won't pull out his wand and duel with me. Sorry…"

April leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're fine. Don't look for Snape again!" She took a deep breath before adding, "Actually, I was at fault too. I spoke some harsh words to him and he must have…"

"Remus shouldn't have told you what he did," Sirius could not stop himself from saying.

April raised her brows. "He means well," she stated simply.

Sirius decided that he should clear all doubts about her feelings once and for all. "Do you want me to get Remus to see you?"

She gave him a confused frown. "Whatever for?"

"In case you want him to look after you instead," he replied, observing her reaction closely.

She looked vaguely annoyed. "You don't want to take care of me anymore?"

"No, of course that's not it. I just thought…"

April pulled Sirius closer and pressed a cheek against his broad shoulder. "I only want you here. That's enough for me."

Sirius smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. But it'll be even better if you can repay the debt you owe me."

"What debt do I owe you?" It was Sirius' turn to be confused.

April drew away and stared intently at him. "Remember your promise that you'll grant me a special request if I get rid of Umbridge for you?"

"Oh, that!" Sirius admitted sheepishly. "I was kind of hoping you'll forget about that, or treat my haircut as a fulfillment of…"

"No way! The haircut was a bet between Umbridge and me. It has nothing to do with my request!" She playfully ran her long fingers through his hair. "Besides, it seems that you're letting it grow again. And what's this cute goatee?"

"You don't like it?"

"Sure I do," she said easily. "Now, back to my special request. Don't try to change the subject."

"You promised that it'll not make me look like a fool," he reminded her.

"Did I?" she winked. "Alright, I'll be nice."

"So have you thought of how you want to torture me?"

"Torture? Hmm…that sounds tempting."

"April Flamel!" He flashed her a mock-dangerous look.

"My request is really simple," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I just want you to help me understand more about what goes on in here," she trailed a finger to his left chest, and looked at him teasingly. "I want to know more about what makes the heart of Sirius Black tick. About your past. About your memories, both good and bad. About what shaped you into the wonderful guy you are today."

"That's your request?"

She nodded. "I'll give you a week to grant it."

"Your wish shall be my command." Sirius lowered his head, slipped his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

***

SjabRox: Snape just lost control. I don't believe he's downright evil.

Lil Lupin: Snape will continue being the potions professor. But I have a little surprise for him…

Kendra Meadows: I like POC too! I'm waiting for the VCD to be sold at the stores so that I can watch it over and over again.

BBOO: Have I cleared up the Sirius/Remus/April thing? You'll read about the final bit of it in the next chapter. After that, we'll move off to 'serious matters'.

ANNE( v )79: Sorry I took so long to update. I was busy at work.

Fire'N'Ice: Good luck with the fifth book. I'll force myself to reread it soon, cuz I was too disturbed to read it properly the first time.

Lily Skylo: Padfoot will have to wait for another time to tear Snape apart.

Senshichan14: Your reviews are always so fun to read! Asking Sirius to curse the body? Hee…good one!

Jena Jinn: I'll try to write more soon, but my work schedule is bad these days.

black-cat-on-the-wall: Sirius will not die in any of my stories. I'm not that cruel!

LILRKCHK: Snape hurt April and you pity Sirius? *shakes head* You're really a true-blue fan of Padfoot!

Diosa Alexia: You really want Snape to die? Hmm…I'm now looking for characters to kill of…everyone except Sirius and Harry are potential candidates…

OutofAzkaban: My boyfriend says you're right! LOL. Or, shall I call him my ex?!

Katani Petitedra: Never eat mints when you're threatening someone. ;)

The Map: Yay! I'm so happy to 'meet' another Singaporean here! Thanks hor.  ;)

lildarkkitty: Sorry I took so long! Hope the next one will be sooner…

Sallymander: Thanks! :)

peachgirl1608: You must really have a very powerful leg, to be able to send him to Pluto! LOL. Two more days to your last paper, right? All the best!

Ms. Padfoot: Ok – you can have him for detention. 'Adflictatio' means pain in Latin; while 'Indolentia" means to take away pain. (I got these from a dictionary. Hopefully they're correct!)

Finwitch1: I can't imagine April being the Potions 'Mistress'! I have something else in store for her ;)

Summerkins: The intruder was Moody. He had been away or a mission and just returned to Hogwarts for a little while.

moe: Do I have to torture my characters before you submit another review? Don't be lazy! Review pls!

ice-cold-star: You're 'HP-rawks xcept da 5th-book', right? I've reviewed your fic :)


	37. Priorities

**Priorities**

Sirius rubbed his eyes wearily. It was already mid-afternoon and he had not slept a wink for the past two days. He was feeling really exhausted and drained. But Sirius' concern was not on himself. He was filled with relief that April was well on her way to recovery. She had been able to get out of bed and even walked slowly back to her own quarters - of course, under Sirius' watchful eyes. He had managed to persuade her to take another nap again, promising her in return that she could join the school in the Great Hall at dinnertime. 

Sirius settled down on April's couch and made himself comfortable. Sleep took over the moment his eyes were shut. ****

*

April was feeling almost as good as new when evening drew closer. She could hardly keep still as she waited for Sirius. He had gone back to his quarters for a quick shower.

She yanked open her door as soon as she heard footsteps outside, and grinned at the surprised look on Sirius' face.

"I had not even knocked. You must really have very sharp ears. Or perhaps you were opening the door to look for me every few seconds?" he said teasingly.

"I had been straining my eyes, Professor Black," she countered, "I'm famished. Let's go now. I can't wait to catch up with the rest!" She had not seen anyone other than Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and of course, Sirius, since her last encounter with Snape.

"I didn't know that spending a day or two with me and just plain old me was that tough!" Sirius protested in jest.

"I trust you have more self-confidence than to believe that." April quipped, shutting the door and took Sirius' arm as they made their way towards the rest of the school population.

*

Sirius stopped outside the Great Hall.

"Aren't we going in?" April asked, perplexed.

"I've been as out of touch with the school as you are for the past two days. I know that word has gotten around that you have been feeling under the weather, but I have no inkling if the truth of what happened has been leaked."

"That's alright," April said quietly. "I'll just keep to the story that I've been hit by a nasty bout of flu."

"Snape may be inside too." It was hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

She swallowed hard before replying. "As long as you sit beside me, I'll be okay."

*

Sirius and April could feel the thick sense of excitement in the air was they entered the Great Hall. The students, especially the Gryffindors, seemed to be in good cheer, toasting one another. Some of the students, including Ron and Hermione, spotted Sirius and April and gave them friendly waves. Sirius' eyes automatically went to Harry, but his godson had looked away quickly. In that split second where he had looked into Harry's green eyes, the older man thought that he saw something that bothered him. Was it anger? No. Worse. It was hurt. Sirius made a mental note to speak to the boy after his meal.

Sirius and April were met with warm and concerned greetings at the staff table. April felt a wave of relief when she noticed that Snape was absent, as she took a seat between Sirius and Professor McGonagall.

"Where's Moody?" she asked the professor. "Sirius told me that he was back at Hogwarts."

"He was only here for a short while, to report some matters to Professor Dumbledore."

"Something's stirring over at the dark side?" April knew that Moody was monitoring the happenings at Azkaban. Dumbledore and Moody were certain that Voldemort might try to rescue his past followers and garner the dementors' support, after Harry's account of what the dark wizard had said at the latter's resurrection. 

"Your chief concern now, my child, is to make sure you're strong and healthy. Albus will fill you in on the details when he deems fit."

April thought better than to protest and tucked into her meal with a scowl on her face.

*

"Thanks for taking over my classes," Sirius told Remus, who was seated on his other side.

"Not a problem," Remus replied casually. "April needs you there."

Sirius nodded. Then he remembered the strange look on Harry's face. "I think Harry's acting a little strange today. Did anything happen over the past two days?"

There was a pause before Remus finally answered his question. "He's probably feeling disappointed that you did not turn up today."

Sirius stopped chewing his food. "Turn up where?"

"At his Quidditch match."

Sirius paled. He had promised Harry that he would cheer him on at his first match this year. This was the first time Sirius could be openly present at the stands, and both Harry and himself had been looking forward to the occasion. Sirius was horrified that he had allowed himself to forget completely about the match.

"It slipped your mind?" Remus read his friend's thoughts. "Don't worry. I'm sure Harry will understand. So much has happened over the past two days and you couldn't help it either."

"I've let Harry down," Sirius said regretfully, with a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

*

Sirius leapt out of his seat as soon as the dinner session ended.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you," April said before he could hurry away.

"Can this wait?" he snapped irritably at her without meaning to.

"I'll just take a minute of your time."

"All right. Make it quick," he replied impatiently, folding his arms across his chest. 

April winced inwardly. Sirius was never this cold towards her. _It wasn't fair. It wasn't even her fault! Or was it? _"I've decided to return to the Flamel Fortress for a few days."

"What? You couldn't have chosen a worse time to do this to me!" he yelled at her, earning stares from the few teachers and students who remained in the Great Hall.

As April bit her lower lip and turned away, Sirius caught her arm. "I'm sorry," he said in a gentler voice, "I wasn't thinking. I was worried about Harry."

"I know," she replied quietly. "I overheard your conversation with Remus."

"Is that why you're leaving?" He wanted to hug her to him and assure her that there was no need to go.

"You need to spend time with your Harry and I miss my Brandy and Whiskey," she managed a weak smile.

From the corner of his eye, Sirius saw that the group that gathered around Harry had dispersed and the boy was leaving the hall with Ron and Hermione. He knotted his brows, trying to decide if he should go after his godson or stay with his girlfriend.

"Go, Sirius. Catch him before he leaves," April told him sadly.

Sirius watched anxiously as Harry stepped out of the Great Hall, and returned his gaze to April. "Promise me you'll not leave before we have the chance to talk this over," he said with a sense of urgency, eyes boring into hers. "Promise me!" he urged in a commanding voice.

As soon as April nodded, Sirius ran out of the hall in search for the son of his deceased best friend.

*

Sirius soon caught sight of the three friends. He ran up to them, and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come with me," he ordered, pulling the struggling boy into the opposite direction. 

"Sirius, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione cried in mixed disapproval and shock.

"We're heading to the Gryffindor Tower for our celebration party!" Ron added.

"I'll return Harry to you guys later," Sirius called over his shoulder as he dragged the boy behind him.

*

"I can walk on my own," Harry said crossly as soon as they turned into another corridor.

Sirius immediately loosened his grip.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy asked in spite of himself.

"Somewhere quiet where we can have a heart-to-heart talk."

"There is no need for that."

"You're angry with me."

"I'm not."

"You are," Sirius insisted.

Harry did not respond, keeping his eyes fixed to the ground.

"Are you afraid to talk things over at my place?"

"Who says I'm afraid?" Harry replied defiantly.

"Good," Sirius muttered and made his way to his quarters. Harry followed obediently, silently berating himself for falling for his godfather's bait.

*

"I'm sorry I forgot," Sirius said as soon as he shut the door after him.

"That's alright."

"I broke my promise. I did not keep my word. I should have been there to cheer you on."

"It's really alright, Sirius," the younger man repeated awkwardly.

"My thoughts were all muddled up when April got hurt. I was just thinking of how I should protect her from further harm and how I could make sure she gets well again."

"I know. I understand," Harry said expressionlessly.

"I was not fair to you, Harry. I was a lousy godfather. Ever since I've cleared my name, I've not really made the effort to spend quality time with you. Instead, I spent my time chasing after April, quibbling with Remus and fighting Snape.  I've got my priorities all wrong."

"April is your priority, Sirius. I really understand. You have a right to fight for your own happiness and I had encouraged you to go out with her."

"She is important to me," Sirius admitted. "But so are you, Harry."

Harry saw the sincerity and remorse in his godfather's dark eyes.

"Will you give me another chance, Harry? I swear I'll not disappoint you again."

Harry broke into a smile. It was hard to stay angry with Sirius. "I'll forgive you if you do something for me," he said slyly.

Sirius forgot to be cautious. He was just too relieved that there was a way to make amends. "Sure, what should I do?"

"Follow me to the Gryffindor common room and join in our celebration. We thrashed the Ravenclaws by a hundred-and-fifty-points margin."

***

Please review :)

Coming up in the next chapter: special appearances by Brandy and Whiskey.

ANNE( v )79: Thanks for being so sweet.

Ms. Padfoot: I can't reveal too much…it'll spoil the fun! BTW, did you notice Sirius' goatee in the last chapter?

lildarkkitty: I see that you're enjoying yourself over at Hogwarts Castle! My dorm mates are quieter than yours. :(

Diosa Alexia: You're going to marry Remus? Can I be your bridesmaid please? And remember to ask Remus to get Sirius for the best man, ok? 

Katani Petitedra: Thanks :)

SjabRox: I hate Book Five too. I think Book Six will be worse cuz we have to deal with the aftermath of his death. Oh well, there're always fanfics to cheer us up!

phoebe666: I took sometime to update, didn't I? *sigh*

nunnya buiznes: The next chapter will be mixed – half happy and half sad (if I don't change my mind while writing it)

ice-cold-star: let me know when your new chapter is up :)

Star06: She probably likes someone else? Who? Snape?!  LOL. I think Sirius stands a higher chance!

Madison Black: It's okay – feel free to vent on other stuff when you review. As long as you're not venting at _me_, I don't mind! ;)

Fire'N'Ice: Don't burn it! You know, the book is so huge that you can just use it to train your arm muscles ;)

black-cat-on-the-wall: Yup, I've read the fifth book. Now I'm in the midst of reading all five books for the second time. 

peachgirl1608: I'm looking forward to November – I'll be taking a little break from work then :)

dogcollar: Yay! Welcome back & thanks for remembering my fic! There'll be more of Snape later in this fic.

Cara: Oh where have you been? If I ask nicely, will you keep reviewing?

Lil Lupin: My 'little surprise' is really quite harmless. Honestly! *puts on an innocent face* I hope you like this chapter – Harry is back into the story again.

LILRKCHK: Will you R&R my other fic? Can I bribe you with a position in the Gryffindor Quidditch team? LOL

moe: Yay! You're the diligent moe now! I'm still considering what to do to Snape. Read on to find out!

OutofAzkaban: I need to find a cliffhanger soon! I'm getting tired of closed endings!

Blueberrie: Yay! A first-time reviewer!


	38. Secrets And Surprises

**Secrets And Surprises**

Remus found April at the top of the Astronomy Tower. She was sitting on a chair, staring up at the sky with her bare eyes, ignoring the telescope in front of her. 

"I would have thought you'll be celebrating with the rest," he said.

April turned around sharply, a little startled at Remus' presence. "I didn't hear you," she smiled.

He drew a chair next to her and settled down. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"About?" ****

"Thinking about how my life has changed." She was clearly in a reflective mood. "I'm glad I came to Hogwarts. Meeting all of you has turned my life around."

"What was it like? Before you came?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are my first friends."

That was certainly not what Remus expected to hear.

"The Flamels were recluses. We hardly had any contact with the outside world, save for the occasional visits by family friends like Albus and short trips outside the Flamel Fortress which were hard to come by," April was rambling, as though she was in a desperate need to be heard.  "The more I heard about the outside world from our guests, the more I wanted to get out. I felt like a prisoner and the only thing worth looking forward to was the occasional trips outside. But it was a vicious cycle. The more I saw of the colourful world, the more restless and discontented I became." 

She took a deep breath, stole a glance at Remus who was listening patiently, and continued, "I was at the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans. I begged Albus and my parents for a long time before they agreed to let me attend. I can still remember the laughter, the happiness that filled the air. I followed behind Albus, stuck close to him and observed. Everyone looked as though they belonged together. I was envious. I was jealous. I did not want to go back to my prison."

"It couldn't have been that bad. I would imagine your family was very close-knitted," Remus commented softly.

"With all the time we spend under the same roof, we ought to be that way," April smiled bitterly. "But I hardly see any of them other than my parents and brother. All of us have our own part of the Fortress and we usually keep to it. Everyone is behind closed doors. That's what happens when you gain immortality.  There will come a time when there's nothing that can interest you anymore, and there are few things to look forward to. It's like going on a long tiring walk and knowing it'll never end."

"How did you feel when the Sorceror's Stone was destroyed?"

"I had mixed feelings. Sadness, a sense of loss and helplessness. Everything I had known had suddenly changed. I was suddenly alone and free to do whatever I wanted. It was scary, but in a perverse way, it was liberating for me. It meant freedom. I actually felt relieved. Then, all I felt was guilt. Guilt that came with the knowledge that the destruction of the Stone brought them death but brought me life. I hated myself for feeling that way and in the first year after their deaths, I did not permit myself to step out of the Fortress. I deliberately made myself unhappy so that I'll not feel the guilt. Then Albus came. He made me see how wrong I was. He taught me to live my own life."

"Were you close to your parents and brother?"

"My parents doted on me. I was close to my brother when we were much younger. As we grew older, we drifted apart.  He was obsessed with wealth, fame and immortality.  I made the mistake of confiding in him that I wanted to leave the Fortress and he labeled me a traitor for harbouring such thoughts."

"I never had the chance to get to know anyone long enough, or meet them often enough to establish a friendship. Sirius and you are my first friends," she managed a weak smile. "I'm finally leading the life I've always dreamt of. I'm now surrounded by friends and I'm free."

Both Remus and April fell silent for a long time, each lost in thoughts.

"Thanks, Remus," she broke the silence. "Sorry to put you through my ranting. I've never told anyone all these before. Not even Albus."

Remus shook his head. "I don't mind. Not at all," he said simply. "I'm glad you trust me enough to confide in me."

"Somehow I feel that you'll understand. You're a trustworthy and dependable friend, Remus."

Remus remembered how he was tempted to betray Sirius' trust and shuddered. "Do you intend to tell Sirius?" he asked quietly.

"No. Not yet. I'll tell him someday. Or perhaps I never will."

"Why's that?"

"Sirius has enough bad memories of his own to last him a lifetime. I don't want him to worry about me.  I'd like him to regard April Flamel as a cheerful girl with few cares in this world. What's past has passed. There's no need to burden him with it."

Remus nodded. "There's still the future to look forward to," he smiled and added teasingly, "And I would have thought you'll join in the celebration to bond with your future godson."

"Godson?" her eyes widened. "You mean Harry?"

"Sure, who else?"

"I've never thought about it. I can't picture being the godmother of anyone, much less someone who's only ten years younger than me."

Remus lifted his brows in surprise. "You're sort of going out with Sirius now. It's only a matter of time -"

"I don't want to think so far ahead, Remus," she interjected. "I can make plans for the next few days, few weeks or even the next few months.  But nothing longer than that.  I care a lot about Sirius and he's everything to me now. But no one knows what will happen in the future."

"If you don't plan, you don't anticipate and you'll not be let down?"

She nodded, "You understand me well.  I just want to enjoy the present. I cannot allow myself to hope by making plans for the future.  In this way, if things don't turn out right, there'll be lesser disappointment."

"Sirius will not hurt you. You can trust him."

"I trust Sirius. But I'm scared, Remus. The more I grow attached to him, the more I'm afraid to lose him."

"You're not going to lose him," Remus tried to reassure her.

"I've been having nightmares for as long as I can remember. Most of them are replays of what happened four years ago. But sometimes, it's Sirius. I'd see things happen to him and I can't do anything to stop them." There was a haunted look on April's face, and she was trembling slightly. "I'll see it happen over and over again. I'll see Sirius surrounded by dementors who close in on him and lower their hoods. And I'll see Voldemort casting the Avada Kedavra curse and watch Sirius fall to the ground. Over and over again." Tears were brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

_We're fighting a war, April. In every war, there will be casualties. _Remus kept these thoughts to himself. He didn't need to articulate them. April knew that there was nothing they could do to avoid the impending war between the Dark and the Light. All they could do was to defend themselves and everyone close to their hearts, to the best of their abilities.

*

Harry watched the chameleon on Hermione's desk and sighed as he returned his attention to the task he had at hand. The earthworm in front of him showed no resemblance to what it was supposed to be transformed into. He uttered the incarnation that, once again, had no effect on the worm.

Harry was about to seek Hermione's help when there was a loud rap on the classroom door. The fifth-year Gryffindors turned curiously as Professor McGonagall yanked it open with some irritation. Harry could see his godfather's head towering above his Transfiguration professor's, and observed the two adults closely. They seemed to be in some form of argument which Sirius must have won since the Deputy Headmistress turned to her students and said in a loud voice, "Mr Potter, Professor Black needs to speak to you for a minute." She turned back to Sirius as she added, "And only a minute."

Harry made his way quickly to Sirius, eager to find out more.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Sirius asked distractedly.

"Terrible. I'm trying in vain to turn an earthworm into a chameleon."

"Just pay attention to the way you flick your wand," the older man replied dismissively.

Harry knew Sirius must have a reason for interrupting his class. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Sirius licked his lips. "I need the Marauders' Map right now."

"It's in my trunk," Harry responded, and hastily added as his godfather turned to leave, "The password is Poppypins."

Sirius threw him a grateful smile over his shoulder as he tore into the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

*

Sirius saw April in the corridor, next to the moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" He grabbed the young woman from behind and enveloped her into a fierce hug.

April pulled away and stared at Sirius quizzically.

"I couldn't find you. Thought for a moment you've left." He grinned happily at her. "Fortunately I have the map."

"Map? What map?" she asked him blankly. 

"Nevermind about that. Come with me!" He took her hand and guided her down many flights of moving staircases, till they stopped in front of classroom eleven, an unused room.

"Sirius, what are you up to? If we need to talk, we can do it anywhere. Do you really have to bring me from the seventh floor to the ground floor for this?"

Sirius put on his wounded puppy look. "Give me a chance. Do I look that dumb?"

April bit her lower lip. "Sorry. I'm a little edgy." She took a deep breath to clear her mind. "Are things alright between you and Harry?"

He nodded. "I think so. We had a good time last night. Pity you didn't want to join us."

April felt a surge of resentment again. "You don't need someone to tag along each time you spend time with your godson." She knew the words came out all wrong as soon as she uttered them. She looked away guiltily, not trusting herself to speak again.

"Things are fine between Harry and I. But are things alright between you and I?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Sure."

"But you're still thinking of leaving?"

"I'll only be away for a few days. I told you that you can –"

"I can spend time with _my _Harry while you spend time with those favourite guys of yours?" His mouth curved upwards, as a fresh thought occurred to him. "You're not jealous of my godson, are you?"

"Of course not!" she retorted hotly.

"He was jealous of you. Or at least I think he was."

She looked alarmed.

"But Harry is a sensible boy. He knows his godfather can't help being besotted by a certain fair maiden. It's a shame she prefers her house elves to –"

"You're talking nonsense again!" April broke into a smile.

"So don't go," Sirius tried to turn on all his charm.

"You're fast becoming an over-possessive boyfriend."

"Becoming? I thought I already am one," Sirius laughed before adding abruptly, "let's make a deal."

"It depends on what sort of deal you have in mind."

"If I can bring your house elves to you, you'll stay put at Hogwarts?"

"Am I a prisoner now?" she chuckled softly. "So I can't even venture out of this school?"

"Sure you can," he shrugged. "As long as you're accompanied by the _handsome_ Professor Black."

"The _shameless_ professor, you mean. I've never come across anyone who calls himself handsome. What have I done to deserve a warden such as yourself?"

"I told you I'll never let you out of my sight again. If you prefer, you can pretend I'm a house elf tagging along instead of some warden."

"That sounds delightful! But I'm not giving you clothes ever."

"That's fine by me," he grinned. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes," she giggled. "Only if you can get Brandy and Whiskey to appear in five seconds."

"Five seconds? That's barely enough time to disapparate to the Flamel Fortress!"

"That's the deal," she replied mischievously.

Sirius gave a sigh of resignation and kicked the door to classroom eleven open.

Two small figures rushed towards April and attempted to throw themselves on her. She was knocked off her feet and could only stare open-mouthed at the two newcomers.

peachgirl1608: I'll take my break next week! :)

Ms. Padfoot: Sirius' hair is longer than before, but as to how long it is now, I'll leave it to your imagination. ;) There'll be another chapter on Sirius and Harry, but it'll not take place so soon.

Blueberrie & Jena Jinn & phoebe666: Sorry for taking so long to churn out this chapter :P

OutofAzkaban: I thought ICSY is faster-paced than this story!

Fire'N'Ice: The celebration was fun but I wasn't there to witness it so I can't write about it ;)

ANNE( v )79: Kill all the people? Hmm…that's good. If I kill off one character every chapter, I can easily write more than ten more chapters! *evil grin*

star-prancer: You had the same thought about Harry? That's really weird! Perhaps we're both telepathic! :) 

moe: Snape's punishment will take place two to four chapters later. But I'm not going to do anything drastic like kill him, hex him, or force him to take a bath ;)

Senshichan14: I love your idea about Sirius going nuts when Harry dates. I may just use that!

Star06: You must really miss Umbridge to want her back in this fic. Or perhaps it's just a strong dislike for Snape! LOL

Ashley: Thanks for reviewing! I've visited the website you recommended but it seemed a little quiet. I'll visit the site again next week and decide if I'll join, ok?

Katani Petitedra: What's 'kyyot'? *looks sheepish* Please enlighten me! :)

nunnya buiznes: I'm the first to get a signed review?! Yippee!!!

SjabRox: Oops, my muse decided to have more of the two elves only in the next chapter…

Diosa Alexia: I don't like the angry and whiny Harry in Book Five, so I'll not make him like that in my fic. And of cuz, it's hard to stay angry with someone as cute as Sirius!

black-cat-on-the-wall: I can't say who's marrying who and who's not marrying who! That'll spoil the fun! Good try, though ;)

tenniStar514: Yes, I know that I'm on your fav lists. Thanks, thanks, thanks!!! *gives tenniStar514 a big hug*

Lil Lupin: Thanks. Actually, you were the one who reminded me to write about Harry!

LILRKCHK: I've read your review of ICSY. Is that the first time you're reading that fic? Glad you like it! The Gryffindor Quidditch match may not take place so soon, but I'll see if I can write about a practice session first :)

lizziepooh29: Sirius deserves to be happy, so I'll not let his godson stay angry with him for long. Yes, I'm a biased writer! LOL

Lily Skylo: Your wishes came true – Sirius went for the party and April did not leave before he talked to her :)


	39. The HouseElves' Master Black

**The House-Elves' Master Black**

"SIRIUS BLACK!" April yelled at the man who was doubling up in laughter. "You cheated!"

"I didn't say I'll play fair!" he countered smugly. ****

"Pretty Missy!" Whiskey tugged at his mistress' robes to get her attention.

"Whiskey! I missed you!" She pulled the house-elf's face closer and kissed his forehead.

Brandy was pretending to sob and blow his nose.

"And you too, of course!" She planted a kiss on his forehead too.

"Am I next?" Sirius quipped. ****

April groaned in response. "Isn't someone going to help me up?"

Sirius lifted the two elves off April and effortlessly pulled her to her feet. "Do I get my kiss now?"

"Fat chance!" she winked. "You're not a good house-elf today."

"Missy is confused! Missy called Master Black a house-elf!" Brandy exclaimed.

April stared at her elf in shock and disbelief. "Master Black?" she asked.

Whiskey was jumping up and down on the spot, unable to contain his excitement. "Master Black fetched Whiskey and Brandy before dawn. Master Black gives pretty Missy surprise!"

"Brandy and Whiskey like Master Black!" the other house-elf cooed.

April rolled her eyes and frowned at Sirius. "What did you do to my house-elves? Put them under some kind of spell to brainwash them?"

Sirius put on an innocent look that he had practiced to perfection years ago. "I can't help it if they like me so much."

"Liking you is one thing. But calling you Master Black is another."

"I see nothing wrong with that," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Hungry!" Whiskey cried suddenly, rubbing his stomach.

"Your Master Black did not feed you?" April asked sarcastically and promptly earned a dirty look from Sirius. "Let's go to my room. I'll find you some food."

Clasping the hands of her elves, April merrily made her way to her quarters, with Sirius following close behind.

This was a curious sight.

*

"Remus Lupin!" Brandy cried as they met him along a moving staircase. 

It did not take Remus long to get over his surprise. "Hi there. You're visiting your mistress?"

"Remus Lupin is correct!" Whiskey shrieked. "Master Black brought us to Hogwarts!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius with amusement. "Master Black?"

"Yes! Master Black is very nice!" Brandy replied, with dancing eyes.

"Right," Remus nodded solemnly, hiding his smirk. "I have to get to class now. Enjoy yourselves."

"Goodbye, Remus Lupin!" The two house-elves cried in unison.

*

"Aren't those April's elves?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry and Hermione followed his glance in time to see and hear Brandy and Whiskey bid Remus farewell. Hermione scowled and continued walking.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry and Ron quickened their pace to catch up with the girl.

"Should we say hi to them?" Harry asked his friends.

Ron caught the expression on Hermione's face and gave a devilish grin. "I think she'd rather not see them again. Those house-elves were a major setback to her S.P.E.W.!"

"Ron Weasley!" the girl glared at the redhead. "One more word and you'll have to do your homework all by yourself tonight."

Ron's mouth fell open. "But you promised to let me take a look at your Charms assignment!"

She shot him a victorious smile. "I've changed my mind."

Harry watched with amusement as Ron first tried to persuade and soon resorted to almost begging Hermione to help him in his Charms homework.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to his left, where the soft voice came from. He stayed rooted to the spot while his hands began to feel clammy.

Ron and Hermione abruptly stopped their quibble to stare at Harry and the sixth year Ravenclaw – Cho Chang.

"Hi, Cho," Harry managed through his dry throat. 

Cho walked closer to Harry. He was glad to see that he was not the only one who was blushing. This was the second time she had spoken to him this school year. The first time took place just before they took off on their broomsticks at the Quidditch match a week ago. Then, she had uttered these three words: "Good luck, Harry."

"I just want to tell you that it was an awesome dive," Cho said, looking at his nose instead of his eyes.

Harry's mind was almost a complete blank. 

She must have noticed as the colour of her cheeks deepened. "I was referring to the dive you performed when you caught the snitch."

Harry rubbed his damp palms against his robes as discreetly as he could. "Thanks. You were good too. If I were a second slower, you would have been the one catching the snitch."

"You've always so nice, Harry," Cho smiled at him. 

This was the first time she flashed him such a smile ever since Cedric Diggory… Harry shook himself.  He did not want to think about what happened to Cedric now.

Cho noticed the darkening of Harry's mood and wondered if she had said anything wrong to cause it. Hurt was evident in her eyes as she hastily made her way into the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower.

*

Sirius and April watched the two house-elves devour their food in her quarters for several minutes.

"I'll move a move. I have to prepare for tomorrow's classes." Sirius stood up and stretched.

"I'll see you out," April also got to her feet.

Brandy and Whiskey continued eating, oblivious to everything else. 

"This is the first time I'm hearing talk about preparing for your classes," she teased as she walked him to the door.

"My one-week break is over. Remus is a tough act to follow."

"Are you afraid that your students will prefer Professor Lupin to Professor Black?" she asked playfully.

"I just need to charm them back to my side."

April put a hand on Sirius' as he reached out for the doorknob. "Thanks, Sirius. I really appreciate your getting Brandy and Whiskey here."

His face darkened abruptly. "You don't belong there. The place is too -" He paused as he searched for a suitable word.

"Cold and unfeeling?" she offered, keeping her gaze low.

"Frosty," he concurred. "I saw your brother too."

"Aaron?" Pain flickered in April's eyes. "You met him?"

"I only caught a glimpse of him." He licked his lips uncomfortably.

"How was he? What was he doing?"

"He was staring into space."

"With a blank expression on his face?" April suddenly looked very tired. "You're lucky. Half the time, he gets violent and hurl abuses at everyone he sees."

"Hey, are you alright?" Sirius placed both hands on her shoulders and asked with concern.

April nodded numbly. "I just wish you didn't see the fortress. Or my brother. Not this way. Not now," she replied in a small voice.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not," she replied unconvincingly.

Sirius looked at her for several long moments before breaking the silence. "I've just found a way to grant your special request. I'll show you a place this weekend."

Before April could raise any question, Sirius had departed. 

Sighing heavily, she returned to her house-elves.

"Missy has a letter," Whiskey told her matter-of-factly as he scooped the remaining food into his mouth.

April paled at the sight of the deep-red envelope lying on the table.

"Missy does not want to read letter?"

April grabbed the envelope and practically ran into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut. The two house-elves exchanged curious looks before creeping to the bedroom door and pressed their large ears to it. 

There was no sound.

It was almost a quarter of an hour later, when April swung the door open suddenly, causing the two elves to almost lose their balance and fall into her bedroom. 

Brandy and Whiskey sniffed heavily into the air. There was a distinct burning smell.

Brandy wrinkled his nose. "Missy set something on fire?"

April feigned a bright smile. "Did you two leave any food for me?" she changed the subject.

Brandy and Whiskey gasped, and looked terribly guilty.

"That's alright. I just need a drink anyway," April told them as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Brandy and Whiskey cheered up immediately and gathered around her.

"Missy likes Master Black," Brandy said, eyeing his mistress slyly.

"The two of you are acting strange today."

"Whiskey and Brandy are not strange today!" Whiskey cried.

April eyed her elves. "Since when did Sirius become your master?"

"He'll be one soon," Brandy replied smugly.

"Whiskey and Brandy are just practicing. We will not address Master Black wrongly when the time comes," Whiskey added mysteriously. 

"When what time comes?"

"When Master Black marries pretty Missy, of course!"

April looked horrified. "Since when are we getting married?"

"Master Black told Brandy and Whiskey!"

Whiskey chipped in quickly, "Master Black will propose to pretty Missy soon!"

"Sirius told you that?"

The house-elves nodded their heads so vigorously that April feared for a moment that they were going to fall off. "You're making this up," she decided.

"Brandy and Whiskey are telling the truth!"

"Master Black told Whiskey and Brandy! Master Black wants to marry pretty Missy!"

Blood drained away from April's face once again. "No, it can't be." 

"It's true!"

"Does Missy not want to marry Master Black?"

Her voice was barely audible when she finally replied. 

"No."

***

I miss having cliff-hangers!  ;)

Senshichan14:  I'm slowly incorporating your suggestion intro this fic! :)

Ms. Padfoot: My schedule is better these days. I'm going on a short trip tomorrow! Yippee!

Sallymander: Yes, Sirius won the deal. He's smart, isn't he? ;)

peachgirl1608: How did Sirius do it? He cheated, that's how! LOL. Brandy and Whiskey were already at Hogwarts when the deal was made. More on Harry's love life? You have that in this chapter!

ANNE( v )79: I've something up my sleeve, but it's not a kidnap.

OutofAzkaban: To answer your review, "I Can See You" will not end so soon. It may just be as long as this fic! Update your story soon, ok? I want to read about Sirius and Caitlin!

padfoot1979: You're back! You're back! I've not heard from you for ages! Yay!!! :)

nunnya buiznes & Blueberrie: This story is nearing its end – that's probably why I dread updating! Read my other fic "I Can See You" sometime, ok? 

SjabRox: I have to send Brandy and Whiskey back to the Flamel Fortress sometime, you know ;)

black-cat-on-the-wall: Yes, I agree fully with you that Sirius is one boyfriend EVERY girl wish to have! :) 

Fire'N'Ice: Remus is just a close friend and confidant as far as April is concerned. Don't worry!

Diosa Alexia: The house-elves are back!!!

moe: I don't have enough water and soap to wash all that glime off Snape! 

Katani Petitedra: Eat up all my pillows? That's tough, you know? I have four pillows on my bed! LOL

lildarkkitty:  Two of my dorm mates have disappeared. We'll be asking Selv for permission to kick them out and get two new ones. PM if you want to know more ;)

Madison Black: I want Sirius to be my warden too! *swoon*

phoebe666: Thanks a million for adding me to your favourite authors' list! *hugs phoebe666*

Summerkins: Glad to know that you have a new account now. Yes, you need to check your account more often! LOL

Lil Lupin: I can't promise that the spotlight will shift back to Harry often. But once-in-a-while is not problem!


	40. Prelude To Heartbreak

**Prelude To Heartbreak**

Harry was in the office shared by Sirius and Remus. 

Remus was not here today, and his godfather was grading the Defense Against Dark Arts assignments by the first years. Occasionally, Sirius would read out some paragraphs he found hilarious to Harry.

It was a bright and clear day – perfect for practicing Quidditch. But Harry would not be anywhere else at the moment. He was enjoying every bit of private time he could share with Sirius.

After an hour, Sirius threw the last parchment to the pile of graded essays and gave a loud yawn.

"Finally! All these teaching and grading are turning me into a boring old man!" He flashed a sly smile. "Perhaps it's time to revive some of the old Marauders' pranks to liven up the school. This place is so dead and lifeless!"

"You're a professor now, Sirius. You are supposed to set a good example for your students," Harry reminded.

"Oh, alright," Sirius frowned but his face soon lit up again. "There're other ways to add some life into old Hogwarts. Perhaps something like a celebration."

"Halloween is over. We have to wait till Christmas."

"Oh no, we don't. We can always create an occasion for celebration."

"Such as?"

"Such as a birthday, an anniversary –" he put on an innocent look on his face and added, "- or a wedding."

"Isn't your birthday in late April? You're born under the star of Taurus, right?"

_This is not working. He's not getting it, _Sirius thought as he decided to change his tactics. "I promised you that you can move in with me after I get my freedom. I've been looking at some houses, Harry."

"Really?" Harry leaped out of his seat, excited. "I don't have to stay with Uncle Vernon anymore?"

"Not unless you want to."

"Are you crazy? Of course I'll want to stay with you!"

"That's great," Sirius grinned. "So the three of us can stay together."

"The three of us? Professor Lupin will stay with us?"

Sirius was getting exasperated. "Not Remus. He has his own place." Realising he might have sounded too harsh, he hastily added, "Of course, Remus is most welcome to stay over once in a while."

"Then who's this third person?" Harry thought about Dobby, but quickly rejected the idea. Sirius was unlikely to include Dobby in his plans. He had no emotional attachment towards the elf. _Emotional attachment?_ Harry smiled to himself. There was one person whom his godfather was emotionally attached to.

"I was thinking of a mistress for our home," Sirius' hint was getting more obvious.

"Why can't you just say it's April?" Harry fought an urge to laugh.

"You prat!" he chided the boy fondly. "Are you agreeable if April joins us in our new home?"

"You don't have to ask me for permission. It's your house."

"And your home,  Harry. Tell me, would you mind?"

"Of course not! It'll be fun to stay with April!"

Sirius beamed at Harry.

"You're going to marry April?"

Sirius nodded. "I plan to do that soon. I've not asked her yet though."

Harry laughed. "You'll have to pop the question soon if you want to make it before Christmas."

"I wanted to wait till I've found the perfect new house," Sirius replied thoughtfully. "But you're right. There's no point postponing the asking. I just have to get ready a back-up plan."

Harry reached out and gave Sirius a fierce hug. "I'm happy for you, Sirius."

"Thanks, son."

*

"Hi, beautiful!"

April jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice close to her ear. She had not heard him coming.

"Sorry I startled you," he grinned easily and sat next to her at the top of the Astronomy tower.

"It's not your fault. I was just too deep in thoughts."

"You seem to have too much on your mind these days. Shall I get you a pensive?" he said, only half-joking.

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Mr Padfoot told me," he replied with a crooked smile, as he fingered the Marauders' Map in his left pocket.

April frowned, not understanding a word of Sirius' seemingly nonsensical reply.

"Remember to keep Saturday free." 

She felt the now familiar sense of panic. "Whatever for?" 

"I told you I'll show you something to grant your special request this weekend."

"Oh," she responded lamely. "I'm not in a hurry. It can wait."

"It can't!" he replied quickly. "I want to do it this Saturday. You don't have other engagements, do you?"

She combed her mind desperately for an excuse. "I was thinking of seeing Brandy and Whiskey back to the fortress on Saturday."

Sirius almost laughed out loud in his relief. "That's not a problem at all. I'm sure the elves can find their own way."

He saw the reluctance in her face. "Or we can send them back together first thing in the morning. Then we can have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"We'll see," she answered vaguely.

Sirius' attempt at pressing for a committed reply from April was preempted by sudden bright red sparks shot high in the sky. Both of them recognized these sparks – they were a signal for them to gather in Dumbledore's office immediately. Something had happened.

*

Sirius and April were among the last to reach the headmaster's room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Arabella and, to April's discomfort, Snape were already there. There were also three more whom they were meeting for the first time. Dumbledore introduced the strangers as aurors with the Ministry – Mark Steiner, Jude Molden and Craig Byron. Sirius guessed that Byron was in his early thirties while Steiner and Molden were in their mid to late forties. He returned his gaze to Byron and took an instant dislike to the younger man – especially the way the auror was openly gawking at April.

April shifted uneasily in no part due to unwanted attention from Byron, but more so because she could feel Snape's grey eyes boring into her face. She kept her gaze determinedly fixed onto Dumbledore, frustrated that after weeks of carefully avoiding Snape and succeeding at it, she now had to be in the room as the Potions Master.

Their thoughts returned to the present when the door sprang open again.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as Remus and Harry entered the room. "What's he doing here? Why is Harry part of this?" Sirius shot Dumbledore an almost murderous stare.

The elderly man remained calm and collected. He waved a hand and chairs appeared out of nowhere. Gesturing for everyone to take a seat, he began, "As all of you are aware, Moody and Mundungus have been keeping watch on Azkaban, ever since Harry witnessed the resurrection of Voldemort."

Snape gave a soft skeptical laugh and Sirius shot daggers at him. 

Dumbledore went on, ignoring the slight disruption. "We had cause to believe that Voldemort was trying to get some of his captured followers back to his fold. Harry also told us about Voldemort's confidence of gaining the support of the dementors."

Snape snorted. Sirius, unable to control his anger any more, started to rise to his feet but was stopped in time by Remus and April who each kept a firm hand on either side of his shoulders. Remus also shot him a warning look and Sirius grudgingly stayed in his seat and returned his attention to the headmaster.

"Most of you already know that Harry has a special connection with Voldemort. An unfortunate one in some ways, but fortunate in others." Harry winced inwardly as Dumbledore continued, "Harry had another vision last night - one of Voldemort addressing his followers. We know all along that the dark side is stirring, but we did not know when. But now we may have a clue. According to Harry's vision, the dementors have already defected to the Dark Side," he paused and looked into the aurors' direction and they nodded.

"I'm afraid there may be some truth in that," said Steiner. "I accompanied the Minister to Azkaban last week. Old Fudge did not sense anything amiss, but I believe there were noticeably fewer dementors swarming around."

"We've been observing the prison and noticed there are times when there are no dementors on guard at the entrance," Moody's voice boomed.

Dumbledore allowed a pause for the rest to register what was just made known to them, before continuing, "As I was saying, now we know when the Dark Side is likely to strike. Now that there is a distinct possibility that Voldemort has already gained the support of the dementors. Their next step will be to rescue certain prisoners whom he believes to be of use to him."

"The Lestranges," Sirius said bitterly. He had been making a conscious effort till then, to hide his emotions and carefully arranged his features to appear nonchalant.  He did not want anyone to know what a simple mention of the dementors and Azkaban could do to him.  But he soon realized that he did not fool everyone. Remus patted his arm discreetly while April had, in the midst of Dumbledore's revelation, slipped a hand into his. He shot her a grateful look and forced himself to relax and breathe normally.

"Tell everyone what else you heard, Harry." Dumbledore turned to the boy.

Harry licked his lips before speaking. He knew that what he would reveal would upset everyone in the room, especially Sirius. "Voldemort told the death eaters that the dementors will attack Hogwarts in seven day's time," he stated as simply as he could.

There were gasps from many of those present. April looked at Sirius with concern and tightened her grip on his hand which had just turned colder. His face still betrayed no emotions, no sign of the turmoil and fear he was feeling inside.

"There must be hundreds of them. Surely not all have defected?" Mundungus asked.

"Attack Hogwarts? That's unbelievable!" Byron interjected.

"We have to be prepared for the worst case scenario, "Dumbledore informed them gravely. Then, addressing the aurors, he continued, "It is not convenient for the three of you to be present in the school during the attack."

Moody grunted. "We need all the help we can get."

"I don't deny that. But we need them at the Ministry. Mundungus and Arabella will be here," the headmaster said, looking pointedly at the pair who sat up straighter to signal their support despite their growing fears.

"I'll be calling for another meeting with the staff of Hogwarts tomorrow," Dumbledore carried on, in an amazingly serene manner. "It is a battle that Hogwarts must rise to fight."

"It's hasty to scramble and feat just because of some _vision_ –" Snape deliberately dripped sarcasm on the word, "- of a student. For all we know, it may turn out to be a result of hallucination or an overactive imagination."

"Better safe than sorry. It's better to be over-vigilant than to be caught unaware," Moody spoke up.

"I agree with Moody," Dumbledore said quietly. "I hope that it's not true. But if it is as what Harry had seen and heard, we should be prepared."

The meeting soon came to a close, leaving all of them in a somber mood.

"Good luck," Byron told April as he departed, earning an angry glare from Sirius. After Sirius watched the aurors leave the room, he went to Harry.

April sighed inwardly. Things were not looking well. Why did this have to happen now? She had thought she could…

"Miss Flamel."

April jumped at the voice that interrupted her thoughts. "Professor Snape," she greeted warily.

"I apologise for what I did in the dungeon."

"What did you just say?" she asked numbly, taken off guard by his statement.

Irritation crept into Snape's hard face. "I do not repeat myself, Miss Flamel." He made to depart before changing his mind and turned back to her again. "I saw the black hawks."

Her breath was caught in her throat. "What black hawks?" she asked uneasily.

"Those that have been sending you letters," he sneered. "I know who they belong to."

April looked away, not knowing how to respond. She let out her breath when she was rescued by Sirius who had suddenly materialised by her side.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked her while keeping his eyes at Snape.

"No. Let's go," she replied quietly, lowered her head and made for the exit.

***

Apologies for the delay in uploading this chapter. A number of crazy (or silly) things happened along the way – the worse one being yours truly leaving my diskette in the office while I was staying home for a week.

Thanks for all the reviews! Shall we make a deal? I'll start writing my next chapter right away and will post as soon as I hit 700 reviews. Oh please? *tries to imitate Sirius' cute puppy-dog look but failed*

Since all of you asked the same "WHY?" question (i.e. why does April not want to marry Sirius), I'll give a single reply to everyone: "YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Oh no, you feel like tearing your…nope…MY hair out? Spare me! Snape guessed it! How about venturing a guess?

Lil Lupin: I'll keep things moving.

Ms. Padfoot: I love secrets and cliffies! *evil smile*

ANNE( v )79: Glad you liked the chapter!

Sallymander: Are you sure you'll continue to love my fanfic even after I break up the couple? *rubs hands together in glee and laughs wickedly*

OutofAzkaban: Yah, I know how you feel when you had to end your fic. I'm getting sad that this fic is near its end too.

Fire'N'Ice: I love the elves too! They should appear again, don't you think?

Katani Petitedra: I've bought many more pillows, so that you can't eat them all!

cesa: I'm so glad you gave my fic a chance! I like your observations about the different relationships April has with the two guys. Know what? I've made some minor changes to my summary. Thanks for the tip! 

Mousy: Have you finished reading past chapter 4? Hope that you'll read this new chapter soon :)

phoebe666: 'Fab' is not a stupid word! At least, it kept me happy for a long time!

lizziepooh: Sorry for taking ages to update. Hope you've not given up checking back for updates!

nunnya buiznes: I'm working hard not to disappoint my readers!

SjabRox: You'll have to be patient and wait for my later chapters to find out!

Lisande: Thanks for reviewing four chapters at one go.

Blueberrie: Hope you're still waiting to read this chapter cuz I took more than a couple of weeks.

Diosa Alexia: She's not loony. You'll find out eventually, I promise!

padfoot1979: Oops, I didn't fulfil my part of the scout's honor! Oh no! Can we start all over again? I'll try to post soon and you'll continue reviewing?

Summerkins: It was a love match? Maybe… (yes, I'm evil!)

lildarkkitty: I'm not logging onto the Hogwarts castle site that often anymore. My dorm mates disappeared too :(  But that's ok – we still have fanfiction.net!

Star06: Good to hear from you again. You hardly log on these days? Your reviews have been 'anonymous' instead of 'signed' recently.

an-angel36: This is getting better? Yippeeeee!!!!!!!

stormyweather457: I have to be nasty to get a review from you, right? Goodie…now that I know the trick, I shall plan some misfortunes to befall the characters…

LILRKCHK: I can't tell! It'll spoil the suspense!

black-cat-on-the-wall: I want to marry Sirius too! But unfortunately, I don't live in JKR's world. 

peachgirl1608: He's my dream boyfriend too! :)

ice-cold-star: Why is she upset? I'll reveal later…

moe: Thanks for diligent moe's compliments! :) Sorry that I wasn't as diligent as you are. I'm working on it! :P

star-prancer: You were not rambling. You were making perfect sense! 

Please remember to drop me a review before you leave this page. If you have time, do read my other two ficcies as well! :)


	41. Gearing Up For Battle

**Gearing Up For Battle**

It was almost three in the morning when Sirius left Remus' quarters. Despite the late hour, he was not the slightest bit weary. In fact, he felt almost energised.

Sirius and Remus had an extremely fruitful brainstorming session. In the first couple of hours, they were frustrated at getting nowhere. But soon, Sirius had an idea and by the fourth hour, they not only had a plan but also meticulous details on how to put the plan into action.  The two friends were pleased with the outcome. They knew they had outdone themselves this time. Dumbledore and the rest were bound to be impressed.

Sirius started to whistle softly as he turned round the corner into the corridor where his quarters were. Perhaps it was due to the darkness, or because he was too preoccupied that he did not notice the figure waiting for him.

"Sirius."

He whirled around. "April? What are you doing here?"

He touched her arm and instantly noticed that it was icy cold and she was shivering.

"I'm waiting for you," she said, willing her teeth not to chatter.

"C'mon in!" He quickly unlocked his door, pulled her inside, and pointed his wand to the fireplace to summon flames. "Are you crazy?" he sounded almost angry as he retrieved a cloak strewn onto the couch and set it over her shoulders. "It's three in the morning and for Merlin's sake, how long have you waited?"

"Since the meeting ended."

"Five hours? Five hours in the cold? Why didn't you just look for me?"

She pursed her lips into a stubborn line.

Sirius was exasperated. "You knew I was with Moony. You could have looked for me at his place or at least get one of your house elves to send me a message."

"I wanted to see you alone," she said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

Sirius softened at once. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

April did not reply. Instead, she abruptly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek hard against his chest. Sirius' arms automatically went around her and held her to himself.

"April?" he probed gently.

"I can't bear to lose you," she replied in a whisper.

Sirius chuckled softly. "Why do you say that? You're not going to lose me. I'm here. And I'll always be here for you."

Her only response was the tightening of her arms around him.

"Are you afraid that I'll let the dementors get to me? There's nothing to worry about! Moony and I came up with the perfect plan!"

She stayed silent.

Sirius pulled away slightly and cupped her face in his large hands. "I know you've been troubled ever since you were wounded…" he began hesitantly. 

April widened her eyes and wondered how much he knew. 

"You can't understudy Snape anymore after that…well, incident. So you're feeling that you've lost your role at Hogwarts?"

She let go of the breath she did not realise she was holding. He did not have a clue afterall.

Sirius saw the relief in her eyes and read that as an indication that his guess was correct. "I've thought of a fabulous position for you. It's perfect! And I'll speak to Dumbledore about it first thing after breakfast. If you want it."

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" she smiled inspite of herself. She was touched by the concern the man was showering upon her and felt that the tenderness in his eyes could almost melt her resolution. Almost.

"I know you'll love my idea."

"Go on."

Sirius looked thoroughly pleased with himself. "How would you like to be –" he paused for dramatic effect.

"Spill the beans!"

"Alright," he grinned. "How would you like to be Hogwarts' first detentions mistress?"

April raised an amused brow at him.

"I'm serious!"

"I know," she giggled.

He feigned an annoyed glare before saying cheerfully, "you'll enjoy that position! Will you not? Moony and I will send you a constant supply of –"

"Of Slytherins?" she reached out for the top of his head and messed up his hair.

"Of course, Snape will send you Gryffindors too. But I think Harry and his friends would rather enjoy their detentions."

"So I'm supposed to get tough on the Slytherins and go easy on your favourite students?"

He gave an expression that resembled a pout. "Why not?"

Her laughing eyes suddenly misted over. "You did this for me, didn't you? You were worried that I'll feel like an outsider and that's why you thought of all this?"

Sirius lowered his head and let his lips brush lightly against hers.

She quivered involuntarily. "Oh Sirius…why are you making it so hard for me to leave you?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You're not going to leave me, silly."

April closed her eyes and wished fervently that he would still feel the same way after she had done what she had to do.

*

Sirius was awakened by the bright sunlight pouring into the room. His first instincts were to get up and stretch, but the weight on his legs soon reminded him that he was not in his bedroom. And he was not alone either. Sirius lowered his gaze and smiled lovingly at April, who was still fast asleep. He continued sitting in the upright position while she was curled up on the couch with her head rested on his lap.

They had chatted till it was almost daybreak, and April was so tired that she had dozed off without meaning to.

Sirius' legs were numbed due to the lack of blood circulation, but he did not mind it one bit. He had no intention of moving them anyway. He smoothed the faint frown lines on April's forehead in gentle strokes, before running his fingers through her long silky hair as he watched her sleep. He recalled the first time he had seen her like this. How different things were! Then, he was still refusing to admit his feelings for her and actually thought that Remus was the one she fancied. Now, months later, they were a couple and soon, Sirius would make her his bride.

*

Hours later, the staff of Hogwarts, as well as Moody, April, Arabella and Mundungus gathered in the staffroom. Moody ensured that all doors were securely locked and cast spells to prevent any one outside from overhearing their conversation.

Dumbledore started by giving a brief account of Harry's vision for the benefit of those who were not present in his office the day before. As soon as he was done, the headmaster signalled for Sirius and Remus to take over.

"There is only one thing that can drive away the dementors," Sirius began confidently, striding to the centre of the room.

"And if it's powerful enough, it may also destroy them," Remus continued.

"We're referring to the Patronus Charm, of course."

Trelawney and Filch looked terrified, while Mrs Norris kept close to the caretaker. Before anyone could raise any doubt, Remus quickly cut in, "we know that we may be facing hundreds of dementors –"

"So we have to combine the powers of everyone in the school –"

"Including the students. The older ones of course –"

"Anyone who can conjure a decent Patronus Charm will be roped in –"

"Sirius and I will train those from the third years and up starting today –"

"And every student who passes the test will join us in the Great Hall –"

"There's strength in numbers –"

"The greater the numbers, the more powerful our Patronus will be. We need at least two hundred of them," Sirius interjected.

"Wait," Snape sneered. "You mean to get the students involved in this?"

"We'll not force them, of course. They can opt to stay in their dormitories with the rest of their housemates," Remus quickly assured.

Sirius smirked. "I'm sure we can count on the Gryffindors. And perhaps some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Are you implying that Slytherins are incapable of mastering the Patronus Charm?" Snape asked menacingly.

"Certainly, I do not doubt that there may be a handful of them who can, Professor Snape." Sirius looked amused. "Why, I just don't know if they will be willing to fight against creatures sent by their own deatheater fathers."

"That's enough, Professor Black. I think Professor Snape has your message," McGonagall interrupted.

"What if the dementors go to other parts of the school instead of the Great Hall?" asked Flitwick.

"That's right!" Mundungus chipped in. "The students will be in danger!"

"All students who are unable to work the Patronus Charm will be in their dormitories," Remus glanced quickly at Trelawney and Hagrid and made a silent wish that none of the adults need to be kept in as well. "I'm afraid we'll need all the manpower we can get, so we can't spare any staff member who know the Patronus Charm."

Snape let loose a very audible snort.

"Don't worry, Snape," Sirius jeered. "We'll not leave your little snakes unprotected." He ignored the Potion Master's furious glare and continued, "We'll put up heavy wards and the portraits will be watching over them."

"We'll assign at least three portraits to each House," Remus explained. "If there's any sigh of trouble, one of them will immediately inform Filch who'll be stationed in the inner hall." 

Filch nodded with an air of self-importance. He was very glad and relieved that he was assigned a role. He would be utterly humiliated if he was forced to hide in their students' dormitories and let everyone know that he was a squib.

"We will also put the ghosts to good use," Sirius quipped. "They'll stay with the students and maintain order there. It's time they do something useful."

"That sounds doable!" Moody gave his approval. "The only thing we need to figure out is how to make sure the dementors go to the Great Hall and nowhere else."

Sirius' smile faded. "That's not too hard to figure out. We just have to make sure that they know that the two persons at the top of their list are in the hall."

April gasped. "That'll be you and Harry?"

When Sirius looked away, Remus decided to answer on his behalf. "The dementors have been after Sirius for a long time, ever since he escaped from Azkaban. As for Harry, he's at the top of Voldemort's wanted list. The dementors will be given strict instructions to attack him."

There was a long stretch of silence as everyone considered the proposed plan.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up. "Does anyone have a better suggestion?" He looked around and none besides Sirius, Remus and of course Moody, met his eyes. "So it's settled then," he announced before leaving the staffroom, satisfied with the unspoken consensus.

The rest slowly dispersed after the headmaster's departure.

"I'll walk you out," Sirius told April.

She did not bulge. "I don't like the idea of using you and Harry as baits," she said softly.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged. "It's not as if we have to deal with them alone. All of you will be with us."

When Sirius noticed her deep frown, he forced a chuckle. "Don't look so glum. You'll just get premature wrinkles and lines on your face! C'mon!"

"I was there, remember?" she said in a bare whisper. "I saw your reaction when the dementors tried to attack you at Hogsmeade." 

"Things are different now. I'm not afraid of them anymore," he assured her. "I have so much more to protect and live for now."

April cracked a stiff smile.

"And after Saturday, I'm sure I can conjure such a spectacular Patronus that all dementors within a mile will be blasted!" 

"Right," she muttered, with a horrible sinking feeling.

***

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!  : )

**Blueberrie**: You're the first to review my last chapter! :)

**ANNE( v )79**: I've reached 700 reviews, so I'm updating as promised! 

**Lisande**: Good guess but…hmm…

**Summerkins**: I enjoy torturing people! I'm a sadist! *evil laughter in the background*

**an-angel-36**: I'm glad you love my cliff hangers. I've some wicked ones in store!

**Senshichan14**: Good guess. Aaron is somewhere in the picture. Or is he? 

**tenniStar514**: I keep forgetting to ask you – is your birthday on 14th May? That's why you chose '514'? Anyway, keep my fic in your top ten. I promise I'll try not to disappoint you!

**starangel2106**: Your birthday falls on 21st June? I know, I know – I've asked a weird question. I'm still in the new year mood!

**OutofAzkaban**: Tough luck, dear. Sirius's taken! There's April, Katie, Becky and Caitlin, remember? ;)

**Ms. Padfoot**: It's her loss…and our gain? Hee…pity that Sirius is not a real guy. If he is, I'll kill off all the characters so that he has to date me!

**nunnya buiznes**: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**padfoot1979**: Yes, you're right. There'll be plenty of gloom and doom in the chapters to come. There'll be some light-hearted moments as well, to balance it up. You'll read more about the couple in the next chapter.

**Katani Petitedra**: Hidden clues? Yes, I did include some but they're really well-hidden!

**acabooba**: Thanks :) My other two stories are called 'I Can See You' and 'Stranger From The Past'. To access them, just click at 'BlackLupin' at the upper left corner of this page. Alternatively, you can do a search by author's name using 'BlackLupin'. Let me know what you think of those stories too, ok?

**Fire'N'Ice**: Don't hate April cuz Sirius and I love her!

**moe**: My original intention was to make April the detention mistress immediately after she recovered, and get her to torture Snape's little Slytherins, especially Draco. But April started receiving those horrible messages and she refused to cooperate! *sigh* She's actually not angry with Snape anymore and may even… OH NO! I'm revealing too much. I mustn't give more clues of what's to come!

**black-cat-on-the-wall**: I wish I'm in April's shoes up to the next chapter. I don't want to go through what's to come after that…****

**uNoeWho**: Brandy and Whiskey will appear again. Hold your breath!

**Annoriel**: Actually, I'm persuading Sirius to propose in my next chapter. Let's hope he cooperates!

**alwaysginny**: Your George is cute :) Drop me a review when you reach this chapter, ok?

**Sallymander**: You have to continue loving and reading my fic, ok? Otherwise, there's no way you can find out if they'll really make the perfect couple! ;)

**star-prancer**: You're my 700th reviewer!!! Voldemort's troops (the dementors) will attack soon – that's only two or at most three chapters away!

**Tanglise**: Have you reached this chapter yet? Thanks for reviewing all three of my stories! And thanks again for including me in your list of fave authors. :)

*

As Fanfiction.net has set a new rule that disallows Author's Notes from taking up an entire chapter space, I've removed the old Chapter 6. Hence, my chapter numbering has changed and many of you who had reviewed the previous chapter (used to be 41, now 40) may have a problem submitting a signed review for this chapter. I would still like to hear from you (are you kidding? I desperately want to!), so please submit an unsigned review instead. You can do so by simply logging out and revisit this page without logging on with your password. Sorry for the trouble, but I don't want to risk this fic being removed! Oh, some of you have posted your own stories too…please remove those chapters that carry only Author's Notes quickly – I've come across some stories that were mercilessly pulled out for non-compliance!


	42. Desperate Times, Drastic Measures

A/N: Hi everyone! A million thanks for not giving up on this story, despite the long delay. Here's a longer chapter than usual to appease my precious readers & reviewers!

**Desperate Times, Drastic Measures**

Remus, April and Harry gathered in Sirius' quarters on Friday night.

Remus' entire frame took up the full length of the long couch. He was extremely exhausted but his bloodshot eyes were still wide open. Lines etched across his forehead and his brows knotted together with worry.

April occupied one half of Sirius' other couch, a two-seater.  She was deep in thought, fingers unconsciously toying with the necklace she always wore.

Harry sat on the floor, leaning forward with chin settled in his upturned palms, as he watched his godfather wear down the carpet with a grim expression on his face.

At long last, Sirius stopped pacing and fell heavily into the seat beside April. "We're getting nowhere. There isn't enough time," he said aloud in frustration.

Harry was getting worried. "How many dementors are there actually?"

"We do not know for sure, Steiner sounded Fudge out and it seemed there are little over fifty of these freaks around." Sirius' tone made it clear that he did not believe this. He closed his eyes and gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered his days at Azkaban and when he was on the run from the Ministry. There must be hundreds of them, seeing how he seemed to always spot a dozen wherever he was.

Remus slowly got into a sitting position. "We need to do something drastic. One or two lessons are not going to be enough for the kids."

April nodded her agreement. "We can change that. Cancel all classes and let them practice the Patronus Charm from dawn till dusk for the next few days."

"We're trying to keep this low-key and not let the Dark Side know we're aware of the attack," Remus reminded her. "Everything has to look as normal as possible."

"But I think April has a point, Moony," Sirius defended his girlfriend. "What's the use of pretending everything's bright and sunny when we're obviously ill-prepared to defend ourselves? At this rate, we'll all get our souls sucked out and become walking zombies after Wednesday."

"But if word gets out -"

"We can stop word from getting out."

"Padfoot, you don't mean -"

"Yes, I do," Sirius replied with conviction. "We have to stop all communications with the outside world. Do you think we can convince Dumbledore to agree to that?"

"Desperate times call for drastic measures," April quipped. "I can go along to help persuade Albus if necessary." 

Remus got to his feet and let out a weary breath. "I'll have a word with Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning. If I fail to convince him, you two can have a go." He turned to Harry. "You'd better head back to your dormitory. It's almost curfew time. I'll walk with you part of the way."

The boy stood up and lightly dusted the carpet flint off his robes.

"You can stay here for the night if you want," Sirius told his godson. "I'm sure Dumbledore and McGonagall will not object."

Harry was tempted, but he knew that his godfather needed a good rest more than anything right now. "Maybe next time. I'd better head back before Ron comes looking for me."

Sirius merely nodded and watched Remus lead Harry through the exit. As soon as the door closed, he allowed his tired and aching shoulders to slump and let out a frustrated breath. Then, he felt April's hands resting on the curve where his shoulders meet the sides of his neck. He sighed contentedly and allowed himself to relax into her touch as her fingers kneaded the tension away. "Mmm." he mumbled in appreciation. "This feels really good."

"If Albus gives Remus his approval tomorrow, you should rope in all the teachers to help with the training. I'm sure Moody and Arabella will be happy to chip in as well," she suggested. "The two of you are putting too much pressure on yourselves. Just because you're the Defence Against Dark Arts professors, it doesn't mean you have to shoulder all the responsibilities of taking on the Dark Side."

"How's Dumbledore doing with the adults?"

"Everyone is fine, save for Trelawney and Hagrid. Trelawney seems to have problems finding happy thoughts. Hagrid is still trying to get used to his new wand." She noticed Sirius' worried frown and quickly added, "But with Albus training them personally, I don't foresee much of a problem. They should both be ready by Wednesday."

Sirius slid April's hands from his shoulders and wrapped both arms around her, gathering her close. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, soaking in his presence.

He cleared his throat. "Our meeting tomorrow -"

"Let's postpone it. Once we get Albus' approval, we'll need the weekend for lessons too."

Sirius felt both relieved and disappointed by her quick reply. Relieved as she had voiced out what he was about to request, and disappointment over her not-so-subtle lack of eagerness for his intended surprise. 

"Perhaps we can still squeeze in an hour or two. I just want to show you a place," he stated.

"Didn't you say we're running out of time? Every minute counts."

He grudgingly agreed before another thought struck him. "How about spending the night here?"

April pulled away and gave him a reproving look.

"Hey, it's not what you think! You can take my bed while I make do with the couch," he grinned mischievously. "Or we can snuggle together on this couch like we did the last time."

She considered for a few moments before shaking her head firmly. "We both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm supposed to go hunting for enough chocolates to feed the entire school."

"Please?" he looked at her with Padfoot's puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I want you nearer. Not an entire floor and a dozen corridors away."

She bit back a protest as her resolution crumbled. "In that case," she smiled, "you'd better be prepared to spend the night on the couch. The bed is mine."

*

Ron gave another yawn. His eyelids felt heavier by the second. "Can we carry on tomorrow?" he pleaded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron, I would have thought you'll put in more effort since you know the seriousness of the situation. You have to master this!"

"Oh yeah," the redhead responded with sarcasm. "I don't have the same happy thought that you do."

"What do you mean?" the girl demanded irritably.

"You probably just have to think of your darling Viktor Krum to conjure your otter."

"What are you -"

"Quit it," Harry interrupted. "Let's not get side-tracked. Ron, you're doing well now. You just have to find the right happy thought to conjure a thicker cloud of mist."

"I've tried everything," Ron muttered.

"Did you try thinking of the moment you heard you're in the Quidditch team?"

Ron nodded.

"The first goal you blocked?"

"Yes."

"When we beat the Ravenclaws?"

"Yeah."

"How about what you saw in the Mirror of Erised?"

Ron considered for a moment. "That's not real," he finally concluded.

"Yeah," it was Harry's turn to mumble this word. He did not know what else to say. "How about when Hermione recovered from being petrified?"

"Or -" Hermione cut in, "when you realised that Harry and Ginny both survived the attack in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Or when Dumbledore praised you in front of the whole school for a mean game of wizard chess in our first year?"

"Or when you got your first Firebolt from April -"

"Or when we succeeded in helping Sirius -"

"Or when Malfoy was turned into a Ferret -"

"Malfoy screaming at the top of his lungs over his little ride on the spider?"

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly feeling more confident. "I have a lot to be happy about. Looks like I'm one lucky guy!"

His friends beamed at him.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Harry.

Hermione joined in. "Pick one happy memory and try again!"

Ron blushed as he raised his wand. Screwing his face in concentration, he took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum!"

This time, a thick silvery mist, resembling no particular form, shot out of his wand.

"You did it!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron and gave him a fierce hug. Harry did likewise.

"So how did you do it? What were you thinking of?" she asked.

The red in Ron's face began to deepen.

"What?" Harry queried.

"Actually - actually, I was thinking of how - fortunate I am to - er - to have two best friends like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione stared open-mouthed at their friend for a long time, at a complete loss for words.

*

"Sleepyhead, it's time to wake up!" April whispered into Sirius' ear.

When he did not stir, she raised her voice. "Sirius Black, get up you lazy dog! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Again, there was no response. She was about to shake him roughly by the shoulders when another idea came to her. Grinning to herself, she bent over and blew into his ear. This time, she did get a reaction from him. Still asleep, he turned on his side and brought his ear further from her. Undeterred, she bent over him again and blew harder into the same ear.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sirius yelled irritably as his eyes flew open and a hand reached out to scratch away the ticklish sensation in his ear. His dark orbs narrowed when he noticed April sitting on the carpet beside the couch, doubling up in laughter.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He tried to look annoyed but was failing miserably.

She stood up. "I'm hungry. Are you going to get up and ready in five minutes or do I have to go for breakfast by myself?"

"What's the time now?"

"Almost seven."

"It's Saturday, for Merlin's sake! Let me sleep for another hour and then we can eat in here."

"No way!" she tried to drag him off the couch so suddenly that he fell onto the carpet.

"OUCH!" 

"Sirius," she grinned sheepishly. "I just thought we should be in the Great Hall this morning in case Albus has any announcement to make. You know, if Remus has spoken to him already."

All traces of sleep suddenly left him. He leapt onto his feet and made a dash to his bathroom. "Give me five minutes! I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he promptly disappeared from sight.

April shook her head in amusement and started to put away Sirius' pillow and blanket when she heard a knock. Without a second thought, she walked over and yanked the door open. 

Remus was standing at the doorway and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

It suddenly occurred to her what he must be thinking, seeing her in Sirius' quarters so early in the morning. Her cheeks reddened and she managed to find her voice, "Sirius asked - er - he - he did not want - to be alone last night so - I slept on his bed while he took the couch." She noticed Remus' raised brows and felt a rise of anger. "That's the truth! Look! That's his blanket and pillow. That's where he spent the night!"

"Alright, I believe you," the werewolf reassured her. 

April decided to change the subject. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell Sirius about Dumbledore's answer. Good that you're here too."

"So what did Albus say?" she asked eagerly.

Remus looked around the room. "Where's Sirius?"

"In the bathroom," she said impatiently. "So did Albus agree?"

"Why don't we wait for Sirius and then I'll let you both know at the same time?"

She studied his expression carefully before nodding her consent. He did not look as tensed as he did the day before, so she could easily make an educated guess.

"Sure thing. I can spend some time catching up with my best friend."

"Best friend?" he echoed, surprised. He knew he could never be her lover, and if she regarded him as her best friend, that was definitely more than he had hoped for.

"Of course! I can always tell you anything," she replied, before getting a little worried as she registered his surprise. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"No! That's not it! Of course that's fine!" he hastily answered, giving her a quick hug. "In fact, that's more than fine. I'm just very glad that I have two best friends now - you and Sirius."

She beamed at him. "Sirius will be out any moment now. After you tell us the good news, we can all troop to Gryffindor Tower to share it with Harry."

Remus' expression suddenly turned darker. "You know, I often think if Harry's parents are still alive, he'll be the happiest kid in the world. James and Lily will make great parents. Sirius, as we all know, will be the doting godfather who'll spoil him rotten."

"And Lily and Uncle Remus will probably be the only sensible adults in his life, from what I've heard about Sirius and James - well, Sirius in his younger days anyway." She held back a wince as she thought of the dark years of Sirius' life that must have left a permanent and significant mark in his life. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me one thing? I know you'll do it anyway, but I just want to hear it from you."

He looked at her encouragingly.

"Sirius has enough unhappiness to last him a lifetime," she swallowed hard, "can you take care of him if something else bad happens and he has reason to be unhappy again?" 

"Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked, with a mixture of concern and suspicion.

April was glad she had expected this query and prepared a ready response. "The battle against Voldemort and his lackeys has just begun. We can't be sure that everyone will escape unscathed."

Remus paled visibly. "You're afraid that you may -"

"No, Remus. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm more afraid of how Sirius will take it." She felt a sob coming, but was determined to keep it away. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I keep asking myself if it's wrong and selfish of me not to stay away. I should not be letting Sirius depend on me emotionally."

"He hasn't been this happy for a long time."

"I may be doing him more harm than good."

"April? Is there something you're not telling me? I thought you just said you can tell me anything?"

She shook her head and pursed her lips into a stubborn line.

Remus sighed softly as he seated her down. "I've been doing some thinking of my own recently too, and I wonder if you'll be happier if you've not come to Hogwarts and met all of us."

Confusion and hurt flooded her dark eyes. "I told you, Remus! I told you that night on top of the Astronomy Tower! You guys have changed my life. And I meant for the better."

"I remember," he paused to consider how to put across his point tactfully. "I noticed a change in you since that night. When you first came here a few months ago, you were a lot more cheerful. Ever since that night, or perhaps it took place earlier than I've noticed, you seem to have this dark melancholic cloud hanging over you." 

"I do not!" she almost shouted in her anxiety to refute him.

He shrugged, not wanting a confrontation.

April gazed nervously in the direction of the bathroom, making sure that Sirius was not within earshot. "So can you promise me, please?"

"About Sirius?"

She nodded quickly, keeping her imploring eyes on him.

"Why? I want to know why you're making this request now."

"I've told you! Anyone of us can die in this battle! And it could be me!" She bit her lip and remembered to keep her voice down to a whisper. "Remember I told you that I was scared? I said that the more attached I feel to Sirius, the more I'm afraid to lose him. But now, I realise that I'm subjecting him to the same cruel vulnerability."

Remus could tell that she was hiding something from him, but knew it was fruitless to probe further. "I promise," he said solemnly and April let out a breath of relief.

At that exact moment, Sirius strode into the room, drying his wet hair with a thick bath towel. Looking at his long-time friend, he asked, "What are you promising?" 

***

Another cliffie? ;)

**starangel2106**: I get it now! *looks sheepish* 21 June is the date OotP was released. Some also regarded it as the day of Sirius Black's death.

**Ms. Padfoot**: The kick-ass will probably take place two chapters later.

**Diosa Alexia**: It does look like she'll leave Sirius, doesn't it? I've promised in Chapter 6 (tribute to Sirius) that three special characters will not die in this fic and I've not changed my mind since. The others, however, will be left to my mercy!

**nunnya buiznes**: To tell you the truth, I dread writing action scenes. I take a long time to figure how to do them! Oh no, I can't promise you a happy ending. Life has its ups and downs, right?

**Lisande**: The longer each chapter is, the longer I'll take to update! LOL. I'm taking your advice of not making it easy for the students to learn the Patronus Charm. Thanks!

**tenniStar514**: Sorry to keep you waiting. The good news is, I've already started on the next chapter. 

**ANNE( v )79**: Thanks for your faith in me! 

**OutofAzkaban**: I want Johnny Depp too! Hmm, it's okay then, since you gave Sirius to me, I'll not fight over dear Johnny with you! *wink*

**Annoriel**: There's a scientific reason as to why the sky is blue - can't remember the exact details but it has something to do with some light reflection that makes it seem so, though it really isn't blue. And I think the chicken comes first cuz the Bible says God created animals and there's no mention of him creating eggs! LOL. As for your other questions, you have to read on to find out!

**potts**: Wow! You gave me 16 reviews for FBOFW at one go. Thanks! And yes, there's a considerable age difference between Sirius and April - 9 to 10 years. Actually, I've written an exchange between two characters that addresses this issue, but I've yet to post it. Be patient! ;)

**Nevtassere**: Thanks for your encouraging comment. There are lots of HP fics that are better than mine.but you have to keep reading & reviewing FBOFW ok? :)

**black-cat-on-the-wall**: I can't tell you, my dear! That'll spoil your enjoyment of this story! LOL

**Golden Moon Phoenix**: Thanks for adding me to your list of favourites. :)  I'll probably not leave this story till the very end, so time will reveal the answers to your queries!

**Fairy Lights**: Thanks, thanks, thanks!

**Summerkins**: So we're both evil! See you in the Slytherin common room then! ;)

**padfoot1979**: I'd like being the detentions mistress too.

**uNoeWho**: Thanks for your patience :)

**Sallymander**: April is not exactly that close to Harry. I think she'll be fine as long as Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus are not hurt in the fight. But that doesn't mean I'll kill off Harry either, so there's no need to worry about that boy.

**peachgirl1608**: The answer to your query: 20s

**ForgottenHope**: Thanks for your review of Chap 13. Have you reached this chapter yet? :)

**Lil Lupin**: Glad you liked them. 

**LILRKCHK**: No, I don't want to spoil the suspense! Good try, though. LOL

**wow!**: Hi April! I like your name, as you can tell! Drop me a note when you reach this chapter, okie?

**moe**: I was diligently updating my other two stories. I know this is a lame excuse. Actually, I kept FBOFW in the cold storage cuz I can't get over my dread of what's coming. And also cuz I have to read the horrible Book 5 to write my Chapter 44.

**padfoot-dreamer**: Oh yes, MANY cookies for you! You're such a sweetie for reading & reviewing up to Chapter 37!

**Katani Petitedra**: Forget about the clues. It's easier to be patient and wait for my next few chapters instead!

**supersaper3**: Glad to know that you like this fic and my OC too!

**Velith**: Thanks for adding me to your favourite list!

**Madison Black**: Welcome back! :)

**SailorSakuraChi**: Thanks for adding me to your list of favourite authors. I'm crazy about Sirius too! BTW, are you Japanese? Just a guess since you obviously like Sailor Moon ;)

**fra**: The proposal is coming up in Chapter 44, if everyone survives the dementors!

**love-that-dog**:  I read your review three times (no kidding!), and I know exactly how you feel. Actually, I did not read Book Five very thoroughly cuz I knew about the death before I bought the book, and was filled with dread & misery (about the death) and resentment (against JKR) the whole time I was reading it.  I have to force myself to re-read the book soon, and then I'll feel miserable and angry all over again :( I'm writing fanfics on Sirius to hold on to him too. And I told myself that it's ok if JKR doesn't want him, cuz I do! Let me know when your fic is up and I'll drop you a review.

*

Please remember to drop a review before you leave this page! 

Here's what you'll read in the next chapter: Sirius blows his top (don't worry, dear Remy is not at the receiving end), and April & Snape develop a peculiar relationship.

While waiting, you can always read my other two fics - 'I Can See You' (Moony, Padfoot & Prongs) & 'Stranger From The Past' (Padfoot & later Harry). 

Do let me know if you would like an email to inform you when I next update. Alternatively, you just need to include me in your 'Author Alerts' list.


	43. April And Snape's Deal

**April And Snape's Deal**

Sirius strode into the room, drying his wet hair with a thick bath towel. Looking at his long-time friend, he asked, "What are you promising?" 

April recovered quickly. "You took way longer than five minutes," she chided, tongue-in-cheek. "I got Remus to promise to drag you out of that bathroom if you take any longer."

Sirius grinned sheepishly before settling on the couch opposite them. "So, Moony," he turned serious. "You have news for us?"

The werewolf nodded. "I spoke to Dumbledore earlier this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He'll make the announcement at breakfast later. All classes are suspended for the next few days. And no communications with the outside world. No owls and no Floo network."

"Yes!" Sirius punched a fist into the air.

"All staff members who can conjure a Patronus will be divided into four groups. Each group will take charge of training one House," Remus continued. "The first to third years are exempted."

"What?" Sirius stood up abruptly, the towel falling to his feet.

"The headmaster figured that their grasp of magic will not be strong enough anyway. But he did add that if their Defense Against Dark Arts professor - meaning you - feel that any one of them show potential, they can join the fourth years in their lessons."

Sirius sat down again, appeased. "We need as many kids as we can get," he muttered.

"I think Albus is doing the right thing," April spoke up. "Time is essence now and it's better spent with the older kids who are more likely to succeed."

Sirius did not want to admit that Dumbledore was probably right. He decided to steer to a topic he thought was safer. "Do we get to choose which House to take care of?" When he noticed Remus' hesitance, he added, "Spill the beans! You're not going to tell me I'm stuck with the Hufflepuffs, are you?"

"You're with the Gryffindors," Remus said slowly as he smoothed a piece of parchment he had been clasping in his hand. Sirius impatiently snatched it over and examined the list. The grin was soon wiped off his face and he started a string of incoherent curses under his breath. "How can he do that? Has the old fool gone senile or something?" he yelled.

He thrust the parchment to his girlfriend whose eyes widened as she read:

            Gryffindor – Professor McGonagall, Professor Black, Professor Sinistra

            Hufflepuff – Professor Sprout, Mr Moody, Professor Vector

            Ravenclaw – Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin, Madam Hooch

            Slytherin – Professor Snape, Miss Flamel, Madam Pince

April went through the list for the second time before returning it to Remus. She finally understood what triggered Sirius' outburst.

"I don't want to work with Sinistra. April can swap teams with her," Sirius declared.

Remus shook his head slowly.

"If Sinistra refuses, I'll swap with April! She'll work well with McGonagall."

"Dumbledore doesn't allow swaps, Padfoot," Remus said quietly. Before his friend could cut in, he explained, "I've tried, believe me, I did. I offered to change places with April but he'll not hear of it. I also offered to swap with Pince so that April will not be alone with Snape, but Dumbledore said the groupings are final."

"What do you mean alone with Snape?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "Why would she be alone with Snape when there's three in each team?"

Remus cleared his thought nervously. _This is going to be unpleasant_, he thought. "Madam Pince needs to be in the library most of the time since the students need to do their revisions when they're not undergoing training."

"Then why must it be Pince? Why bother adding her to the list at all? What about Pomfrey? Or Mundungus? Or Arabella?" Sirius stood up again. His fists were clenched tightly.

"Mundugus and Arabella will be stocking up the chocolates. They're not Hogwarts staff so they're less likely to be followed by the Death Eaters. Pomfrey has to distribute the chocolates to the students and of course, to standby at the Hospital Wing in case there're any accidents."

Sirius racked his brains. "That Muggle teacher?"

"A squib." Remus anticipated the next question and pre-empted him. "Hagrid and Trelawney need to train with the headmaster." 

"Then Slytherin is short of one teacher. I'm sure McGonagall and I can manage. We can spare Sinistra! I'll tell Dumbledore! If he dares to refuse, I'll give him a piece of my mind! I'll tell him –"

"Cool it, Sirus," April cut in calmly. 

He stopped and stared at her as though he could not believe his ears.

"If Albus thinks I should work with Snape, that's what I'll do."

"This is not the right time to be wilful." Sirius grabbed her by her shoulders and barely resisted giving her a good shake. "You must not be alone with Snape. I trust you still remember what he did to you the last time that happened?"

April rolled her eyes, much to Sirius' annoyance. "Albus will not pair us up if he thinks Snape will hurt me. Besides, I'll not be alone with him. There'll be plenty of students around."

"Those Slytherins! That's even worse!" Sirius freaked out. "You're not only with the chief devil but surrounded by his little snakes as well! I'll speak to Dumbledore at once! I'll make him –" He stopped abruptly when April started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he demanded angrily. He looked to Remus for support and was even more agitated when his friend was obviously trying to hold back his laughter too. "Care to share the joke?" he barked, beginning to wonder if his two companions were put under some kind of spell.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," Remus said, trying to keep a straight face. "I'm concerned with the pairings too. But I –" he cracked a smile. "I can't help but feel that you're over-reacting."

"That's an understatement," April quipped. "You're fussing like a mother hen."

Sirius shot her the dirtiest look he could master. 

April turned sombre. "Snape has been actually quite civil to me lately. And he has already apologised for what happened in the dungeon."

"Apologise? Old Snape?" Sirius snorted in disbelief.

"And more importantly," she carried on, "I think Albus is giving me a test and I plan to pass it with flying colours."

"You're out of your mind." Sirius thundered. "Moony, are you going to sit there grinning like a fool or are you helping drum some sense into her?"

Remus cleared his throat as he stood up slowly. "April, if you feel uncomfortable working with Snape, we can try talking to Dumbledore again."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she replied casually.

"Don't worry? How can we not worry? This time, you'll be stuck in the dungeons with that snake while the rest of us are too far away in other parts of the school to help you!"

"Sirius, don't fuss please."

"I promised you I'll never let you out of my sight again and I intend to keep my word. I'll not allow you to be alone with Snape! Not ever!"

"Please, Sirius. I'm not a kid anymore," she said irritably.

"Then stop acting like one! Why must you be so eager to prove yourself to that old fool? That's not a good reason to put your own life at risk! This is not a game, April Flamel."

"Can you trust me please?"

"I trust you. It's Snape I don't trust!"

She pursed her lips into a stubborn line. "Then you have to trust that I can take care of myself and that I can handle Snape."

Sirius badly wanted to remind her of her inability to do just that barely a couple of weeks ago, but he knew that would lead to a huge argument.

The couple glared at each other, seething with anger and frustration.

Remus decided to break the tensed silence. "Let's go. Dumbledore will be making the announcement any time now and there're other details we need to find out."

To his relief, the two obeyed without another word and let him lead them to the Great Hall.

*

Remus found himself seated between Sirius and April at breakfast. 

Sirius was still in a terrible mood and refused to look at Dumbledore, not even when his name was mentioned in the headmaster's speech a total of three times.

April, seated on Remus' other side, was listening intently to the headmaster's instructions. There was very little that the werewolf had not already told them, except how the students would be scheduled. Each session would take two hours. The fourth and fifth years would take the first and second slots in the mornings respectively, while the sixth and final year students would split the afternoon slots. Students found to have potential might be called back for additional lessons in the evenings. The younger students would be given assignments by their professors and were required to submit completed essays by the end of the school week. Prefects were told to make sure that the older students practice the Patronus Charm during their own free time.

Remus turned his attention to the four long tables in front of him. There was fear and shock in every face -even the Slytherins' - as they were told about the impending threat and how Hogwarts would be cut off from the outside world with immediate effect. Some had even started sobbing as though they were already at their deathbeds, but most gradually began to draw courage from the headmaster's inspiring and encouraging speech. Remus noted that the elderly man did not reveal when the attack was likely to take place. The students were just told that they had to be prepared and stay vigilant for "as long as it takes".

_They're too young to go through this._ Remus felt almost angry on the students' behalf. He wished fervently that everything would work out fine and life would soon be normal at Hogwarts again.

*

The first lesson started almost immediately after breakfast. April shivered slightly as she waited for the fourth-year Slytherins to file into the dungeon, and began to regret not choosing a thicker set of robes. A nagging voice at the back of her mind reminded her that she was nowhere as brave as she pretended to be in front of Sirius and Remus.

She frowned impatiently when she noticed that the Slytherins obviously felt no sense of urgency. They were taking their time to saunter into the classroom and settle into their seats. Snape was leaning against the wall at the back of the classroom, arms folded and looking bored. Madam Pince was nowhere in sight.

It did not take April long to realise that Snape was expecting her to begin the lesson. She cleared her throat a little nervously and began to give a brief explanation of the effects of being in a dementor's presence. Even before her second sentence was completed, a loud yawn from a student led to roaring laughter from the rest of the class. She tensed, unsure of whether she should continue. Suddenly, a silky but no less authoritative voice sliced into the laughter.

"Mr Rivers, did you not sleep well last night?" Snape stood beside the offending boy who immediately looked both shocked and afraid all at once. "Do you not know the consequences of not being alert in my class? Ten points from Slytherin."

The boy squirmed uncomfortably. The class became so quiet that April could hear her own uneven breathing.

Snape swept to the front of the room and addressed the class, giving each and every student the full benefit of his cold, piercing glare. "I expect every one of you to pass the selection test. No one in my House will be a disgrace to me. Those who cannot master the simple charm are no better than even the Hufflepuffs and therefore do not deserve to be Slytherins."

When he was satisfied that his message was understood and would be obeyed, Snape gestured for April to continue.

*

April's lessons with the fifth, sixth and final year Slytherins passed in similar manner. Snape would, to her surprise and the students' shock, firmly put the Slytherins in their place and April was able to conduct the classes without any major hitch or show of disrespect.

She wanted to thank Snape, but couldn't find a chance to catch him alone. He would arrive for each lesson after the students did and leave before they depart. He was not at lunch, and now at dinner, she was disappointed that he was not present either.

Sirius was still not speaking to her since their disagreement in his quarters that morning. She stubbornly made a conscious effort to ignore him as well, and sat at the opposite end of the staff table as a form of silent protest. Her new seating plan also drew her away from Remus. She felt a little guilty for shunning Remus too, but she wanted to be alone to think about Snape's peculiar behaviour that day. She had never seen the Potions Master reprimand his precious Slytherins. He had always turned a blind eye to any misbehaviour from them. She should know. When she was understudying Snape for Potions not too long ago, he even subtly encouraged the Slytherins who were making her feel ill at ease. So why the sudden change of heart? 

This was precisely what she decided to find out immediately after dinner. She would pay Snape a little visit and demand the truth from him.

*

April did not feel as confident when she slowly opened the door to Snape's office.

He turned around sharply when he noticed her presence. "Miss Flamel, do you not have enough manners to knock before you intrude?" he bellowed.

She curbed an urge to wince, and raised her chin defiantly. "I did knock, but there was no reply."

His sneer was in place. "So you decided to let yourself in without permission?"

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly.

Snape was clearly taken aback by her apology, but his face soon grew hard again. "What can I do for you, Miss Flamel?"

"I just came to thank you for what you did today."

"I don't remember doing anything," he returned smoothly.

"The lessons would not have gone so well if you had not delivered your little warning," she insisted.

"Ah, yes! There is no need to thank me for it was no intention of mine to make your life easier in any way. I was merely making sure that the school would be reminded that purebloods are superior in the execution of all forms of magic."

"If you say so." April's voice made it clear that she did not agree with him.

"Is there another reason why you're still lingering here?" He gestured as though he was swatting away a fly.

She decided to ignore the obvious hint that she had outstayed her welcome. Peering at the ingredients arranged neatly on the table, she allowed a smile to play on her lips. "Are you by any chance preparing the potion that'll make one feel light-hearted?"

His facial expression betrayed his surprise.

"Do you really think I've learnt nothing from observing your class?" She smirked. "This is such a good idea. This potion will reinforce whatever happy memories the students have and make their Patronus even stronger!"

"Are you done with your rambling? If you are, I ask that you take your leave."

Again, she ignored him. "Did Albus ask you to make this?"

The look on his face told her the answer and she regarded him with newfound respect. "This is a wonderful idea," she enthused. 

"Is there anything else?" Snape was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

The corners of her mouth curled upwards. "I would like to make a deal with you, Professor Snape."

His eyes were instantly wary.

"If you intend to feed the students with this potion, you'll need help to brew it."

He opened his mouth as if to protest but she cut him off. "Unless you intend to work without meals and sleep everyday, I don't see how you can complete the task in little more than three days. I can help you. I'm well-trained in alchemy after all. And I'm confident that I'll be more of a help than a hindrance."

Snape looked at her suspiciously, but she could tell that he was considering her offer. "Why would you want to help me?" he asked finally.

"Because I want a favour in return."

He sneered.

"I take that as a no?" she blurted in her impatience.

"Let's hear what favour you're asking for," he said with an air of laziness, though she could tell that he was giving her his full attention.

"Will you teach me to brew the Wolfsbane potion?"

Surprise flickered in his eyes once again. He had expected her to make some silly childish demands, such as begging him to let her out of training the Slytherins. "For that werewolf friend of yours?"

She nodded. "Please, Sn – Severus." Snape started at the sound of his first name. "Remus has been a good friend and I want to do something for him in return."

Snape scoffed. "Did that boyfriend of yours send you? He's afraid that I'll stop making the brew for his dear werewolf? He must have felt that it's safer to depend on you than on an enemy."

"You're not an enemy, Severus. And Sirius is definitely not in this. In fact, he'll probably rush here and drag me away if he knows where I am right now." She felt braver when she noticed the coldness in Snape's eyes slipping away. "This is just something I thought of five minutes ago. You've known Remus longer than I do. If you put aside your prejudices, you'll realise what a lovely person he really is. I just wish to do something for him while I still can. It'll still be you whom Remus has to depend on in the long term."

Curiosity got the better of Snape. "Are you getting somewhere in a hurry?" 

"Do we have a deal?"

"Wolfsbane is an extremely complicated potion. Not everyone can brew it."

"I'd like to try. I know I'm still a novice, but it'll help to learn from the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He tried to look condescendingly at her. "If you want the taste of failure so badly –" 

"You'll teach me?" She could barely contain her excitement.

"One lesson. Nothing more."

"Thanks, Severus!" April was so relieved that she threw her arms around Snape and kissed his cheek. He pushed her away and stepped back, slightly shaken.

She giggled. "That was just my way of thanking my new teacher."

"Miss Flamel," he took another step back and struggled to regain his composure. "You've not answered my question."

April's eyes darkened. "I suppose you want to ask about the letters I've been receiving?"

Snape did not admit it. But neither did he deny his interest in the information she seemed willing to offer.

"I want to make another deal with you, Severus."

He raised a brow. "You're really pushing your luck, Miss Flamel. And what makes you think I'll agree?"

"Because you're curious. Because you want to know for sure that the letters do not put the school or anyone in it in jeopardy. Because despite your cold exterior, you care a lot for Hogwarts." She observed him quietly, before adding her final chip. "And because you do not like to owe anyone favours or apologies. If you help me this time, it'll make up for the painful curse you cast on me weeks ago. So how's this, Severus? Do we have a deal?"

Snape regarded the young woman for a long time, thoughts racing through his mind. Finally, he nodded and replied with more sincerity than he ever felt for a long time. "Yes."

***

**OutofAzkaban** / **Ms. Padfoot** / **black-cat-on-the-wall** / **starangel2106** / **Lisande** / **Lil Lupin** / **nunnya buiznes** / **LILRKCHK** / **potts** /** moe** / **SailorSakuraChi**: Thanks for reviewing! The dementors will arrive at Hogwarts in the next chapter.

**Diosa Alexia**: Er…all I can say is, not all the couples in my three fics will have happy endings. But of cuz, I can't reveal which is/are the unlucky couple(s)!

**MalletWielderofDoom**: Cute name! You're right – the 'Super Couple' had a fight.

**ice-cold-star**: I've replied uNoeWho in one of my reviews. If you need to 'discuss' story ideas, send me an email at blacklupinfics@yahoo.com.sg

**love-that-dog**: I don't like the casting for the movie. Prefer Johnny Depp as Sirius and Matt Damon/Ralph Fiennes as Remus.

**Sallymander**: The promise thing? Oh, Remus promised to take care of Sirius if something bad happens to April.

**padfoot-dreamer**: Yay! You're officially up to speed with all three of my stories! When are you updating yours?

**uNoeWho**: I can't tell you what's April hiding, of cuz! ;)

**fra**: Sirius will not die in this fic.

**Tanglise**: Ron was thinking about both Harry & Hermione. :) I'll probably not include much Ron/Hermione romance in this fic. Unless I do a sequel…

**ANNE( v )79**: Hope the Author's Alert works for you this time. :)


	44. The Dementors Are Here

**The Dementors Are Here**

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Sirius' dark eyes searched the Marauder's Map laid on his desk. Then abruptly, he gave a loud growl and stormed out of his quarters.

*

"Is there something we're not doing right?" April threw up her hands in exasperation, before shooting Snape a dirty look. "Will you stop ignoring me?"

"We are here to brew potions, Miss Flamel. Not to chit-chat," he replied coolly without turning his gaze from the ingredients he was carefully weighing.

"April. You're supposed to call me April. We have a problem on our hands, Severus! And when there's a problem, the only way to go about it is to try to solve it."

"I don't see a problem, Miss Flamel." He uttered the last two words slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "Their patronuses are so weak! How are they going to fight away the dementors?"  ****

When she did not get a reply, she decided to taunt him. "Didn't you say you wanted to prove that Slytherins are superior? At this rate, they'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts."

"You've not figured out the reason?"

April frowned at the Potions Master, confused.

"What did Daniel Johnson tell you when you asked for his happiest memory?"

She rolled her eyes. "He beat up his younger brother for stealing his books."

"And how did Brigette Cleveland reply to the same question?"

"She made some Hufflepuffs pay for her candies during the last Hogsmeade visit." 

"And Clifford Mason?"

"He stole a galleon from his mother and got off scot-free when she decided to punish his older brother instead." April sighed as she began to understand what Snape was inferring. "Are these kids so sick in their minds that these things are the only stuff that make their day?"

"Those were the thoughts they focused on when they worked the spell."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "So tomorrow, we should remind them to concentrate on other thoughts. Those that really make them happy and not just – wait a second – is there a chance that they are so conditioned when they're with fellow Slytherins that they unconsciously call out those memories that would make them fit in? Something that they can feel smug about in front of their classmates?"

Snape looked up finally, with a faint smile playing on his lips. He was about to say something when the door to his office burst open with a loud bang. His features immediately went hard again and he glared at the intruder with clear anger and disdain as he held out his wand.

At the doorway, Sirius was pointing his own wand directly at Snape. 

"What are you doing here?" April asked Sirius as she quickly stepped between the two men.

"Leave with me."

"I can't. I still have work to do."

"Let's go. Now." He grabbed her wrist and turned to leave.

She impatiently shook off his grasp. "Don't be ridiculous, Sirius."

He stared at her in mixed disbelief that soon gave way to fury. "Fine, suit yourself. I don't care," he said in a tight voice as he stormed off.

April's eyes darted helplessly from the doorway to Snape, and then back to the doorway again. "I'm be back soon," she muttered under her breath as she dashed out of the dungeon.

*

"Sirius! Wait up!" 

He turned, still raging. "Why bother coming after me? If you like his company so much, that's perfectly fine! Stay with him all you want! Just don't come crawling to me when he shows his true colours!"

"Stop being unreasonable! Believe it or not, Severus is –" 

"Severus?" he echoed incredulously. "Since when did that git become darling Severus?"

"Sirius Black! You'd better quit this nonsense right away!"

"Are you defending dear old Snape now?"

"He's not going to hurt me."

"Just how many times must you be hurt before you learn your lesson? You may not get lucky every time. If Moody hadn't –"

"If Moody hadn't stopped the curse, I'll not be standing here right now?" She took a deep breath to calm her rising anger. "Please, Sirius. I know you're concerned about me, but I'm not a kid anymore. Can you trust me to make my own decisions?"

"You can't blame me for worrying." He fought to regain his composure. "It's bad enough that you're spending hours in the day with him and those Slytherins. Now you're holed up in his office in the evenings and nights too!"

"We only have two days left. There's so much to do and I – well – Severus has something that may come in useful and I'm just helping him with it."

"What's the chief snake up to?"

"I'll leave it to Severus to tell everyone. It's his idea after all." She licked her lips. "All of us are under so much stress lately and I'm really exhausted and have no excess energy to bicker. Can we not fight please?"

"I don't want to fight with you either. But –"

"No buts, Sirius. Just trust me and let me work with Severus for these few days." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

He regarded her thoughtfully for several long moments.  "All right. If that's really what you want," he agreed grudgingly. "But you have to promise that you'll come to me if he gives you any problems."

"I will." She gave him a quick hug. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"You're dismissing me already?" 

"I have to get back to work. You agreed to let me –"

"Yeah, I know." He forced a smile. "Our cold war is officially over and you're sitting right next to me at breakfast, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" She grinned and made her way back to the dungeon.

Left alone, Sirius shook his head and wished fervently that he would not regret his promise this time.

*

The adults gathered in the inner hall after lunch on Monday. 

Dumbledore was examining the four lists in front of him. "Ravenclaw seems to be doing well. Two hundred and thirteen students."

Professor Flitwick stood up straight. "Yes, yes. The students are trying their best. I must add that Professor Lupin is a wonderful teacher."

"I can't take the credit from Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch," Remus said modestly.

The headmaster smiled. "Gryffindor is not doing too badly either. Two hundred and nine students." 

"Harry helped," Sirius said proudly. "He has been practicing with his housemates in the Gryffindor common room daily."

"Hufflepuff!" The headmaster looked at a third list. "Fifty-six students?"

"They'll buck up soon," Moody promised, his magically eye rolling to his back to stare at Professor Sprout. "These are dire times and we must learn that to be overprotective will not help them in any way."

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked the Hufflepuff Head-Of-House who was looking ill at ease. 

"It's just…just that…well…"

"Speak your mind please."

Professor Sprout kept her eyes carefully averted from Moody. She had always found his magical eye rather intimidating. "The children are all trying very hard. Many of them are bursting into tears from the pressure. It doesn't help that Moody is scaring them every few minutes with reminders of what the dementors can do to them."

"They must know!" Moody bellowed. "It'll do them no good to be kept in the dark. They have to know to be prepared!"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Moody and looked at the last list. He studied it for a while without speaking.

"So how did Slytherin do?" Professor McGonagall asked, curious.

"Two hundred and seventy-five."

"What?" McGonagall and Sirius responded together. They did not expect the Slytherins to be doing so well.

"Professor Snape and April have done a good job. But there's a little hitch. Professor Snape's report states that their patronuses are weak."

Sirius snorted and Remus had to put a restraining hand on his friend's arm to stop a smug remark. 

"But Professor Snape is working on it, and I trust that he'll find a solution soon," Dumbledore continued.

"Speaking of which, where is Professor Snape and April now?" McGonagall asked.

"They are brewing the Laetificus potion for everyone. It's Professor Snape's idea and April has volunteered to help him with it. 

"I've always thought that man has some sense in him," Moody said approvingly.

Remus automatically looked at Sirius. The latter kept his eyes glued to the ground, an unhappy frown appearing on his face.

*

Hogwarts was unusually quiet after nine on Tuesday night. All students were under strict areas to retire to their dormitories and get some rest. Although the headmaster had made no confirmation, it was not difficult for the students to guess that something might happen the next day. As a result, no one slept fitfully. Most of them stayed up in their dormitories discussing the strange turn of events in hushed fearful tones till uneasy sleep overtook them one by one. 

It was no better for Harry. In fact, it was worse. The Boy-Who-Lived laid in his bed, listening to Ron snoring and Neville muttering in his sleep. He was wide-awake and his senses refused to shut down. As he stared at the ceiling, his emerald eyes began to glaze over before he realised that his face was wet with tears. The sense of guilt was overpowering. He had already caused the death of one innocent person – Cedric Diggory. Was he going to bring about more deaths? Surely the death eaters would not be attacking Hogwarts if he, Harry Potter, were not in the school? The magnificent castle was the first place he could call home. Now his only refuge was about to be beseeched by dark creatures that turned his insides cold. Tomorrow, he would once again be forced to relive the sweet haunting voice of his mother uttering her last words before the Avada Kedevra curse was cast. He would relive the moments of how she had protected him at the cost of her life. Voldemort had asked her to stand aside, but no, she would not leave her only son to his mercy, or rather, the lack of. 

Harry closed his eyes as more hot tears spilled over. He was wrong to think that he had only caused the death of one person. When he was as young as one year old, he had already brought about the death of his own mother.

He fought to push memories of his past to the back of his mind. He had to look to the present and future to keep his sanity. But was there a future for him? He should have known that things were going too well. Just when he was finally looking forward to a new home with Sirius, he had to receive news of this attack. Over the past months, he had often imagined what it would be like to stay with Sirius. And just a couple of weeks ago, his imaginary dream had been slightly altered to accommodate April too. The more he thought about it, the more he was used to the idea of living with both Sirius and April. She would make his godfather a very happy man, and there were few things in the word Harry wanted more than for Sirius to be happy. Harry's fantasy life also included being surrounded by regular houseguests, namely Remus, Ron and Hermione. It would be fun to have the entire Weasley family over too. He had imposed on them at the Burrow often enough and it would be fun to be able to host them for a visit. At his own home. 

He gave himself a mental shake. This was not the time to dream up fantasies. If he wanted his dream to come true, the only way was to concentrate on the present and make sure that all who were important to him escape unscathed. _No, not just them_, Harry thought wearily. _No one in Hogwarts should be harmed at all. _He couldn't bear to be responsible for more loss of lives.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry got up of his bed and crept downstairs to the common room. He needed some time alone to think things through. As he descended the staircase, he noticed a dim light in the common room. A small fire was burning in the fireplace and a familiar figure was hunched on the couch, leaning towards the source of heat. And in his hands was the Marauder's Map. Harry rushed down the remaining steps.

"Hey, buddy. Can't sleep too?" Sirius responded in a quiet voice, eyes not leaving the map. "All the kids are in bed. What are you doing here?" The boy sat beside him and the dots marked Sirius Black and Harry Potter came close together.

"What are you doing here?" Harry echoed.

"Making sure you do not do anything rash?" Sirius smiled stiffly. "Just kidding. Someone has to stay guard here and I offered to let the two women get some sleep."

"You ought to get some rest too."

Sirius shrugged. "I'll not be able to sleep anyway.  Might as well make myself useful here."

"Are Professor Lupin and April are up too?"

"Remus got off. Flitwick is watching the Ravenclaws." He folded up the map and put it away. "It'll be full moon in two days and Remus is tiring out. It sure doesn't help that he has not been getting much rest lately."

"April is in the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked tentatively. Actually, he already knew the answer for a fact as he had accidentally caught a glimpse of dots representing April and Snape deep in the dungeons. 

"I don't understand why she wants to waste her energy on those snakes. It's not as if their Death Eater fathers will send dementors after them."

Harry fell silent for a while. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"In my third year when I still thought you were…well…responsible for my parents' deaths, I told…er…I told Professor Lupin that you deserve Azkaban. And then he said something that stuck in my mind for a long time."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I really thought anyone deserves to be sent to Azkaban. I guess it's the same case here. None of us, even the Slytherins, deserve to be in the dementors' presence." He took a breath and added softly, "I hope no one gets hurt tomorrow."

Sirius had the grace to look shamefaced for a second. "You're right. No one deserves to be near those freaks. We have to kick some ass tomorrow."

Harry glanced at his watch. "We have to kick some ass _today_. It's already past three in the morning."

"It's time to get some sleep, Harry. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Can I keep watch with you?"

"There's no need to wear both of us out."

"I can't sleep anyway. I'm staying," the boy said stubbornly.

Just as Sirius was about to protest, the portrait door opened and a House-Elf climbed through the hole. He was holding a crate of vials filled with bright orange liquid. "Professor Black!" He bowed deeply. "Sooty delivers for Professor Snape, Sir. Professor Snape asks Professor Black to distribute these to Gryffindors, Sir."

"Leave them in the corner."

"Professor Snape says –"

Sirius growled. "I don't care what Snape has to say."

The House-Elf hurried to deposit his load at the nearest corner and left the room hastily.

"What's this?" Harry asked, peering at the vials.

"The Laetificus potion. It's supposed to make a person feel more light-hearted by reinforcing happy thoughts."

Just as Harry was about to raise another question, Sooty the House-Elf appeared at the doorway again.

Sirius scowled. "What is it this time? Professor Snape discovered that he gave Gryffindors the wrong potion?"

"No, sir. Sooty has an urgent message from the headmaster, sir. The headmaster says to tell Professor Black that the first wards have been broken."

Both Sirius and Harry leaped to their feet, staring down at the elf.

"The headmaster says that the students –"

"We have to gather in the Great Hall immediately?" Harry finished quickly.

Without waiting for a response from Sooty, Sirius began to bark orders as he rushed up the stairs, "Harry! Go wake up the boys. I'll take care of the girls. You - what's-your-name–"

"Sooty!" the House-Elf supplied eagerly as Harry ran past Sirius to the boys' dormitories.

"Right, Sooty. You're to stand guard at the door and make sure everyone who passes through it takes a vial and empties every drop into his or her mouth in front of you. Understand?"

"Very well, sir!"

Sirius nodded his approval and rushed up the remaining steps.

In the meantime, Harry burst into a dormitory occupied by a group of seventh-years. "WAKE UP! THE DEMENTORS ARE HERE!"

***

**Lil Lupin**: Hmm...maybe. You'll find out which of my characters will be killed. He/she/they can be in any of my three fics.

**MalletWielderofDoom**: Harry did not try to goof off, so Sirius did not need to be lenient on his godson. Instead, he's very proud of Harry cuz the boy ended up helping to teach fellow Gryffindors.

**nunnya buiznes**: I'm too eager to get over this dementor attack to dwell on the training. Hope you'll like this chapter all the same.

**moe**: Hope you'll like my Snape more & more!

**padfoot-dreamer**: Two more chapters and he'll propose.

**Summerkins**: My dear, I did not mention you simply cuz you did not review!

**lildarkkitty**: I've given up on Hogwarts Castle too. You'll hang around ff.net more often, right? Please do!****

**uNoeWho**: There u go - the dementors are here. Ok lah, I cheated. They just arrived.

**peachgirl1608**: Sorry hor. I had a SERIOUS mental block.

**Sallymander**: April survived her time with Snape. ;) As for the other favour, you'll find out later.

**Huskerinexile**: Thanks for your encouraging words.

**ANNE( v )79**: Have you resolved your doubts yet? If not, feel free to ask in your reviews. You know how much I LOVE LOOOOOOOONG REVIEWS. ;)

**Tanglise**: That was the best chapter? I'm glad, but I do hope the best is yet to come!

**love-that-dog**: I'll reserve my final verdict till the film is out then. I really hope you're right about the casting of Oldman & Thewlis.

**Katani Petitedra**: Yay! I'm glad that I got Snape right.

**elvesmagic010**: I LOVE cliffies!!! ;)

**Diosa Alexia**: April is not a werewolf!

**potts** & **black-cat-on-the-wall**: I'm not revealing much about the letters just yet. The only way to find out is to keep an eye on this fic over the next 2-3 months! ;)

**phoebe666**: Prank on Snape? Hmm...I can only promise you that I'll consider doing so.

**starangel2106**: Only 5 points? Hehe...just kidding. Thanks for the points.

**Sirius-Hotness**: Glad you think this fic is still going great. I have about ten more chapters to go, I think.

**LILRKCHK**: You want romance for Remus & Snape? Sorry, but that may not take place in FBOFW. But they'll both find romance in my other fics.

**OutofAzkaban**: Welcome back, old friend! :)

**funky*superstar**: Thanks for adding me to your list of favourites!

*

Please remember to review this chapter. If you have time, please read & review 'I Can See You' and 'Strangers From The Past' too! :)

*


	45. Those Dreaded Hooded Creatures

A/N: I've FINALLY managed to overcome my massive writer's block. Hope that this chapter will not disappoint those who have been waiting patiently for the dementors' attack. 

*

**Those Dreaded Hooded Creatures**

"Make sure you have your chocolates! You! Drink up! Or do you want me to pour that down your throat?" April was feeling a little hysterical as she fought to get herself heard over the din in the Slytherin common room. Just as she was about to threaten another student, Snape raised his wand into the air and bright green sparks filled the room, successfully causing everyone to fall silent and give the Head-of-House their undivided attention.

"Do what you're told and follow me." He turned around and swept out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him. 

April never failed to be amazed at the control he wrenched on the Slytherins, who without another word, emptied the contents of the vials into their mouths and hurried out of the dungeon after the Potions Master. ****

*

"Get a hold on yourself, Miss Flamel," Snape said in a low voice so that no one else could overhear. They were already in the Great Hall with the Hufflepuffs, waiting for students from the other Houses to pour in. 

April's pale cheeks turned a shade redder as she caught the Ravenclaws' entrance from the corner of her eye. "How much time do you reckon we have?"

Snape gave her a strange look.

"Every one of those damned freaks are coming, aren't they? To be in the presence of one dementor is bad enough. Will our memories get a hundred times worse with all of them here at the same time?"

"You're rambling," Snape hissed, but there was a hint of concern in his voice. "Get a grip on yourself. You're supposed to protect the children, not get all of us into trouble."

But she appeared not to have heard him, and began shaking like a leaf. "Am I going to watch my family die one by one again?" 

"You must dispel these negative thoughts from your mind. This is not the right time to dwell on them." He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Have you drank the potion?" When she nodded, he pulled out a vial from his robes. "Pour this down your throat."

She stared at the orange liquid and blinked once. "We barely had enough. How did –"

"I don't need one. Take this."

"It's yours?" Her eyes widened. "I can't! You must –"

"I have more control over my own thoughts than sentimental fools like you. Just because I can brew the most complicated potions in the world, it doesn't mean I have to depend on one to save my life."

She mumbled her thanks before removing the stopper and swallowing the potion. 

"Now you have no excuse." He gave his trademark sneer. "If you can't calm down, at least try to pretend to be collected."

"You know what, Severus? You're actually a big softie at heart." She smiled weakly at him. Before she could notice his reaction, she found herself grabbed by her shoulders and pulled into a tight hug. She vaguely registered the hug to be from Remus. "Be careful," he whispered into her ear before releasing her to follow the Ravenclaws just as abruptly.

"What will your darling boyfriend say to this?" Snape said in an amused voice, with an unmistakable twitch in his mouth.

"Shut up, Severus."

"I see you're back to your old impertinent self."

April realised then that she was indeed feeling better - whether it was a result of the potion, her conversation with Snape or Remus' concern. She felt almost like her usual self again by the time the Gryffindors filed in. She tried to catch Sirius' eye and was disappointed that he did not look into her direction. Just as she decided to make her way to the Gryffindors, Moody burst into the Great Hall.

"The second wards are broken!" Moody shouted as he uttered a spell to shut the huge doors. 

April was forced to resume her position with the Slytherins. Before she had the time to worry again, she heard a loud yawn beside her and glared at the offender. "Still in dreamland, Mr Malfoy?" 

Draco regarded her coldly. "This is an absolute waste of my time." He yawned again, as though to emphasise his point. 

"You really think defending Hogwarts is a waste of time? You'd rather let the dementors feed on your soul without a fight?" She made no effort to hide her disgust.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sure –"

"If you think that you're free from dementors just because of your darling father, you can't be further from the truth. The dementors will affect everyone who comes into their presence, regardless of whether you have ties with the Ministry or Voldemort."

Draco shuddered at the mention of Voldemort but quickly regained his composure and stared defiantly at April. 

"I'm surprised you even bothered to master the Patronus Charm," she continued. "You could be curled up in your warm bed right now, if you hadn't produced that miserable mist of yours."

He narrowed his eyes. "If I had more time to practice, I would have conjured a patronus that'll put Potter's to shame."

"You don't need more time to practice. What you need is more time to collect happy memories."

Draco hastily looked away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

April's reply was interrupted by Madam Pince's hand placed firmly on her arm, and a warning look from the librarian. She turned her attention away from Draco grudgingly.  

"The wards have both been broken," Madam Pince said in a mock whisper. "They should be here any moment now."

But she was wrong. They waited, all huddled close together, and there was still no sign of the dementors after close to an hour.

"They're not coming this way? Could they have gone to the dormitories?" Madam Pince's voice was getting more high-pitched.

Just then, Snape returned from the antechamber and they looked at him expectantly.

"Where are they?" April asked in a bare whisper.

"According to the portraits, they're at the entrance hall, and are showing no sign of moving."

April took comfort that the students were safe in their dormitories, before another thought struck her. "We can't stay here forever!" 

"We have to stay here for as long as it takes," Snape replied calmly.

"Maybe Albus will think of something soon," she muttered and Snape chose to ignore her.

About ten minutes later, April heard a loud sob from someone who sounded a lot like Hermione, and tried in vain to locate the girl over the sea of heads. Just as she was about to abandon her futile attempt, she caught sight of Sirius and Harry breaking away from the group and heading towards the exit. 

April immediately left the Slytherins, dashed to the heavy oak doors and managed to grab hold of Sirius' arm. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

He turned and regarded her gravely. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going, Sirius?" she asked again. She had a strong suspicion as to what was happening and was desperately hoping that her worries were unfounded. "Those freaks are outside."

"I know," he said with resignation.

"You and Harry are going to act as baits to lure them in here?"

He did not reply but his expression confirmed her guess.

"That's crazy!"

"We can't wait here forever. We agreed with Dumbledore previously that if -"

"You guys agreed on this? When are you planning to tell me? When you get your soul –"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I'll go with you!" 

He looked at her sharply. "No. You're staying right here."

"I can help! I want to –"

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Flamel," a cold voice spoke from behind April and she whirled around in surprise. Neither Sirius nor her had noticed Snape's approach.

Snape looked at her coldly. "Your task is to stay here with the Slytherins and that's what you'll do."

"I'll be –"

"No," Sirius cut in. "For once, I agree with him. You're staying put here."

"Then so are you," she countered stubbornly.

"You know you can't stop me."

Snape glared at the couple impatiently. "We have a battle to fight. Or are you going to make us listen to more of your childish squabble?"

Sirius shot him a dirty look before turning back to April. "I'll be back soon. I promise, all right?"

She tightened her grip on his arm. Vaguely, she registered hearing Dumbledore clear his throat and Harry calling Sirius' name.

"I've got to go," Sirius told her in a tone that demanded to be obeyed. Prying her fingers away forcefully, he glanced at Snape. "Take care of her." 

To his relief, his long-time nemesis gave a curt nod. 

April looked as though she would burst into tears any second. 

"Wait here for me. And get ready. We'll be bringing in the devils." 

Her lips trembled. "Be careful. Don't do anything rash. If I don't see you later, there'll be no patronus from me."

He reached out for her and enveloped her into a fierce hug before exiting the protection of the Great Hall, with his godson in tow.

*

The next hour was possibly the longest one in April's entire life. After what seemed like eternity, Harry finally stumbled into the Great Hall, followed a few seconds later by an equally unsteady Sirius. Then, there were frantic shouts from the professors for the students to raise their wands and get ready to cast the spells. Some of the children started wailing in fright, only to be stopped when the dreaded hooded creatures glided into the room. April lost count of how many dementors there were. There was an eerie and almost overpowering chill in the air and the hall abruptly fell into an uneasy silence. All eyes were on the dementors who were moving hungrily, surrounding them. 

Images began to flood her mind and forgotten words stung her ears. They were unbearable and she was sorely tempted to drop her wand and cover her ears. Not that it would help.

"Now!" someone shouted, and loud cries of "Expecto Patronum" immediately followed. The air grew thick with silver mist and patronuses of all shapes and sizes. 

April squeezed her eyes shut, thought hard about Sirius, Remus and her parents when they were still alive, and summoned the familiar unicorn that charged straight at the nearest dementor.

The dementors seemed to be retreating and glided nearer to the door. But Dumbledore's own patronus, which looked strangely like a colourless Fawkes, was standing guard at the only exit. The dementors soon returned to the wizards and witches again.

"Expecto Patronum!" A voice rang out and countless others soon echoed, as Patronus Charms were cast anew.

But this time, the dementors seemed to be gaining on them, coming even closer than they did the first time. The students were clearly beginning to panic, and screams filled with horror and fear could be heard from all parts of the room.

Then, the authoritative voice of the headmaster sounded over the crowd, obviously with the help of a Sonorous Charm. "At the count of three, summon your thoughts, link your wands and say 'Expecto Patronum Copulo'! One! Two! Three!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM COPULO!"

The patronuses and silver mist lost their forms, dispersing into a red liquid-like substance that formed a circle around the Hogwarts occupants. 

At another command from Dumbledore, wands touched one another again and the incantation was repeated. This time, the red circle grew even thicker, almost hiding them from the dementors' view.

"TODAY, HOGWARTS WILL RID THE WORLD OF EVERY SINGLE DEMENTOR! EXPECTO PATRONUM COPULO!" Dumbledore's strong confident voice rang out.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM COPULO!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM COPULO!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM COPULO!"

The red liquid-like substance instantly filled the entire room. Then, without warning, it was rushing away from them, going straight for the dementors. Terrible shrill sounds were heard, so high-pitched that the wizards and witches had to squeeze their eyes shut in pain and cover their ears to protect their throbbing eardrums. After what seemed like a full minute, they opened their ears slowly one by one when the sounds subsided and the air grew warm again. 

"Look!"

"Where are they?"

"What happened?"

"Are they gone?"

"Is this it?"

Soon, loud deafening cheers erupted in the Great Hall. They had done the impossible!

"Miss Flamel?" 

April looked up at Snape and realised with a start that she was on down her knees. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up. "Is anyone hurt?" she asked shakily. 

She followed his glance across the chaotic room where every student seemed to be either cheering with joy or breaking into tears of relief. Breaking away from Snape, she stumbled her way to the Gryffindor section. It did not take her long to find Sirius' tall figure among them. He was looking pale and drained. She quickened her pace and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him close with every ounce of strength she could summon. She soon felt his arms wrapped around her back.

"Alright?" His strained voice was barely audible.

"Think so." She smiled weakly into his chest. "Care to share a chocolate?"

"You bet."

***

_In case any of you are wondering, 'copulo' means to join together, unite or connect. :)_

*

**Katani Petitedra**: Glad you liked Sooty. But Sooty is nowhere as adorable as Brandy and Whiskey, right? My two favourite House Elves will be back later in this fic.

**MalletWielderofDoom**: I hope you're filled with happy thoughts after reading this chapter!

**Ms. Padfoot**: Rover and friends have bitten the…er…dementors' butts.

**Lil Lupin**: I'll not kill Sirius. It'll not be Remus or Harry either. The character may not be necessarily be someone in this fic.

**ANNE( v )79**: 'Laetificus' means 'gladdening'. So the Laetificus potion will merely reinforce their happy memories instead of making them sympathetic towards dementors. And, as you know by now, Voldie did not pay them a visit. And I hope you liked April's little show of affection for Sirius.

**Savoy Truffle**: Thanks for loving my fic! :)

**Sallymander**: Yippee! The war with the dementors is finally over! 

**Summerkins**: Oh no, the next chapter may take a while. Please hang in there!

**Padfoot-dreamer**: The proposal will take place in the next chapter.

**phoebe666**: The next one will take longer…don't hex me please!

**an-angel36**: You didn't believe I'll tell you, right? I enjoy keeping my beloved readers in suspense!

**Nunnya Buiznes**: There'll be more twists in this story, but they may not involve Harry. But I can promise you that there'll be a chapter that Harry-lovers will like.

**Lyndz Diablo**: There'll be no slash in any of my fics, I promise!

**starangel2106**: Another 5 points? *goes off happily to deposit points in my piggy bank*

**elvesmagic010**: There's no cliffie here. See? I can be a good girl sometimes! LOL. I hope that you're happy with my reviews of 'EOG,SOS'! 

**funky*superstar**: Sirius will propose in the next chapter. And don't worry, you were not rude at all!  
**australiaman**: LOL. I'm scared! Thanks for your review and keep your eyes glued to this fic :)

***

_I'll be taking a SHORT break from this story. More details are posted on my author's page. But please don't give up on this story cuz Sirius' proposal is coming up next! I have about ten chapters of FBOFW left to write. All I can reveal about them now is that some of them may make you laugh while others may make you cry. Stay tuned, and don't forget to review this chapter! :) _

*


	46. The Proposal

A/N: I'm back!!!!! In case you can't remember the latest in this fic, here's a refresher: the dementors are finally destroyed and now Sirius can finally propose…ARGH!!!

**----**

**The Proposal**

April gasped softly as a battered door appeared out of nowhere, between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place. She watched as Sirius tapped at the door which creaked open slowly.

"Come on," he said in a quiet voice as he took her hand and pulled her across the threshold after him. ****

A strong musky smell filled her nostrils, and her suspicions were confirmed as light began to fill the hall at a wave of Sirius' wand. The place looked worn, as though it had not been lived in for decades. In spite of the thick layer of dust that was everywhere, it was unmistakable from the furniture and décor that the place was once owned by affluent wizards. _Dark and affluent wizards_, she silently corrected herself, noting the motifs of serpents that decorated the room.

April gave an involuntary shudder. "What's this place? Why have you brought me here?"

Sirius regarded her grimly. "I promised to show you what makes me tick. We might as well start from here."

She shook her head, confused. "I still don't get it."

"This is where I grew up, April."

Her head jerked up in surprise. This was not a place she would associate Sirius with. She recalled her earliest memory of him in her mind – the laughing young man at the Potters' wedding. No matter how hard she tried, she could not picture the young Sirius in a place like this.

"Does this turn you off?" he asked, peering into her face.

"I'm surprised, that's all," she assured him quickly, before adding in a small voice, "I can't imagine you fitting in here at all."

"You're quite right." He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I didn't fit in. I hated this place. Still do."

She waited for him to continue.

"This belongs to me now, since I'm the last surviving Black." He gave a bitter laugh. "Ironic, isn't it? I'm the one who hated this monster, and yet I'm the one who gets to inherit it!"

"Sirius –"

"I ran away at the age of sixteen. I couldn't stand being here any longer. I hated this place and everyone who lived in it."

"You've not stepped in here since?"

"Once, just once. My parents hurled me back once, and I was gone again the moment their backs were turned."

"They didn't –"

"They knew better than to try again." He shrugged in an attempt to make light of the issue. "They decided to blast me off from the family tree instead."

"That must have been horrible! How could –" She stopped abruptly as her gaze fell on the wall behind him. Was it…? She took a few steps closer and let out a chilling scream.

Sirius was with her in an instant, pulling her into his arms and blocking her from the sight that had caused her alarm. He had forgotten about the row of shrunken heads of house-elves that were mounted on the wall.

"My, my. The shame of my flesh has finally decided to pay us a visit!"

The couple twirled around. The moth-eaten velvet curtains April had barely noticed earlier drew open to reveal a life-sized portrait of an old woman dressed in black.

The woman in the portrait eyed April with disdain. "Who are you?" she demanded in a manner that could only be described as both haughty and hostile.

"I – I'm April. April Flamel."

"Flamel? A pure-blood, no less!" The old woman gave a laugh that sounded so horrible that April had to master all her willpower not to cover her hands over her ears. "The blood traitor has finally realised his stupidity?"

"Shut up, you old hag!" Sirius shouted at the portrait. April could feel his whole body grow rigid with anger.

"You'll pay for your folly! It's too late to –"

Before she could say more, Sirius had stunned the portrait and pulled the heavy curtains over it.

April took a tentative step towards him. "Sirius…"

"You've just met my mother."

"Huh?"

"I said, you've just met my mother!" he repeated in a harsh voice.

"She - I had no idea…"

He waved his hands in the air vaguely, as he took some paces to calm himself down. "I'm sorry you have to meet her," he said in a more gentle voice.

"That's fine," she mumbled, not sure of what else to say. "Can we leave now?"

Sirius gestured toward the stairs. "You don't want to see the rest of the house?"

"I think I've seen enough," she replied quietly.

"Does this make you…"

"What?"

"Feel…erm…disgusted at being associated with me?"

"That's crazy! Why would I?"

He shook his head at himself. "I'm not doing this right. I'm messing this all up!"

"Sirius?"

"Actually, there is a reason why I've brought you here. There's something I want to ask you. No! Don't interrupt please…I don't want to lose my nerve, not now!" He held out a hand to silence her. "I've been looking at houses for months. It was meant to be a surprise. But I've yet to find anywhere suitable. My plan was to find that ideal house, before…doing this. But I've not been having much luck in that area and I can't wait any longer."

This seemed to be leading to the conversation she had been dreading, She stared hard at the front of his cloak. _Was that a speck of dust or a trick under the light?_

Sirius clasped her hands and held them against his chest, leaving her no choice but to look him in the eye.

"You're not asking me any questions? Don't you want to know why I was frantically looking for a house?" he asked.

She gave him a blank look. _I must really be a skilled actress_, she thought, as she silently urged him not to continue.

But she had no such luck as he apparently decided to supply his own answer. "I wanted to find the perfect house because I want to start my own family."

"With Harry," she deliberately misunderstood him.

"With Harry, of course. I promised the boy to give him a home, and it's high time he gets to live a decent family life. But that's not all I have in mind." He tightened his grip on her hands. "I've some living to do myself. I want someone to share the rest of my life with. She'd be the mistress of my home."

"Sirius –" She tried to pull her hands away but his hold was unyielding.

"I meant to bring you to that perfect house and then make you an offer you can't resist." He grinned impishly. "But I'm not a patient man, and I decided to take Plan B." He threw his gaze about the hall. "I'm showing you this place instead because it was part of me. Much as I hated it, I grew up here. I promised you sometime back to let you understand more about me. So here's it. This was the family I left behind…one I wished I never had…one filled with Muggle-haters and dark wizards."

"You were never one of them, Sirius. You're one of the strongest supporter of the Light," she said soothingly. She had momentarily forgotten about her fear when she saw the pain and bitterness in his eyes.

She was soon rewarded by a smile. He released her hands and enveloped her into a fierce hug. "Don't you worry. Our home will not resemble this place in the slightest bit."

She suddenly stiffened and pulled away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Confused, he took a step towards her, only to have her back away. Dread shone through her eyes. "April?"

"Let's go back, Sirius. I want to get out of here." Her voice was tight.

"It's this horrid place, isn't it?" he asked grimly. "You hate it here as much as I –"

"No!"

"April, listen to me!" In one long stride, he had reached her and pulled her back into his arms. "Both of us had spent too many years in cold unfeeling places. It's time to change that. Our future will be so different from our pasts. It'll be filled with warmth and happiness." She tried to protest, but he stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips. "Marry me, and we'll carve out a future together."

Tears glistened in her eyes, and without warning, spilled over.

"So what do you say?" he asked eagerly, attributing her tears to happiness.

"I - I don't – don't know what to say…"

He laughed in amusement. "Just say yes! Or you can say that you'd look for that perfect house together with me. It'll be our home after all."

She shook her head.

"What –"

"Can we talk about this some other time, Sirius?"

"WHAT?"

"I can't marry you. Not now."

He released his hold and took a few steps backwards, staring at her as though he could not believe his eyes. "What are you talking about? Why can't you marry me now?"

"I just can't. Not now." She bit down so hard on her bottom lip that it bled, but she didn't take any notice.

"Then when? Tomorrow?" he asked, half-suspecting that she was pulling his leg.

"When the dark side is defeated," she whispered miserably.

"Stop kidding. I'm not finding this the least bit –"

"I'm not kidding."

Any trace of a smile was completely wiped off his face. "Are you trying to tell me you'd never marry me?"

"Not till the dark side is defeated," she repeated.

"But the Dark will always remain. Where there's Light, there'll be darkness too. This is a force of nature that even the strongest magic can't change!"

"When Voldemort and the Death Eaters are destroyed then."

He shook his head harshly as though to clear it, or to wake himself out of what seemed to be a bad nightmare. "Voldemort has wrecking havoc since I was twelve. We've been trying to get rid of him for the past twenty-three years, and we still don't know how long more it would take. Perhaps we may not even witness that in our lifetimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he repeated incredulously. "That's it? You're sorry? What is that supposed to mean? I thought we had something special. Was I mistaken? If you don't give a damn about me, why didn't you say so in the first place? Why go through all these months only to tell me now that you feel nothing?"

His long legs closed the distance between them in a flash and he gripped her by her shoulders more roughly than he realised, but both of them were too enveloped in their individual cocoons of unhappiness to notice that he was bruising her.

"What are you thinking, April? Tell me what you're thinking," he said, with desperation and fear in his voice.

She remained silent.

"Were you toying with me all this while?"

She shook her head vehemently.

He took a deep breath and held it. "I'll ask again. Will you marry me?"

"I can't…not now."

"For the last time, is that a yes or a no?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, and winced when she saw the frostiness in his dark orbs. Sirius had never looked at her this way.

"Yes, or no?" His voice was strained.

"I can't…"

"Either you're with me, or you're not. There're only two valid answers. Yes or no?"

She did not reply.

"ANSWER ME!"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "No."

Instantly, she felt his hands leave her and it took all her willpower and strength to open her eyes and stop her knees from buckling. A sharp pain pierced her heart when she caught sight of the man standing before her. His face was lined and his shoulders were slumped. He looked so forlorn and miserable that she had to restrain herself from telling him she longed to take back her hurtful reply and marry him immediately.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Her voice was barely audible. "If there's anything I can do –"

"There's something you can do." He kept his eyes glued to a spot on the floor. "Leave me. Get out of my sight. I don't ever want to see you again."

April had no recollection of how she stumbled out of twelve Grimmauld Place, but she did remember the chill that filled her every inch of body.

And she knew the chill would be there for a long, long time.

----

**nunnya buiznes**: Sorry to take so long. I'm back though! grin

**MalletWielderofDoom**: Don't hate Draco! And the long-awaited proposal chapter is finally up. :P

**starangel2106**: I don't have a piggy bank! LOL

**peachgirl1608**: Hope you're enjoying your new school term!

**ANNE( v )79**: Glad you liked April's moment of panic. Yes, here's the proposal scene, but I've a feeling that I'll get thrown rotten eggs for being nasty to the couple.

**Savoy Truffle**: Nope, Sirius and April are not getting married anytime soon. Read on to find out ;)

**Diosa Alexia**: That wasn't a 'forever break'. I'm back!!! Hooray!!!

**Sallymander**: Yes, I write "I Can See You" too. I've a third fic "Stranger From The Past" as well. Read all of them, okie? :)

**Lil Lupin**: Thanks for staying with my fic for the past…one year! Oh my gosh, can't believe I've been posting fanfics for more than a year…sounds scary…

**Ms. Padfoot**: ARGH!!!!!! I owe you reviews! Will read your two new chapters of BYM as soon as I can. Oh, and Sev will get nicer in this fic, cuz I like Alan Rickman!

**phoebe666**: You can't kill me now either, since you need me to heal Sirius' broken heart! (if I decide to…evil grin)

**Padfoot-Dreamer**: I'll not kill Sirius in this fic. And yes, the dementors are gone forever.

**elvesmagic010**: This fic is finally back! Thanks for reading & reviewing SFTP. Update "Last Chance"! :)

**uNoeWho**: Enjoy your new school term! How was your hols? Managed to get a good rest?

**Katani Petitedra**: Sirius didn't want to let Harry go with him to 'lure' the dementors initially, but he didn't have much of a choice cuz Harry's presence was needed and Harry could be quite stubborn at times. Part of the reason he relented was: he was there with Harry, so if need be, he could protect his godson.

**black-cat-on-the-wall**: The dementors are bitches? That's cute :)

**funkysuperstar**: Hi Donia! :) Your review made me VERY happy! Thanks for reading & liking my fics, and I feel very honoured that FBOFW is the first fanfic you've ever read!

**lildarkkitty**: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! Sorry for not replying to your review of Chap 44! I promise that will NEVER happen again! :P You're right about Snape being protective of her, and you'll find out the reason in future chapters.

**LILRKCHK**: Why would I kill Remy?! Don't worry - Remy will survive in this fic.

**Summerkins**: You can wipe away your tears now since I'm back!!!! Erm...wait a minute...maybe not...cuz the next few chapters may not be happy ones...

**Saffron Halifax**: Thanks for adding this fic to your favourites! I hope you'd like this chapter as much! :)

**Ren**: Thanks for your long review! I love reviews and I especially love those LONG ones! :) Erm...there'll be no slash in this fic, so Remus and Severus will not end up together.

**psycho-rebel**: Cool nickname! :)

**moe**: I hope you're still reading this...I wanted to send you an email to let you know that a new chapter's uploaded but then I realised I don't have your contact. Anyway, to reply to your review, the Death Eaters were not there cuz they are humans (ok, wizards), and none of them would want to be near so many dementors!

**potts**: Are you still singing after this chapter? ;)

**Tanglise**: How was POA? David Thewlis was good, but I don't think Gary Oldman fits the role.

**Sirius-Hotness**: My mischief is always managed…well, almost…

------


	47. Farewell

**Farewell**

The silence of the night was broken as the great oak doors at the Entrance Hall creaked open slowly, as though it was reluctant to let anyone slip through it, away from the safety of the castle.

April started when she saw something moved in the shadows.

"Where are you going?" came a familiar voice and a figure stepped forward, his features partially illuminated by the moonlight.

"Severus," she acknowledged the Potions Master.

His eyes swept to the trunk she was carrying. "You've decided to leave? Running away from your problems, Miss Flamel?"

"I can't stay. You know I have to leave sometime."

"I also know that you've made a very foolish decision. Come with me and we'll tell the headmaster everything."

She gasped, horrified. "You promised, Severus. You _have_ to keep my secret."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you certain that's for the best?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Everyone will be better off if I stay far away."

"I doubt it. For one, I don't think that boyfriend of yours will take well to this."

She looked away. "Actually, he was the one who asked me to leave."

"He did?" Snaper looked surprised.

"Yes, he did. Although I must admit that I did something to make him to act this way."

He narrowed his eyes. "I can't say I agree with what you're doing."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Everyone has choices."

She stood still, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill over. Then she took in a deep breath, and injected some false cheerfulness into her voice. "Just remember to pass the package to Remus, okay? Oh, and would you hand him a letter too? I thought of stopping by the owlery, but then the letter will reach him too soon."

"Perhaps you need help with your memory, Miss Flamel. I'm certainly not your messenger boy."

"But you'd help, won't you?"

He growled. "Give it here before I change my mind."

She slipped a note into his outstretched hand, before taking a step over the threshold. "Take care, Severus. I'm glad Albus paired us up to train the Slytherins. I just wish I had more time to get to know you better. We could have become good friends. But we are friends now, aren't we?"

The ice melted away completely from his eyes. It was the first time someone had said such words to him.

"Miss – April," he croaked.

She turned around, with a smile on her face – the first one he saw on her that night.

"He doesn't make empty threats. You'd do well to watch your back." He took in a breath as though the words were causing him some effort. "If you get those letters again, let the headmaster know. Or," he paused. "If you prefer, you can let _me_ know."

"Thanks, Severus." Her voice was filled with emotion. She started to leave. Then, as an afterthought, she turned back and gave him a quick hug.

Before he could react or utter a word, she had slipped through the oak doors and left the castle.

* * *

Snape and April were not the only ones awake that night. Back in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was still tossing and turning in his bed.

"Can't sleep?" Ron whispered.

Harry sat up. "You too?"

"Nah. I dozed off." He yawned loudly. "Just woke up a second ago."

"Did I wake you?"

"That's okay."

Harry heard the rustling of sheets and was not surprised to see the blurry outline of Ron at the foot of his bed. Ron sat down at the end of the bed as Harry put on his glasses.

"Let's talk," Ron hissed.

"Here? Now?"

In the near darkness, Harry sensed rather than saw Ron roll his eyes.

"It's late," Harry said as quietly as he could. "Why don't you catch some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow?"

"The common room," Ron hissed as he stood up, motioning for Harry to follow.

As soon as the boys reached the foot of the staircase, Ron turned around and regarded his friend gravely. "You look as though you've not slept for ages."

Harry looked away. "It's only tonight."

"Last night too. I heard you."

"You heard me?"

"You were changing your position every five seconds. Don't you know your bed creaks?"

Harry mumbled an apology and Ron waved a hand impatiently.

"What's up, Harry? You've been acting strange for these past two days."

Harry remained silent.

"You're still thinking about the dementors?"

Harry looked up sharply, surprise evident in his eyes.

Ron sighed. "So Hermione's right after all."

"I see you two have been talking about me," Harry said dryly.

"We can't help it, mate! We're worried about you. You've been behaving like a walking corpse lately."

Harry shook his head slowly, made his way to the nearest couch, and sat down.

Ron quickly followed. "The dementors are gone. You should be happy!"

Harry stared down at his hands for a few moments. "I saw them. My parents. This time, I did not just hear them. I saw them."

"Harry…"

"It was bad, Ron. It was horrible. I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"But you did! You lured every one of those freaks right into the Great Hall where we took care of them." Ron said comfortingly.

Harry ran a hand across his face wearily.

"What happened to your parents was not your fault. You must know that!"

"I do, but –"

"Even if they were not protecting you, they won't have escaped You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded.

Ron decided to change the subject. "Sirius seems to be taking it pretty well. He was practically skipping around Hogwarts when I saw him yesterday."

"He was going to propose to April."

"REALLY?"

"Shhh…not too loud!"

"Right…sorry. Did you say he's proposing to April? That's great! You'll get a godmother soon!" Ron said enviously.

"Yeah. I'm glad things are turning out right for him."

"It's good that the dementors didn't get to him this time."

Harry shook his head. "He was rooted to the spot and I had to drag him away before they came too close."

"That bad?"

"I think they affect him more than anyone else. He has been to hell and back."

Ron hugged a pillow across his chest, and leaned forward. "Then why did Dumbledore ask him to go?"

"He didn't. Dumbledore asked _me_."

"Huh?"

"He asked _me_. Actually, Dumbledore offered to go with me."

"Then why –"

"Sirius heard about it and was absolutely furious. He threatened to take me out of Hogwarts. There was even a point where he threatened to lock me in his office."

"Then –"

"When he realised he couldn't stop me, he insisted on joining me. Dumbledore, Remus and I tried to dissuade him, but you know how stubborn he could get."

"Just like you," Ron chided. "Hermione almost fainted when we realised what you were doing. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would have insisted on going with me, just like Sirius."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Harry's mouth twitched. "You know, it'd help to know the Patronus Charm."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Let's get to bed, shall we?" asked Harry as he stood up and stretched.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, it helps to talk about it. Thanks."

"You know you can always tell Hermione and me stuff, right?"

"Yeah, stuff. Everything but dementors," Harry teased.

"You snob! Just because…"

"Shhh!!!!!!"

"Oops, forgot again. Anyway, I was saying…"

"Quit it, Ron. Let's catch some sleep."

"Race you to the room!" Ron remembered to keep his voice low, but created a din as he ran his way up the stairs.

Harry smiled after his best friend. Things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Remus stared at Sirius as the latter shoved another mouthful of the sandwich into his mouth. "Hey, man, you're eating like there's no tomorrow," he joked lightly, an amused smile on his lips.

The only reply was a grunt from Sirius who continued eating.

Remus leaned back into his seat and sighed. He wished he had his friend's appetite now. But the only breakfast he could stomach was a few sips of his tea. The full moon was still more than ten hours away but he was already feeling its pull, and more of his canine self. He knew the next forty-eight hours would be difficult – the transformation would be painful as always, and his energy level would be at a low after he resumed his human form. _But things are easier now_, he reminded himself. Since his reunion with Sirius, his friend had been keeping vigil by him as Padfoot on the full moon nights, while Snape's Wolfsbane helped to lift a burden off his shoulders as he no longer had to fear that he might hurt anyone in his canine form.

His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"You want more of this?" Sirius uttered his first words of the day, and proceeded to empty the pitcher of pumpkin juice into his goblet.

"Slow down, Sirius."

Sirius ignored him as he continued attacking the food.

"You know, I just realised I've not seen you eat for ages. It seems that your appetite has grown since," Remus chuckled. "What have we done to deserve the honour of your presence this morning? I thought you've fallen into the habit of having all meals in your private quarters, with your fair lady!"

Sirius dropped his fork and lifted his goblet to his lips.

"Speaking of which, where's your meal companion? She's sleeping in today?"

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius slammed his goblet onto the table so hard that its content spilled. Before Remus could say another word, Sirius had pushed back his chair, stormed past the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, and made straight for the exit.

Remus shut his opened mouth and decided to follow after his friend, but was blocked by the Potions Master as soon as he rose to his feet.

"I believe there is something you need to collect from me," Snape said with his trademark sneer.

"Later, Pro –"

"If I've not miscalculated, you need it today."

"Yes, but – look, I'll drop by your office later. I need to rush somewhere now." Remus' gaze returned to the exit. He had to go after Sirius. Something was not right, and he had to find out what it was.

"I regret to inform you that I'd be very busy for the rest of the day, Professor Lupin," Snape drawled. One look at his face and it was plain that regret was the furthest thing from his mind. "Unlike some people who has the irresponsible habit of taking time off at his own whim and fancy, I actually have classes to attend to."

Remus knew Snape was referring to Sirius and felt he had to defend his friend. "Look, Sirius –" he began.

"Of course, he has a fool who's always more than willing to clean up the mess after him," Snape continued, looking meaningfully at the werewolf. "I must insist that you come with me at once."

Remus watched helplessly as Snape swept away from the staff table and had no choice but to trail the billowing black robes.

"Are you planning to go away on a long trip?" Remus asked in surprise when Snape placed three vials of the familiar liquid onto his desk.

Snape smirked. "Not unless you know something I don't, which I doubt."

"Then why are you giving me three months' supply at one go?" Remus suspected that the Potions Master was hoping to minimise all contact with him by giving him three vials of Wolfsbane, but quickly dismissed the thought as he recalled Snape's look of glee and superiority each time he handed over the concoction. It was a monthly ritual he was almost sure Snape delighted in, something that gave the Potions Master a chance to gloat and remind Remus of his, well, abnormality and dependency on the ex-Slytherin.

"These are not brewed by me."

A mixture of surprise and skepticism crossed Remus' face. "You couldn't have bought them off the shelves. You're the only one who know how to brew the Wolfsbane...unless you decided to set this as a class assignment?"

"You really believe that any student can handle this potion? I tell you, not even the Know-It-All Granger comes close."

"Then –"

"If you would take your leave now, Professor Lupin. I have more important things to attend to."

"Severus, will you tell –"

"Professor Lupin," Snape snapped, obviously displeased by the familiar way Remus was addressing him. "If you would take your leave now…" He trailed off, choosing to let his glare convey the rest of his message.

"Very well, Professor Snape. Thank you." Remus managed a polite smile before making his departure.

* * *

Remus was back in Snape's office the next morning.

His transformation the night before had been most uneventful. He had wanted to speak to Sirius all day about his peculiar behaviour, but the latter managed to remain elusive until a couple of minutes before the moon was out. Then, Sirius had transformed into his animagus form and curled up in a corner of Remus' quarters, refusing to budge or even move. By the time Remus woke up in his human form, there was no trace of Sirius or Padfoot.

Sirius was not at breakfast that day. Thinking that he must have resumed taking his meals with April at his private quarters again, Remus decided to focus on another nagging issue – if Snape was telling the truth yesterday, who had brewed the Wolfsbane for him?

"Severus, who prepared the potion?" He wasted no time in asking as soon as he came face-to-face with the Potions Master.

"Have you no clue at all?" Snape answered with an air of superiority.

Remus thought hard. Snape had already ruled out the students. Neither had he purchased the Wolfsbane. So it must be someone in Hogwarts. As far as he knew, none of the Professors and staff members were skilled in potions.

"Dumbledore?" he ventured a guess. Although he never knew the headmaster to be an expert in potions, the elderly man constantly surprised with his wide knowledge across many wizardry fields.

Snape snorted and began to walk away.

"It couldn't be Madam Pomfrey, could it?"

Another snort from Snape. "She administers potions, not brew them."

Then inspiration struck Remus. "Was it April?" He recalled that she had been spending an awful lot of time with Snape recently. And she did mention once that concocting potions was a lot like alchemy.

Snape retraced his steps and stopped in front of Remus. Then he withdrew a crumpled piece of parchment from his robes. "My messenger obligations are finally fully fulfilled. It would have been sooner if some people use their brains a little more effectively." He shoved the note into Remus' hand and waited expectantly.

The werewolf smoothed out the parchment and began to read:

_Remus,_

_I'm sorry. I did not mean to leave without first saying goodbye, but I could not summon the courage to do so. You might have found some way to stop me, and that is not something I can afford. _

_You should have received or even taken the Wolfsbane by the time you're reading this. I hope I got it right. Severus said I did, and I had to take his word for it. I know how much you hate relying on him. I bet he doesn't make it pleasant for you each time you had to ask. I meant to make more, much more, to surprise you. But I ran out of time._

_I will always be grateful for your friendship. Please forgive me for my sudden departure. _

_Take care of yourself._

_Your friend,_

_April Flamel_

He paled, almost to the same shade as Snape's usual colour. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I have better things to do with my time," Snape glowered.

"What – what does this mean?" he asked shakily.

"She left."

"Left? What do you mean _left_?"

"As in gone. Out of Hogwarts," Snape snapped impatiently.

"But – but why?"

"You'd have to ask that friend of yours."

"Sirius? What has it got to do with Sirius?"

"From what I know, it has _everything _to do with him."

"They've had another one of those quarrels?"

Snape did not reply.

"She must have left in a fit of anger. There's nothing to worry about, she'll be back once her anger subsides." He noticed Snape's mocking look, and suddenly felt the desperate need to cling to some hope. "She'll come back, will she not? She always does. Each time she stays away, she never fails to return."

"Did she leave you a farewell note each time she was gone?"

Remus shook his head. "Are you implying –"

"I'm not implying anything. I'll leave you to figure out for yourself." Snape said as he hurled Remus out of his office.

Remus decided there were only two ways to find out – subject Sirius to a round of questioning or get the answers from April. He suspected that Sirius would not be forthcoming with the answers, so a trip to the Flamel Fortress seemed to be the obvious solution now.

_

* * *

A/N: Have you seen Remus lose his cool? Watch out for that in the next chapter!_

**peachgirl1608**: Yes, poor Sirius is upset… :(

**fra**: I'll not spoil the suspense for you!

**ice-cold-star**: I've reviewed your joint effort. Will you gals be continuing?

**ANNE79**: She can't marry him because…I'm not telling ya! LOL

**Savoy Truffle**: Sirius is not an abusive boyfriend. I love him too much to make him one!

**tenniStar514**: Glad you liked the last chapter.

**OutofAzkaban**: This chapter is as sad as the last?

**padfoot1979**: You'll find out…

**Diosa Alexia**: Don't be angry with April! She has her reasons!

**an-angel36**: Yes, something's up but it may not be what you think it is! ;)

**phoebe666**: You want me to heal his broken heart? I'll consider…

**Lil Lupin**: Hope you're still sane! LOL

**Summerkins**: Don't die on me!!! It'll all be explained, I promise!

**Nora's magelet**: is this chapter making you cry too?

**lildarkkitty**: The happy stuff (not necessarily Sirius/April) will come a few chapters later, I promise.

**Sirius-Hotness**: I'm so glad that you've grown at least a little attached to April! :)

**NunnyaBuiznes**: You'll find out why eventually...

**moe**: Yes, there's a reason behind her actions.

**funkysuperstar**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm always glad to hear from you!

**Sallymander**: Don't cry! Suddenly, I'm reminded of the song "Cry Me a River". Poor Sirius…

**Ren**: Your friend must be very good-looking if he's like Sirius!

**potts**: She didn't give Sirius a reason, but she told Snape! LOL

**elvesmagic010**: I'll not slap you…unless you decide to stop Last Chance!

**uNoeWho**: You'll find out why.

**Lupin123**: Welcome to my fictitious world of Harry Potter! I've included the scene between Harry and Ron in this chapter, as your welcome gift! :)

* * *


	48. The Aftermath

A/N: Hi, I'm back! I'm awfully sorry for taking such a loooooong time to update. A lot of things have happened in my personal life that interfered with my writing. On the upside, I got a promotion at work and had the opportunity to travel a fair bit for both work and leisure. In the past few months, I visited Italy, Switzerland, Finland, Hong Kong, Thailand, India and London! On the downside, I was working 15-hours a day and my maternal grandma passed away. But as I've said, I'm back now to writing my fanfics now.

In case you need a quick recap (I know it has been a long time), the dementors are finally destroyed and Sirius proposed to April. But for some reason only made known to Snape, April turned him down. In his anger, Sirius drove her away. Remus learnt about April's departure when Snape handed him the Wolfsbane she made for him, and a farewell note. So read on…I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Sirius' footsteps echoed through the deserted corridor. He was supposed to be at the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom ten minutes ago, but facing the fifth year Gryffindors was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was certainly not in the mood to plaster a fake smile on his face and pretend everything was fine. And especially, he did not want to see Harry beaming at him with a knowing grin on his face. He knew the boy was waiting for him to announce his engagement. _Engagement?_ How presumptuous they had both been! _Like godfather, like godson. _

When he first told Harry about his intention to marry April, he knew the boy had no doubt that they would become a family of three. It had not occurred to either of them that April would have any reply other than a delighted "YES". Sirius had certainly not seen a rejection coming. Things were going so well, and he was almost positive that she was as attached to him as he was to her. In the span of a few short months, she had become an integral part of his life, one that he could not live without. _No_, he corrected himself at once. _I'll do fine without her. I don't need her any more than she needs me._ Over the past three long days, he had kept himself busy during the day, distracting himself by making sure that his mind was constantly buzzing and that he was always in the midst of some activity. He was afraid to slow down and take a breath, as that would bring painful memories and unwelcome thoughts. But for the past two nights, when most activities had ceased and everywhere was quiet, Sirius could not stop his mind from returning to the matter. He had locked himself in his room, staring into the still darkness, thinking long and hard, trying to recall any telltale sign that their relationship was not as rosy as he imagined it to be.

He had not seen her since that awful day at the Grimmauld Place. At first, he thought that she was making a conscious effort to keep out of his way. But her continued absence became more and more apparent; he felt a rising sense of panic.

* * *

"Sirius is in a mighty good mood lately!" Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry. The Defence Against Dark Arts professor had just given Gryffindor another ten points, bringing the total number of points awarded in the last fifteen minutes to a hundred and twenty. "You're probably getting your godmother soon." 

Harry grinned. This was exactly what he had been thinking. April must have agreed to Sirius' proposal. That would explain his godfather's huge appetites and bright smiles lately.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she stared at Sirius closely. Something was definitely different about the ex-convict lately, and she was not convinced that it was due to what her friends had deduced. She couldn't help but notice that none of Sirius' unnaturally wide smiles reached his eyes, eyes that had taken on a strange bleakness.

* * *

Remus waited for the last student to leave the classroom before entering and slamming the door behind him. Sirius, who was gathering his notes, looked up. "Hi Moony, what's up?" 

"WHAT'S UP? You're asking me what's up? I should be the one asking you that!"

Sirius kept a smile plastered onto his face. "What are you going on about?"

"You can quit pretending now. You know why I'm here."

"Do I?" Sirius shrugged and looked away.

"What have you done to April?"

Sirius visibly flinched.

"What have you done this time?" Remus asked again.

"Nothing."

"If there's nothing, she'd not have left. She'd not have gone back to that cold empty place! We all know how much she hated it there!"

Sirius sank down into the nearest chair, staring intently at a sweet wrapper left on the stone floor.

"Come with me and we'll get her back here," Remus persisted.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you out of your mind? It's April we're talking about!"

"I know no such person."

Remus felt his patience snap. He closed the distance between them in two big strides and hoisted Sirius to his feet roughly. "How dare you! How dare you chase her away and then pretend you never knew her. Of all your faults, Sirius, I never knew being heartless is one of them. Now I know I was wrong about you." When he received no response from the latter, he added through gritted teeth, "You promised. You told me that you'd love her and take good care of her."

Something dark and dangerous returned to Sirius' eyes as he pulled Remus' hands away and straightened his clothes. "If she's so important to you, you're welcome to do as you please. Go look for her if you want to."

"I did."

"You did?" Sirius could not hide his surprise.

"You're damn right I did. I went to Flamel Fortress as soon as I read her note."

Sirius clenched his fists._ So she left Remus a note. Is he the one she really cares about all this while? Is that why she has turned him down? _"She refused to come back with you?"

"I didn't even get to see her! I got as far as her house-elves. Apparently she didn't want visitors."

Sirius unclenched his fists. It was not Remus after all.

"What really happened, Padfoot? Snape said you were the reason she left. And Whiskey…" Remus ran a hand down his face. "Whiskey said he has never seen his mistress so unhappy."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Remus blocked Sirius' way as the latter made his way to the exit.

"Lay off, Moony."

"No."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you'd better step away."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I told you. Nothing."

"And I don't believe you."

"Nothing happened between us. There has never been anything between us."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"Quit it, Moony."

"No."

Sirius drew his wand and raised at at his friend. "Don't force me to use this."

"Why did you hurt her? What did you do to make her leave? Why?"

Sirius lowered his arm, and let out a long weary breath. "She was the one who did all the hurting. She does not want me."

With that, he left the classroom and headed in the direction of the Forbidden Forest for another long walk. Tonight he probably would not be able to find sleep again.

* * *

Brandy and Whiskey hesitated at the doorway before entering their master's room. Aaron was seated in a wicker chair facing a full-length window which spanned across the width of the room. April sat close on the carpeted floor, leaning against a leg of his chair. 

"Would Missy like some scones?" Brandy asked in a hushed whisper, as though afraid of shattering the stillness in the air.

"Missy must eat," Whiskey added.

April shook her head slowly.

"Missy must return to school. Master Black is waiting," Whiskey ventured.

April winced. "I don't want that name mentioned in this household again. Don't make me repeat myself."

Whiskey withered and bowed low before making a quick retreat. Brandy was timidly hovering around.

"Leave us." The mistress said in a tone that demanded to be obeyed.

The house-elf made a show of blowing his nose loudly as he left.

The two Flamels sat together in silence, looking outside the window for a long time. Suddenly, she left a hand on top of her head. Startled, she looked up through her flooded eyes. She blinked and then widened them.

His lips moved slightly, and an unrecognisable sound was heard.

She moved swiftly and grabbed her brother by his shoulders. "Did you say something? What did you say?"

A pause.

"Say that again. Talk to me please!"

His lips remained still but he was looking directly at her now.

Her heart skipped a beat and it took sometime before she found her voice. "Aaron?" she choked.

He continued looking at her, not uttering another sound.

She took his hand and placed it against her cheek. "It's me. Your little sis. Do you recognise me?" As she continued to stare into her brother's eyes, she began to wonder if she was imagining it all.

Then it happened. She felt his thumb rub across lightly her cheek, and a fresh wave of tears came to her eyes. But her hopes were soon dashed as his eyes abruptly glazed over and his hand dropped to his side.

"Look at me! Look at me and say something! Anything!" she pleaded. "Are you there, Aaron? Tell me you're back!"

There was no response.

"Please…I'm begging you…I need you now…"

She spent the rest of the day talking to him, growing from hopeful to agitated, before giving in to despair and helplessness.

_Things will get better. Things are getting better. There is hope. He's responding. I mustn't give up. There is something at the end of this dark tunnel after all._

For the first time in days, she cracked a tight smile.

* * *

It was two days later when April received another response. 

She drew the curtains apart, letting light into her brother's room. Then, forcing brightness into her voice, she said cheerfully, "I'm here again. What do you want to tell me about today?"

She walked over and sat beside him. "I know you can hear me. Or at least, I hope you can." She took his big hands into hers. "Say something. I need you back."

He blinked. Once. Twice.

"Traitor," he hissed in a low voice.

She gave an awkward laugh, one filled with happiness and misery at the same time. "That's me alright. You recognise your little sister, don't you?"

"Traitor," he repeated in the same monotonous voice that was barely audible.

She clasped his hands tightly. "This little traitor is all you have right now. Nicholas' stone is gone. The rest are gone. We have to depend on each other now."

He turned his head away.

"Aaron?" she whispered soothingly as she leaned closer. "You remember, don't you? You're getting well and –" It was too late. She knew she had lost him again when his eyes lost their focus.

Overcome by her own rapid rise and fall of emotions, she threw her arms around her brother and hugged him close. "Please come back. I need you now. I need you to tell me everything's gonna be alright. I need you to tell me that I'm not alone. You can continue to hate me and call me a traitor. I don't mind. I really don't. All I want is my big brother back. Please, Aaron, I've already lost him. You're all that I have now."

Little did she know that was the final exchange she would have with her last living kin.

* * *

- 

The next chapter will be a happier one, and the focus will be on Harry and Sirius. It'll be uploaded as soon as I receive 25 reviews, so you don't have to wait ages for my next update! What say you? Click the review button right away! Please: )

* * *


End file.
